Dylan
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: The Winchester's are given a fresh start free from hunting yet Castiel doesn't want to leave Dean, he asks his father for one thing before staying with Dean...a son. This little boy will turn their lives upside down but bring them together in the process. (RESUMED)
1. Surprise You're A Dad

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

**Repost: **I am going through and trying to fix all my grammar and puncuation mistakes, so I hope I got them all.

Hello fellow readers, so this is my first Dean and Castiel fic...as well as an indepth baby fic (for me.) Also my first time writing more than a one shot...so be nice to me please.

Very nervous for this catergory because I feel like I'm going up against the masters. This is a romance/family and humor...so I hope I do an ok job.

It will be an M for later chapters but so far it's safe sex wise, but there is cussing. Also Bobby isn't dead, Cas becomes a human and Sam is Sam, basically a slight twist with the fact Dean and Sam are given a fresh start after stopping the apocolypse, freed from their life of hunting and fighting the big bad, Castiel's father gives him a baby but it only mentions him.

This is a baby fic with two men as the daddies and Dylan is wholly theirs, so if you don't think it's for you then don't read it.

Otherwise, I hope you like it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Dylan.

Surprise, You're A Daddy.

Dean sat on the hood of his car wondering what was next; life had come to an end for him. There were no more battles to be fought, no apocalypse to advert or prophecy to fulfil or derail. Which meant no more need for a hunter, so that left him where?

Dean couldn't work it out, ever since he was a small child this had been his life and to suddenly be without was…it was like being in limbo. The sense of loss was so profound he didn't know how to react or if he should react. This was the unattainable dream he always wanted; to be able to have the 'normal' life and worry about the small things in life such as, where the next pay check was coming from or what to make for tea.

He snorted as he sipped his beer on the hood of his impala, the only thing that hadn't changed thankfully. He didn't even know what normal people worried about and that thought was just saddening to him; a man who was stuck firmly in his way of life. Sure Sammy was still young and could remerge into society making a life for himself but him… who was he kidding, even with Lisa and Ben he still hadn't fully allowed himself to have that life because it simply wasn't for him.

So that left Dean in limbo, he was here but had no idea what to do, he would probably crash with Bobby waiting, hoping for something, anything to come along, to say he wasn't allowed to be anything but a hunter.

But here's to hoping Dean thought as he lifted his beer to the darkened sky in a silent salute, because he knew this was how it was going to end for him. After everything he did, all the sacrifices he made, he was going to be allowed his dream but be unable to adjust to it or learn to live normally.

He was being screwed for the last time.

Well at least that part of life Dean could deal with, he sipped the rest of his beer before sliding down the hood of his baby pulling his phone from his pocket when it started buzzing to see the screen lighting up with the name;

**Bobby.**

"Hey what's up?" Dean spoke into the phone as he opened his door to slide in behind the wheel waiting for the answer to his question, yet felt his body go still when Bobby struggled to tell him what was going on.

"Come on Bobby."

-.-.-

He heard Dean's voice but just frowned at the sight before him, unable to wrap his brain around it: "What's going on, is it Sammy?" Bobby shook his head before speaking because that he could answer "NO."

The line went quiet so he did the best he could do in explaining "Just get your ass to mine now." Bobby pulled his baseball cap further down his forehead "No stops or delays, straight here." He heard Dean grumble an agreement before the line went dead.

He sighed as he slid his phone back into his pocket staring at the sight before him, unsure how to proceed or react and this wasn't even his problem. But if he didn't wrap his head around it Dean wouldn't be able to, so Bobby grabbed a beer from the kitchen before sitting in a chair and looked at Castiel "Tell me again, what you did?"

Sam stood by the fire and looked at the silent Cas with his hands in his pockets "I kind of understand it." but there where parts that were lacking in reason, he watched Castiel shake as he sat on the couch with a blanket around him. He felt sorry for the angel because it was about to get complicated and he didn't know if his brother would understand or want any part in it "One more time Cas, walk us through it."

Castiel frowned at the carpet "I thought this was what he wanted, we talked and he said if he could have it all he would." he lifted his blue eyes to look at Bobby then at Sam "So before I gave it all up I planned to give it to him but I was only allowed one thing."

Sam nodded understanding that bit, the relationship between his brother and the angel…correction the former angel was complicated but there was something there. At times Sam always thought it was more but Dean always denied it however he no longer had 'times' when he thought there was.

It was plain and simple by Castiel doing what he did it proved to Sam there was something there, defiantly something there.

Castiel licked his dry lips feeling strange, his human body felt different now he didn't have his grace with him or his wings and that left him feeling naked…even though he was fully clothed on Bobby's couch. He pulled the blanket tighter around him before continuing on with his explanation "Out of everything he wanted I thought he would want this the most, it's what every person wants" Castiel moved his eyes to the small form next to him "A child."

Sam waved his hand "Yeah we get that but what we don't get is how you got Dean a…" he held his hands up and made finger quotes "…son."

Bobby nodded as he sipped his beer, taking longer pulls when the former angel spoke again.

"I asked my father to forgive me for my sin I was about to commit and he excused me saying I could have one thing to give Dean, but only one" Castiel looked at Sam "So I asked for a child, to be able to give him the gift of a child."

Sam rubbed his forehead "Cas we get that bit but what we don't get is the give him the gift of a child bit." he moved closer to the couch and sat down on the last cushion looking at the small form laying in the box with blankets because that's all they had right now.

Bobby lowered his beer "Did you want to give him it or did your father," he waved his beer bottle at the roof to make his point clear "Give him it."

Castiel frowned "I asked my father, I already told you that." He looked at Sam nodding but the other hunter just frowned before rubbing his jaw, it made him pause did he do something wrong? Or was he not explaining it correctly?

Sam held his hand out drawing Bobby's attention "So you asked your father and he give you this gift after everything you did but is the gift from him," he looked at Castiel "Or you."

"I asked my father and he gave me it."

Bobby sighed "Idjit." he looked at Sam before looking at Cas "When humans make babies there are two parents, a mother and father" he watched Castiel nod "So is the baby, Dean's and your fathers or yours and Dean's."

Castiel blinked before understanding dawned "It is mine and Dean's; my father said I was allowed this one thing and since I'm human now he used both mine and Dean's blood to create the baby wishing me well in life." His throat tightened at the memory because he loved his father and hadn't wanted to upset him. After everything that happened and the way things had gone down Castiel still loved him. But he wanted to be with his hunter so he gave up his wings and the rest of the Angels to be a human with Dean, Sam and Bobby, his human family.

As one last gift his father had cupped his face and kissed his forehead saying may he live a long and happy life and the next thing he knew, he was stood in Bobby's yard in a black sleeved t-shirt and jeans. The clothing was unusual and very heavy when wet but it was the small bundle in his arms that started to cry that made Castiel jump, he nearly dropped the small form before he caught himself and walked towards Bobby's door and knocked.

After being pulled inside by the older man and handing the baby to Sam who dried him off before wrapping him in blankets and getting him to sleep, Cas had been given a blanket and sat on the couch when Sam and Bobby had started with the questions.

That led him to this point in time.

-.-.-

Dean pulled to a stop and quickly climbed out his car wondering why the sudden harsh down pour of rain had started for no reason; it was probably God's way of teaching him not to drink and drive. Because he had to slow his speed down or risk a crash, he moved to the front door and shoved it open "Bobby!" He shouted out to the older man as he tugged on his jacket lapels to shed the access water before tugging it off and hanging it over the back of a chair in the kitchen.

Bobby heard the fridge open and sighed before shouting "Get me one." He knew he would regret it in the morning but right now it didn't seem like such a bad idea, he held his hand out when Dean entered the room.

"Hey." Dean tipped his chin up at Sam in greeting before looking at the form on the couch "Cas?" he frowned before looking at the other two "Something's going on isn't, we don't get to just go off scot free." He lifted his drink taking a long sip.

Sam shook his head "No we get to walk away free from it all but" he rubbed the back of his neck "You might want to sit down."

Dean narrowed his eyes on his brother "What's going on?" he looked at Bobby who pulled his baseball cap further down his forehead before sipping his beer, he looked at Cas "What's going on Castiel you in trouble?" He sipped at his beer waiting for an answer.

"No I have fallen for you."

Dean felt his eyes shoot wide as he sprayed his beer out before coughing "Come again."

Castiel blinked that slow blink he did before repeating his words in that deep tone "I have fallen for you."

Dean shook his head before looking at his brother then Bobby "Cas I don't swing that way."

Castiel frowned "What has swings got to do with it."

Sam held his hand out trying not to smile in amusement "Dean, he's human he decided to give up his wings, grace for you."

Dean frowned as he looked at Cas "Why, after everything you did to get God back in his place up there."

Castiel looked back at Dean "I wanted to stay with you."

Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose as Dean cursed up a storm "Stop swearing, there's a baby present so watch your mouth."

Dean paused with his beer half way in the air to his mouth "What?" he glared at Bobby before turning on Sammy "You got a girl pregnant."

Sam made a face "Not me, you."

Castiel coughed before pointing to the box and watched as Dean moved forward until he leaned over the box, moments passed as Dean stared at the baby before shaking his head as he snorted "This is a joke right?" Castiel shook his head.

"It's our baby, our son."

Sam exhaled moving towards his brother "De—"

Bobby sighed under his breath as Dean burst into words while looking at the three of them saying they were out their minds or fucking stupid, god why did this have to happen in his house. After everything ended he couldn't have one night of peace, to be alone and maybe have a nice relaxing bath or something. Not that he would say that to the boys of course.

Dean shook his head as he backed away "What the fuck do you mean, mine and yours or ours" he looked from Cas to the box "Men don't have babies together they can't, it's impossible because men have penises and not wombs."

He frowned at his own words "What am I saying." Dean shook his head before looking at Cas "We didn't even have sex, so what are you going on about." He looked towards his brother needing an interpreter for the first time ever where Cas was concerned.

Sam took the beer from his brother "Stop shouting there's a baby here and you should sit down."

Dean grabbed his beer back "Fuck off Sammy, don't tell me what to do." He moved towards the fire and stared into the flames as he swigged his beer "Explain this to me now."

Sam sat on the couch moving his hand inside the box to pull the blanket over the baby a little higher "Castiel gave up his grace to be with us." He didn't say _with you_ because that would be adding fuel to the fire "He's human Dean."

Dean turned around taking in Castiel sitting on the couch looking a little wet and…and other things but he wasn't going into that right now so he coughed instead "And."

Sam shook his head at his brother muttering dick under his breath before carrying on talking "Cas said you talked about things and said you wanted it all." He watched his brother frown before looking back at the fire "And his father," he couldn't say God it was a bit too weird for him "Gave him one gift, that he could give you."

Dean tipped his bottle to his lips and found it empty "Damn." He placed it on the mantel before turning around and going back into the kitchen and reached inside grabbing one then paused and grabbed another one. He closed the fridge door thinking about what his brother just said and paused once more before nodding as he turned around to open the fridge door, grabbing the rest of the beers and walking back into the living room.

Bobby frowned at the arms full of beer "Dean." He stood up taking them from the Idjit and turned placing them on the chair he'd just been sitting on "Sit." He pointed into the living room "Now we've dealt with bigger and worse things than this."

Dean sat in a chair opening the beer he managed to keep hold off "Yeah well this is my worst nightmare."

Sam glared at his brother "Dean." His tone was sharp as he moved his eyes in Cas direction then back to Dean but his brother was on full prick mode, damn this was going to be a long night.

Dean snorted "I appreciate the falling and everything Cas but no way in hell did I want this."

Castiel frowned "You said if you could have it all you would, the house, the kids and a dog." he continued to stare at his friend "But I could only give you one so I picked the baby because you can buy a dog and house."

Dean looked at the angel, or more correctly former angel, feeling a mix of things: disbelief, anger, and confusion "I had those things with Lisa and it's didn't work out."

Castiel frowned "Then why did you tell me you wanted them Dean." His tone was that normal tone he always had but his throat tightened for some unexplainable reason.

Dean sipped his beer "I'm lost" he frowned as he said the words "I was angry and I honestly didn't think this would be it, that I was going to get to have the normal life, I thought…." He trailed off unable to finish because he honestly didn't know what he thought.

Sam exhaled "Look Castiel decided to stay with us and you now have a son." he held his hand up cutting off Dean "Like it or not this is your son and Cas is now part of our family because he's the baby's other parent."

Dean took a long swig of his beer finding the bottle nearing empty "So it's mine and his, as in both of us together somehow created a baby." This shit was just way too much to digest at this point in time and he moved to grab another beer.

Castiel felt his frown deepen as he pulled the blanket tighter around himself before looking at the box, seeing the little boy sleeping he wondered if he should have done this then shook his head at the thought. Life was precious and he had been given this gift, so he would take that gift seriously. He would look after the child by himself…so maybe he would need help at first but Sam could help him out until he got the hang of it.

"I'll do it by myself."

Dean frowned at the words "You don't know the first thing about being human so how would you know how to look after a baby." He watched Castiel inhale before shrugging one shoulder.

"I have seen humans do things from my time as a guardian, so I can use that along with Sam's help."

What the fuck, it was his kid not his brother's and Dean didn't run from his responsibility. Yes he was acting like an ass but it was a bit much to take in, him….Dean a man, had a son with another man….who was now human. How did you explain that to people when they asked questions beside the fact he wasn't with Castiel or gay, how could you explain having a child together…yet another question raised.

He wasn't ready to wade through the shit to sort it out, to do that he needed another beer.

In the morning he would deal with it but right now he wanted to get drunk, but by the way Sam took the beers from Bobby it looked like even that wouldn't be happening, god was nothing going to go his way.

Castiel stared at the carpeted floor listening to Sam going over and over with Dean on how it happened, what had happened and why it had happened; he was a little tired and slightly angry that the hunter had lied to him. If he didn't want those things then why had he said it and now this poor boy was caught in the middle for no reason, he looked towards the box seeing little arms starting to move and simply watched blue eyes blink open.

"Sam the boy is awake."

He turned to look at Cas when the former angel spoke and then frowned as Sam stepped towards the box reaching in to pick the baby up "Sam put him down." Dean may not be ready to deal with…his son but no way in hell was his brother doing it.

Bobby glared at Dean "Sit down your drunk and it's a baby he can't just put it down, he will probably need changing or feeding and we have nothing for him." he pulled his car keys from his pocket and looked at the oldest boy. He knew he had raised Dean right and that he wouldn't run from his responsibilities but he also didn't raise him to be an ass either, which he was being now "Dean lets go to the supermarket."

"Take Sam I will stay here." Dean frowned at the baby that started crying and raised one eyebrow when it balled its fists; he couldn't help notice it had a set of damn fine pipes on it.

Bobby grabbed Dean's shoulder pulling him along "We need to talk as well, so leave Sam with the baby and you come with me." For an ass whopping, that's what Bobby was going to give the Idjit.

Sam heard the door shutting and looked at the baby in his arms wondering what he would do to keep him happy until Bobby came back with the essentials "Hey." he moved one finger to trace the little boys cheek "I'm your Uncle Sam."

Castiel watched Sam rock the baby before walking about while talking to him, it made him feel a little better "Will you help me?" He watched the youngest Winchester look at him before pursing his lips then sighed as he moved to sit next to him.

"Dean will help you." Sam watched blue eyes blink before moving to lock on Cas, it made him smile because they had the same eyes yet he could also see Dean's nose and as stupid as this sounded when the baby's face scrunched he could see his brother's frown.

Castiel leaned closer to Sam looking at the boy "Will you help me." He didn't know if Dean would stay, maybe he would leave or simply act as he did with Ben and Lisa which wouldn't be good because if Dean's heart wasn't fully in it then there was no point staying.

Sam nodded and looked at Cas "I'll help but Dean's not going to let you do this alone, he just needs time to come around but I know he will help." His brother was all about family and this little boy was his flesh and blood, nothing in this world would make Dean give that up. He couldn't explain why he had thought earlier that Dean might not want any part in this because his brother would never leave his own flesh and blood behind.

Never.

-.-.-

Dean frowned at the box "Does a baby really need this much diapers?" He looked at Bobby who frowned before holding up two boxes of formula; he shrugged before looking up and down the aisle feeling like it was closing in on him. He bent over slightly resting his hands on his knees as he breathed deep "Dear god this is really happening isn't it." Dean Winchester was a dad, wow that title was scary in itself.

Bobby cursed before placing one box back "Yes it is and you being an ass doesn't help, Cas is…" he looked around the aisle before lowering his voice "Newly human so that will be difficult for him to adjust to all the new feelings."

Dean rubbed a hand over his face suddenly feeling years older than he was, which was in his early…ish thirties "Damn, just damn."

Bobby shook his head before placing the box back to pick up the one he first had "So he will need time to adjust and then there's the baby" he cursed placing the box back and looked at Dean "So pull your head out your ass and get into gear boy."

Dean wanted to throw up, his head hurt and the beer made his stomach queasy or maybe it was the realization starting to sink in "Fuck me."

"Excuse me."

Dean turned his head from his slight bent over position to see a woman stood there frowning at him "Sorry it's just I'm a d…" he nearly bit his lip before coughing and trying again "I'm a dad." God lord, this hunter was facing the greatest challenge of his life. It had nothing to do with the numerous demons, monsters or big bads out there but it was a small boy who needed him to get through the next eighteen years of his life.

Dean shook his head as he looked at the products on the shelves feeling panic closing in on him, he could barely get through life himself but he had done a sort of ok job with Sammy but even then, Sam was still fucked up. Ah god he was going to ruin his son's life and he wasn't ready to do that, dear god he had only just coming to terms with this and now he wished he didn't because that poor child never asked to be brought up dysfunctionally.

Bobby frowned "Dean." He watched the man hold one hand up as he bent further down taking deep breaths as the woman walked forward with a small smile as she rubbed Dean shoulder.

"It's ok, is it your first child." Dean nodded as he tried to gulp in air continuing to listen to the woman "Ok so you'll need the essentials, how old is your baby?" He frowned turning his head to Bobby "Small."

Bobby frowned "New born."

Dean shook his head "No, a little too big isn't he."

"Aw a little boy that's cute." The woman smiled "When was he born?"

Bobby and Dean both went quiet before Bobby pulled his phone out "Excuse me." He moved towards the end of the aisle and dialled Sam wondering if they would make it through the night, let alone the rest of the poor kid's life.

-.-.-

Sam frowned answering the phone "Erm we don't know." He heard a poof and turned around with the little boy in his arm and saw an envelope on the floor, a big brown one with the string tied "Cas can you get that." he mashed his face harder against the phone as he moved the little boy in his arms.

Castiel opened the envelope and found a birth certificate in it with the information on it expect a name for the little boy "He is four months old today." He glanced at Sam who nodded and repeated the information to Bobby before hanging up.

He moved towards Cas and looked at the certificate "Cool, so what you going to name him?" Sam held his arms out to see if Cas wanted to hold his son but the man just looked at the top of the boy's head saying what.

It made Sam smile "You want to hold him."

Castiel shook his head as he leaned back feeling his eyes go wide "You keep hold of him for now." he nodded his head at those words because they seemed like the best idea.

Sam leaned closer "Come on Cas hold your son."

-.-.-

Dean stared at the woman feeling lost "Why does he need these?" He held up tiny mits wondering if they were winter wear for babies and glanced at Bobby who dropped a packet of wipes only to curse when he dropped something else trying to pick the wipes up. He turned his attention back to the woman when she spoke trying to listen and memorizes everything she was saying;

"It's just to make sure the baby doesn't scratch his face when he's fussing."

He frowned why would the baby try to scratch itself, well if it had an itch maybe but wasn't it when they were older they did that; Dean was brought from his thoughts as he came to a stop beside the woman who was pointing to clothes. Ok she kept picking up different types: onesy that where full suits while others was missing leg covers but had buttons between the legs and then there were two pieces with t-shirts, and then pants, with socks.

Good lord that was a lot of stuff for someone so little and when she moved towards the check-out he asked about where the stuff was the baby was supposed to sleep in making the woman look at him weirdly so he didn't mention the fact they were using a box at the moment.

-.-.-

Castiel swallowed hard "I'm going to drop him, take him." the youngest Winchester smiled while shaking his head, how could he be so cruel at this moment in time "Please." He leant closer to Sam hoping he would take the little boy.

Sam patted Castiel shoulder "You're doing great." he watched the man inhale before relaxing his hold slightly as he looked at the little boy "What about Garret." He frowned when Cas frowned; he looked at the little boy wondering what he looked like.

Cas frowned "I think he's more like the sea."

Sam felt his eyes go wide "Ok, the sea it is." He frowned before coughing knowing it wasn't his place to say anything but Sea really, his nephew was going to either grow up bullied or a fighter.

Castiel looked at Sam, face straight "I said like the sea, he had caused a little fuss over his arrival but he will always have a strong presence in life." he watched blue eyes blink slowly "Dylan."

Sam watched the little boy move a tiny fist as he fussed before settling back down "Dylan, what's it mean."

Castiel looked at Sam "Son of the Sea or Child of the waves."

Sam frowned as he slowly nodded before smiling "Kind of fits." The little man had only been here for a couple of hours yet he was making his presence know and causing ripples in his wake.

-.-.-

Dean tried to close the boot but couldn't and groaned before grabbing the last box so the boot could close and moved to the passenger side before sliding in placing the box on his lap "Let's go, I need a beer."

Bobby pulled out of the supermarket "You need to stop drinking; he's a new born so you need to be on point." He watched Dean frown at him while pulling a face "Look you got to shoulder most of the responsibilities until Cas becomes use to being human, so at four am when the baby's crying it's you who is getting up."

Dean tipped his head back against the seat "Fuck."

Bobby reached out his hand around the stuff in the car to hit the oldest Winchester on his head "And Stop swearing."

-.-.-

Castiel tensed when the little boy started crying "What do I do?" He looked towards Sam who was looking a little lost, he leaned forward trying to pass his son to the other man but Sam stood up leaving him sitting there alone.

Sam grinned "Thank you God." he looked at Cas over his shoulder "They're back so that means we can feed him, so no more crying." He opened the door frowning at the arm full Dean had and stepped back to allow him into the house. Damn that was a shit load; he turned to move out the door when Bobby pushed his way through with his arms full "How much stuff did you get?"

Dean glared at Sam "Don't go there." He moved passed his brother not sure how to feel but he just wanted to sleep, after that he would work everything out because it was a little too much. The finding out to then do a 180 flip in the supermarket and back again.

He had done a complete 360 over this baby situation and it was making his head spin.

Castiel moved towards the door feeling slightly panicked as his son continued to cry even though he did what Sam had done and rocked the child yet he continued to cry "Sam." He moved passed Dean, holding his arms out slightly away from his chest.

Sam lowered the box he had and stood to the side of Cas "Hey little guy shush." He waved his fingers but the baby continued to bawl and damn his ears hurt "Dylan, look what's this." He picked up a bib and waved it back and forth above his nephew's face.

Dean glared at his brother "Move." He slammed a box of diapers against his chest as he pushed him into the kitchen feeling slightly pissed off at what he just saw and the fact he called his son by "Dylan?"

Castiel walked towards Sam "I decided on the name it's very fitting and I like it." he frowned at the baby "I don't like the way he's crying." He held his arms out to Sam slightly wanting him to make the little boy stop crying.

Dean moved his hands to take the baby when Cas pulled the little boy towards his chest and stepped around him "Give me the baby."

Sam sighed "Son, give me my son." He placed the formula box on the side "Say it with me." He placed his hands on Castiel shoulders and squeezed before turning him around to face Dean, and again squeezed the former angel's shoulders.

Dean frowned as he took the baby feeling like he would drop him or maybe break him because he was really small, didn't they normally come bigger then this "Hey" the baby continued to cry "Stop crying." He rocked the baby in his arms.

Sam frowned "Dean he's like four months old, he doesn't know what you're saying all he knows is he's hungry and probably wants changing."

Dean glared at his brother "Shut up Sammy."

Castiel looked towards the youngest Winchester "What now?"

Bobby finished bringing the stuff in watching the three men in his kitchen fussing, Sam was trying to help a slightly clinging Cas on how to make a bottle while Dean was making shots at his brother and holding his son "Enough."

They all stopped expect the baby "Sam make the bottle you can teach Cas in the morning." He turned towards the pile and grabbed a bag of clothes "Castiel help Dean dress your son." He held the bag out before grabbing a diaper and the wipes "Dean change him."

Dean struggled to change the little boy who kept moving and when he had to hold his legs he was afraid he would hurt him, so he kept letting them slid out his hands while Castiel held a baby book in front of him reading to Dean. He smiled when he had the diaper on and picked his son up holding him under the arms only to feel his smile drop as the diaper fell off "For Fu—"

Bobby slapped Dean upside the head "Mouth, now try again." God lord this was like a house of chaos, all these men could handle their own against Demons, God and the Devil yet this baby was the one thing they couldn't handle.

After trying again they finally had the diaper on the baby and Castiel had dressed him in an onesy that was mint green, and very soft on the skin which Castiel pointed out. Bobby had set up the crib for the baby to sleep in while Sam passed the bottle to Dean who tested it claiming it was too hot while Sam claimed it was fine.

Castiel held the baby towards Sam who shook his head holding the book so he looked to Bobby, which annoyed Dean greatly.

"Give him to me." Dean reached out taking his son from the former angel and arranged him in his arms before pressing the bottle to his lips, feeling slightly better when his son started to suck leaving a silence to fall over the living room. Castiel frowned watching Dean before looking at Sam who was reading the baby book "Well." He knew you had to do something after you feed them….wind them or something.

Sam nodded "Right burping." He looked at Cas then his brother "Whose doing it."

Dean looked at Cas "You can." He watched the man frown before shaking his head and looking at his brother, he held back a comment as he glared at Castiel wanting to ring his neck.

Bobby sat on the chair watching the three of them sitting on the couch with Castiel in the middle and Dean on Castiel's left while Sam was on his right holding the book. He watched the little boy sitting on Castiel's lap as his hand rubbed Dylan's back while holding his hand to the little boy's chest supporting him.

"Nothing's happening." Dean reached behind Castiel and took the book from his brother who slapped at his forearm "Stop being a girl."

Sam curled his lip "I'm not, you are." He gave Dean his best 'Bitch face'.

Castiel looked at Dean "You do it." he jumped when a sound came from the small form of his son and watched the baby smile slightly.

Dean smiled as he held the book in one hand between his knees as he leant forward "I think you're ready for bed." He watched sick pool from between his son's lips and down his chin "Aggh." He used the bib from early that Sam waved in Dylan's face to wipe his chin.

Castiel raised his eyebrow "Is that normal?" he looked from one brother to the other seeing them both nod and relaxed a margin before moving the baby closer to his chest.

Sam exhaled "I'm ready for bed, where's the baby sleeping."

Dean frowned "In here, I'll sleep on the couch." He watched Sammy take the floor "I got this."

Sam grinned "I know but I want to watch as," He finger quoted the air "You've got this." He grabbed at the pillow his brother flung at him in mid-air before putting it on the floor and resting his head on it as he laid in front of the fire.

Castiel looked at Dean "I will stay with you in case Dylan wakes up." He nodded before standing up with his son in his arms as Dean moved to the crib Bobby built in the middle of the living room floor; he waited till the older man moved blankets around. Dean followed the instructions in the book to the letter as he put his son to bed feeling a little tired and worn out, but knew he would feel exactly the same way when he woke up. He needed to talk to Cas to get a better understanding and find a way to sort this out between them because he wasn't happy with the way Cas kept turning to his brother when he needed help.

Bobby watched Dean take one end of the couch as Cas curled up on the other end resting his arm on the chair arm and his head on his curled fist intending to sit there but he was no longer an angel, he was a human which meant he needed sleep. Dean closed his eyes as he rested one arm over his face and Sam hugged the blanket to his chest as he snored softly, it made him smile "Good job boys." They would be fine in raising Dylan between the three of them…

…as long as he was there to supervise.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed...maybe enough to continue reading it.

If there are any mistakes please let me know.

If you would like to leave a review then please do. If you want to say this wasn't your cup of tea then feel free to do so but you don't need to be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


	2. I Did It For You

**Disclamier: **I don't own anything but the plot.

So here's chapter two and not sure if I got the Dean/Castiel talking scene right? but I hope it's not to bad.

Humor got the better of me for the second half...suprise presents and the mircowave dies. I hope some of you at least smile in amusement at it?

To the 5 reviewers, Thank you for reviewing I didn't expect that many and I did correct the spell of Idjit so thanks again to EvilGeniusBookWorm13.

Hope you like it.

Enjoy.

* * *

I Did It For You. 

Dean struggled to wake up when he heard crying but it stopped so he just turned over and went back to sleep which didn't last long as his brain kept trying to tell him something, also there was low murmuring….as if people where talking. He frowned wondering who would be talking and why at this time in the morning, Dean frown deepened as he pressed his face further against the couch cushion trying to stay asleep but his brain wouldn't let him….why?

"Baby."

Sam watched his brother swing awake tossing the blanket he had on the floor "Calm down" he moved his eyes to the crib "I just put him back down after Cas fed him." He smiled at his brother feeling slightly proud he managed to get Cas to feed him. Castiel was a little scared at first but after encouragements he took the bottle and began to feed his son, it made Sam feel a little better so he couldn't understand why his brother glared at him before getting off the couch and leaving the room.

"Ass." Dean muttered the word as he grabbed some beers before moving towards Bobby's porch and sat on it watching the rain fall over, yes he was cold and he knew he shouldn't be drinking but fuck it he needed a beer. How good of a father was he that he couldn't even wake up to see to his son's needs, no he just rolled over and went back to sleep leaving Super Sam to fix it…meh it made Dean's lip curl as he twisted the beer cap off.

Sam frowned as he looked at Cas "Excuse me." He moved towards the door then turned when Cas followed him "I kind of need to speak to my brother" He watched the former angel nod before taking a step forward "Alone."

Castiel looked at the crib before licking his lips "But what if Dylan wakes up or something happens." He looked towards Sam, trying not to focus on the strange feeling in his chest or maybe it was his stomach.

Sam patted Castiel's shoulder "I'll…." he changed his words very quickly "…We will be right outside, if you need help come get Dean." He moved towards the door but paused at the former angel's words.

"Or you."

He just nodded as he opened the door before holding a finger up at Cas then shut the door seeing his brother sat there drinking a beer "Dean, we need to talk." he tracked the way his brothers shoulders tensed when he spoke.

"Go back to the baby Sam." Dean swigged his beer trying not to mutter or make a gesture to his brother, he was old enough to know he shouldn't act like a child but damn his head was all over the place and he really wanted to act like a child however his brother had other ideas.

Sam sat next to Dean "Look I know your heads all over the place" he watched Dean drain the bottle before tossing it and grabbing another from his side "But I know you will do what's right by that kid."

Dean exhaled before passing Sam a bottle "It's didn't work with Lisa and Ben so why would now be any different." He tossed the cap watching it as it sailed through the air before landing on near the empty bottle.

Sam shrugged one shoulder "I don't know what went on their but I know you care for Castiel and you never abandon family." He placed the bottle to his lips but felt them kick up at the corners as he took a sip.

"I fucked you up." Dean looked at his brother when he snorted and shook his head as his own lips lifted, really not funny but hey this was them and they found the funny in the most inappropriate of places and times.

Sam lowered his bottle "You know that's not true and we've got Bobby." His smile grew when Dean muttered that wasn't such a good thing but they both knew without Bobby around their lives would have been harder. He looked at his brother "Castiel has his reasons and despite what you say I know there's something there" Sam held his hand up and shrugged "Don't really care as long as you're happy and Cas is too."

Dean frowned draining his bottle knowing he needed to stop but he tossed it and grabbed another one "I can't do normal" he waved the bottle neck from him to Sammy "We're not normal so how do I raise a child with an ex-angel as if we were normal."

There were too many questions that needed answers yet Dean didn't know if he would get them but what he did know was that life was going to be difficult, he sighed before taking a swig of his beer and then spoke. It was best to get this shit out while he had an excuse, the alcohol "I hate that he goes to you for help" Dean licked his bottom lip before shaking his head "It's my son." damn that was weird.

Sam sipped his beer "I know that but you weren't the world's most happiest person when you found out and I guess Cas was hurt by that or he thinks you don't want his gift. Just give him time and show him you can do this."

Dean frowned "How weird is it Cas's father gave him a child with me." He didn't understand the logic behind it but hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth and maybe he shouldn't make such a big deal out of it. But it was a little unsettling to have a child thrust upon you so suddenly "I...I'm…" Dean trailed off unsure what to say.

Sam slapped his brother on the shoulder "Just work through it; don't try to work it all out at once." He squeezed Dean's shoulder "You've got me and Bobby, just with Cas and Dylan now is all. The rest comes as it comes." He pushed to his feet and gave one final squeeze "I'm going to send out Castiel, so talk to him."

Dean nodded as he watched his brother move towards the door and wondered what he would say to Castiel but found himself remaining quiet when the ex-angel sat down next to him; he found it weird to see Cas in normal clothing. Yet he found his lips moving to ask one question that had him looking at the other…man "Why, why did you do it?" Dean needed that answer the most and would work the rest out form there.

Castiel looked at the sky seeing the rain falling "I did not want to go back to my duties and never be able to see you or Sam ever again" he paused for a moment in thought "And I suppose Bobby too, after everything, I did not want to leave."

Dean raised his beer bottle to his lips "But why do this, I would understand wanting to stay with me" Going places he wasn't ready for it to go so he corrected himself "Us, but why the child."

Castiel found his throat tightening again for reasons unknown to him "You said to have a normal life would make you happy; to have a dog with a house and child would be the happy ending you wanted so desperately." He frowned as he stared at the rain before looking to the hunter "Why did you lie to me if that was not what you wanted."

Dean shook his head "I didn't lie, I do want it maybe" he frowned running his tongue over his top lip before speaking again "I suppose some small part of me wants it but I know with the rest of me that it won't work." He sipped from the bottle thinking about what he just said.

Castiel frowned "You have been given a normal life to be free from all the hunting, so why when you have it do you simply reject it without trying." He looked back towards the sky feeling heavy, his chest felt heavy where his heart was.

Dean finished the bottle before tossing it "I tried with Lisa and I ended right back where I started hunting, it's all I am and all I will ever be." He paused with his hand over the top of another beer bottle debating if he should.

Castiel shook his head "I watched you, I was with you and I know you were always hoping for your brother to come back" he looked at the hunter "You did not allow yourself to really try because you knew Sam would be back."

Dean shook his head "I loved her and Ben, we could have had a life together." Yet it wasn't in the way he thought it would be.

Castiel moved his gaze to the ground "You love the normalcy she and Ben represented, to a degree you did care for her but you knew in your heart it wasn't yours to have with her."

Dean ran a hand down his face, denying and lying shit only tripped him up and made this more complicated so why even try "I know that which is why it won't work this time, it didn't then so why now."

Castiel sighed "It is different, you have your brother and you know your life is your own, no more hunting or fighting and maybe that scare you." He linked his fingers resting them on his folded legs "To be without cause when you lived your life by it."

Dean sighed as he lay back tucking one hand under his head "Even when I thought I was free it comes back so why allow room for change when everything will return to what it was." He looked at the ex-angel waiting for his answer.

Castiel remained quiet thinking about it, he licked his bottom lip before speaking again "I do not know Dean, we both know your life is your own and to accept change is to acknowledge a small part of you will change or needs to change." he turned to look at the hunter trying to remember why he gave up his grace for the man. He must always remember the reasons why even when at times it seemed Dean didn't want his gift, which was hurtful to him.

"Maybe you are not ready to accept the change." Or his gift.

Dean frowned; he had always wanted to have a perfect normal life, a mother who didn't die by a demon, a father who was there for his children when they need him, not to be exposed to the harsh reality that surrounded them. But yet his life had become one battle after another, this demon to hunt and that one to kill, keeping his brother safe as best as he could and save the world so other people had the chance to live a normal life. Dealing with shit that wouldn't leave them alone, if some darkness wasn't coming for him, it was coming for Sammy and would use anybody they cared for to succeed in its quest.

He became a hunter, he did things he needed to do in order for keep his family safe, strangers safe and always looking over one shoulder while constantly on the move had taught him life was no picnic. It was hard and at times harsh, very harsh yet there was always something there to get you by or see you through and when his brother went in the cage, Dean had Lisa and Ben for a short period of time.

He knew he would always be looking over his shoulder or being careful because that was the way he lived most of his life but Dean also knew life could change, that wasn't what scared him.

So then what did scare him?

Castiel watched the stars starting to shine as the rain became a light drizzle "I knew I did not want to leave you after everything we have been through, the thought of not being able to see you or speak to you again was too much." And at times confusing, like now for instance.

He found his fingers twisting in his lap and stilled them before speaking again "I thought to see you smile when your son did something funny or silly would remind me that I was correct in my decision, I love my father, Sisters and brothers very much but I knew I would not feel complete being with them and I accepted that."

Dean frowned at the ex-angel's back seeing muscles tensing "I am very greatful for what you did I know how much of a sacrifice it was for you." He never wanted Castiel to regret his decision or resent him for it but Dean was struggling to adjust to this.

Castiel swallowed "I have no real knowledge of how to be a human or what life with give me when I can only control it to a certain degree but I knew I would be happy to remain here with you for that time, so I wanted to make sure you were happy in life as my last gift to you."

Dean sighed "I know Cas but why a child."

Castiel looked at the sky as the heavy feeling in his chest grew "You find it difficult to be with people not like you but you have always wanted to have a child, so my last gift was to give you a son of your own" he looked at the hunter "For you alone and no one else so it can't be taken from you."

Dean closed his eyes feeling too many different emotions at the same time to try and work out exactly what he was feeling but he knew in that he was happy, greatful to Castiel for his gift and his sacrifice.

Castiel came to his feet "I did everything for you, so why can you not accept my gift" he watched green eyes open "By allowing yourself to be happy and have the life you always wanted."

Was it that simple?

Dean watched Castiel walk back in the house, he had the sense he hurt Cas by struggling to be normal but he hadn't meant too yet he knew he couldn't fix it until he had his answer as to why he was scared.

What was he scared of when it wasn't the change?

He spent most of the morning laid on Bobby's porch watching the sky lighten sipping his last beer, savouring the taste before having to kiss his long-time friend goodbye because having a hangover and dealing with a baby was a recipe for disaster. He went over things in his head but it just confused him even more so he gave up coming to a decision, Dean needed to get Dylan sorted before even attempting to straighten himself out.

As the dawn broke Dean held his near empty beer bottle up "So long my friend." He drained the last of the bottle before tossing it next to the others and sighed, no more alcohol, late nights or the random one night stands. But hello to the early mornings and dirty diapers with the screaming fits along with other things but it can't be all that bad can it, a million people had kids every day and they knew what they were doing…so it wasn't that difficult was it.

-.-.-

**S**am frowned at the instructions "You're doing it wrong." he turned the piece of paper upside down then right "Pull the leaver on the side." He moved his eyes to Dean who was holding back a cussing storm as he fought with the baby contraption.

"F…." Dean watched Bobby glare at him from his chair "Farm animals." He frowned feeling his shoulders drop as he pushed the strange contraption away from him "Just carry him." He leaned back on his hands wanting a beer or some whiskey.

Castiel frowned "These socks are too small." They didn't fight the little boy's….mental correction his son's feet so why did Dean buy them, he held them out to Sam but looked at Dean when the hunter stood up shaking his head before snatching them.

"There mits in case he starches himself." Dean frowned as he put them over his son's hands wondering who came up with these strange things "He might scratch his face because his nails are sharp or something like that."

Castiel frowned "But human's use nails to scratch and they can't be that sharp he is only a small baby." He looked towards Bobby who had a baby book then at Sam when he made a loud sound of triumph and punched the air.

"Got it." Sam grinned as he looked at the buggy or was it a push chair, no wait they baby was still too young so that meant it was a pram, he paused feeling confused then decided whatever it was it had wheels and you could push Dylan in it.

Bobby sighed as he tossed the book over his shoulder not finding anything on mits and scratching "It can't be that dangerous because…." He trailed off before shrugging "It's just not that dangerous." There enough said and beside Dylan was a boy he wasn't meant to be coddled. Ok so just a little because he was still so small but not wrapped up in cotton wool kind of thing, he moved to stand next to Dean seeing the little boy looking at his dad or was it father.

"Who's the daddy?"

Dean frowned as he looked at Bobby "You know who the daddies are" he placed his hands on the sides of the crib really looking at Bobby "Are you ok, you do remember that don't you." When did he start looking so old?

Bobby took his cap using it to slap Dean upside his head "Boy I'm perfectly fine" he placed his cap back on his head "I meant who is the dad or daddy while the other one is what?"

"Papa."

"Father."

"Dad."

Dean looked at his brother then Castiel before back at Bobby understanding what he meant "Well Dad and Daddy." He pointed to himself for the former and Cas for the latter.

Sam stood next to Castiel looking at his nephew "Ok but when he's like twenty three and bringing a girlfriend over for dinner I don't think he wants be saying Daddy in front of her, so he would shorten it to Dad."

Dean shrugged one shoulder "So, what's wrong with that."

Bobby slid his hands into his pocket "If he calls you both Dad then you won't know which one he wants when he calls out to you."

Dean stared at the little boy "Ok well Cas what do you want."

Castiel looked from Dean to his son "Father will do and you can be the Daddy."

Sam snorted then coughed trying to cover his amusement at the way Castiel had said it but his brother didn't find it funny.

"It's not like I'm the mom." Dean glared at his brother then looked at Cas "You can be the mommy."

"But I'm his father." Castiel frowned unsure of what the hunter or former hunter meant exactly "Do you want me to be a woman."

Bobby sighed "No Castiel but what he meant was he will be the dad and you assume the mother role." He frowned at Dean knowing his face was going to be frozen like this when he was laid to rest. A great big frown on his face instead of the peaceful look from just Dean and Sam, along with the stress they bring but that was neither here nor there "Why does Cas have to assume the mother role?"

Sam shrugged one shoulder "So he doesn't grow up like Dean." If his nephew turned out to be like his brother than all hope was lost, thank goodness Castiel was around.

Dean snapped his head up "Shut up my son won't grow up conceited or an asshole and two men do fine jobs on their own there's no need for a mother role." He watched his brother grin in amusement at his answer.

Castiel frowned "But why did you say I could have the mother role then." Was it normally this confusion to have a baby and be a parent?

Sam grinned at his brother going for a jibe "With you as its father of course it will be conceited" he stepped back rapidly when Dean tried to grab his shirt "I'm just saying." He moved to the other end of the crib still grinning at his brother. If he was going to act like a prick then Sam would treat him like one until he stop being one, like this was ease for Castiel either yet Dean still acted weird with him.

Dean growled "Wait till I get hold of you." He returned his attention to Castiel feeling tense and sighed "Look two men do a fine job, hell even two women can do a damn fine job I was just talking crap because I didn't like your tone."

Castiel frowned as he stood at one side of the crib "I will use a more manly tone in future." He watched Dean tense his jaw and looked to Sam who was grinning in amusement while Bobby looked in the crib from the other side. He looked at his son who was looking from one person to the next and found his lips lifting when Dylan made a happy noise as he waved one arm before mouthing the mit.

Dean smiled as Sam rested one hand on the wood of the crib smiling aswell; Castiel felt his smile grow as he looked at his little boy. Bobby briefly grinned confident that Dylan would be just fine with the four of them in one house doing the best they can.

-.-.-

**C**orrection Bobby couldn't handle it; the four of them in his house seemed to make it feel that much smaller when Bobby knew his house was anything but small. The crying in the night was a given but did they have to fight and bicker over who feed him or who did what, Yes they bliddy well did and it was starting to annoy him.

For the past four nights he had gotten up to sort it out because it was ridiculous, Sam was only trying to help but Dean didn't like the way he 'helped' and kept pointing out it was his son which made Sam point out he was the Uncle. Leave Castiel to be confused why they needed to state their relationship to Dylan all the time and took name tags to help clear the confusion by putting them on Dean and Sam stating what they were to Dylan.

It brought amusement to the men for all of one night before they were right back at it and Castiel tried to make the bottle himself while Dean and Sam stood arguing but that didn't go well, that night Bobby lost his microwave.

And it was such a shame; he really loved that microwave they had been together for many, many years.

His agitation grew when dirty diapers started popping up in places they shouldn't be and the toys every morning as someone always fell over the damn things, mainly him, Dylan was four months old did he really need toys.

The most he did was sleep, eat and poop….a lot of pooping.

It was pushing Bobby to the edge and he didn't even know he had an edge until they pushed him to it, among the dirty clothes piled up with surprise presents…dirty diapers, the pots piled high along with no hot water and a crying baby made Bobby reach the decision that they needed to move out his house before he did.

Dean frowned "Where am I supposed to go, I don't really have a lot of money and buying a house is expensive." He looked at Bobby waiting for an answer knowing he should have pulled his weight with the house work. Maybe he could sweet talk him around and really pull his weight yet that when the window when Bobby sat in his arm chair….oops, he really should have put that in the bin.

Bobby sat down in his chair then stiffened as he heard a squelch "I don't care." He moved his hand to his ass and pulled it back knowing he sat on surprise present "I will give you the money myself, hell I will pay for you to move half way across the world as long as I get my house back."

After those words passed his lips, Bobby in fact did end up paying for a house but laid down the rules for the house, it had to be in a nice area that was safe and the neighbours checked out to be normal with no skeletons in the closets. Another condition was that it had to have garden with a garage, plus a room for him when he stayed during the holidays because he didn't really want them to move half way around the world.

Yet he never told them that, he just said he had to have a room.

Dean agreed with these conditions and after hunting for a house they had found one, the last one was it had to be close enough for him to visit when he wanted.

-.-.-

**D**ean turned around in the spacious living room with its neutral colours and watched Sam moving about in the back garden as Castiel stood by the pram "I like it." He looked over his shoulder at Bobby waiting for his answer.

Bobby nodded "So do I." he moved to stand beside Dean watching the others through the window and saw Sam stood swinging his arms as if saying they could place something here then there "You know just because I want you out my house doesn't mean I don't want to be around." He coughed as he slid his hands into his pockets.

Dean nodded "I mean I know that" he coughed "You don't have to say anything, I mean Bobby you been like my…" he coughed watching Sam looking over into the neighbour's garden "…You've…" he coughed again.

Bobby nodded "Good I mean I want to help with Dylan can't have too many Uncles you know." He looked at the far wall before shuffling on his feet.

Dean coughed again "Yeah, I mean I thought you might want to be his grandfather or something but Uncle is cool." He glanced at the stairs before looking at the ceiling.

Bobby glanced at Dean in surprise "His grandfather."

Dean looked at Bobby and shrugged one shoulder "I mean you've been there for me and Sam" he slid one hand into his pocket "And everyone needs a grandfather and Dylan won't have one since you know." He waved his other hand at the ceiling before waving at the floor. His father was dead so that meant no grandfathers and he always though Bobby would make a cool dad but since that time was passed sadly….maybe a grandfather.

Bobby coughed clearing his throat as he spoke again "I'm…" damn voice came out raspy so he coughed again "I would like that." He looked at Dean nodding.

Dean nodded "Great." He looked at the floor before finding an arm wrapping around him as Bobby pulled him closer, he raised his arms returning the hug and squeezed the man who meant more to him than words could express.

"I'm proud of you, after everything you got Sammy home and you got a family of your own" Bobby clapped Dean's back as he nodded "I'm proud of you and you know I love you."

Dean nodded "I love you too Bobby." His voice was weird so he coughed then broke apart when the door opened and Sam's voice came in the room along with the realtors "What."

Sam frowned "Everything ok." He watched Bobby pull his cap further down his forehead as he nodded before pointing to the kitchen and moving off while Dean rolled his shoulders as he straightened his jacket claiming everything was fine.

The realtor fiddled with her file "So, what do we think." She looked from one man to the others not really knowing what she walked in on or exactly who would be moving in but she smiled brightly when the man spoke.

"We'll take it." Dean looked at Cas who just nodded while moving the pram forward then back towards him as he looked at the woman with a slight frown and nodded when she spoke rapidly, his poor ex-angel didn't understand why she was so happy.

Exactly one week since they bought the house they moved in after procuring all the necessary things required to make a house a home, they began the process of moving in the stuff in however the first plan of action for the men was the baby's room.

Dean frowned "Why would I want the crib there, Dylan would get cold if I left the window open." He pointed to the far wall next to the door "If I put it there he will be fine."

Sam sat in the plush chair placed in one corner of the room "Yeah but every time you close the door or open it, it will disturb Dylan, so put it there." He pointed to the wall next to him, the one with the window "Plus this way he will get to see the sky and that amuses babies when there little doesn't it."

Dean watched Cas walk into the room placing a bag of stuff one the floor "I don't want him to be blinded by the sun, if he's looking at it directly he could blind himself." He picked up a rattle and launched it at his brother who was scoffing at his words.

"Blind him what are you stupid, he won't be looking directly at it because it's not in his face and if it hurt's he will look away." Sam watched his brother glaring at him but really, come on the kid wasn't going to blind himself.

Dean felt his face sliding into its normal look and feared his face would always be like this, Dylan's birthday or graduation and his friends would be like 'Hey why's your dad frowning' then Dylan would be like 'That's him looking happy.' He really needed to stop frowning so he raised his eyebrows up in a bid to stop frowning "I don't want him to wake up fussing when the sun is shining in his eyes, because even you wake up when the sun's in your face."

Sam frowned wondering what his brother was doing with his eyebrows "Well I don't think it should go right by the door, put it against that wall then." He pointed to the wall where Castiel was stood, the wall between his and Dean's choice.

Dean shrugged one shoulder before nodding "I can live with that." He tossed his head at Sam to grab the other end and waited till his brother grabbed the bottom before lifting, he groaned slightly at the weight. It was a dark mahogany crib that was dam expensive and very large consider there was only Dylan in it, Dean looked at the crib "Hey Sam you think you could sit in that."

Sam paused for a moment "Don't know why you want me to try." He looked at his brother smirking "But wouldn't it be better if you did it being shorter and all."

Dean curled his lip before smirking "Can't Sam I'm a man." he watched Sam blink at him far from being amused "I've got muscles unlike you who is a pencil."

Sam ran his tongue over his bottom lip "Since you're the man I'll let you do this one your own and I'm not a pencil, I was proportioned right at birth." He smiled smugly at Dean who was glaring at him "SO shorty what's it to be."

"I'll drop your ass that's what." Dean shoved the crib at Sam who shoved it right back as they were stood in the middle of the room, he narrowed his eyes on his brother "Move or I will mo you down."

Sam planted his feet "Try it." He pushed his weight against the crib end as Dean did the same on the upper end not wanting to be defeated by his brother "Old man give it up."

Dean shoved the crib again "Old man I'm nearly 34, you idiot." He stumbled backward slightly when Sam shoved again "I'm four years older than you." He glared at his brother refusing to give up this fight; he was no old man not like Bobby.

Sam grinned "Just think you will be forty four when Dylan is ten." He watched Dean's face slowly paling as he swallowed before taking a deep breath "Dean." He watched his brother lower the crib and place his hands on his knees.

Bobby wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he entered Dylan's room seeing Dean trying to take in air while Sam was rubbing his back while prep talking him "What is this." He held his hands up "Are you fucking Idjit's kidding me."

Sam looked at Bobby "He's having an anxiety or panic attack or something."

Dean held one finger up in an 'I need a moment.'

Bobby pulled his cap off and walked across the small space and slapped both men upside their heads "I just nearly broke my back carrying a couch in with Castiel and you two are having a girly moment."

Sam stood up rubbing the back of his head "He was a little frightened." He leaned back when Bobby leaned closer "Ok I get it." He grabbed the bottom of the crib and waited till Dean had the top end before lifting it. When they had it in place against the wall they both moved down the stairs to finish unloading the truck but Dean paused making the others go still as well "Guys where's Cas and Dylan?"

-.-.-

"I just need a puppy." Castiel looked at the woman then at Dylan wanting her to hurry up in case Dylan woke up because he didn't want his son to start crying when Sam wasn't around…or Dean for that matter.

"What kind of puppy do you want; we have Alsatians, Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, Labradors or Golden retriever puppies." The lady smiled at the man "Is it for your baby."

Castiel frowned "No his Dad." He felt his frown deepen when she gave him a strange look maybe he had gotten his tone wrong when saying Dad, he would have to find out the manly way to say it so Dean didn't get offended.

The lady smiled "So what type of person is he."

Castiel blinked "A man." he thought that was clear when he said Dad but she just shook her head before smiling, what was funny now?

"I mean is he the manly type or is he in touch with his feminine side or does he like a certain type of dog."

Castiel frowned "He is a manly type." But what did that have to do with dogs, he followed her towards a circle thing that housed a load of puppies running about, some were playing with each other while others were getting strokes from people. He watched for a while as the woman talked about the different types and what was good with children but he couldn't look passed a strange little puppy it looked wrinkly on its face.

Kind of like when Dean frowned and it had some down its back while it was short and a little fat with a very short tail, Castiel found his lips lifting at the corners and watched as the small puppy ran at another but hit the side when the other puppy moved "What is that one."

The lady followed his finger "That's a British bulldog, do you want to see it." She clicked her fingers to get its attention but it just sat on its bottom looking at her, it groaned and tilted it head at her clicking fingers.

Castiel checked the pram seeing Dylan was still sleeping and bent down until he rested on the balls of his feet "It looks just like him." He watched the woman frown at him before looking back at the dog. He spoke to clear up her confusion "He always frowns." Castiel rested one arm on the side letting his hand hang inside looking at the puppy "Hello."

The lady couldn't help the smile that stole over her as the man talked to the dog, it was so formal and normally people used a friendly tone….sometimes a childlike tone as if they were speaking to a child.

The puppy mouthed at the air before standing up and coming over with its little tail wagging, Castiel smiled as he patted the dog's head "I think I want this one."

-.-.-

**D**ean frowned as he looked through the store window wondering where they hell Castiel had got to and felt his frown move into a glare when a woman shot him a dirty look through the window while pulling her child away from the window. Cheeky cow he wasn't looking at her anyway, he pulled back before moving down the street looking through more shop windows but came up empty "Damn it."

Dean turned around as he slid his hands into his coat pockets and swept his eyes over the street seeing a few old people moving like snails while a few young people who were in capable of walking skated along the street on skateboards. He looked down the right side of the street and saw a few women stood at the end around a dark blue pram, Dean moved slightly to see between two women's head and saw a head of dark hair "Castiel."

He turned his head when he heard Dean and saw the man crossing the street "Hello Dean." Castiel smiled in greeting before looking at the various women stood around him, he was currently trying to get his puppy back as they took it. He knew human's committed crimes but wasn't it usual under different circumstances, like when it was mainly dark or when robbing someone didn't they normally wear a mask so you could not recognise them…..yet he clearly saw these women trying to take the puppy.

Dean smiled at the ladies before speaking to Cas "Where'd you go I was looking all over for you." He noticed a bulldog puppy; he had always thought them strange looking dogs it was as if they didn't have enough body leaving them bulky. He returned is attention to the puppy and raised his hand to stroke it's head watching as it tried to lick his fingers but couldn't, what a strange dog "Let's get back, everything's moved in but Sam and Bobby are still looking for you." Dean turned away pulling his phone out his pocket.

Castiel nodded before holding his hand out to the woman who kidnapped his dog and waited to see if she was going to put up a fight but when she gave him it back he just smile "Thank you." He placed the dog back in the box resting on the pram cover. The woman in the pet store assured him Dylan wasn't being squished or hurt by the box with the little and slightly fat puppy in it yet he was still a little unsure.

Dean watched the women leave and frowned as he stared at the box in the pram "What is that." He asked the question while waiting for Sam to pick up the phone and watched Castiel smile at the box but it wasn't the stiff kind. It was an actual lifting of the lips at the corners which clearly showed his amusement while his eyebrows dipped a little; it had him smiling while moving closer to the box seeing the puppy.

Castiel looked at Dean "I got you a puppy." He believed the man really did want the dream as he put it when they spoke so he got the man his dog and Bobby got the house now all Dean had to do was accept it. Something was keeping him back and while Castiel may not know what that was he would help the hunter as best as he could, showing him he had nothing to be scared of.

Dean raised one eyebrow as he spoke into the phone "Hey Sam, yeah I got him we'll met you back at the house." He hung up sliding his phone into his pocket and stared at the dog "Why did you get me a bulldog."

Castiel started walking "I thought it looked like you, it reminded me of you so I got it." He paused and turned around when Dean stopped walking "What?"

Dean frowned "How does a bulldog look like me." He didn't look short or bulky.

Castiel pulled it out the box "Like now" he rubbed his fingertip over the puppy's winkles on its head "Your frowning which looks like the dog." He held the dog to his chest with one hand as he returned the other to the pram.

He didn't know whether to be offended or flattered….maybe because at least Cas didn't imply he was short or bulky, Dean raised his fingers to his forehead and tried to sooth his frown away as he looked at the dog who was mouthing the air not seeing how it had similarities to him but don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Dean stepped forward and took the puppy "Thanks Cas." He smiled as he stroked the puppy's head wondering what he would call it.

Castiel smiled as he looked at Dean who was playing with the puppy while walking then looked at the sleeping little boy before lifting his head continuing to walk along…this was nice.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and it wasn't too bad.

If I missed any mistakes please let me know and I will correct them. If you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't your cup of tea then feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


	3. Doing It Togther, I Think We Will Be OK

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

Ok so here's chapter 3 and I know it's slow going but I hope you like it. I want Dean and Castiel to ease into it without realizing it, hope I'm getting it right and I had to mention the baby monitors and Bobby's bath...couldn't help myself.

And a reviewer left a comment saying why a bulldog? why not? I say, there in the top ten friendlest dog to have around small children and it's something different instead of the normal dog that feature in family stories. I like the dog so hopefully some others might aswell :)

Bold letters mean change of scene.

Enjoy.

* * *

Doing it on our own and I think we're going to be Ok. 

**S**am smiled at the puppy and tugged one the chew toy "This is cute and I can see why Cas thought it looks like you." He glanced at his brother who was sat on the couch next to Bobby while Castiel sat on the chair staring at the baby monitor. The poor ex-angel was a little nervous leaving Dylan upstairs in his room all alone so they got baby monitors which lessened Castiel's fears but not by much.

Bobby sighed as he looked at the clock "Well I'm going back to mine." He pushed up from the couch "I will see you two tomorrow." He glanced over his shoulder at Dean before nodding at Castiel then looked at Sam who was slowly climbing to his feet.

Dean frowned "You're not staying here?" he watched his brother shake his head before moving to grab his jacket and tensed his jaw when Cas spoke to Sam wanting him to stay.

"I would feel better if you were here." Castiel watched Sam paused before exhaling and looking at Dean but he just returned his gaze to Sam "What if we don't hear him or if we do something wrong." He looked at Dean who moved towards the kitchen.

Sam slid his hand into his pocket before moving towards Castiel "You and Dean will be fine on your own." He squeezed the shorter man's shoulder before moving his eyes in Bobby's direction without breaking contact. "You and Dean will be ok but if you need us just phone." Sam watched the ex-angel look from Bobby to him before nodding and saying ok, he patted Castiel's shoulder before moving towards the kitchen.

Dean glared "Hey." He watched his brother pour the beer down the sink "I was drinking that." Or he was about to anyway because yet again Super Sam had to appear; he felt his glare harden when Sam shoved a juice bottle in his hand. What the fuck was that "I want a beer not orange juice." He raised his eyes to Sam seeing his brother just looking at him, the 'when are you going to grow up and stop being a child' but he had his rights.

Sam rolled his eyes before moving to hug Dean "Look I talked him around and when you act like this it just makes him more nervous" he pulled back before clapping his brother on his shoulders "So do not throw a fit every time he asks for my help and show him you can do it."

Dean just nodded as he unscrewed the lid of juice bottle and tossed it into the sink "Fine" he patted Sam's arm "See you tomorrow." He followed his brother out the kitchen and waved when he was at the door watching Bobby pulling out. He turned around seeing Castiel stood there looking at him "We will be fine." Dean watched him continue to stare at him but he saw the doubt in that stare and sighed before swigging his juice. He couldn't fail to notice the difference or the taste as he moved pass Castiel and draped an arm around his shoulder as he turned the man to face the TV "Let's relax and eat."

Castiel nodded as he watched Dean moved back to the couch and drop on it resting in the corner as he reclined back with his legs extended on the extra cushion added to the end of the couch, it was like a corner couch only the end could come away. He moved back to the chair loving the way the soft material coating the cushions felt against his skin, it was like Downey and came in a nice brown colour with darker brown coating the arms and base.

Dean flicked through the channels wondering when the last time he owned anything so nice and couldn't "What we having." He asked the question and saw Castiel looking at the baby monitor "We will hear if he wakes up don't worry."

Castiel nodded before lifting his eyes to Dean's "What about Pizza." He knew Dean and Sam ate it by the boat loads when on the road without time to stop for a meal, so it couldn't be that bad right?

Dean shrugged one shoulder as he pulled his phone out and dialled the local pizzeria, thanks to Bobby knowing this area he knew the numbers, and placed an order before looking through the guide and grinned. "Hey Castiel you ever seen paranormal activity." Dean watched the ex-angel shake his head and cocked his head as he moved the select button down before clicking it, he watched Cas frowned and spoke "You got to watch this in front of the TV." He could probably see from the chair.

But this was a film where you had to see the entire screen or you would miss a bit, Dean got up and turned the lights off before resuming his seat as he reclined back and watched Castiel sit next to him with one leg folded under him as he leaned back. He grinned as the movie started to play wanting to see the angel's reactions to the film since he was a human now, he would be scared the same way however watching it had mixed results.

The film started and Castiel did jump at certain parts but he kept asking questions like why they hadn't called in a hunter to exorcize the demon haunting her house which made Dean shake his head before trying to explain it was supposed to be scary. For normal people who didn't know what was really out there and when the pizza came he got up and answered the door to pay for it before coming to sit back next to Cas.

The rest of the film passed with Cas still jumping and asking questions but when the second one played Dean knew it wasn't such a good idea when Castiel tensed up at seeing the baby or the baby monitor bits. Ah shit, Dean thought as he changed the channel "It's just made up stuff Cas, don't worry about it." He looked at the ex-angel who was frowning but his fingers where twisted in his shirt over his stomach.

Castiel frowned before looking at Dean "I want to see what happens." He had to know if they baby was ok or if the dog survived, he looked toward the puppy that was asleep on the floor and leaned forward clicking his fingers.

Dean knew he fucked up when Castiel picked the dog up placing it on his lap stroking it as he looked back at him wanting to see how the movie played out, he protested but the man wanted to see it so he put it on.

-.-.-

**S**am smiled as he looked at his caller ID seeing Dean's name but knew it was Castiel and answered the call "Hey Cas what's up."

"The baby monitors aren't safe a demon could speak through them or something." Castiel's voice came over the line a little stiff.

He frowned feeling completely lost as to what Cas was going on about "I'm sorry come again." But when the angel spoke next it cleared up his confusion, for god sake would his brother ever grow a brain somehow Sam didn't think so.

"I have watched Paranormal activity 1 and 2" the line went quiet before Castiel spoke again "I have the dog with me and am sat in Dylan's room because the monitors can be used by the demons."

Sam sighed his brother was a fucking idiot "Castiel it's just made up stuff to scare people."

"But we know the truth and it can be used like in the film."

Damn, just damn "Bobby."

What now, he sighed as he sat up in the bath wishing Sam had stayed with Dean for at least tonight so he could have his relaxing bath in peace but no the man just had to ruin it and he wasn't even in the same damn house. He reached for the towel "What now." Bobby wrapped it around his waist as he opened the door and saw Sam holding his phone out, he reached out grabbing it and listened to what Castiel was saying.

Sam frowned as he noticed bubbles on Bobby's shoulder and looked passed the older man to see candles lit with bubbles floating the bath, he pulled back with his eyebrows raised but held his hands up when Bobby glared at him. Hey he wasn't going to knock it with Dean as a brother there were times he had a relaxing bath…only minuses the bubbles and candles which then just made it a bath but still relaxing because he was normally a shower guy.

Bobby frowned as Sam opened his mouth making a 'huh' sound as he stared at the ceiling, what the hell was that about? He didn't give it anymore thought as he spoke to Castiel then sighed when the man didn't let it go "Put Dean on the phone."

"Hey, it was just a lit—"

"I don't care you Idjit" Bobby growled into the phone "Fix it now because if I have to come out there you will regret it, now fix it." He hung up the phone and glared at Sam "If he calls back go over there and fix it."

Sam sighed "Why me, he's the one that scared Castiel." He watched Bobby narrow his eyes before hitching his towel higher around his waist before turning around and walking back into the bathroom before shutting the door. No slamming or loud bang just a quiet snick which freaked Sam out more than if Bobby slammed the door, he moved back down stairs texting Dean on how to maybe fix it.

-.-.-

**D**ean rolled his eyes at Sam's text; make him watch Baby's Day Out like that would really help, he wished he never put the stupid films on "Cas nothing is going to happen." He watched the man glance at Dylan before looking at the dog on his lap.

"But we know the truth." Castiel looked at Dean who was stood in the doorway, he wasn't scared by the films but they did point out a truth of what could happen and he wouldn't be able to do much because he was human now. He couldn't see his brothers or sisters again or most of what Dean would see if he was still hunting, Castiel father had made him like the other human's unable to see or hear what was there in the dark.

He leaned against the door frame "Nothing is going to happen, we are fine." Dean watched Castiel frown and tried to reassure him "It's just you and me, no demons or sprits or anything else just the two of us."

Castiel frowned as he looked at Dylan who was sleeping "I know that but I'm human now."

Dean shrugged "So am I but we both know how to protect the people we care bout" he frowned before speaking again "But we don't need to protect Dylan from anything like that." He crossed his arms as he looked at Cas wondering if he was helping his case or hindering it.

Castiel stroked the puppy as he looked at Dean "I know that but I can't help feel worried." He felt worried at the pet store earlier or maybe it was sad because the puppies had to stay there, no one wanted to buy them. It made him want to buy them all just to see them happy and in a loving, caring home instead of sitting in the pet store whining for attention, he frowned as he stroked the dog wondering if it was lonely being away from the others.

Now he was worrying about Dylan and the baby monitors, maybe he was being a little too worried because Dean was right, they knew how to protect themselves and nothing bad was going to happen…but….

Dean frowned when Castiel went quiet as he stared at the dog "Cas?" he wondered what the man was thinking to have such a sad look in his face, he watched blue eyes lift to his and tried his best one more time. "Being a parent is worrying about every little thing and trying to make sure your child is fine not matter what, that normal to feel that way." Dean had no idea if that worked because to him it sounded crap but Cas was nodding so it can't have been that crap.

"I suppose." Castiel eased from the chair with the puppy in his arms and looked in on Dylan one last time and moved the blanket higher before stopping before Dean and giving him his dog "I'm tired I think so I'm going to my room."

Dean stroked the puppy's head "You want to keep the dog for tonight." He watched Castiel shake his head but he held the puppy out, Cas nodded after a minute and took the puppy from him "Night Cas." He turned sideways in the door way letting Castiel passed before moving to the side of the crib. He looked down at his son "Dad's an idiot or as Grandpa Bobby would say Idjit." Dean leant one arm on the wooden rail before reaching one hand in to sooth down black hair "I really need to get the hang of this because if I don't we're never going to get to be a proper family and I really want us to be a family."

He pulled his hand back and turned on the night lamp by the side of the crib before moving towards the door and leaving it open but turned the light off as he entered his bedroom; Dean sighed as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. He shed his jeans and stepped away intending to leave them on the floor but paused and turned back around to pick them up and moved to the hamper in his bathroom. He tossed them before moving towards his brand new bed and climb on to the sleigh bed wondering if he really needed all this but groaned in pleasure as he sank on the bed.

Oh yeah he really needed this, after all those motel beds and sleeping on Bobby's couch time had finally caught up with him letting him know he wasn't a young thing anymore that could sleep on the floor and be perfectly fine the next day. Dean pulled the covers over him as he closed his eyes turning off his lamp bathing the room in darkness, thinking about the house and all its space with new things.

Almost all of the furniture was new along with the little nick knack's they need to finish the house off, which came with four bedrooms the perfect number for them really, one room for him and another for Castiel. Of course one room for Dylan and the other was a guest bedroom for when Bobby and Sam stayed, if they stayed at the same time then Sam could sleep on the couch which was damn comfortable.

When you came in the front door you entered the spacious living room straight away that showed entire down stairs from a side angle, the living room was in the first half of the wide open space with the dining table in the back half with nice big patio doors leading to the back garden while the kitchen was near the front door. You entered the house and passed the door to the kitchen which was bigger than he expected or really needed but it seemed like a nice and had one of those islands in the centre of the kitchen, Dean had always wanted one but would never confess to it.

The stairs where passed the kitchen but still inside the living room and where located directly behind the couch but across the way, and a soft carpet was in the first half of the room before hardwood floor finished it to the patio doors. When you walked up the stairs you came to a small landing that lead to more steps and these where covered in plush carpets.

The first door on the left was Dean's bedroom that came with an on suit bathroom while Dylan's room was the first right doorway. Beyond that were two more rooms the left one next to his was the guest room while the one across the hallway from that was Castiel's which was next to Dylan's room and that was the upper floor completed. When you entered the hallway there was a small banister that you could lean over and see the bottom set of steps, you could always use them a short cut which he and Sam found out when messing about until Bobby slapped them upside the head.

Dean had never had anything so nice or normal before, he smiled as he rolled over mashing his face into the pillow making a mental note to really thank Bobby for all he's done.

-.-.-

**C**astiel rolled onto his back as he took a deep breath and looked to see the puppy curled up on his other pillow glad someone was able to sleep because he couldn't, he looked at the clock again for the third time in ten minutes. He pushed the covers down to his waist as he sat up looking around the room wondering what he could do, Castiel saw the TV but wasn't sure if it was such a good idea after earlier. He turned to glance at the other side of the bed when he saw the puppy mouth the air before pouncing at him "Hello." Castiel lifted his hand stroking the puppy's head; he smiled when the dog nuzzled into his touch.

"I think I am a little more scared by the film then I realized." Castiel picked the puppy up as he moved off the bed and towards the door then paused wondering if he should dress before he went to Dean's bedroom. He looked down at the pyjamas Sam had given him; they were a matching set in a light blue colour with buttons up the front of his long sleeved pyjama top then shook his head, what it really matter if Dean was him in informal clothing?

Castiel decided not really and moved down the hallway towards Dean room but stopped to look in on Dylan seeing him sleeping peacefully and nodded before moving towards Dean's room, he knocked on the open door softly "Dean are you awake."

He waited but nothing happened so he knocked again "Dean?" Castiel pushed the door further open and moved to closet side of the bed watching Dean sleeping on the far side; he lay on his stomach with one arm bent with his hand tucked under the pillow. His head was facing Castiel allowing him to see the hunter's face looking relaxed, he had only seen that face a handful of time when they were on the road or hunting. It made him smile to see Dean looking so relaxed, maybe he shouldn't disturb him and simple sit in his room until it was morning he was however brought from his thoughts when the puppy wriggled.

Dean frowned when something head butted his face and moved his face back but the thing did it again before he was attacked with licks and nips…what kind of dream was this? He frowned as he pushed the thing back which made him pause. That thing felt awfully real and when it bit his finger he knew it was real "Dog." Dean blinked his eyes open as he saw the Bulldog's little tail wagging as its ass was facing his direction "Ugh."

Castiel looked at the hunter who pushed the puppy down the bed but it just ran right back up attacking Dean playfully "Hello Dean." He watched the man blink in confusion before glancing at the clock. Dean pushed the dog back but the dam thing came right back like a boomerang "Down." He pushed it back and looked at Cas "Is Dylan awake or did I sleep through it." He groaned when the dog head butted his nose.

Castiel frowned "No I was a little more scared by those films then I realized so I wanted to see if I could stay with you." He had seen children do this with their parents and even teenagers share the beds with their friends at sleep overs. So this was ok because he was Dean's friend and he was a little scared, he looked at the hunter who just stared at him before raising one eyebrow as he push the covers down and sat up.

"Sure." Dean watched Castiel nod before sitting next to him on the bed and pulling the covers over his legs before stroking the puppy as it ran over to him, he rubbed his face "Sorry about the films I don't know what I was thinking." He tensed at Cas answer.

"I know I heard you through the baby monitor." Castiel lay down on the bed and pulled the covers higher as he placed the dog next to him continuing to stroke the little puppy "What did you mean by we wouldn't be a proper family?"

Dean bent one leg resting his arm over it as he looked at Castiel "Well your newly human so you don't really understand things the way human's do and will have irrational fear which are illogic to you, I need to help you with them as well as help Dylan until you get the hang of it." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Castiel nodded "I will help you as much as I can." he patted the dog watching it as it turned in a circle before lying down in a circle then groaned as it sprawled it's little legs out and finally rolled on to its back going to sleep. Dean grinned at the puppy before lying down and pulling the cover up his chest "I know we'll find our rhythm." He patted the dog's belly before rolling onto his side tucking one hand under the pillow.

Castiel nodded as he watched Dean slowly fall asleep knowing he felt warmth in his chest he felt when looking at Dylan and the puppy, the one that made him smile and when he closed his eyes he slowly went to sleep still smiling.

**A** cry sounded through the room aswell as the baby monitor stirring both men.

Dean groaned as something hit his cheek and knew it's was the dog's butt before he even opened his eyes "Boomerang." He pushed the puppy away as he sat up and looked beside him seeing Castiel rubbing his face as he rolled onto his back "I got this." He slid from the bed and walked around towards the door.

A bark brought him up short making him turn to the bed seeing Boomerang stood barking with his scrunched up chops "Jump." Dean watched the puppy walk up and down the edge of the bed trying to find a spot to jump from.

Castiel lowered the dog to the floor making Dean's grin die but he just pushed the covers back "He's too little." He came to his feet "What's Boomerang?" he walked out the door after Dean seeing him in Dylan's room lifting their crying son from the crib. He moved towards the stairs and started down them to put a bottle together when a bark stopped him making Castiel turn to see the puppy lowering one paw but pulling it back when it didn't touch the next step.

Dean eased his foot by the dog's butt giving it a little push but Castiel picked it up "It's going to have to try it sometime." He watched the ex-angel pet the dog's head as it showered his chin in kisses, he never though Cas was an animal lover.

Castiel placed the dog on the floor when he reached the bottom of the steps watching it run across the floor diving at a chew toy "I know that but he is too little the woman at the store told me."

Dean entered the kitchen placing the blanket on the island top before he laid Dylan down on it watching his son fuss as he kicked his arms and legs while curling his face up "I know hang on." He soothed his hand up the boy's small stomach. Castiel read the box as he made the formula into a bottle for Dylan; once he had it done he moved towards Dean who was sat on stool with Dylan in his arms "Does he need changing."

"Probably." Dean watched Castiel move to get a diaper and curled his lip hating this part the most but then which parent wouldn't, he placed the bottle down beside his son knowing he should have changed his diaper first. After he changed it, he picked his son up and started to feed him watching blue eyes looking at him "Damn that's weird." Dean looked at Castiel then at Dylan wondering what else of Dylan had that made him look like his father.

His hair was black like Cas and of course the eyes which made him wonder if he would grow up looking more like Castiel or his side of the family, he hoped the kid had Sam's height because being tall was good however saying that he didn't want his son to be the BFG. Maybe just a little taller than him not as freakishly tall as Sam, Dean smiled at the thought and looked at Castiel who was looking at the dog.

"Boomerang is the dog." He answered the ex-angels question from earlier thinking it really suited the dog, it didn't understand personal space and when you pushed it away it came right back just as quick.

Castiel frowned "That is not a proper name and why is Dylan damn weird." He watched lips lift at the corners and tilted his head looking at Dean waiting for his answer; he felt a strange feeling in his stomach as he watched Dean. It was weird he couldn't work out what he was feeling or why he was feeling it so he simply ignored it and smiled at Dean's answer.

"He has your eyes."

Dean watched Castiel nod "It was a big thing to give up your grace." He looked at the little boy then the bottle seeing it was nearing empty and knew he had to say this in the quiet when no one else was around or he would never say it. He lifted his eyes again "I'm glad you wanted to stay with us." Dean would have felt lost if Castiel had stayed an angel, he knew he cared for the angel in ways he never thought he would. He was glad to get a chance to express those feelings to a certain degree "It wouldn't have felt right without you here with me." Dean knew it sounded mushy but it was the only way he could put it.

Cas was like a part of him and as stupid, strange as it sounded it was true.

He never wanted to feel like he did when he lost Sammy then Castiel ever again, Dean needed them and that was all there was to it so when Cas smiled he spoke softly "I promise we will have a good life, a happy one."

Castiel nodded as he swallowed his throat feeling tight again but he was happy so why did it not feel like he was happy, he inhaled a deep breath "I am glad too." He liked being with Dean in ways he couldn't explain because he didn't understand them at the moment. But this wasn't too bad "I think we got through our first night alone with Dylan." Along with one phone call to Sam, between the three of them they did ok.

Dean smiled "I think we're going to be ok." Feeling proud slightly he did it without Sam having to come over or spend the night, he could do this, he could prove to Cas this was right for them.

Boomerang barked then picked up his chew toy he dropped and sat looking at both of them.

**C**astiel laid Dylan down in his crib and pulled the cover as little higher before moving towards Dean's room and resumed his place for the rest of the night "Good night Dean." He lay down on his back pulling the covers high.

Dean found his lips lifting at Castiel the man looked like he should be in the 1950's with the way he wore his pyjamas and pulled the covers up "Night Cas." He rolled over onto his side facing the window presenting his back to the angel. He closed his eyes as he felt his pillow dip then something warm pressed against the back head, damn dog was going to learn to sleep on the floor or at least the bottom of the bed in future. He smiled at the thought he had a future that was with in his control, Dean eased on to his stomach as he slid one hand under his pillow slowly sinking into sleep with one last thought.

He really did think they were going to be ok.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too bad.

If I have missed any mistakes please let me knwo and I will correct them. If you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't your cup of tea then feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


	4. Emotions Stirred, In Different Ways

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

Hello again, I love my reviews you all gave me, I'm glad you like Boomerang and to Y. R. Night I am considering your offer in your review to Beta but haven't made my mind up yet.

However to my reviewers I am open to maybe small suggestions on what you might like to see, I do have an idea in mind of where this is going but have never really wrote a story this big or indepth (Anything but sex lol) so am a little unsure if I'll pull it out the bag.

We will see more of Bobby after this chapter, I promise ;) and I know Castiel isn't as clueless am I make out but I find it slightly amusing so hopefully you will too.

Also please note I am no baby expert I just go off what I have saw my friends children do (quite alot and so young aswell :o) I also go off the baby channel so hope it's not to wrong. And I know Dylan is to young to use the term friend or understand it but I didn't know how else to describe the scene I wrote at the end.

A bit longer than last time but hopefully you will like it and I hope I'm getting right the fact I want them to ease into things with out thinking about it right.

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Emotions stirred, in different ways. 

Castiel frowned as he sat up and stared at the current situation between his legs, what was that all about? It never did that before so why was it doing it now, Castiel turned his head to ask Dean but then paused in thought. Maybe it was better if he didn't say anything at all, Dean was very female orientated and to be dealing with a man thing might be a bit too much for the man to deal with so he would just ask Sam.

He eased from the bed and paused outside Dylan's room knowing he shouldn't go in like this, Castiel glanced down and nodded deciding it would be best if he dealt with the problem before seeing to Dylan. With that he moved towards his own bedroom for a fresh set of clothes and to have a shower, he honestly felt strange not being the suit with over coat he had worn for so long but these other clothes where fine.

Now to deal with this problem, he thought as he entered the bathroom and closed the door quietly.

-.-.-

**D**ean sat on the couch flicking through the channels as he sat on a couch hearing the door open "Hey Sam." He looked over the back of the couch from his slouch position "What's up?"

Sam slunk over the back of the couch resting his head on the arm chair "Not much I think I'm going back to school." He glanced at the TV as he extended his legs out straight, touching Dean's forearm with his toes made him notice how big the couch really was "Damn this is nice."

Dean grinned "I know." He continued to flick through the channels "So what school and do you really need to go back, aren't you too smart now for your own good." His eyes were pulled from the screen by Boomerang. The strange dog was walking with his face pressed against the carpet as if sniffing something but like his face was really pressed close and he was not looking where he was going until his head collided with the coffee table leg.

Sam moved his eyes to his brother with a raise eyebrow "Strange dog."

Dean frowned at it "I know but when have we ever been anything but strange." He watched Boomerang sniff the table leg before licking it.

Sam shrugged one shoulder as he tucked his hand behind his head "True, so where's Cas."

"Been in the shower for a long time, I think he likes it" Dean paused in flipping the channels "Dylan's still asleep." He moved his eyes to the clock trying to work out how long Castiel had been in the shower. Almost two hours, who stood in the shower for that long and more importantly what did you do for two hours in the shower…alone "I'll be right back, make breakfast." Dean tossed the remote to his brother as he got up.

Taking the stairs two by two he moved passed Dylan's room but heard noise and paused listening "Dylan come in" Sam's voice came over the monitor "Uncle Sammy here, are you awake." Dean shook his head at his brother. He moved towards the crib seeing Dylan watching the baby monitor and the lights flashing across the top of it, Dean leaned over the crib making his presence known to the little boy.

Dylan's arms moved as he looked at Dean "Hey." He grinned when Sam voice came over the baby monitor "Holy shit." It made him reach for the baby monitor "It's Dean you idiot." he looked down at his son waiting for his brothers reply.

"I thought you were going to see what's taking Cas so long."

Dean nodded "I am but I heard you talking and Dylan's awake, you want to come get him or have me bring him down." He waved his fingers in front of his son as he spoke and smiled when a tiny hand grabbed his finger on the second try. He was going to have to read the baby books or something so he knew if Dylan was doing ok for his age, and if he was fat or too skinny "Hey Sam."

"Yeah and bring him down."

Dean nodded "Pull up information on the internet about baby's development." He placed the baby monitor back before picking his son up "Hey." He pressed his lips to Dylan's cheek before blowing as he walked along. He smiled when his son went still before kicking his legs as he smiled making noises "You liked that." Dean moved his son in his arms until he was resting against his chest and entered Castiel's room.

"Hey Cas." Dean heard water running but no reply "You ok in there." He frowned when he didn't get a reply and knocked on the door again "Cas man, you in there." He moved his hand to the door handle when a slightly strained voice came through.

"I'm fine."

Dean frowned at the sound of Castiel's voice "Are you ok you've been in there a long time." He looked at his son who was mouthing his fist while looking at the ceiling and wall before the door then the ceiling again.

"I will be out in a minute."

"Ok, you want me to wait for you or just meet you down stairs." He pressed his lips to Dylan's cheek and blew again when he lifted his arm higher, using his other hand to span over his son's stomach before shaking him.

Dylan's made another happy noise as he slapped his wet fist against his Dad's cheek while his leg gave a kick or two to his chest.

"I'll meet you down stairs."

Dean smiled at Dylan before speaking to Castiel "Ok, Sam's here so breakfast will be soon." He moved towards the bedroom door before heading down the stairs to see Sammy eating pancakes and eggs while sat in front of his lap top. He moved towards the couch and sat next to his brother "Watch this." Dean blew against Dylan's cheek watching as he smiled before waving his fist as his leg moved, he pulled back smiling.

Sam grinned "You liked that, didn't you." He placed his plate down as he clapped his hands at the little guy "You want to see Uncle Sammy."

Dean passed his son to Sam "So what did you find." He picked up his plate off the table and started eating as he looked at the note pad seeing what Sam had wrote down but glanced over his shoulder when he heard Castiel. "Hey breakfast's here." He turned back around "So we should use the play mat." Dean shoved pancake in his mouth as he watched Sam shake Dylan from side to side very gently.

Sam shrugged one shoulder "I don't think that far but maybe a cradle gym where he can lie on his back and look at the things above him" he turned Dylan on his lap "Look it's Daddy Cas." he blew against Dylan's cheek, just like Dean did earlier.

Castiel smiled at his son as he picked up the plate from the coffee table "What are we doing?" He looked from Sam to Dean as he started eating his breakfast, the pancake was soft on his tongue while the eggs where fluffy. He found himself liking the taste as he continued to eat it and lifted his eyes from his plate to Dean when he spoke stating they were doing research on a baby's development.

Sam nodded "So by now we should put him on his stomach and see if he can lift his head" he watched blue eyes glance about the room as a fist was being chomped on "Or so it says, and he should trying lifting his head."

Dean joked "A mini push up."

Castiel frowned "I do not think he is ready to do push ups."

Sam shook his head in amusement as he carried on talking "If he can lift his head then he will eventually roll himself on to his back." he leaned forward and scrolled down as he held Dylan with his other arm "When he does we should use a teddy or small toy as an incentive by placing it next to him to get him to roll over."

Dean placed his plate down as he looked at Boomerang "The dog can do that." He clicked his fingers watching the puppy come towards him "Sit." The dog stood looking up at him "Boomerang, sit." The dog tilted its head.

Castiel grinned "I do not think he knows how to do that."

Sam grinned as he carried on reading having decide they had come up with a rough guide to what Dylan should be doing and how his development was going, so after setting up a small play area they decide to see what Dylan could do.

Dean placed Dylan on his stomach only to pick him up as he started crying "It's alright." He looked at Sam when his brother frowned while reading over the notes he made, he glanced at Castiel who sat beside him on the floor.

"Can I have him please?" Castiel smiled when Dean passed them their son and told him to drop the please, he just nodded as he placed Dylan on his stomach again and when his son cried he eased his chest off the floor but otherwise kept his knees to the floor. Dean moved until he was lying down with his elbow against the floor and his head propped on his hand "Hey Dylan." He looked at his son who was fussing.

Dean watched his son fuss even more when Castiel lowered him back down to the floor; he moved his hand to his son's head brushing his hair down since it was stuck up in a tuft and simply watched arms moving on the floor. He watched Dylan's head turn to the side "Come on Dylan, lift your head." Dean looked at Castiel who was resting his hand on Dylan's back soothing him, it made him smile slightly at ex-angel's actions.

Sam frowned "Maybe he can't do it yet we shouldn't push him." He watched his nephew turn his head on the floor so he was looking at Castiel the back to Dean, he watched both men encourage Dylan to lift his head. It was kind of sweet but his nephew was only nearly five months old and not likely to lift his head just yet "Dean give it a break." Sam moved until he was lying on his stomach with his head next to Dean.

"Sammy he's a Winchester." Dean looked at his brother before looking back at his son "Come on Dylan look at Daddy and Uncle Sammy." He knew if given a little time his son would do it because it was like he said, Dylan was a Winchester.

And The Winchester did things their own way and from a very early age, his son could do this.

Castiel lifted his son up again until he could see Dean and Sam who were smiling while finger waving; it made Dylan smile as he waved his fist before chomping on it but Castiel gently pulled his fist from his mouth as he lowered Dylan back to the floor. After two more tries of lifting Dylan up until then lowering him back to the floor, his son was attempting to lift his head on his own as he moved his arms slowing trying to lift his head.

Dean grinned as he watched a dark head lift a little "Ata boy Dylan." He looked at his brother "I told you he would do it."

Sam frowned "He's looking at the floor, not really lifting his head." He watched Dean glare at him but it was true; yes Dylan did lift his head only a few inches off the floor but not up to take in surrounds or to look at him or Dean….just the floor.

Castiel felt his smile grow when he watched Dylan lift his head and looked at Dean but he was busy fighting with Sam "Dean." He spoke the man's name but nothing happened "Dean look." He moved to lie next to his son.

"Dean, Sam look."

Dean turned his head at Castiel's voice…it sounded excited which had him frowning but it disappeared when he watched Dylan pushing up with his arms as he looked at Castiel "That's my boy." He grinned as Dylan looked at him, he moved closer. Castiel rubbed Dylan's back as he smiled "Well done." He felt really happy by the small actions his son did, he leaned his head closer brushing his lips against the little boy's cheek feeling warmth in his chest.

Sam held his phone up taking a picture of the two men with Dylan and smiled as he saved the image before placing his phone back in his pocket and moving closer, he had a feeling they were going to be good parents.

-.-.-.-

**C**astiel smiled at the puppy who was sat watching him "Would you like a biscuit." He held one down towards the puppy that happily jumped towards the offered treat; he smiled patting it on the head wondering if the name Boomerang was for him. He turned his head towards the doorway seeing Sam coming in holding his notepad but no Dean in toe so maybe this was the best time to ask Sam about his problem the morning.

"Sam I need your help."

He hummed lifting his drink to his lips turning to look at his….well his Cas, the man paused standing before the counter licking his lips but what caught Sam's attention was the faint blush staining those cheeks. Lowering the drink to the counter he sat on a stool "So it's personal." Sam watched the ex-angel nod before looking down, he followed his line of sight but snapped his eyes up when it landed on Castiel crotch "Ok…"

"I had a problem this morning." Castiel waited for the man to give him advice but knew it wouldn't come unless he parted more information "It was…up." He had no idea why his cheeks felt hot or why he was reluctant to voice his problem. Being an angel he had often went without clothes yet never had his vessel, now his body, reacted like that before and this morning in the shower he waited and waited for it to go away however it didn't.

He tried to push it down and even hit it which proved to be hurtful…so he simple stood in the shower waiting for it to go away.

Sam felt his lips lifting "Morning wood Cas." He watched a crease form between eyebrow pulled low and sipped his drink before speaking again "Every man gets' it just the way the bladder presses on things in the body that makes it raise, normally after going to the toilet it goes down."

Ok he would try the toilet next time instead of the shower "Ok thank you." Castiel nodded as he moved towards the fridge "I just didn't want to bother Dean this morning he was still asleep."

Sam shrugged one shoulder "That's alright." Nothing new about the angel asking him for help when Dean was being lazy, he raised his glass taking a sip of his pop.

"After we put Dylan back to bed and went back to bed ourselves he pretty much fell right back to sleep so I went back to my room this morning after I woke up with my problem." Castiel spoke to Sam but faced the fridge and this didn't see Sam reaction.

His eyes shot wide as he lowered the glass slightly because the angel couldn't mean what he thought he did "So you stayed in his room." Sam raised the glass again sipping the fizzy drink expecting Castiel to put him right.

"Yes we slept together."

He snorted while drinking but started coughing as some bubbles went up his nose, they had slept together since when where they doing it? Sam lowered the glass to the counter a bit too quickly causing the pop to spill over the rim. He coughed trying to clear his throat but couldn't, he always knew his brother's sexcapades would kill him but Sam never thought it would be this soon, he shook his head looking at Cas trying to clear his throat.

Dean frowned at the noise coming from the kitchen and placed a sleeping Dylan in his cot before moving towards the doorway seeing his brother bent over the counter coughing like mad while his face was red. "What the hell Sammy." He moved slapping his brother on the back watching as he snapped wide eyes to him then Castiel who stood confused, Dean slapped his brother's back again seeing him taking gulps of air.

He sank back into the stool looking at Castiel before swallowing "He said you slept together last night." Sam raised the glass intending to take the littlest sip to remove the strange taste in his mouth, the one you got after you choked on a drinking beverage however it just wasn't going to happen.

God or pop had it out for Sam as he started choking at Dean's confirmation they had indeed slept together last night, he always knew there was something there even when his brother denied it, so why was he shocked?

"We slept together" Dean watched his brother choke and felt his eyes go wide "Not like that you Idoit." he clapped his brother on the back harder than needed "He was scared from the films so I said he could _sleep in my bed_." Dean never took Sammy to be the dirty minded one even when they had kids yet here his brother was coming up with perverted ideas in his head.

Castiel watched Sam look at him then Dean nodding his head as he swallowed waving a finger from him to Dean making the oldest Winchester glare at him but Sam just smiled as he slowly stopped coughing.

What had just happened here?

-.-.-

**D**ean dropped his t-shirt to the floor seeing Castiel pulling the covers over his legs "Hey Cas." He watched blue eyes lift to his as Boomerang ran up and down the bed diving at Castiel's hands "What where you and Sam talking about earlier before he choked on his stupidity." Because while Sam may be smart, bottom line was the fact Sam was still a man and a perverted one at that.

Castiel patted Boomerangs head "I had a problem this morning which Sam explained to me." He watched Dean shed his jean as one eyebrow raised; he shrugged one shoulder deciding to answer the silent question "I had morning wood."

He tossed his jeans toward the hamper feeling surprise get the better of him "Ok." Dean wasn't expecting that, he thought it was something more serious and why did he always turn to Sam, it used to be him. Yes he freaked out about Dylan but it didn't mean he wouldn't help Cas when they had a problem "Why not ask me."

Castiel just looked at the other man "I thought of asking you but Sam seemed the more logic option." He just thought of Sam and the chance to ask had come when they were in the kitchen, normally he would ask Dean in he had a problem but Sam had just been really helpful lately.

Dean slid into the bed watching Cas just shrug making him frown "Is this over the Dylan thing."

"No, what is the Dylan thing." He watched the hunter look at him with a dumb founded expression before shaking his head as he dropped it back to the pillow saying what ever before turning the light out. Castiel had no idea why the other man was in a mood "Dean." He leaned over the man flicking the light on to then sit back on his side "What is wrong now."

"Nothing." He draped an arm over his eyes as he rested the other one on his stomach, if Cas didn't remember the Dylan thing then that was fine but why after that did he always go to Sam for help when he was the one Cas usually came to.

"Then why are you mad." He was missing something here but what was it? Castiel waited for Dean to answer him or move his arm yet nothing happened and after twenty minutes he just decided to leave Dean be. He leant over intending to flick the lamp off when an arm moved to reveal green eyes, Castiel didn't say anything as he looked at the other man waiting for him to speak.

He moved his eyes over the ex-angel's face "If you're not still upset over me freaking out then why do you always go to him." Dean didn't know why this had his back up but it did.

Castiel frowned "Why would I still be upset, you're trying with Dylan and I see that." Yet those words made the ex-hunters face twist more in displeasure.

"Then why him." He watched blue eyes blink at him with confusion swirling in them "It used to be you coming to me, asking me for help now you ask him and it annoys me, I don't get why you go to him all the time." Dean moved his arm further over his forehead until it dropped to the pillow "It used to be me and you."

He thought about the words Dean said and to him it still was them "It still is us." Castiel didn't think Dean wasn't there for him but just lately he had thought of Sam when he had problems because he had been very helpful with Dylan. "He just comes to mind when I think help." Castiel watched Dean's brows pull down deeper as he frowned in displeasure at his words "I think of you too but I just ask him."

"Why." Dean was like a broken record but he wanted Cas to come to him with problems not Sam, it had been them and he didn't want that to change….Sam and Bobby would say Cas was his angel and while he might deny it at times he liked to think it was the truth. They had a bond which was understandable after everything they went through and he was feeling a little jealous of Sam being the one the ex-angel turned to….Ok so he felt a little threatened by it.

But that was allowed, he wasn't acting weird about it or anything, he just wanted things to return to normal….which was where Cas came to him first.

He moved his hand to press two fingertips to Dean forehead soothing the wrinkles and creases away between his eyebrow then up his forehead "He was helpful with Dylan when you weren't sure and I was uncertain myself, I guess it just stuck in my mind." Castiel watched that frown come back and soothed his fingers over it again moving his eyes back to green.

"But I'm certain now." So at times he had his moments of doubt but what parents didn't and if that was the case then Cas could come to him from now on.

"I know." Castiel eased his fingertips up to the hair line of dark blonde strands easing his fingertips into them "I will try from now on to ask you." And he would, never did he want Dean to think he wasn't important enough to ask for help.

Dean's lips lifted at one corner briefly "Good." He moved his eyes from blue down the bridge of his nose to lips that where slightly parted, he frowned wondering why he was looking at them when fingers soothed over his forehead making mouth curve.

Castiel smiled not really knowing why but he joined in Dean's smile "Good night." He eased his fingers through dark blonde hair one last time before moving his hand to the lamp plunging the room in darkness before moving to lie down on his side of the bed.

He rolled onto his side watching the ex-angel pull the covers up his chest "Night Cas." Dean spoke the words softly in the quiet of the room closing his eyes listening to Castiel's breathing even out. Never once did it occur to Dean that Castiel was sleeping in his bed for the second night in a row when he had a perfectly good bed in his own bedroom.

At 3:54am Dylan's cries came through the room as well as over the baby monitor making Castiel jump slightly as he blinked his eyes open pushing the covers down as he eased from the bed moving towards the baby's room. He saw the little boy fussing on his back as he cried, "Hello." Castiel spoke the word quietly and leant over the edge of the crib to pick Dylan up as the dog barked making Dean groan, he smiled moving towards the baby station to change Dylan.

Dean chucked a pillow at Boomerang "Shut up." He sat up in the bed seeing the dog now attack his pillow and groaned pulling it from the dog who tried to follow but he raised his knee smirking at Boomerang. When Castiel appeared in the doorway with Dylan he stop playing with the dog and leant over to the bed side table flicking the lamp on as he looked at the machine he and Sam brought.

The Winchester liked to arm themselves and Sam had done a good job on this one.

It was a bottle warmer that heated the baby's bottle at the right temperature, if you set it to your liking, so Dean placed the bottle he made before bed and switched it on knowing he should have done this when Cas was getting Dylan but the dog distracted him. He smiled when Cas sat on the bed with Dylan who was crying with his mouth wide open and his little fists clench "What you crying for." He moved his hand to his son's stomach giving it a rub.

Castiel frowned at Dean "He's hungry."

"I know that, I was just talking to him." He watched blue eyes blink at him before the man turned back to face Dylan who had his blue eyes open "My little man." Dean shook his son's stomach watching the little's boy's face. He couldn't decide whether to be amused or continue crying but Dean just smiled hearing the machine click and leaned over reaching for the bottle passing it to Castiel.

Dylan's eyes locked onto the bottle making Castiel smile slightly "Yes here it is." He tested the heat finding it to be right and lifted it to the boy's lips as he made sure his head was supported, he watched Dylan feed before moving his eyes to Boomerang who came closer sniffing the baby. He smiled when the dog licked Dylan's head but his son wasn't amused slapping his fist against the bottle as he started fussing.

"Aw Boomer he don't like you." Dean reached out scooping the puppy up giving it a little shake from side to side watching as its head wiggled around as teeth chomped the air trying for his fingers.

Castiel frowned "Don't do that." He watched Boomerang get lowered to the bed but the puppy bound back at Dean biting his fingers in retaliation, he shook his head looking back at his son "Both as bad as each other."

Dean rolled the dog down the bed by lifting the duvet "He started it."

"He's a dog." Castiel spoke in amusement as he held the bottle back out to Dean before moving his son to rest against his shoulder and gently rubbed his back waiting till he burped because that's what the books said, he smiled when Dylan burped.

"Ah you got spit up on you." Dean curled his lip seeing it slide down the material of Cas's pyjama top, he held his hands out for his son as the ex-angel moved towards the bathroom, he held Dylan to his chest and moved his other hand back to his pillow. After getting it in place he laid down but moved Dylan until he was comfortable with his head on his pectoral, Dean rested his hand over his son's back and the other on his bottom lifting his eyes to Castiel's when the ex-angel came out the bathroom minus his top.

"Should he be lying on his stomach after feeding?" Castiel moved to the side he slept on and sat down looking at Dylan moving his little hand up Dean's chest as he lifted his head turning it face him, he laid on his side watching his son.

"I think he will be ok." Dean soothed his hand up Dylan's back as he looked at Cas who smiled at their son before raising a hand to sooth down his dark hair "He looks like you."

"I see my eyes and hair colour but he looks more like you." Castiel soothed his fingertip down Dylan's little forehead and then down the bridge of his nose, while Dylan was still only young Castiel knew his son was going to look like a Winchester.

He smirked "You think" he moved his eyes to the top of Dylan's head feeling his smirk grown feeling proud "Going to be a heart breaker just like his dad." Dean moved one hand to the back of Dylan's head raising his head to kiss his son before turning to look at the ex-angel.

Castiel nodded moving his pillow closer as he lifted his hand to Dylan again "Should we cover him up." He may be in an onesy but still it might be cold, he sat up pulling the covers up but tugged the sheet higher to cover Dylan's back. He just lay in the quiet watching Dylan sleeping and the way Dean's chest rose only to fall when he exhaled, Castiel moved his pillow closer feeling Dean's shoulder bump his chin since he had to shuffle down because of Boomerang "We should put him back."

He blinked his eyes open "I will just going to lie here a little longer." It was nice this quiet between them and Dylan was warm on his chest plus Cas was keeping him warm lying so close, Dean frowned "Where's Boomerang." Last time he checked the puppy was laid between them.

Castiel lifted his eyes "By your head." The puppy had curled up on the pillow a while ago when Dean was dozing but he couldn't go to sleep with Dylan in the bed he read it was a no, no but it was nice to lay there with them. He moved his hand over Dean's bicep to brush little fingers with one of his and moved his face to rest his jaw on the top of the other man's shoulder as he laid there; Castiel didn't know how much time passed but Dean's breathing evened out so he decided it was time to put Dylan back.

He soothed his hand up his chest frowning, why was it flat and cold? Dean soothed his hand higher spanning his fingers wide trying to remember what he had on his chest when his eyes snapped open "Dylan." He patted his chest lifting his head to look at it finding no Dylan. Panic started to rise as he turned his head to find Cas but the bed was empty so he relaxed a degree taking a deep breath…..but just in case, Dean rolled to the side looking over the edge of the bed only finding the floor.

"What are you doing?" Castiel frowned at other man as he rested one knee on the bed then moved the other higher as he spread his hands leaning over Dean's legs to see over the side, when he saw nothing he looked at Dean.

"I thought I might have dropped Dylan or rolled him off the bed." He moved his chest back to the bed rolling on his left side but had to roll back to flick the light off as Cas sorted himself out in the bed. Dean pulled the covers high as he slid his hand under his pillow but felt his elbow bump Castiel's bicep "Sorry." He slid his hand further under lifting his elbow higher "Night."

Castiel bent his leg bumping his foot against Dean's ankle as he lay on his side facing the man "Night."

-.-.-.-.-

**D**ylan looked up at the spinning thing above his head, it was spinning slowly making a noise but when it started to go faster he moved his eyes to the side of the crib seeing his friend again, he waved his arms. His friend flicked the toy making it go faster, Dylan curled his fingers and kicked his legs watching his friend smile before pointing to the door way, he moved his eyes to see the dark haired friend of his.

He waved his arms seeing his friend make a face behind his dark haired friend, Dylan cooed kicking his feet.

Castiel smiled at his son seeing Dylan kicking his legs and arms about but he wasn't looking at him….he was looking passed him, he turned to see nothing but the rest of the room "What are you looking at Dylan?"

Dylan waved his arms as his friend moved beside his dark haired friend.

He looked beside him with a frown feeling his heart give a funny little beat as he raised his hand holding it out, Castiel didn't know if anyone was there but Dylan kept looking and his feelings got the better of him "Bother." The word passed his lips before he could think.

Dylan chomped his fist when his dark haired friend reached and so did his blonde friend.

Cas felt nothing and frowned lowering his hand to his chest rubbing it slowly over his left pectoral as his heart did that strange thing again, he tilted his head sweeping his eyes around the room but just smiled softly before turning towards the crib facing his son. "Do you have a friend?" Dylan kicked his feet making his soft smile grow, Castiel reached into the crib picking Dylan up giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

Dean lean against the door frame "Whose friend?" He watched Castiel smile and shake his head but it looked sad, he move to stand beside Cas bending his head to give Dylan a kiss "You think there here?" he knew what the ex-angel was thinking.

"I…" he trailed off frowning, he didn't really know if they were, he was now blind to their existence so even if they were he would never know and that made Castiel sad.

Dean rested his hand on Cas side just above his hip giving it a squeeze as he looked at Dylan between them "You got friends little man."

Dylan waved a fist as he looked from one friend to the other "Ah, ba."

Castiel felt his lips lifting at Dylan's babble, his son was amusing to him and he was only doing the simplest of things…he felt that strange feeling in his chest dim a little as he watched his son with Dean.

Dean took his son from Cas and held him up right against his chest "You tell them Papa Cas says hi but Daddy doesn't want them spying, they have to keep it clean." He mouthed Dylan's fist when the little boy slapped it against his mouth while babbling in excitement. He looked around the room "Better not be Balthazar or Gabriel." That was all Dean needed nosey Angels seeing his private activities, Dean turned his face to Cas who was smiling…..it was kind of weird to see them on the ex-angel's face because before he would mimic the action.

Yet now you could see he felt the emotion behind it "Why you so happy."

Castiel placed his hand on Dylan's back fingers lying over Dean's as he kissed the back of Dylan's head "We should feed him." He moved passed the other man feeling amused by the words Dean said.

Dean watched Dylan look towards the window "I hope your friends stick around." He moved toward the door way and down the stairs entering the kitchen to see Cas making a bottle and moved to sit on a stool placing Dylan on the counter. He held his son up but leant forward pressing his lips to his cheek and blew making a raspberry sound pulling back when Dylan made a happy sound before waving his fist so he did it again.

Dylan looked at his other friend who blew against his cheek making him happy; he slapped his fist against his friend's cheek wondering where his friend went, he looked to the side seeing his dark haired friend and his other friend but not the one from earlier.

Dean frowned when Dylan made a fuss at being moved but he just took the bottle Cas gave him and brushed it against Dylan's lips until he parted them, once the bottle nip was between his lips he started to suck. He lifted his eyes to blue "I should get a job." Dean watched Castiel frown "I need to pay bills, can't live of Bobby forever."

"I should get a job aswell then." Castiel nodded but had no idea what that meant or what exactly he would have to do to get one.

Dean shrugged a shoulder "Or you stay at home with Dylan and maybe go to school part time or something."

"I am too old for school." Castiel blinked at Dean whose lips lifted in amusement, he had said something silly again hadn't he?

"Night school." He pulled the bottle back when Dylan fussed turning his head "Or like Sam." Dean moved his eyes back to Castiel who hummed as he finally got it.

"Maybe." He would have to ask Sam about it, see what Night school was about or what exactly college was about yet he remembered what Dean said last night. He knew the man didn't mean now but he could joke with him…the situation was right wasn't it "Would it bother you if I asked Sam about it." Castiel watched Dean closely.

He sighed lifting his eyes from Dylan to stare at the ex-angel "No, that's not what I meant last night." Dean watched lips twitch and felt his eyes go wide "Did you just joke." If it was then it was a weak attempt but still an attempt he would recognize.

His ex-angel was learning what it was to be human.

Castiel smiled feeling a little proud he made a joke and simply rested his chin on his hand as he watched Dean.

Dean leaned back in dining chair grinning continuing to feed Dylan, he felt his grin grow as he lifted his green eyes to blue seeing Cas's smile grow and held the eyes contact.

Neither men spoke as they sat in a comfortable silence with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it and it wasn't too bad.

Will be a while as I want to write a few chapters before I post another one but I promise not to leave it to long.

If there are any mistakes please let me know and I will correct them. If you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't your cup of tea then feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


	5. It Begins With One Moment

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything but the plot.

Ok so I am back after being away from this story for far too long, I am so sorry to my readers but I found myself stumped with the story line I was going to take but a nice review helped me figure out my new direction. So yay I will hopefully be able to get it wrote and posted more regularly, so this one is just a little one with the interaction between Dean and Cas.

No Bobby as I promised but he is in the next chapter, I hope I got the moment I wanted between them right and haven't jumped too quickly into it. So if I missed the mark forgive me, also you wouldn't be opposed to just having a pure fluff fic would you, it's the direction I am taking this so I hope you don't mind.

So I hope it's not to bad and you like it. Now my rambling comes to an end.

Enjoy.

* * *

It Begins With One Moment.

Dean dropped the paper on the table feeling tired after two days of staring at small print trying to find a job he was ready to call it a night, god he was getting old when reading small print was doing his eyes in.

God what next…..glasses?

"Hey Cas, you hungry?" He leaned back in the dinning chair waiting for his answer and raised his hand to rub the back of his neck, damn job hunting was a little harder then he thought it would be. While he was happy to work at a garage because it's what he loved doing and knew how to do, besides hunting, after working out how much the job would pay he found he needed to aim a little higher.

Castiel tickled Dylan who was lying on the couch cushion before him, he smiled lifting his head enough to look at Dean over the back of the couch "Yes why." He watched the other man exhale before standing up pulling his phone out his pocket. He watched Dean go into the kitchen before coming back with a beer and frowned "Should we really be eating pizza all the time." Castiel knew he ordered it already when he didn't see Dean's phone.

"Well I'm crap at cooking and you can't cook." So pizza it was, Dean moved towards the couch climbing over the back settling into his normal slouch position with his feet up on the end cushion and sipped his beer.

Castiel help Dylan to lay on his front so he could see his dad "Should I try."

Dean frowned lowering his beer swallowing the sip in his mouth "You want to learn how to cook?"

"Should I not." Castiel moved to lay on the edge of the cushions when Dylan turned his head trying to look at him, he smiled leaning closer watching Dylan make a happy nose as he leaned forward until Cas kissed his cheek.

Dean watched Dylan playing with Cas "I didn't know you wanted to." He moved his hand forward when Dylan looked towards him and tickled him under his chin, chuckling lightly when Dylan laughed, face scrunched up in happiness.

Castiel laughed with him soothing a hand up his back "Clever boy." He propped his head up in his hand and looked at Dean "Well one of us has to cook because we can't live on pizza forever."

"Ok, so buy a book" That seemed to be the answer for everything lately so Dean shook his head deciding to go one better "Better yet get lessons."

"Where." Cas nodded when Dylan babbled before hitting the couch with his hand and smiling, his son was starting to do that a lot and according to the baby books he had to respond in an encouraging manner so they will do it more. But Cas couldn't help but smile every time he did it not really needed to be encouraging or praising because he was amused by Dylan and his little actions, he looked at Dean with raised eyebrows when he replied.

"Go to cooking classes or get someone to teach you in our house." Dean eased his hand forward seeing familiar blue eyes track it but pulled it back when Dylan moved his little hand towards his, his son babbled while smiling. He did it again waiting for Cas's reply but never got one so he moved his eyes to the ex-angel and mimicked Cas's expression "What?"

"Our house." Castiel was watching Dean and when he frowned before shrugging it off and returning his attention to Dylan he spoke again wanting an answer to Dean's statement, he never thought about it like that "Is it our house?"

Dean gave Cas a strange look "Well it's not Bobby's."

Castiel shook his head "No I thought it was yours and Dylan's."

"Why not yours." He stared at the other man with confusion not understanding the logic behind it, of course this was Castiel's house as well "You are Dylan's other Dad." He watched Cas just look at him like he was saying something weird. "You're part of this family too." Dean moved his eyes to Dylan see familiar dark hair and soothed his hand over it "This is our house, our family."

Castiel felt really happy at those words and he couldn't explain why "Thanks." He looked at Dylan but looked at Dean when a thigh bumped his elbow.

"Idjit." Dean smiled in amusement when Cas pulled a face of displeasure muttering he was not but he just bumped his elbow again yet moved his thigh back when Cas raised his fist to hit him.

Dylan smacked his hand against the couch babbling away.

Castiel lowered his arm folding it to rest his head on it as he finger waved at Dylan with his other hand "I supposed but should I wait for you to get a job?" he raised his hand when a thigh bumped the back of his folded arm.

"If you wanted to but we will eat pizza till then." He flashed his disarming grin watching the ex-angel just blink at him before returning his attention to Dylan; Dean sipped his beer easing his thigh forward bumping the back of Cas's head feeling playful.

"Stop doing that." It was annoying, Castiel felt the other man's thigh bump his head and moved quickly lifting his head and smacked his fist into it hearing Dean groan but Dylan laugh "Behave." He was amused but tried not to show it.

He rubbed his thigh "Damn that was hard." Dean flicked Cas's ear smirking when the man tried to punch him again but he pinned his wrist to the couch "Try it now I dare you." He rested his beer between his thighs as he moved to flick Castiel's ear again.

Castiel dropped his head to the couch trying to cover his ear but Dean flicked the other one, which was just open to attack "Stop." He pulled on his wrist nearly breaking the grip but Dean pressed harder, twisting his skin slightly "Ow."

Dean eased up "Sorry man." he moved his eyes from Cas when Dylan started crying, his son's face was scrunched up "What you crying for Dylan." He leant across wrapping his hands around his son's arms pulling him forward gently before lifting him. He pressed his lips to Dylan's cheek "We were only playing." Dean leant back against his cushions soothing one hand up the little boy's back after resting him on his chest.

Castiel rubbed his wrist as he lay on his stomach looking at Dylan "I'm sorry." He watched his son look at him before looking back at Dean "Why did he cry."

Dean shrugged one shoulder "Probably scared him by crying out, baby's often have strange reactions to things they have never heard or seen before." He moved his fingers to his son's side rubbing Dylan's back in a soothing manner.

"Oh, I did not know that." He had read and even reread the baby books yet no one told him that, why would they leave some important information out like that, Castiel rest his chin on his palm frowning slightly as another thought occurred to him "How did you know that?"

Dean lowered his eyebrows feeling slightly offended by Castiel's amazed tone "I just do." He often saw video's on YouTube but wouldn't tell Cas that for his amazed tone, yeah he would use it from time to time giving Cas the impression he knew things.

He shrugged one shoulder at the hunter's tone watching Dylan lift his head slapping his hand against Dean's chin before lowering his head again; strange but amusing child Castiel couldn't help the thought as he watched them. He moved his eyes to the beer bottle between Dean's thighs "Should you be drinking that around Dylan." Alcohol made people do stupid things and Cas didn't think it was such a good idea to drink it with Dylan still awake.

"It's just one and I know my limits." He reached out grasping the bottle neck and moved it toward Castiel "Have some." Dean could look after Dylan, he wasn't stupid plus it was time the ex-angel let go, relaxed, loosened up. He smirked seeing blue eyes drop to the bottle as lips parted and a tongue swiped out tracing along his bottom lip "Just a sip." Dean tipped the bottle towards Castiel who took it slowly; he placed his hand on Dylan who rested his head on his chest starting to sleep.

"I'm going to make him a bottle and give it to him before he sleeps" Dean moved his son in his arms as he stood up walking passed Cas "Don't want him waking up earlier than normal."

Castiel nodded watching Dean disappear into the kitchen and frowned at the beer bottle, should he do this? Before he never really gave thought to it, it was a sin, but now he had this curiosity as to what it tasted like and why Dean drank it so much.

It couldn't be that bad right?

Rising the bottle he tipped it to his lips and tipped it slightly pouring a tiny amount into his mouth, Castiel swallowed feeling the liquid roll over his tongue leaving a strange taste.

Strange but not unpleasant.

Dean rested against the counter as he fed Dylan who looked at him with tired eyes "I know I'm the bad guy." He woke his son up before he got too comfortable but he didn't want Dylan waking up earlier than he normally did. Lifting his eyes to the clock he saw it was just after ten past eight "Bed soon." He moved from the counter when there was a knock on the door and tipped his head to the small table beside the door with the money on for the pizza before moving up stairs.

Castiel placed the empty bottle down as he opened the door to see a woman stood there holding the pizza "Hello."

"Hi, it's twelve dollars please." She moved her eyes down the man who stood in jeans and a long sleeved black top, his hair was mused and he had really pretty blue eyes.

He held the money out "Sorry you will have to help me out." Castiel really needed to learn money as Dean advised him not to hand people his money saying to take the correct amount like he did in the pet store because it could lead to trouble. But Dean wasn't here, he went to put Dylan to bed and Castiel didn't know the correct amount to give her, so he went with the lady because she looked nice enough.

She held the pizza box out to the man "Sure."

Castiel took the box as she counted out the money she needed before holding the rest out to him "Thank you." He took the money before pausing knowing Dean tipped them "Would you like a tip."

"Erm if you would like to give me one." She watched the man look lost and laughed light "Are you ok."

Castiel nodded "Sorry I am not from around here so I don't know if it's customary to give tips or how much to give." He watched as she took her hair behind her ear before flicking her eyes to the floor then up smiling, he smiled in return.

"Normally it's nice to give a tip but you don't have to." She watched him nod before holding his money out again but she shook her head yet he just thrust his hand forward.

"Please take a tip." Castiel held the money out seeing her nod before reaching for it, he smiled again when she looked up at him and tilted his head waiting for her to finish.

Damn this man was hot and so sweet, she took one dollar before holding the money back out to him "So how long have you been here." Maybe he was single.

"About a week and a half, I moved in with my son and Dean." He watched as she made a aww sound and he felt his smile grow "His name is Dylan, he's four months old." Castiel thought it was really nice she making conversation.

Dean came down the stairs frowning when he heard voices and felt it deepen when he felt a breeze around his ankles "Cas man what you doing?" the pizza should have been paid for by now yet looked towards the front door he saw Castiel stood talking to the pizza woman. He went unanswered as Cas carried on talking the woman who was looking at Castiel…from under her lashes?

His frown deepen without thought, she wasn't flirting with Cas with was? The young woman smiled and raised her hand to tuck some hair behind her ear…..then flicked Cas a look from under her lashes. Dean's frown became sharper, dark without thought until he was glaring at the doorway and the woman who was flirting with Castiel.

What was she doing Castiel was with him?

Ok so he wasn't _with_ Castiel but they had Dylan and that meant no time for lovers or anyone else, it was them focused on Dylan and only Dylan yet this woman was making a play for his Cas on their very door step. Dean didn't like it one bit and curled his lip before smirking as he knew how to nip it in the butt, he moved to the other end of the room.

Castiel glanced over his shoulder smiling at Dean when he grinned back standing behind him "This is Connie."

Dean rested one hand on the door as he stepped closer, like close personal closer "Hey." He turned his eyes to Cas "Dylan's down for the night." He dropped one hand Castiel's hip as he rested his chin on his shoulder and snaked his other hand through Cas's arm to open the pizza box. Castiel looked at Dean's face before returning his eyes to Connie, he leaned back slightly when Dean dropped hands to his hips deciding his like this new level of comfort between them.

They would have to play fight more.

Connie felt her eyes go wide slightly and her lips part as he took in the sight of the other man wrapped around Castiel "Oh I'm sorry are you?"

Dean took pity when her cheek turned pink "Yeah but no hard feelings." He watched as she smiled in amusement before nodding and holding her hand up waving at Castiel who waved back saying bye before she left.

Castiel frowned moving backward when Dean pulled him before turning to face the other man who shut the door "What was she going on about." The girl asked a question he didn't understand yet Dean had answered with an answer he didn't understand.

What was it with humans and their stranger cryptic way when it came to live?

"Nothing Cas." He felt his amusement grow and moved toward the kitchen doorway "Getting a beer." Dean knew he shouldn't have done that but he didn't want to deal with Cas trying to date while they were still figuring out their rhythm with Dylan. He grabbed two beers from the fridge before ripping some kitchen roll off then moved into the living room seeing Cas sat eating pizza already "Hey don't start without me."

Castiel tried to speak around the pizza in his mouth but it just came out garbled so he shrugged one shoulder before holding out a slice and smiled when Dean took it muttering before holding a beer out to him. He felt his eyebrows rise as he took in the bottle, only reaching up to take it when Dean waved it in his face "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He moved into his normal position twisting the top off his beer and chucking it on the coffee table "So did you think she was cute." Dean was curious as to what the ex-angel thought of her.

"She was very nice and very friendly." Castiel bit into his pizza watching the TV but glanced at Dean who was amused, he frowned "Why?" the man normally hit on women when he saw them yet that one slipped by. He tilted his head; Dean normally flirted by smiling and say nice things to make them feel good then they would do that thing where they looked at him from under their lashes, Castiel bit into his pizza slice thinking about it.

Connie was smiling at lot at him and she tucked her hair behind her ear but that could have been just because she wanted it back….or was it a flirting tactic which meant she was flirting with him?

Dean sipped his beer watching Cas frown at the TV screen before tilting his head and raising one eyebrow before his lips lifted in a excited, happy way "What are you doing?" he watched the former angel turn to him as the grin grew.

"She was flirting with me." She was, he worked it out and it was very flattering to know she found him attractive "How nice." Castiel sipped his beer before biting into his pizza slice.

How the fuck did he work that out?

Dean lowered his beer to the coffee table as he reached for another slice "Did you like her?" he shouldn't really be asking, it was opening a door to trouble, but if Cas wanted to date he couldn't really stop him although he would try his damnest to.

"No but she was really nice." Castiel watched the hunter jut his chin forward as he hummed.

Safe, for now but come on being human meant Cas would eventually get curious or feel attraction to someone and react or do something about it which just meant a head ache later. Dean shoved the pizza slice in his mouth and dropped back against this mountain of pillows watching the TV screen wondering if he should really be bothered over this. Castiel was his friend and now they had a kid together so that meant they were tied to each other no matter what…..right?

So that meant he could be bothered about this because it would affect Dylan and there for him.

It was as simple as that, he was happy with his own _reasonable_ logic.

Cas chewed his pizza and leaned back against the cushions "Why did you not hit on her?" he was curious as to why the man passed the woman up "You never passed anything up in a…skirt or with breasts." He heard Sam say it a time or two.

Dean choked on his beer slightly "Excuse me." He looked at the other man who just ate his pizza staring at him waiting for an answer "Where did you hear that expression?" because he knew Castiel didn't come up with it on his own.

"Sam but that's not the focus here, why did you not flirt with her." Come to think of it since he came back Dean had been no were near a woman, was he being a cock blocker? He heard Dean use the expression a few times about Sam. Castiel bit into his pizza slice looking at Dean who swallowed before shrugging one shoulder then ran his fingers through his hair "Dean?"

"I have Dylan and you now, so no time for women." He coughed the words out; damn this was going into territory he wasn't ready to go in, so he shrugged one shoulder and lifted his beer to his lips taking a drink but tensed when a hand landed on his shoulder in a squeeze.

"Thanks Dean, I know that is a very big sacrifice for you." Castiel started laughing lightly when Dean tensed his jaw shrugging his hand off but he was amused by his joke and couldn't stop laughing as Dean glared at him.

"Not that funny Cas." Yet Dean found his lips tugging up at the ex-angel who was really laughing and it sounded so weird, it was throaty and deep, he shook his head watching Cas drop a hand to his stomach as he continued to laugh. He waited and continued to watch Cas who continue to laugh "Not that funny man." Dean waited for him to stop….waited….still waited….waited a litter bit longer.

"Cas man."

"That's was funny." He smiled at the other man who looked unamused but come on, how could he not be amused.

Dean just blinked at him "No it really wasn't." So he said he had no time for women, so what? It was no biggie really.

"It is funny, you the great Dean Winchester giving up women, sex." He laughed lightly turning his face back to the TV "I really don't expect you too." Castiel knew the older man like his women and relationships; he could deal with that.

Wow that was nice, Cas didn't sound like he had faith in him "Your mean." Dean watched the head of dark hair lift in surprise as Cas looked at him in confusion "Laughing at me when I'm being serious."

Castiel felt his lips lifting and tried to stop it but couldn't and shrugged one shoulder "I know sex means a great deal to you." He took a long swig of his beer but broke off at the snort.

Dean snorted "Sex doesn't mean a great deal to me, it's just mea—" Wow his brain nearly got the better of his mouth…what the hell was he saying? He couldn't say that out loud, he dropped his eyes to the beer bottle and decided maybe his brother was right and it was time to cut back on the drinking. He leaned forward placing it on the coffee table before leaning back trying not to think about what he almost said or why he almost said it.

Castiel raised one eyebrow at those words seeing Dean freeze up and bit into his pizza slice not sure what the man was trying to say, something about the woman and a mea….what did that mean? He chewed his food seeing Dean just lick his bottom lip before tensing his jaw "Dean?" Castiel swallowed his food waiting for an answer.

He took the slice of pizza off Cas and bit it trying to think of an answer but didn't have to when Cas ripped the slice from his mouth and shoved it in his own mouth before holding a slice out to him, Dean smirked at how childish that was but moved his hand to take the slice.

Castiel smirked, or he hoped it was a good impression of a smirk, and moved his hand away from Dean's chewing his food quickly and opened his mouth taking a bite. He tried to chew faster when Dean leaned forward finding the box empty and snapped his head towards him, Castiel opened his mouth taking another bite leaning to the right away from Dean who was sat on his left.

"Give me it." Dean leaned toward the ex-angel with his arms out grabbing his wrist pulling it towards him but Castiel shift onto his back raising one folded leg to press a knee against his chest, he grunted not really wanting to move from his position but Castiel's knee was pushing his mouth from the slice. He just could not lose, it was the last slice of pizza and Dean was still hungry so he moved from his position pushing Cas's knee back at his own chest as he stretched managing to bite the slice of pizza.

Castiel flicked his hand back pushing with his knee Dean went back but didn't stay there "Mine." He was having this, Dean always got the last slice because he was too nice to take it and he stole his beer. No more, Castiel wanted this and he was going to have it plus it was fun winding the hunter up "Get away." He bent his wrist taking another bite but fingers squeezed his wrist yanking it away.

Dean was close yet the ex-angel pushed with his knee while digging his foot in Dean's hip forcing him back "That's playing dirty." But he was game; he pressed his elbow to the inside of Castiel knee pushing it against the back cushion. He moved between the other man's legs and gripped both his wrists pinning them to the couch "Give me." Dean grinned but it was all teeth and when a dark head of hair shook he pressed the ex-angels arms down harder into the cushions.

A head of dark blonde hair moved toward his pinned hand holding the pizza slice making him struggle, Castiel waved his hand back and forth yet Dean was getting close so he pushed against the hold and bucked underneath Dean nearly dislodging him.

Dean nearly fell off the couch but managed to stay above Cas but planted his feet in the arm chair as he pushed down with his body keeping the ex-angel more securely pinned as he moved for the slice of pizza again knowing it was his.

He would be damned if Dean would get it, desperate he used the only option that came to mind "Boomerang." Castiel shouted the dog's name and tossed the slice across the room hoping the dog would get it and watched Dean look at him in shock but he just smirked "Ha." That was what one said when victory was theirs.

He did just not throw the dog the last slice of pizza yet he moved his eyes to see Boomerang eating it "You did just not do that, seriously how could you it was the last slice." Dean shook his head at the man not understanding as Castiel smiled so sweetly. His answer made Dean's eyes narrow at the challenge the ex-angel presented and decided he would show him why he always got the last slice of pizza…..because he was top boss in this house.

"I'm always giving you the last slice because I thought it was respectful since I thought it was your house…" Castiel pushed against Dean's hands "…But you said this is our house so I get the last slice from now on." He smiled when Dean raised one eyebrow at him.

"Really." Dean moved his head closer watching blue eyes dance in amusement as Castiel jutted his chin forward.

"Yep." Castiel grinned flashing his own teeth at Dean.

Neither moved for a baited seconds as green eyes stared into blue before both sprang into action.

Dean kept Castiel pinned beneath him even as the man struggled and nearly dislodged him a few times, he smirked "The last slice is always mine, admit it." He lowered his head when the other man refused to give in.

Castiel frowned only realizing how strong Dean was not he didn't have his grace but he wouldn't be deterred "Nope, it's mine." He pulled on his arms managing to slide them down slightly so his hands went from resting by his head to his shoulders.

"I can do this all night, when you're ready to say the last slice is mine and that I'm right I'll stop." He spoke the words with amusement watching Cas trying to lift his arms from the couch "Not going to happen give in." Dean watched a tongue trace over the angel's bottom lip before he went lax.

It made him suspicious.

"Your right….." Castiel eased his knee against the back of the cushion very, very slowly "…..We can do this all night." He slammed his knee against Dean's side making the hunter's hold weaken from a moment but it was all he needed.

Dean cursed as legs locked around his waist tightly before Castiel threw his weight to the side, he could do nothing to stop the fall from the couch but when legs unlocked from around his waist he kept his hold around Castiel's wrists. He grinned when the ex-angel's upper half came off the couch "Last slice is mine." Dean flashed his teeth but when a dark head shook he just sighed and tugged the man off the couch.

Castiel dropped one knee to the floor trying to support his weight as he fell over Dean "Mine and get off or you will be sorry." He flexed his hands before rotating them in circles trying to break Dean's grip.

Dean eased onto his side finding the space between the coffee table and the couch a little small but in this battle he would lose, the last slice of the house belong to the man of the house….and he was the man of this house so it was his.

He managed to get Cas on his side facing him and moved both wrists to one hand before lowering the other. He gripped Castiel's thigh before sliding his hand down to just above the knee and squeezed hearing the ex-angel make a funny noise as he tried to pull his thigh back but Dean had him pinned.

"Ah…Stop." Castiel tried to move but Dean's fingers stay in place making a funny sensation shot up his leg, it was like pain but not really pain….it just felt weird and he couldn't stop making strange noises.

Dean smirked "Horse bite my friend, a move that always ensures I win." he squeezed harder watching the ex-angel bite his lips as he rolled them in trying not to laugh.

Castiel shook his head pulling on his wrist in a sudden jerk breaking Dean's hold "Ahh mine." He moved his hand to grip Dean's wrist but the man squeezed harder, he straightened his leg but the hold still remained in place.

He jerked back when Castiel bit him but banged his head on the coffee table "Ow shit." Dean released Cas's leg and rubbed the back of his head as he moved his head forward banging it against Castiel's. He went to move it back when a hand landed over his tugging his fingers out the way to rub through his hair "Fucker hurts." Dean bent his head against Castiel's chest when the man tugged his head down.

"Just a bump." Castiel looked at the red spot before soothing his fingers through it as he lay on his back "You will be ok, although you could have a concussion or there's even a cha….." he trailed off when Dean shook his head against his chest.

"Just a bump Cas, don't go all you could have a fatal injury or need to do to hospital on me." He enjoyed the fingers running through his head as Cas rubbed his fingers over the bump gently before soothing his fingers through his hair again.

"Ok Dean." Castiel stared at the ceiling but blinked when Dean lifted his head finding the hunter's face right above his "This was fun we should doing it again." He really did enjoy play fighting with Dean. Although saying that he did feel a little weird when Dean was above him on the couch and that feeling was returning as he stared at Dean's face above his, Castiel placed his hand on his stomach wondering what he was feeling.

Dean watched the ex-angel's expression change as he tilted his head slightly while looking at him, it made him raise an eyebrow while smiling yet his smile faulted when he watched a pink tongue peek out to trace over a bottom lip. He frowned looking at Castiel's mouth wondering why he found himself time and time again looking at them…..which was weird….but the really weird things was.

_Dean found himself curious…._

A cry over the baby monitor made both men come back to action.

"I will make a bottle." He rubbed the back of Dean's head before letting go as the older man sat up and held his hand out, Castiel placed his hand in Dean's allowing himself to be pulled to his feet yet bumped into Dean "Sorry." He felt slightly strange.

He smirked at the flushed look on the ex-angel's face and low lids "Cas you drunk on me already?" Dean watched the man shake his head before moving towards the kitchen "Only on one bottle aswell."

Castiel blinked as he pulled the formula box out "I had a bottle and half actually." Which now he maybe shouldn't have because he did feel a little weird, like a head rush you get from standing up to quickly or doing some kind of action yet he felt it standing still. He looked to his right when Dean stood next to him taking the box and bottle before flicking the kettle "I do feel a little funny." Castiel smiled when the older man laughed, tonight had been really fun.

"I'll get Dylan you should go to bed." He turned and exited the kitchen before taking the steps to at a time "Hey Dylan." Dean entered the room and reached in to pick his son up, he walked out onto the landing ready to go down and finish the bottle but Castiel was coming up holding it out "Thanks."

He smiled and dropped his eyes to Dylan who was tracking the bottle "Going to get ready from bed." Castiel bent his head dropping a kiss to Dylan's hair then moved through the bedroom door way, grabbing his pj off the draws he moved into the bathroom.

Dean tested the bottle before putting it to Dylan's mouth when a whine made him moved to look over the landing banister seeing Boomerang stood dancing at the bottom "Come on then." He whistled softly staring at the dog. It was about time the little thing tackled the stairs, they couldn't carry it forever yet when Dean looked down at Dylan he walked down the top set of stairs sitting on the landing between the two sets "Come on Boomer."

Baby steps, he could do baby steps with the dog "If you make it up the first set I'll carry you the rest." Dean grinned when his dog barked backing up before taking a little run at the first step, a paw went up followed by another one but when the back leg tried to reach it missed making him laugh lightly but Cas's voice made his eyes lift.

"He's too little." He rested with his arms spread on the banister but hands over lapping each other and rested his chin on them, bent at the waist "You will have to carry him up." Castiel leant further forward watching the little thing trying it's hardest.

Boomerang backed up again, wiggling side to side as it did before putting his head down and bottom of his mouth to the floor barking a few times.

Dean laughed, aww man his dog had spirit "Come on Boomer." He adjusted their son in his arms before clicking his fingers between his legs "Here boy." He made a whistling sound before patting the step.

Castiel was amused but felt sympathetic for the little boy he was getting now where fast.

Boomerang took a run and got his paws up on the first step he jumped pushing of with his back legs then again, and again before his paw found the step as his other legs dangled for a moment until it lifted to the step.

"Good boy." He patted the step "Now the next."

Boomerang put his front paw on the next but went still looking behind him then up again and whined, a little howl that had his head tipping up.

"Aww Dean pick him up." Castiel stood up and moved down the stairs towards the hunter, then passed him and smiled bending down "You did very well." One step was an improvement from now steps "But you don't have to rush." He patted the dog's head tucking him against his chest.

"He could have done it." Dean looked down at Dylan whose eyes where half-mast as he finished the last dregs of his bottle "Just like you, you will be walking soon."

Castiel shook his head, the man had it in his head that just because Dylan was a Winchester he was going to be doing every early or in his own way "Let's go to bed." He was really tired; when Dean went to move into Dylan's room he stopped him "Good night Dylan." He kissed the little boy's cheek then stepped back letting Dean put him down. He looked down at the puppy and dropped a kiss to its head "Night Boomerang." Castiel placed the dog on the bottom of the bed before pulling the covers back and slid into them.

The dog ran around the bed before moving up it to rest on Dean's pillow making Castiel smile "Good dog."

He glared at the dog on his pillow and shed his t-shirt and jeans before dropping to sit on the bed, picking up the baby monitor and turned it on before placing it back down "Boomer off." Dean picked the puppy up before half chucking it down the bed. He dropped back to his pillow and flicked the lights off before turning his head to look at Cas, he was out like a light but then having your first drink, as a human, anyway would do that to you.

Play fighting had been fun but what was stuck in his head was the thought he had when he was looking at Cas's lips, he exhaled before rolling onto his side away from the ex-angel and tried not to think about how tonight went.

It was just better off let alone, Castiel was his friend and Dylan's other dad, and that was it yet that thought came back just before he slid into sleep.

…_..as to what they would feel like against his_.

* * *

So hope it wasn't totally bad. There might be mistakes I have missed but I will get them just too excited I get Supernatural back and it's coming on like right now...XD One Bad Ass Cass.

SO if you would like to leave a review then please feel free to do so. If you would like to say this wasn;t your cup of tea then please again, feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xxx


	6. And An Interfering Brother

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything but the plot.

Ok so here's another chapter, and in a review Stefanswifey01 said they thought they where going to kiss. They did in the orginal chapter but I changed it...lol never mind but I can promise you it won't be too much longer before stuff happens ;).

Rose said in a review something about my vocab (that has given me away as to where I'm from lol) but I just want to say that when I say pram I mean the one where the baby lays flat in it, over here we don't use strollers or buggies until the child is sitting up and supporting their own weight.

So sorry if I confused people, but I mean the one with the flat bed aka a pram to me. Dylan is coming six months so nearly ready for a buggie/stroller maybe?

Anyway I hope it's not to bad in this chapter, and you can forgive me for tweeking a few things like the memories bit where Bobby's talking and that the sort of fight scene between Sam and Dean is sort of believeable.

And yes Bobby is in this...yay.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

And An Interfering Brother.

"Cas." He mumbled the name sweeping an arm out over the covers, Dylan was crying had been for the last few minutes…..like really crying, loud ear splitting crying…..that had more in common with an alarm. Like the _smoke detectors_ people have in their house or burglar alarms that sit on the front of _your house_ but in general just _alarms_.

Dean sighed burying his face into the pillow, his brain worked faster the he could deal with but as he lay there for a moment, slowly the dots connected in his head;

Smoke detector, alarm in your house.

Fire.

He sprang into action without thinking and rolled across the bed before pushing off with his foot still caught in the covers, causing him to stumble shoulder hitting the doorframe but Dean just used it to push off from it and into Dylan's room hearing his son crying. He grabbed his son with the blanket pulling it to cover his head then hit the landing "Castiel." Dean shouted the name but the alarms where blurring like mad, he hit the bottom step cursing as something stabbed his foot before moving towards the kitchen doorway.

"Boomerang."

Sam just stared at the blackened _thing_, he had no idea what it was Castiel said it was eggs but never in his life had he seen eggs look like that, even when people cooked them wrong, it was crispy and black, almost ash like in the pan with wisps of white smoke coming off it. He spun quickly grabbing the first thing on the side when the door slammed open, a reaction or reflex from hunting to see Dean holding his son all tensed.

Bobby rubbed his forehead as Dean glared at Sam who stood holding an egg carton like a weapon, he moved around Castiel opening the kitchen window letting the smoke out and air in "Just burnt food."

He looked around at the three of them "And you couldn't turn the smoke detectors off, or see to my son who was crying." Dean adjusted Dylan in his arms easing the blanket down "What the hell?"

Sam looked at his hand when Dean glared at it and saw the egg carton "Oh." He relaxed his stance and placed the eggs down "Cas was trying to make breakfast and we were about to but we heard you commando rolling across the floor."

"Funny Sam but the alarms have been going off for a while." Dean soothed his hand down the back of his son's head bouncing him slightly in his arms "It ok, Daddy saved you." He shot daggers at his brother then Bobby.

"They went off for a half a minute before you thundered across the floor." He took offense to that "And I would have saved my nephew if it was a real fire" Sam jutted his chin forward "It was you I would have left in bed."

Dean snorted "Yeah right Fireman Sam I believe you but if I somehow die I'll take my chances with leaving Dylan to Bobby."

Sam tensed his jaw, his eyes narrowed at that statement and opened his mouth but Dean was saved when Castiel spoke.

Castiel walked around the island "Why would you die Dean before your old?" he didn't hunt anymore and the man had been a hunter all his life, he would be able to react quickly if any situation posed a danger to him "Sam helped me out here while you were seeing to Dylan, and Bobby took care of the alarms."

He relaxed his hold around Dylan when Cas came closer rubbing their son's back "Yeah well." Dean didn't know what to say about that, he must have missed Bobby in the living room when he was moving on reaction, so he just pressed a kiss to his son's forehead "What you doing here anyway?"

"Great avoidance tactic." Sam murmured the words as he put the pan in the sink and pushed the handle up turning the tap on "We came to see you." Although now he wished he had stayed at Bobby's instead. He washed the pan out before placing it on the draining board "But since you commando rolled out the wrong side of bed I'll think I'll go out for breakfast and leave you here."

"Ha ha." Real funny, he wiped at Dylan's cheeks before blowing a raspberry trying to cheer his son up but he still looked a little upset "Aww you're ok my little man." Dean moved to rest against the island and twisted slightly "Look its Grandpa Bobby."

He really loved that name but damn it would take time to get used to it, Bobby pulled the front of his cap low as he coughed to clear his throat but looked up when a hand pulled his cap up slightly.

"Look Dylan Grandpa." Sam pulled the cap lower watching his nephew hold a fist to his cheek before holding it out toward them; he pulled the cap back up seeing a smile curving Dylan's mouth.

Dean leaned him closer "Look there he is." He pulled back when his brother pulled the cap back down over Bobby eyes "Oh where's he gone." He held his son looking at him "Where's Grandpa gone."

A happy noise came out before a fist was chomped and a leg went, Dylan stopped chomping his fist when Dean leaned him closer and reached out touching the cap, he laughed pulling his hand back when he saw Bobby's face.

"There he is." Dean looked at Bobby when Dylan made a sound waving his fist "Go see Grandpa." He leaned his son forward, holding him like superman and laughed when his son grabbed at Bobby's cap, he moved his son closer before pulling him back slightly enjoying the smile on both his son's and Bobby's faces.

Castiel smiled at the sight it was nice to see, his chest felt warm "I will attempt to make breakfast again." He turned but stopped when both brothers called out "What?"

Dean saw the hopeful expression on Castiel's face and glanced at Sammy for help, he didn't want to crush his ex-angel before he began but they did not need a repeat of earlier "How about you let Sammy do it."

"But I wanted it to; I thought it would be nice for me to do something for you all." He really didn't both anything to contribute towards the efforts the other three men made, Bobby helping with the house, Sam helping with Dylan or him when he had questions, and Dean was trying to find a job yet he was doing nothing of value to help.

Sam ran his hand through his hair "How about I teach you how to cook eggs and you can help me?" he nodded towards Cas then looked at Dean who was nodding and just kept nodding "You need to learn somehow right." So he could stand aside and just watched….from a distance maybe.

Bobby reached for Dylan "Well then get started I'm hungry" He flicked his eyes towards Dean "And put some pants on."

Dean looked down to find his boxers ridding lower than normal "Ok, going to take a shower first." He moved out the kitchen and up the stairs leaving the other men to it in the kitchen. He showered quickly before dressing then came down the stairs seeing Castiel carrying a plate towards the table "Hey." He reached out picking up some bacon before following after the plate "Damn I'm hungry."

"Ow."

Bobby put his cap back on "Language." He flicked his eyes to Dylan before cut the oldest boy a look, he moved towards the table "Is this what he sits in." Bobby thought he would have been in a highchair by now or maybe he was just presuming too much.

"Yes." Castiel sat down in one chair looking at Bobby who was placing Dylan in the slouch chair, more like a sling to him but human's had strange names from things, he looked at Boomerang who sat by his feet looking at him.

He took a strip of bacon and held it out to the puppy, which took it early and ran towards his bed to eat his food.

Sam placed the toast down "Yeah, that's fine for now I was looking up on line that when he is able to sit up by himself and support his weight then he is ready for a highchair." He pulled the seat out beside Bobby before sliding into it "Is he supporting his own weight yet."

Dean grinned putting eggs on his plate "He can lift his own head now, use his arms to push up from the floor and look around." He looked to his right passing the plate to Castiel "Can even roll over on his own now."

Cas smiled nodding "And he makes more noises now, he likes to watch what where doing when we don't have hold of him." He put eggs on his plate before holding it out towards Bobby "When will he say his first word." In the baby books they stated these things where important "And what is a baby book." Those important things where kept in it.

Sam pulled bacon onto his plate "Different babies say it at different stages but most I think about eighteen months." He grabbed some toast and took a bite of bacon before frowning "Is it weird I know that." He was only the Uncle after all but still he had never been an Uncle before and it was kind of exciting.

Dean chewed his food before grabbing his glass of juice "No you're the intelligent one, the go to for information." He sipped his juice before looking at Dylan who was sucking on a teddy toy, attached to his little harness to keep him in. He moved his eyes back to his brother "You're his Uncle, I expect you to be a big part of his life." Dean didn't understand how siblings he met could be so casual about being distance from their siblings.

They were crazy, he went to hell and back for his family and he would do it again, family was family in his book "Same as you, you're the Grandpa; you have to teach him things." Dean scooped up some eggs and shoved a fork full in his mouth but chocked slightly.

"I'm the only one who will be teaching him, without me you two would be god only knows where." Bobby pushed on the bottom of the chair as he ate some bacon making Dylan rock gently in his slouch chair.

Castiel laughed "I agree, like lost cattle without the rancher."

Sam spit his drink back in his cup before wiping at his chin, by pressing it to his wrist looking at Cas "Did you just joke." It was a strange worded joke but still a joke, he grinned "That was bad Cas."

"Like you hair style." He grinned when Dean laughed; it was deep, and looked at Sam who held his fork up saying touché. Cas was proud he cracked a joke, he was understanding it better then but chewed some toast before speaking again "So a baby book?" he needed to know if Dylan needed one.

"There just books people buy sometimes, you can put things in there like baby's first word, step, tooth." Dean picked some bacon up between his fingers and bite down on it.

Sam nodded "Haircut, birthday. Just stuff you take a load of photos of and can stick it in the book to remember everything." He looked at Bobby "Did we have one." He honestly couldn't remember much about his childhood that didn't involve hunting, demons or his dad disappear out the door.

"Yeah you did, both of you but Dean's was more filled out." He smiled at the memories "His first was at eighteen months old and not a word you expect a baby to say" Bobby cast his eyes to the others before deciding to tell them without actually saying it in front of Dylan "Sugar to…."

Dean grinned widely "I'm good."

Castiel frowned "Why would you say that as your first word." He didn't want Dylan saying shit, damn it, fucking hell, or anything else the bothers often said.

Bobby chuckled "His father would say it when he did something wrong, get slapped around the back of the head told off by Mary but when Dean said his first word she was really mad at him, he got forced to sleeping on the couch."

"What else did he do?" Sam rarely heard stories of when Dean was little, after he came things changed everyone knew that but his brother would have been four so that meant he had memories yet rarely did he say anything.

Bobby chewed some eggs and toast before washing it down with his drink before speaking "Everything, play in the mud get dirty, playing in the house somehow get dirty. Followed John around even tried to walk in his boots once butt naked."

Castiel looked at the former hunter, he could imagine it but it was hard to believe "What was he like when Sam came."

"Hated it at first." He remembered the way Dean cried when Mary said he was going to have a little brother of sister "Until John talked him around, along with my help but when Sammy came he was excited running down the hospital halls to see his brother." Bobby looked back towards Dylan who was chomping on his toy just watching them "Got over excited when he saw him."

Dean looked at his brother "Nah Bobby you got it wrong, you must have." He caught the toast amid at his head and bit into it.

Sam yanked his toast back, it was his last slice "What did he do try to draw on me, kiss me or bite me."

"No, he got home and was allowed to hold you for the first time and John took his eyes of you two for a minute but Dean was sliding from the couch trying to carry you up the stairs, wanted to show you your new nursery." Bobby smiled fondly at the memory of Mary telling him the next day in the kitchen "He helped paint the room and build your crib."

Castiel looked from one brother to the other, it was nice to hear stories like that, not remembering everything else that had happened all the fighting, dying.

Sam jutted his chin forward "Aww dude you love me, you really wanted me to be your little brother."

Dean snorted "I wanted a Babyborn Doll really." He smirked when Sam jibbed back at him and just continued eating but looked towards Dylan then at his family, he couldn't wait to make more memories like that.

The thought made him grimace, Dylan had really turned him soft but if Bobby's face was anything to go by as he played with his grandson then he was mush, Sam was the start of mush but it was ok they were Winchesters and Singer…..they could do mush and still look tough.

"I think we should get a baby book." Castiel wanted something for Dylan to look back on; humans did it for their pleasure so it must mean something so he would do it too "Where do you buy them." He looked at Sammy placing his fork on the plate having finished his meal.

"Anywhere I suppose that sells baby stuff." He chewed the last piece of his toast and looked at his brother and Castiel; the former angel was resting with one elbow on the table leaning forward yet when Dean stretched his arm out along the back of Castiel chair the former angel leaned back. His brother's thumb touch against the curve of Castiel's shoulder to his upper arm as lips lifted, Sam had no idea what the smile was about but the way they were around each other was telling him things.

Dean liked Cas more then he let on, or cared to admit. He so knew there was something there even when his brother denied it, god you would have to be stupid not to see it and Sam already knew Dean and Castiel had a close bond between them but never had they been….touchy before. The more Dean spent with Castiel in their house the more they were becoming relaxed around each other; Castiel didn't hold himself a straight or act like the world was weighing on his shoulders. While his brother was smiling a lot more and his eyes would find Castiel every few minutes but that touching thing was new.

Too new….something happened last night, it must have for his brother to do that touching thing he just knew it but what happened was what he wanted to know "So what happened last night?"

Dean cut his eyes to his brother "What are you going on about?" he tried to remain normal but his brother smirked and he just glared, how the fuck did he know something happened….well really nothing….just a strange moment and thought.

"We ordered pizza, and the pizza girl was very nice but I didn't know she was flirting with me until after she left when Dean asked me something."

Sam felt intrigued "Oh really." This was good Dean shook his head at him but he just leant forward "What did Dean ask you?" why would he ask unless he felt threatened maybe….was Dean Winchester having a little crush on Castiel?

"Nothing Sammy." He drummed his knuckles against the table with his other hand giving Sammy a look, a look that meant if he didn't shut up something was going to find his ass and jam right up there…..mainly his boot, his steel toed cap boots.

"Well she was polite, and helped me pay as I was unsure of the correct amount. Then Dean came down and stood behind me resting his chin on my shoulder." Castiel missed the reaction of the three men as he smiled down at his plate remembering last night and how fun it had been.

Sam felt his eyes go wide as a smirk graced his lips.

Bobby felt his eyebrows rise as he played with Dylan.

Dean tensed his jaw tipping his head back looking at the ceiling shaking it.

"They said something, a question which received an answer that I didn't get. Then she left and we ate pizza, talked where Dean admitted he was giving up woman for me and Dylan." Again Castiel missed the reactions.

Bobby just raised one eyebrow trying not to smirk.

Sam's smirk grew to a grin.

Dean's face became stony.

"Give up women." This he could not pass up on, Sam had to do his brotherly duties and poke fun at Dean slightly while finding out more "Dean Winchester give up women."

Castiel nodded "I started laughing at him but he was being really serious about it then we had a play fight."

"So did he say why he was giving up women?" Sam turned his attention to his brother knowing the answer would be no but best way to get one was to put someone on the spot which he did "So Dean why are you giving up women."

He was going to kick his little brother's ass and leant forward on the table, oh it was game on "Well it would be hard explaining to a straight woman I have a child with another men yet I'm not gay and neither is my former ang—" God damn his brain, it nearly got the better of his mouth again. He was trying to argue the point that it would be hard to explain Castiel was a former angel….not that Castiel was his former angle.

Sam shrugged one shoulder as if unfazed but he heard the 'my' bit before his brother but him off "Well who said it had to be a relationship, or that you would have to explain it to her you are known for one night stands." Her being the past tense because his brother cared for Castiel….after all it was his former angel.

"Well what if one night turned into two then maybe more, how would I explain that?" Dean tensed his jaw seeing a glint in his brother's eyes "And I wouldn't want to be bringing one night stands in to our house, in front of our son." Agh fuck, there went his god damn brain running away with his mouth again.

Sam grinned "If it was one night stands you could go to their houses and be back before morning." So what was his excuse now?

Dean leant back in his chair remaining silent planning how to kill his freakish tall brother without it upsetting Castiel or Bobby, Dylan was too young to be affected by it.

Castiel frowned at them wondering what exactly was taking place, he had seen the looks before he knew Dean was pissed at Sammy and Sam looked smug like when he normally bested his older brother. He was going to have to buy a book on human behaviour so when situations like now and last night happened he knew what was going on "I think he just wants to be a good father to Dylan, if he was sleeping about and chasing women his time wouldn't be spent on Dylan."

Bobby grinned "Among other things." He held Dylan up until his feet where resting on the table top "You like things just the way there are don't ya."

Dylan moved his feet and arms making a cooing noise as he made a happy face, he really liked his friends.

Dean curled his fingers around the blunt knife and tapped Castile on the shoulder his thumb was touching making Castiel look right which gave him the opportunity to fling the knife at Sammy, but his stupid brother caught it in his hand.

Castiel looked left at Dean who just smiled at him then looked at Sam who just had one hand under the table smiling at him; he hummed at their strange behaviour before looking at Bobby who spoke to him.

"Let's go by that baby book, leave these two Idjit's to clean up."

Dean watched Cas eyes widen slightly before he nodded and pushed his chair back only to pause looking back at him "Grab me some beers." He would need to relax after killing his brother.

Castiel nodded as he grabbed Boomerang's leash deciding the puppy should go for a walk.

Sam just smiled as he waited for them to get ready knowing his brother was going to come at him swinging he didn't like it when people poked in his business but really if he didn't then how else would Dean realize he felt a lot more for his angel then he claimed. He just waved as the door closed then bolted from his chair holding his hand out as Dean came at him but he moved around the table keeping it between them "Wait a minute."

"A minute, in a minute my boot is going to be so far up your ass you will be spit shining it without opening your mouth." He didn't want his damn brother sticking his nose in or poking fun at him, Dean was going to make that clean by an ass kicking.

"Come on you like him." Sam moved around the table when his brother moved again and leant back when an arm swiped across the table at him "Admit it shorty, you got a crush on Castiel." Ok so this wasn't really helping more just riling his brother up but it was just too good an opportunity to pass it up.

Shorty, crush on Cas "You better have enjoyed your time with your nephew as it's your last, you're a dead man Sammy." Dean waited watching his brother and grabbed the plastic cup that was Dylan's sip cup, he had yet to use but flung the fork he had hold off in his left hand.

Sam ducked the fork hearing it ping, probably stuck in the wall, and turned to face his brother with a grin but groaned when something clocked him on the forehead and bridge of his nose.

"Yeah who's laughing now?" He moved around the table and planted his shoulder in Sammy's stomach driving him back into the wall "Keep your mouth shut and stay out my business." Dean thumped his brother in his lower stomach hearing a groan.

"Please." He clamped his hands together and struck them down on Dean's back making his brother's hold weaken and pushed him back "You like Cas and have for a while, I just didn't know it was that serious." Sam pulled his sleeves up when Dean raised his hand and shifted his weight back.

"It not serious I like him, he's my friend." He circled with his brother and leaned back at the swing amid at him "I care but not the way your implying." Dean heard the snort and moved forward flinging his arm out, he grinned when he clocked Sammy in the chin.

Ow, he lifted his leg smacking his brother in his side sending him stumbling "Denial, stop denying it you are giving up women for him." Sam could see it, Bobby could see it…..he was pretty sure everyone else could see it but his brother.

"I'm not denying anything." He lunged forward gripping his brother's forearms and let his weight fall into Sam sending him backwards when the couch hit the back of his legs and waist, he tumbled over with his brother but groaned when he hit the fall.

Damn that hurt, his fricken brother weight a fricken ton.

"Yes you are, how long have you liked him." It was ages ago now when he started making comments on how Cas was his angel, how close they seemed because he noticed the was Castiel had come when Dean called, or Dean was in trouble, even when Castiel wasn't on good terms with the brothers.

A knee planted in his stomach before Sam was pushed over Dean's head, he just rolled and quickly rolled onto his front as Dean did "You like Cas admit it." He was sure he liked him, ok so he was pretty sure his brother loved the other man but he wouldn't press that far too fast, baby steps at first.

If by baby steps you meant bet it out of that person, than yeah baby steps.

Dean got to his feet as his brother came at him "Give up already I could so this all day."

Sam pushed him back into the wall "So can I, admit it and I'll stop."

"Never."

Sam smiled, they managed the first step. His brother said never, which meant he had feeling for Cas that he would never admit to.

Now for step two, getting him to admit to those feeling "Well then why did you ask if he liked the pizza woman." Jealousy he would use jealous to get Dean to confess…if the beating didn't work of course.

"Because we have Dylan, other's coming into it would complicate the matter."

The brothers stared at each other as they struggled to overpower each other.

"Liar, you want him to yourself, the idea of another makes you feel threatened, jealous."

Dean moved his foot to the inside of Sam's and kicked his foot out sweeping his brother's foot out from under him, and pushed with his hands sending him back "Leave it alone." This wasn't something he was going to touch. Castiel was with friend and nothing more, they had Dylan and that meant they would always be tied to each other which Dean would gladly take but never change "Agh fuck Sammy." He kicked his brother in the legs, why was he even thinking about this shit "Drop it now."

He slammed the lower part of his right leg into Dean's knee making him buckle before curling his leg back and slamming it onto the top of his brother's arm "You like him so why not admit it." He could see something was going through his brother's head and Sam was going to do his damnested to get him to say the words out loud.

He groaned when Sam tackled him to the floor and twisted his chest punching his brother in the jaw before rolling them over "There's nothing to admit, let it go." He liked things the way they were so why admit it and….and "Just drop it."

Sam slammed his fist into his brother's jaw when one drove into his side making him groan as he felt sick as Dean slid to the side "Dean just say it out loud, you like him what is wrong with that, is it because he's a man." He lay on is back holding his side, he hated kidney jabs god they always knocked him sick. Sam had really given it thought that Castiel was a man; he knew his brother was straight but if you loved that person did their gender really matter?

Dean sighed as he dropped his arms to the floor just lying next to his brother "Nothing it wrong with liking him or a man but I don't." There was nothing wrong with being gay, yes when he was younger he had a slightly problem with it but now he didn't and that wasn't the reason for anything to what he wouldn't admit.

Ah fuck he told himself last night it was just better off left alone yet now here was, his brother being a massive pain in his ass that started this, thinking of it, about it "Sammy just stay out of it ok, I don't need you being a perky cheerlead on the side, me and Cas are always going to stay just me and Cas, friends."

He turned his head to the side looking at his brother "I'm not telling you to profess your love for him" yet "But what is the big deal with admitting you like him even if it's just to yourself." Sam didn't get an answer but he didn't expect one. He just carried on talking not really caring if he was annoying his brother, Winchester had never run from anything, not the apocalypse, not the Devil or God himself, not they face the danger head on giving it shit of their own.

Dean pushed his face to look up at the ceiling instead of him but he just carried on, he was beating Dean into admitting one way or the other, physically or verbally.

"Look I know you like him, Bobby knows you like him, you have for a while we can see that. Your relaxed around him in way your aren't around others, you have a son together and live together why can't you just admit you like him." Sam turned his head to look at his brother, pulling on Dean's forearm so he could do it.

"That's just it we have a kid together, Cas is still learning what it is to be human." Dean didn't need to add to it and watch this go to shit around him, between him and Cas because then Dylan would be in the middle. He sighed "You know I can't do relationships, it isn't in me to give everything to that person." All he felt over Lisa and Ben was guilt he knew deep down that he just couldn't have it with her yet he stayed for a year, taking from them but never really giving back and look how it ended.

"But Cas isn't just anybody to you, you have something" He planted his hand over his brother's mouth "You know you do, he was always closer to you than the rest of us, he was called your angel for a reason." Sam watched Dean just blink at him but he felt lips curving under his hand as cheek bunched.

"So you have Dylan, it doesn't matter." If anything their son was what brought them to this point "He cares for you and you do him so why not just take that step." He eased his hand off just looking at his brother "We never thought we would get to this but we fought so hard anyway and now we have it, don't waste it."

Dean sighed resting a hand on his stomach "Not that simple Sammy, never that simple." He just couldn't do relationships and he cared too much about Cas to do that, so they would stay friends and raise their son. Plus what if Castiel so far down the road worked out he cared for Dean, loved him but not in that way, he just wouldn't risk it "I didn't want to even think about it, now you have got me doing just that thanks for being such a good brother."

Sam patted his chest "Always here to help you, as your brother it's my job to." He grinned slightly "But just so I know, you like Castiel right as in more than a friend."

He bumped his knee against Sam "Fine I like him, are you happy now. What did admitting it accomplish expect you knowing." Dean spoke the words in a low voice just closing his eyes feeling tired "God Sam when did we get so old."

"I don't know." He felt really sick from that jab, god hunting never used to make him feel this drained but then he didn't have time as there was always something to occupy their mind, and as for his brother's statement.

Knowing, admitting it was half the battle.

Castiel frowned as he opened the door to see the living room slightly a mess, the coffee table was lying out of its normal position and half the couch cushions where on the floor and a few pictures on the walls where skew whiff "Hello." He watched both heads turn to the right and tip back slightly to see him "Did you have a play fight."

He bent down unclipping Boomerang's leash so he could ran at the brothers.

"Yeah Cas we did." Sam just grinned at the man, if only he really knew.

Dean saw Bobby pushing Dylan in and just tipped his chin up "Did you find a baby book."

"Yeah, and I got you a job interview." He just glanced around then shook his head knowing full well what happened, he would kick their asses later, Sam for going about it the wrong way and Dean for being thick headed but right now he was going to feed Dylan "Can I feed him."

Castiel nodded removing his coat "You don't have to ask, you're his Grandpa." He stood in front of the brother smiling down as they looked at him but then looked at Dean "Bobby spoke to a man who runs a garage for you, your interview is tomorrow."

Dean tucked one hand behind his head "Great, did you buy anything else while you were out."

"No, just your beers." He just looked at Dean but frowned when Sam made a noise then stepped back as Dean rolled onto his brother trying to strangle him.

Sam couldn't help it, he had to make a kissing noise as they gazed at each other….really it was a wonder how they had never really admitted their feelings or done anything about them. Dean glared at Sammy trying to hit him in that smart mouth but hands around his wrists was preventing them, but a knee pressed into Sam's side helped matters.

All Cas could think was that Dean was feeling really playful this week.

-.-.-

He walked down the steps putting his phone in his back pocket finished with his call to Bobby and looked around the living room seeing no one "Cas?"

"In the kitchen."

Moving towards the kitchen Dean saw Boomerang run out barking at him "Hey Boomer." He bent down picking the dog up scratching him behind the head then down his neck, when he entered the kitchen he saw Castiel sat on a stool feeding Dylan "I'm going to my interview wish me luck."

Castiel smiled "Good luck." He nodded towards the plate "There's your breakfast."

Dean froze as he opened the door to the fridge "What."

"I went out and got breakfast for you." He frowned at the older man wondering why he had a look on his face, and why both brothers objected to his idea of cooking yesterday.

"Oh thanks." He grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge and flipped it in the air as he pulled his stool out to sit at the island and flipped the cover on the white carton, pancakes and syrup. Dean grabbed the fork laid next to the carton "What you doing while I'm gone."

"Give Dylan a bath, then put him on his play mat while I check out the baby book." He had a brief look yesterday but not enough to stratify his curiosity "How long do you think you will be." Castiel looked at the fork when Dean held it out and leant forward taking the pancakes when Dean just waved it at him.

"Don't depends on how my interview goes." He chewed his food grinning at his son whose eyes kept wondering back to him "Hope it goes well, might have more money if it does." His saving account couldn't last forever, it was getting down and when it hit empty if he didn't have a job by then it was on to Sammy's.

Which seemed like a really good idea after yesterday.

Castiel shook his head when Dean held pancake out for the dog who was jumping to get it "Don't tease him."

"No fun." He bent slightly so Boomerang could reach him before stabbing the last piece with his fork shoving it in his mouth and tried talking around "MMa Oof." But grinned as his cheek puffed out slightly.

He placed Dylan's bottle down on the side and moved to burp his son as he nodded "Good luck." He knew he already wished him well but you could never give a person too many well wishes, when Dylan burped Castiel kept him up right against his chest.

Coming to a stop beside Castiel he bent slightly giving Dylan's cheek a kiss "Bye bye Dylan." Dean grinned when his son turned his head leaning forward, so he gave him another kiss watching him laugh. Without thinking about it he pulled his head slightly back and pressed his lips to Cas's cheek only to pull back sharply when the other man went tense, ah shit he just blinked at Castiel unsure what to say.

He got a kiss on the cheek; Castiel wasn't sure how he should react so he just stared back at Dean who looked a little pink in the cheeks, he parted his lips to say something when Dean beat him to it.

"Rightwellbye." He rushed the words on one breathe then moved around the counter quickly and yanked the closer door open by the front door pulling his coat out of it before slamming it shut then moving so quickly out the front door he nearly tripped himself over.

-.-.-

Sam groaned moving his arm from over his head feeling his hand across the bed and frowned when he felt something soft, he blinked his eyes open lifting it to his chest and smiled "Mr Roar." He was so glad he still had his teddy bear, he pulled it out of the boxes in the basement yesterday night thinking of Dylan. He rested the teddy to his chest head under his chin as he heard a buzzing again, rolling his head he looked at the bedside table seeing red digits configuring together to make the time.

7:55am

"Who the fuck." Sam grumbled the words grabbing his mobile seeing he had two texts and opened the first one seeing it was from his brother;

**Dumbass, I'm going to kick yours when I see you next. **

**You just couldn't leave it alone. **

He clicked back not really believing the threat his brother made or the fact the text made little sense to him, as if he could kick his ass….when it was only yesterday he said he felt old and clicked on the next text reading it, one then twice before a grin spilt his face.

_Dean kissed my cheek; _

_I am unsure what this means or if it means anything. _

_Can you help me?_

Sam dropped one hand to his teddy's back and typed a reply to Castiel.

-.-.-

Castiel looked at Dylan when his phone vibrated seeing he had a text from Sam and felt a little better, if anyone could help him it would be Sam;

_**Of course I will**_** :)**

* * *

Ok so I hope it wasn't too bad, if I have missed any mistakes please forgive me.

If you would like to leave a review then I would be most greatful. If you would like to leave a review saying this wasn't your cup of tea then please feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xxx


	7. Maybe It's A Risk Worth Taking

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot. And Dylan lol thought I would add that in.

Ok so here's the next chapter and I think it's about time Dean's feeling started to come into play...or out in the open.

So I hope it's not to bad and you do like it, shorter then my other chapters but I hope it's ok.

And Dylan is coming up six months so I think it's the time for the mile stones to begin, do you?

But fear not after this, it will finally happpen...the smut, the loving, the Destiel. XD (I won't rush it but it is coming.)

* * *

Maybe It's A Risk Worth Taking.

Dean wiped his hand on his jeans clad thigh trying not to feel nervous but he did, god damn things where slipping out of his control.

Dean couldn't help the thought as he stood in the garage.

First a woman moved in on his territory forcing him to give her a message, which lead to Dean confessing he was giving up women for Cas that lead to play fighting and an almost…thoughts of a kiss. Then his brother had to stick his nose in making him think about the thing he didn't not want to think about…..then forced that issue until he admitted he liked Cas….which lead to him being stupid this morning but the really kicker was he didn't even think about it.

How did he go in there an act cool when he kissed Castiel on the cheek, even thought it was only the cheek it was unusual, strange, out of the blue, never happened before between them and he somehow didn't think he could pass it off as friends being friends….because what guy kissed his male friend's cheek.

He didn't think there was men out there that close in friendship that could kiss each other's cheeks, the kind who didn't have feelings for each other and where purely friends…so there went that excuse which left him with what?

Dean rubbed his hand on his thigh again glaring at the door….damn just damn.

Castiel frowned at the door he knew Dean was back he heard the car and when he looked out the window he was correct as he saw the Impala pulling in yet the door wasn't opening, he adjusted Dylan in his arms and reached for the door handle but paused.

He didn't want to seem weird but Dean kissed his cheek, this morning when Sam came around to talk all he could do was smile and discuss how he felt not really giving him an answer as to why Dean had kissed him out the blue. The most Sam did was just grin at random moments when he was saying things before nodding and just leant forward at the end of it with one statement that Castiel wasn't sure what to make of it.

"_I don't know what it means; I don't want to mistake it for something it might not be." _

_Sam just shook his head pressing one fingertip to the table "But what you're telling me right now" He slowed his words "It that you like my brother….as in more than friends or close bond like a brother kind of way." _

_Castiel frowned looking at the toy he was holding, he had already told Sam all this "Yes I care for Dean, I have for a very long time but it's different in the sense that I feel for you and my father." He always tried to keep it to himself in case it made the hunter uncomfortable. Over the years Dean and him where close, what they had was slightly different to other people's friendships yet he always thought that Dean didn't returned his feeling in the same sense to what he felt but in a different way…like brothers or something. _

_So he just kept it to himself. _

_Oh this was golden, Sam coughed trying to keep a straight face but his lips kept curving, getting higher and his grin wider as he looked at Castiel "But the way you care for me and your father is different in the way you care for Dean Yes?" _

"_Yes." _

_Oh my god, this was like Christmas gifts on your birthday Sam didn't know why he felt so gleeful….ok well he did, he was messing with his brother's business but this was too fun not to…he could get them together without his brother getting mad and trying to stop him or be stubborn._

_Dean would never know he was interfering._

_Castiel wondered why Sam looked so happy "Does this news make you happy." To know he card for his brother in a different way to him seemed to but "I do care for you, no less but just not in the same sense as Dean." _

_Sam shook his head "No I know that man, it's cool Cas." He nodded "You love me like family, I get it." He got it years ago when the angel did things only for his brother that he didn't do for others, others being him and Bobby but still point made. _

_Castiel waited for Sam to give him some advice or tell him something that might help clear his confusion but all he got was a….wicked grin as the taller man dropped his hand to the table and leaned back in his seat looking satisfied by his words. _

"_Just kiss him back on the cheek." _

_Sam smiled thinking to himself, and see what happens. _

He looked at Dylan when his son put a hand to his face and smiled mouthing his hand; maybe Dean was being affectionate because of their son, before he had time to think any further the door handle twisted making his heart beat speed up. Suddenly unsure of himself he just froze staring at the door as it opened holding Dylan with his hand in his mouth, he took in Dean's t-shirt with stains at the bottom and a blue outter shirt on he wasn't wearing this morning.

Ah shit he had to be in the kitchen of all places; Dean just stopped moving yet twisted his hand behind his back closing the door and gripped the door handle tighter coughing "What are you doing?"

Castiel released Dylan's hand "What are you doing?" He didn't know what else to say, the way Dean had said the question made he feel like he was doing something wrong or acting strangely when it was the other man acting weirdly.

What? He just looked around the kitchen what was he supposed to say, he just come back and stood in the gar— wait that was it "I just came home." Ah Dean just raised his chin "What are you doing?"

I…" He what, what did he do here, the man was acting strange he was acting a little strange and it could only get stranger if he didn't say the right thing "…heard your car and wanted to know if the interview went well." Castiel smiled hoping this just didn't make things weird…er.

"Oh." He relaxed slightly over the fact that Cas let the kiss thing go and wasn't acting weird yet here he was acting all weird, shaking his head he just answered "Good I think, he had me do a few tests on cars he had purposely put wrong." Dean had done them far too quickly even told the man a few helpful tips. Tips he knew from having to resort his beautiful lady all the time, another good thing about being free from hunting was his baby would no longer take a bashing or die another death again "He said he would phone in the next few days and let me know."

It was a pretty nice establishment one of those higher up garages that was attached to a motor shop, really clean aswell and the wall where a nice cream colour which Dean thought was bold considering it was a garage. He lifted his hand from the door handle to run through his hair "How did things go here?" Should he have asked that or not? Somehow Dean was a little unsure if he should have yet had his answer when Castiel gave him his.

"Sam came round he helped me get some food in, and I saw this ready meal thing that Sam said is like home cooking already made for you we just have to put it in the oven, I thought we should try it instead of pizza again tonight." He soothed a hand down Dylan's stomach when his son fussed, after adjusting him to lie in his arms he looked at the older man who had tensed.

"Anything else." Like his brother saying something, asking something, poking his nose in, if he had that nose was going to end up broken. He bent down removing his boots but paused to stroke Boomerang when the dog ran up to him "Hey Boomer."

The dog mouthed at the air moving closer before moving backwards slightly, Dean just rubbed the puppy's ears before finishing removing his boots and placed them by the garage door before pulling the blue shirt from his shoulders. Moving to drop it in the laundry basket listening very carefully to what the other man was saying, this determined the fate of Sam's nose.

"No not much else, we took Dylan to the park then came back played a little. Sam fed him then put him down saying he had to go back to Bobby's, a while before you came home." Castiel bounced his son in his arms and smiled when blue eyes locked with his.

Dylan's turned his head to look at Dean holding his hand out; it made him move forward "Did you miss Daddy." He bent planting his lips against Dylan's cheek and moved his hand to tickle his son's stomach hearing him giggle. Too cute sometimes it was a little over whelming he had a kid "Agh I missed you too." Dean bent his head forward again going for a kiss but pulled back when Cas lifted him slightly.

Dylan babbled between laughing as he was lifted only to be lowered.

Castiel raised him again before lowering him loving his son's laugh, it was so heart felt and carefree over nothing but a little fun and lifted his arms again allowing Dean to take their son before moving back "You want to eat now?" He had Sam teach him how to set the oven earlier and hoped he could remember it correctly.

He held Dylan up and stopped making a shock face before lowering his arms down quickly until Dylan's nose touched his "Yeah if you want." He pushed his arms up again watching the look on the little boy's face. Dean moved around the island and into the living room but called out loudly "You need help?" He moved towards the play mat and placed his son down on his stomach before moving to one of the toys "Look Dylan, what's this."

"No I think I can do it."

"Ok." He released the toy when an arm stretched towards it and sank to his ass curling one foot under his raised leg before dropping to his side resting on his elbow "You like that." Blue eyes moved to his as the toy was shoved in an open mouth. He soothed a hand over black hair that was getting thicker and dropped his hand to the toy tugging on it before letting go when Dylan babbled slapping the toy his legs kicking.

Boomerang ran in from of Dylan's play mat laying on the floor with his fully body on the floor but was shuffling closer yet stopping every time Dylan looked at him or held a hand out.

Castiel twisted the cap of the juice and held it out towards Dean as he stepped over Dylan and sat on the back of the couch "Sam got him a present today." He thought it was so sweet of the younger man to get Dylan a teddy. At first he thought the teddy was supposed to look worn, slightly faded but well-loved but after a while he asked Sam why it looked that way and that's when Sam told him the story "Mr Roar."

Dean felt his eyebrows shot up "No way." He lifted his eyes to Cas "What today?" His brother loved that thing, no matter what age his brother was he always kept that teddy close even when he went to college and was unloading boxes. Dean knew it was in a box but never said anything because he understood what it meant to Sam "My mother gave him that thing the day he was born." He had a gotten a purple thing….a cat if he remembered rightly that he eventually destroyed but Sam never did his.

"I know he said and it looks so well loved." You could see it "I asked why he gave it to Dylan and he said he wanted too." Castiel never had a possession to become attached too but the thought seemed like a nice one. To have something that was yours and meant something to you but didn't really have to be important or even something you would need day to day "It's in Dylan's room Sam let him sleep with it."

"I haven't seen that thing since Sam was fifteen." He had a fight with his brother about it, he really didn't see why his brother had slept with it every night and then one night he waited up for Dean on the couch cuddling the damn thing. The girl he brought home thought it was so cute and spent the rest of her night talking with Sam on the couch…..at the time all Dean could think was Sammy had cock blocked him….with a teddy.

Castiel moved back into the kitchen after looking at the clock and checked on the food leaving Dean laying there on the floor, he placed his juice to rest by his chest and pulled his phone out his pocket deciding to text his brother.

**Thanks for Mr Roar; I know it meant a lot to you. **

He placed his phone on the floor by his juice waiting for a reply; it took less than four minutes to get one:

_**No worries man, I love my nephew and thought he could love it just as much as I do. **_

_**So how's things over there going?**_

He felt his face changing in to a frown, did his brother know what had happened;

**OK why?**

Dean waited for the text and the way it was worded told him his brother knew something;

_**Ok? Nothing else happened that you needed to tell me about?**_

_**Anything, big or small you can tell me. **_

He raised his eyes to Dylan who was playing pulling another toy towards him trying to remain cool as he typed back, by this time his frown was deepening even more;

**My interview went well, thanks for asking. **

If Sam was fishing for something he would have to do a little better than that, his phone buzzed again and he read the reply;

_**Cool, so how's Cas? **_

He could do this all night, when his brother was ready to spit it out he would be here still texting him back;

**Cooking that meal you two bought earlier. **

How's things on your end, Bobby? U?

The phoned buzzed again signalling another text but it was far too quick;

_**Cool over here. So Cas just cookin nothing unusual happen since u got bk?**_

He placed the phone down and took a sip of his juice smiling at Dylan who opened his mouth and then closed it watching him "You want some?" Dean didn't think he would be able to drink from the bottle that had no nip, so he dipped his little fingers in then held it towards Dylan.

His son mouthed at his little fingers, sucking on it before scrunching his face up raising one hand halfway to his face fingers curling in the air "Bit too strong of you eh?" Dean laughed slightly before dropping his eyes to his phone as it buzzed again;

_**Come on man, just tell me?**_

The little fucker, he must have known what happened to be asking his frown turned into a sharp look, one of anger directed at the phone but really his brother;

**Tell you what Sammy?**

Dean glared at his screen knowing the answer before he read the text;

_**Dude u kissed Cas this morning, he told me so stop being a dick and just tell me if anything happened when u got back?**_

He really was going to break his brother's nose;

**I told you to stay out of it yet you stick ur nose in it, I'm warning u Sam keep it out or I will break it. Nothing happened; I don't want anything to so leave it alone! : (angry face)**

Yet the answer he got only made him angrier;

_**Dude that's lame, stop living in denial ur crap at it Dean and u couldn't reach my nose if u tried. :)**_

Dean tightened his fingers on his phone "Fu….." He looked at Dylan "….utters." god damn he really was going to kick Sammy's ass, he had to stop with the short comments….he wasn't that short;

**Look u BFG (Bitchass Freaky Giant) I'll drop ur ass and u know it…who tough u to fight me so shut it. N nothing is lame, I didn't mean to kiss him, it won't happen again so leave it alone. **

**IF u don't I would hate for something to happen to MR ROAR. **

Yeah take that, Dean smirked at the screen and felt it grow when his phone started buzzing as the screen came to life with the picture of his brother and the name, Sammy Calling. He slid the green button across the screen "What's up Sammy?"

"Don't you dare touch Mr Roar I mean it Dean, you touch my teddy I will touch your car."

He sat up hand moving in the air with his anger, pointing at nothing "Yeah try it and I'll be sending you stuffed parts in the mail." Dean was not going to back down "Stay out my business what happens in my house, is my business not yours do you understand."

"Yeah I get it, you're an idiot who is blatantly in love with the man he's living with yet refuses to admit it."

He tensed looking at the kitchen door way "Who said anything about love?"

"I know you do but if you think your hiding it well you obviously need to look up the meaning because your crap at it, I've seen children do it better."

The little shit "Look, stay out of it and leave it alone last warning."

"Fine I will, Cas didn't even react to your kiss this morning so what's that tell you."

Dean opened his mouth but the line went dead, what the hell was that supposed to mean? He glared at his phone before switching it off and tossing it over the back of the couch trying not to think about what his brother said yet it was stuck in his head.

Nothing happened since the kiss this morning, Cas acted normal when he came in but ok he honestly didn't expect the ex-angel to react….well that was a lie he expected something even if it was just a simple question about why he kissed him.

Just some kind of reaction yet he got nothing but normal?

"Agh fuck Sammy." He ran a hand through his hair hating that in the last few days he brother had pulled a thread in his mind that was now starting to unravel faster than he could deal with, when he heard Castiel's voice he snapped his head up looking at the other man. He was stood in jeans and a t-shirt, hair was a little dishevelled but otherwise he was perfectly ok "What?" Dean tried not to have a tone but damn he was pissed.

He just frowned "I said is everything ok?" Castiel wasn't sure what had happened but he know something did "Sam text me telling me to protect Mr Roar and I have no idea why."

"Why you asking me, you and him are best buddies always talking to each other so why would I know?" Ever since he freaked out, Cas went to Sam and even after they talked where Cas promised he would try to come to him it was still like before he talked to Sam.

Not him.

Castiel swallowed at the tone not knowing why Dean was so angry or why it was directed at him "I don't understand what you mean by that?"

"You never do." He just glared at him but immediately felt bad when Cas spoke, god he was such a prick sometimes.

"I don't know what I did to upset you so I'm going to leave you alone, I did want to eat dinner with you but I will eat my dinner in the kitchen instead and you can eat in here with Dylan." He really didn't know what was wrong but he didn't want to aggravate the situation or Dean. He knew the man well enough to know his moods and in this one you wouldn't get an answer from him as to why he was angry, it was best to leave him alone.

"Cas man wait." He moved to his knees, using his other hand to lean on and reached out grasping the other man's wrist as Castiel turned, pulling him to a stop not sure what to say or exactly how to say something if he did plan to say it.

He looked at the hunter then at his wrist before smiling "I accept your apology." Even if Dean didn't say sorry he still tried to stop him from leaving and he never did that before "Dinner will be ready soon, you want to wash up."

Letting his fingers slid from Cas's wrist he just nodded and glanced at Dylan "Make him a bottle I'll feed him after I've showered." Pushing to his feet he moved passed Castiel and walked up the stairs towards his bedroom pulling his shirt over his head to drop it to the floor. He moved into the bathroom unfastening his jeans and turned the shower on before pushing them down until they dropped to the floor.

Stepping under the spray he exhaled feeling hot water pelting down over his head and shoulders, it felt so nice but he still had tension in his body as his mind was racing over the phone call and what his god damn nosey brother had said. So what if Castiel didn't react he didn't want him to because lately he had been acting stupidly when it came to the ex-angel, he got jealous of a pizza girl, fought with his brother over many different things when it came to Cas.

Damn he really need to sort himself out, pull his head out his ass and be a man about it. There was no excuse for the way he was acting, it was hard to claim he didn't want anything to happen yet get jealous when others came to close.

Or even be pissed at the fact Cas didn't react to his kiss.

He never wanted to think or go into depth about how he felt or what he felt for the ex-angel because it was best left alone….he remember that night when Castiel spoke to him trying to explain why he gave him Dylan;

Castiel came to his feet "I did everything for you, so why can you not accept my gift" he watched the way something passed through those blue eyes but he refused to name it "By allowing yourself to be happy and have the life you always wanted."

He asked himself if it was that simple?

What was he scared of if it wasn't change?

Dean knew the answer even back then.

Nothing was simple when it came to Castiel, he had been through so much with him, there was a history built between them and it went deep which Dean never wanted to lose or jeopardise by even allowing his thoughts to become anything else but friendship. Dean tipped his head up in the spray letting it hit his face placing his hands against the side; it wasn't like he didn't want to care or even try it was just the opposite.

He knew what scared him the thought of losing Castiel.

He cared far too much to try and give Castiel something he had be unable to give anyone else in his whole life and watch it fall apart around him; pushing the one person he is the closet to away from him. At first it was just that holding back because it could never happen, Cas was an angel and he was a hunter but then that reasoning disappeared leaving nothing between them and for the briefest second he thought maybe just maybe.

But now they had Dylan and it just reaffirmed that he could not let it go passed friendship, he would not risk his relationship with Cas for a few times between the sheets…..even if he desperately wanted to. Yet all those thoughts of resisting was going out the way with everything little thing that was happening, his brother was right it was obvious he cared….loved Cas yet that one thought stuck in his head.

Castiel didn't react to the kiss, Dean knew he should be thankful but he just wanted something, even if it was minuscule rating on the reactions chart he still wanted it.

-.-.-

Castiel picked up the house phone feeling a little excited since it was the first call on it and clicked the answer button "Hello…." Did he say their names or just there last name, well Dean's "Winchester's residence, Castiel speaking how may I help you."

"Hello" The voice sounded slightly unsure "IS Dean Winchester there please?"

"No he's busy at the moment but I can pass a message on or if you would like to phone back later to speak to him you can." He nodded lifting his eyes to the clock seeing Dean had been fifteen minutes and it was nearing Dylan's bottle time.

"Are you Dean's partner?" The man sounded curious.

He just nodded looking at their son "Yes I am." Castiel like being Dean's partner when it came to raising their son and living together.

"Well it's just Stan from the garage, in the interview today I was really impressed and just wanted to say the job is his if he wants it so if you could pass the message on and tell him to phone me tomorrow and let me if he does I would be most greatful."

Castiel smiled "Of course I will thank you for calling so soon."

"You're welcome." Stan's voiced sounded surprised but cheerful "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." He placed the phone down and moved towards Dylan on his play mate "Yay." He clapped gently in front of his son before stroking Boomerang who was playful pouncing in front of the baby on the floor. He smiled and reached out picking Dylan up "Daddy sounds like he got the job." Castiel kissed the little boy's cheek before turning when he heard footsteps on the stairs "Stan phoned."

Dean just nodded as he stepped off the bottom step "What did he say." He held his hands out as he moved towards them seeing Castiel smiling widely, maybe he got a second interview or maybe…the job.

"He said the jobs was yours if you wanted it all you have to do is phone him in the morning and let him know." He passed Dylan over and moved towards the kitchen getting the bottle ready for their son. It was exciting news and maybe it would cheer Dean up from his earlier mood, he had been trying to work the courage up to kiss the man's cheek but when he saw Dean in a mood he just thought it would be best to leave it.

But maybe with this news he could give him a hug to congratulate him, turning when the bottle was done he went into the living room finding Dean sat in a chair at the table resting Dylan in his arms "Here."

"Thanks." Dean put the bottle toward his son's mouth and rested back in the chair but felt his eyebrow rise when hands found his shoulders squeezing before simply resting there; he frowned slightly tipping his head back seeing Cas smiling "You really happy about the job thing."

He just nodded "This is good news and you wanted to find a job." Castiel just looked at Dean's face, moving his eyes from green to over the arch of his eyebrows and down to his lips "I'm happy for you."

Dean just smiled "Thanks Cas." He felt fingers span his throat and swallowed lifting his head when they slid over his shoulder as Castiel pulled back "Dinner ready yet." He was ready for bed; it had been a tiring day.

"Yeah I'll set it out now, are you taking Dylan to bed or putting him in his slouch chair." Castiel stopped in the kitchen doorway looking at the older man waiting for an answer.

"I'll take him upstairs." He was nearly finished his bottle so he would just put him down after.

"Ok." He moved into the kitchen getting two plates out and then took the food from the oven with the mits before resting it on the side, Castiel didn't know if Dean was still angry but he didn't seem as excited or happy by the news as he was. He frowned putting the food on the first plate wondering what had upset him, grabbing the other plate he placed some food on it and moved towards the fridge grabbing a beer for Dean.

Maybe it would help him relax.

He soothed his hand over Dylan's head "Night little man." Eyes closed as a hand came up close to rest by his face; Dean just smiled and stood up right seeing Mr Roar resting on the chair beside Dylan's crib. It made him smile as he moved out the door pulling it to and moved back down the stairs seeing Castiel sat at the table but playing with Boomerang "Is it cold?"

"No it's still hot." He patted the puppy's head and sat up right in his seat and kept his hands in his lap "Dean do you think we can do something?" Castiel wanted to do this before but wasn't sure if the others would like it.

He just looked at Cas "What?" The answer made him gave a small chuckle.

"Can we say grace before we eat at the table?" Castiel did it in his head but would like to say it out loud.

Dean just slid one hand across the table "Sure." He accepted Castiel's fingers curving over his and bent his head closing his eyes as Castiel said grace "Amen." He spoke the word after Cas finished and picked his fork up. He leaned his forearm on the table noticing the beer but his plate and just smiled his thanks at Cas as he ate, they didn't really speak but then he wasn't really in the mood to but when the meal was over he took both plates "Thanks Cas that was nice."

"You're welcome do you want me to wash up."

"Nah I got it, you can watch TV or go to bed, or something." He just nodded as he walked into the kitchen putting his plate in the skin and started the tap running the water, Dean washed up slowly before drying the pots and putting them away. He exited the kitchen to see the living room darkened and everything switched off, he moved up the stairs and into his bedroom seeing Castiel patting Boomerang and pulling the covers up, his hair wet "You had a shower."

"Yes." He fiddled with the blanket for a minute before coughing "Are you getting into bed."

"Yeah just going to brush my teeth, why?" Dean flicked the bathroom light on before looking over his shoulder, Castiel was fiddling with the covers before shaking his head saying nothing so he just moved towards the sink and grabbed his toothbrush.

He wondered if he should do it, Dean seemed still in a mood from earlier but he had been thinking about this all day since Sam had talked to him and when the other man flicked the lights off before coming towards the bed he decided he would.

Dean slid into the bed and draped the covers over his thighs before resting back on his right hand as he twisted his chest to flick the lamp off on his right side with his left and twisted back grabbing the covers but paused when Castiel said his name "Yeah?

Castiel saw him through the darkness of the room, not clear but still enough to make him out with the moon light and leaned forward quickly pressing his lips to the hunter's cheek then pulled back "Good night."

He felt his lips curving as Cas quickly lay down and rolled onto his side, quick but not quick enough that he didn't see the blush "Night Cas." Dean laid down on his back feeling Boomerang settle near his hand and stroked the dog closing his eyes.

He got his reaction, it made him think slightly.

Maybe it wasn't going to be simple, nothing worth having was but then maybe that was a risk he was willing to take.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too bad.

If you would like to leave a reviw then please feel free to do so. If it's to say it wasn't your cup of tea then please feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it. (Do you think I should stop putting this message because my reviewers you are wonderful and I do love reading them, so funny and make me smile.)

If I missed any mistakes please forgive I will try to catch them when I check it over again.

C.I.G.21xxx


	8. Meaningful Kisses

**Diclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot.

Ok so here is chapter 8 and drum roll...kisses on the lips :O.

Just little church kisses because as much I as I wanted passion filled kisses, it just seemed better with church kisses, plus it's part of the plot ;)

So this chapter is longer then normal but I did Castiel and his feelings, his thoughts and stuff so I hope it's ok. About four weeks have passed since the last chapter but it explains it in the chapter, I'm just putting it in here in case I confuse anyone.

I apologies if I do, I hope I don't. I am really nervous about this chapter so fingers crossed it's not to bad and you like it.

Last note, I looked up teething so I hope the fact Dylan is restless, putting things in his mouth and drooling a lot more helps set the teething for the next chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Meaningful Kisses.

Castiel slid his hand under the pillow moving his eyes over the features of Dean's sleeping face trying to not think too much about the problem that had been bothering him but it was hard, his eyes trailed down the bridge of a nose before stopping on lips. But that problem wasn't going away if anything it was becoming deeper by the day and Castiel was unsure of what to do?

The problem was the face across from him, the lips, the man and his actions.

Unable to help himself he slid his hand out from under the pillow and lifted it to Dean's face to very lightly trace over the arch of his eyebrow and cheek before trailing down his jawline.

His problem was Dean and those kisses on his cheeks.

Everything was great at first, Castiel liked the fact Dean would give him kisses on the cheek before he left for work and when he came home, then before they went to sleep after climbing into bed Castiel would give Dean a kiss on the cheek. But from there things got a little more complicated slightly, the kisses remained the same but now there would sometimes be a hand squeezing his shoulder if he was sat down, or if he was stood up it would squeeze his hip.

At first he didn't think too much of it but after a while Castiel couldn't not think about it, the squeezes became a little more firmer and stayed in place a little long as Dean pressed lips to his cheek. He tried not to over think it but it was hard, every time that hand slid down his side from his rib cage to rest on his hip, Castiel would focus on the way a thumb pressed a little hard in as fingers spanned wide.

God it was hard to ignore but what came next made it even more confusing, the space between them got short after the first two weeks, it started off with a respectable space between them where Dean would lean in to kiss his cheek and he would turn his head. Yet after those first two weeks, moving into the third week Dean took a few steps closer closing the gap but still space between their bodies however that changed with week four one morning;

_Castiel was stood with Dylan in the kitchen waiting for the kettle boil to make a bottle when a hand touched his hip from behind he turned his head and twisted his chest slightly without thinking much about it to find Dean's face close. Closer than normal warm breath fanned his lips as green eyes locked with his, it was then that he became aware of how close the other man was too him because he could feel his body heat and his shoulder touching Dean's chest. _

_His heart started beating faster as he parted his lips slightly feeling more warm air and moved his tongue forward as if to lick his bottom lip but caught himself in time; Castiel instead raked his teeth over his bottom lip lightly before releasing it as he swallowed. _

_Was Dean going to kiss him? _

_He raised his eyes never knowing when they dropped from green and felt his heart miss a beat as Dean's face came closer, without thinking Castiel parted his lips a little more but drew in a little breath when lips pressed to the corner of his mouth. He just swallowed watching the other man step back yet during it all those fingers on his hip tightened, unsure what to do he just smiled before turning back around to face the sink "Have a good day." _

"_Thanks see you tonight. Bye Dylan." Dean called out to his son as he walked to the garage door and waved when the little boy looked over Castiel's shoulder chomping his fist; he stepped through the door and pulled it close behind him. _

Castiel wasn't sure what happened that morning between him and Dean but he was sure of one thing, temptation was starting to whisper in his ear because try as he might he could not stop thinking about it. Or the questions that came to mind, like what would Dean's lips feel like on his or if the kiss would have been chaste and sweet, or maybe slow and deep?

He had never really kissed anybody but his time as a guardian and watching TV told him enough to make him wonder however those thoughts didn't come without his feelings that he always kept to himself. He cared for Dean, loved the other man and had for some time so when that incident happened in the kitchen it confused him because if Dean nearly kissed him that meant Dean felt something for him, right?

He thought it meant something at first but Dean just acted as if it was normal so maybe it didn't mean anything and he was just over thinking the meaning behind it, but Dean didn't do that with anybody else, not his brother or Bobby.

So if it did mean something then why did he not kiss him, instead he kissed him on the corner of the mouth, which wasn't his cheek but neither was it his lips so what did that mean?

Maybe he was doing it show Dylan affection?

This was just too confusing for him and he had no idea what to do.

He didn't think it would be helpful to talk to Sam, the younger man simply told him to kiss Dean back on the cheek and when he did he only got more kisses to the cheek, not really helpful advice at all. Castiel didn't think he could go to Bobby about it because while the other man was nice and everything, he just didn't feel comfortable with the idea so he kept it to himself to afraid to talk to Dean.

What if he told the man his feelings and they weren't returned?

Castiel knew Dean wouldn't be harsh or rude about it but it would still hurt to find out the man he loved for years did not feel the same so he just decided to keep it to himself. Yet the kisses on the cheek kept coming, so he had taken to getting up early in the mornings trying to find ways to keep himself busy until Dean went to work but the man always found him to say bye and give him a kiss on the cheek.

It was sweet and endearing but he wished it would stop.

It wasn't that Castiel didn't like he liked it very much but he wasn't sure what it meant and he didn't want Dean doing it unless it did mean something because Castiel was finding it hard to keep his feeling to himself.

Every time lips pressed to his cheek he had to keep from turning his head for a real kiss.

Just thinking about it made him lowering his hand to the bed; his fingers brushed the hunters before he rolled onto his back and slowly sat up pushing the covers off his legs not wanting to disturbed Dean but he had to get up. Do something, anything around the house to take his mind off this problem and after dressing he picked Boomerang off the bed quietly exiting the room puling the door shut to.

Bending down he lowered the dog to the floor and was about to walk down stairs when noises from Dylan's crib had him stepping into the room to see his son fussing "You should be asleep what are you doing awake?"

Dylan turned his head and smiled when he saw his dark haired friend.

Castiel smiled when arms waved about as his son made babbling noises, reaching in he picked the little boy up and pressed lips to his cheek "Good morning." He moved towards the changing station on the wall to the left of the door. Placing his son the top he removed his little pajamas set and rested them on the table before unpopping the buttons on the onesy intending to change his son's diaper but legs started moving "Dylan."

His son just started moving about as if he knew what was coming and just wanted to make things difficult, he pushed the material up over his son's stomach before bending down "Keep still." Castiel spoke the words softly grinning.

Dylan chomped a fist before releasing it to babble waving it then went back to chomping it, saliva all over his chin and hand but he was smiling looking at Castiel.

He bent his head lower and curled his fingers around the little arm "Stop eating your fist." Castiel pressed his lips to Dylan's cheek before pulling arms out of the onesy and then carefully removed it over Dylan's head. Placing it with the pajamas he checked Dylan's diaper and saw it was free from poop, smiling he rubbed his hand over a little popped out belly and bent closer "I think we should give you a bath."

A hand touched his cheek before moving leaving behind wetness, Castiel just picked his son up and rested him against this chest as he moved to his bedroom deciding to use his bathroom as not to disturb Dean. He bent down and turned the taps on running the water, he stuck his hand in the water to make sure the temperature was right before standing back up "Let's get your towel and toys."

Moving about he grabbed the chair for the bath along with Dylan's towel and some toys before moving back into the bathroom, he moved the towel to hang over his shoulder as he placed the chair and toys in the water. Easing to his knees he checked the temperature of the water before placing a towel on the floor and rested his son on it to remove his diaper then tossed it in the bin before picking Dylan up "Going to get all clean now." Castiel lowered his son into the chair.

Dylan kicked his legs in the water as he rested back but hands soon found the water making more slashing, he really like this it was fun and look there was his other friend.

He placed the small duck in the water after resting his son's towel on the edge of the sink and pushed it "Look Dylan." Castiel pushed it with his finger before letting it float along as his son's feet where kicking again. He cupped some water in his hand and moved it over Dylan's stomach finding himself relaxing and his mind clearing.

His son was a great way to take him mind of things, so happy over the simplest of things it was lovely to see "We should wash your hair." He grabbed the bottle of baby shampoo from beside he leg.

Squeezing out a small amount he wet down black hair before rubbing the shampoo into it.

Hands moved in the water as the duck floated closer but when Dylan slapped the water it moved away slightly, where was his friend going? He slapped the water again wanting his friend to come back yet it went further away.

Castiel frowned when his son made a noise and looked to see the duck floating the other way, he just chuckled and reached out pushing it back towards his son "You like your ducky don't you." He cupped water and lifted it to the back of his son's head washing the shampoo away. Reaching beside him again he picked up the sponge and dunked it in the water before lifting to Dylan's head "Stay still." He moved his other hand to rest against Dylan's forehead above his eyes to make sure nothing got into them.

It was his other friend, he liked his friends they made things fun but he couldn't see him, Dylan wiggled in the seat trying to move his head wanting to see the sponge yet couldn't.

"Dylan, stay still." He squeezed the sponge before dunking it again and repeating the process, once the hair was free of shampoo he moved the sponge back into the water "You want to play with it." Castiel moved the octopus sponge towards his son.

Dylan moved his legs and hands in the water watching his friend, when he came on his stomach he laughed and reached out.

Castiel smiled at Dylan and moved it to the little boy's belly and squeezed out the rest of the water "Let's wash your feet." Yet his son wiggled feet kicking as he washed them sending water everywhere.

Dylan moved one hand towards the sponge; his fingers curled around one leg before pulling it up towards his mouth.

"No." He moved to pull his son's hands from the sponge pulling it out his grasp "You can't put that in your mouth." Castiel wiggled the sponge over his son's stomach when Dylan made a face but as soon as he watched the purple sponge he laughed. It was the shape of a little octopus, with six legs and a hat on its head which fascinated Dylan to no end "Let's finish washing." Castiel moved the sponge back to the water yet tensed when he heard Dean's voice.

He hoped Dean wouldn't give him a kiss before work if he was busy yet the older man's voice came closer "I'm in the bathroom." Turning back to look at his son he finished washing him down.

"Hey I'm going to work." He button the last button on his shirt before leaning against the doorway seeing Dylan splashing about in his little seat thing, Dean could never remember the name but Bobby had found it saying you could rest the baby in it while washing them. So he used it one time and Dylan seemed to like it, his son seemed to like a lot of things whereas most other parents told the stories of how their babies would not stop crying "You want me to bring food in tonight."

Castiel just shook his head "No, Sam's coming over with Bobby I think." he slid his hands under Dylan's arm and picked him up, grinning he slowly lifted his son higher before lowering him letting the water fall off him "Will you pass me the towel."

Dean grabbed it from the sink and step toward Cas when the other man stood up turning towards him, he wrapped the towel around his son from behind folding his hands so the edges came together as Cas pulled the little hood up. He just rolled his eyes at the ears on the bath towel, Sam bought him it when he was out, a little animal of something maybe a bear but it had ears and a face on the hood "My little man's all clean now."

He watched Dean lift his forearm pressing his lips to Dylan's cheek blowing against it before making kisses noises as he walked out the bathroom, taking a step forward intending to follow he stopped and look back at the bath before deciding that maybe if he cleaned up Dean wouldn't have time to do that thing.

He picked the seat from the bath after the water drained and grabbed another towel starting to dry it off wondering if Dean was ready to leave for work yet, Castiel slowed his actions and glanced about the bathroom wondering if he should just say something about it because this was a little silly.

Hiding in his bathroom from Dean, getting up early in the mornings trying to avoid the man.

"All buttoned up, my little man's ready to go." Dean picked his son up off the coffee table after buttoning the ends of his onesy between his legs and leaned back on the couch holding Dylan above him shouting "Castiel man I got to go." He glanced at the clock wondering what the former angel was doing.

Every morning for the past few week he started getting up early and doing things around the house, it was way too clean for Castiel to clean and he was slowly learning to cook but he didn't do it every morning so Dean had no idea why he got up so early.

When footsteps where heard he moved Dylan like superman over his head "Whose that." He jiggled Dylan from side to side before pulling him back when Cas stood behind the couch "It's Papa." Dean moved his son forward again over his head.

Castiel smiled leaning forward giving Dylan a kiss before he was pulled back making happy noises and babbling sounds "Whose Papa and you should get to work or you will be late." He was father, although he had Dean used the word before.

Dean stood up and brung Dylan to his chest while walking around the couch "Well I thought we should use easy sounds for his first words, me and Sam read up on it and it makes sense for you to be Papa instead of father when we try to get him to say his first words." He was Dad which was easy enough to break down it Da-da but father was a little hard to say so Papa was it. He kissed his son and smiled as he got a slavery kiss in return, god you knew it was love when you took the slavery kiss without really reacting to it "You don't mind do you, it's just until he's older."

Shaking his head he just took Dylan "No I don't." He rested his son upright against his chest and grabbed one wrist waving it slightly "Bye Daddy." Castiel moved it up and down as their son curled his fingers. He just pressed a kiss to the little boy's cheek watching Dean grab his keys and bend down giving Boomerang a stroke before trying to shake the dog off his leg, Castiel found it amusing that the dog had taking to biting Dean's jeans in a bid to stop him leaving.

Poor thing.

He yanked his leg back "Boomer no." yet the dog came right back at him, god its name couldn't fit it better "Anyway I'm going cya later." Dean walked forward shaking his leg as the thing attached to his foot came along with him.

Castiel relaxed when Dean passed him towards the door thinking he was free from getting a kiss today yet tensed when the older man came right back towards him and leaned down giving Dylan another kiss before lifting his head.

What was with that look?

Dean pressed his lips to Cas's cheek before pulling back "Right I'm gone." He moved towards the door and reached into his coat pocket pulling a treat out before stopping by the front door "Boomerang what's this." He waved the chew bending slightly.

The puppy which had over time become slightly bigger and slightly stockier raised its head mouthing at the air as it danced backwards eyes fixed to the chew.

"Go get it." He chucked the chew across the room and yanked open the front door before barrelling out it and closing it behind him, shaking his head Dean moved towards his car and opened the door not really looking around just thinking about Castiel's facial expression. Starting the car he tried not to think too much into but lately Cas had been acting strange since….well since he started kissing him on the cheek.

Did he feel uncomfortable by it?

He never really thought about it before he just did it and he assumed Castiel didn't mind it because he kissed him back. Dean knew Castiel had some kind of feelings for him because he behaved different with him then he did to Sammy or Bobby but was he assuming those feeling where something they weren't?

Dean couldn't help the snort that came out his mouth, yeah right Castiel had feeling for him and he knew he wasn't assuming wrong but maybe it was time to….talk about them?

Them being the feelings.

The car jerked for a minute before Dean caught himself, talk about it no fucking way he had only recently discovered he had feelings….well stopped denying he had feelings for Cas but that didn't mean he was ready to dive in and be a girl about it.

God Sam was such a bad influence with his girly ways.

-.-.-

He frowned as he tried to give Dylan the bottle but he kept turning his face from it "What is wrong?" Castiel checked the temperature again before trying to get his son to feed but Dylan just pushed the bottle away and wiggled in his arms. He leaned forward placing the bottle on the coffee table before adjusting the little boy in his arms to look at him "What's wrong Dylan?"

The little boy raised a fist towards his mouth sucking and chewing on it.

Castiel pulled his hand away and used the bib to wipe at the drool covering his son's mouth "You like to drool don't you." He smiled when Dylan's legs pushed against the top of his thighs. He bounced his son deciding he would try to feed him in a little while however saying that he didn't want to leave it too long because then Dylan would get cranky.

Maybe he didn't get enough sleep; lately he had been awake when Castiel moved about the house which was slightly strange because he normally slept until about sevenish "You want a nap." Standing up he moved towards the slouch chair. Placing Dylan in it he made sure he was in correctly before picking it up and moved it closer to the couch, resting it on the floor he used his foot on the very edge to bob it slightly.

A hand went right back to a drooly mouth as blue eyes looked about before fixing with his, Castiel felt his lips curving in a soft smile "Stop trying to eat your hand." He leaned forward pulling on the wrist.

Dylan babbled smiling at him.

He leant back on into the cushions continuing to bounce his son's chair but opened his mouth when Dylan raised his hand towards his mouth legs kicking yet paused watching him back "Whatcha doing?" Castiel leant forward and the arm went back down.

When he leaned back Dylan raised his hand again, he made a shocked noise and laughed lightly when his son giggled before opening his mouth wide and chomped on it "Dylan." Castiel leant forward curving his fingers around the wrist.

His son's legs kicked again as he made a happy noise.

Grabbing the end of the bib he used it to wipe the drool off Dylan's mouth "You don't want to nap do you." Castiel went to lean back when his son moved his hand again "Trouble." He leaned forward again tickling his son under his chin "Just like a Winchester, defiant."

Dylan smiled as he waved his hand about along with his foot yet went still when his fingers bumped his foot, he blinked before looking up then back at his foot reaching out for it and when fingers curled around his foot he made a little squeal sound.

Castiel clapped a little "Well done" but soon changed his mind "No, don't put it in your mouth." He reached out tugging at the foot, his son fussed a little and grabbed right back at his foot making him shake his head. He read babies liked to put things in their mouth but a foot really, Castiel didn't think it was a good thing but his son was happy mouthing away looking at him so he let him be for now, he did after all just have a bath.

He just watched his son before leaning back on the couch and grabbed the remote deciding to watch some TV when a knock sounded on his front door, standing up he moved towards the door and opened it smiling at the person on the other side of it.

"Hey Sam." He stepped back letting Sam in "Dean's at work remember."

"I know I just came by to see you, finished at college thought I would come by early." Sam pulled his bah strap over his head before easing it to rest on the floor as he took his jacket off looking around "Where's Boomerang." The dog normal was running all over the place.

Castiel pointed towards the door of the kitchen before walking towards it, he just pointed at Boomerang who was lying in front of the garage door making the occasional noise, it was slightly amusing and sad at the same time.

Sam laughed as he clicked his fingers "Boomerang." He moved around the island bending down clapping his hands "Here Boomer."

The dog lifted it head and looked at Sam before barking as its nails clacked against the floor in its rush to get up, turn around and get towards Sam.

"Good boy." He stroked the puppy's head before picking it up keeping it under his arm taking kisses to the chin "Why does he do that, nobody misses Dean that much." Sam laughed when Castiel just laughed at his joke and moved towards the couch. He swung one leg over the back before sliding into the cushions as he lifted his other leg "Hey Dylan." This nephew was chomping on his foot but let go when he spotted him "You miss Uncle Sammy."

Dylan waved his right hand in the air as he moved his left to his mouth and pointed his finger.

Cas sat down beside the other man after having walked around "He's drooling a lot and likes to put things in his mouth." He stroked Boomerang when Sam let go off the dog and moved his foot back to the bottom of the slouch chair "How was college."

"Good." It was an adjustment from hunting but he didn't mind "How's things here." Sam and his brother had spoken after the fight, both agreeing not to hurt the car of his Mr Roar but never said one thing about that night. He was curious to know if anything happened that night or after, did Castiel take his advice and kiss Dean back? If so what was his brother reaction.

"So how's thing around here been?"

Castiel knew what Sam was asking and just stayed question for a minute, did he tell Sam and get more advice that wasn't really helpful or just keep it to himself and maybe talk to Dean about it? He knew the older man didn't like how he went to Sam for things when before it was mostly him "Good."

Sam just waited yet didn't get any more than that "Ok." He watched the other man but Castiel just smiled at him stroking the dog, he just smiled right back but he wasn't stupid something had happened but it Cas didn't want to tell him then ok.

He could wait.

Sam pulled Dylan towards him in his slouch chair "Hey little man." He just bent closer to his nephew smiling at him "Uncle Sammy missed you." He moved his fingers around little ones waving arms "Yes I did, did you miss me."

Dylan babbled and kicked his legs.

Castiel reached forward for the bottle "He wouldn't eat earlier; if you want to try I can reheat the bottle." He pushed to his feet when Sam nodded "Do you want anything?"

"Just a bottle of juice." Sam leant forward again making a aggh noise at Dylan slowly leaning closer yet stopped making his nephew go still then kissed his cheek quickly, he smiled when the little boy made a laughing sound. He leant back up "You going to let Uncle Sammy feed you." Sam nodded his head "Yeah." He moved his hands clapping in front of Dylan before sliding his hands to cup the little boy as he lifted him up.

Sam bounced Dylan on his knee before giving him another kiss "We going to hang out for a little bit." He leaned back resting Dylan's feet on his stomach "Yeah then Grandpa Bobby's coming over to see you, it's his birthday soon so we can have a little party."

Castiel held both bottles out to Sam and waited till he took them before walking around the couch "You want to have it here, spend the night." He didn't mind "We can cook or something?"

"Erm…" He looked back at Dylan who was sucking on the bottle nip "You think he would like that." Sam leant back into the cushion yet lifted his eyes to Castiel when the other man spoke.

"Why wouldn't he, he could wake up here with his grandson and we could do things." Castiel stroked Boomerang when he climbed onto his lap "I have no idea what we could do but we could do something as a family?"

Sam just grinned "I know he would like that." Bobby was still a little hesitant with the Grandpa thing.

"Good we should buy a birthday cake, and other things." He had seen other people do it and everyone seemed to like it "What do you buy someone for their birthday."

"Anything you think really, key ring, jewellery, something they want." He moved his eyes back to Dylan who was finishing the bottle; damn this kid ate like Dean.

"What does he want?" He had no idea what the man would want, hunting life was over and while Bobby had his salvage yard Castiel thought he was lost in some aspects as maybe Dean and Sam in the sense that life had returned to normal.

"Hey I know." Sam moved his eyes to Castiel "I saw this website where you can print things on baby clothes, so we can print something on an onesy and let Dylan wear it." How cool would that be, his nephew in an onesy that said 'I love my Grandpa Bobby.'

Or Uncle Sammy rocks!

"I don't understand how that would be something for Bobby if Dylan wears it." Castiel frowned at the younger man wondering why he thought that was a good idea; Bobby could never wear baby clothes.

"It's sentimental value and Bobby's a little iffy about the Grandpa thing." Sam knew he should keep it to himself but come on, Castiel was family and they needed a bridge building between them "He feels like he might be stepping on your toes."

"But he isn't, I think it is nice for Dylan to have a Grandpa since my father is in heaven while yours and Dean's has passed." Castiel wanted Dylan to grow up in a family where he felt loved; between the four of them he was sure they could do it.

"I know that but you know Bobby, not the kind to talk about it." He leaned forward placing the bottle on the table before starting to burp Dylan, when he heard a loud burp he just chuckled "Truly a Winchester."

Castiel rolled his eyes but his lips curved up.

-.-.-

Dean shut the door and moved up the few steps opening the door stepping into the kitchen and saw his brother trying to teach Castiel something "Hey." He shut the door and moved towards the counter looking over Castiel's shoulder "What are you two doing?"

Sam just wiped his hands as he smiled "Trying to cut but Castiel can't do it right." He pointed to the chopping board that had different sized lumps of tomato and onions "We making spaghetti or trying."

Castiel just frowned "I will get it."

He couldn't help but chuckle at the tone "I'm sure you will Cas." Dean took his coat off and rested it over the back of a stool before washing his hands then moved to stand beside him "Where's Dylan."

"With Bobby in the living room, been a little fussy today." He smiled at Dean before moving his eyes back to the tomato and raised the knife, it seemed so easy when Sam cut slice after slice without stopping or pausing yet he wasn't finding it so easy.

Dean crossed his arms resting his back to the side "Why's he fussy." He watched the ex-angel try and cut but it had him shaking his head; damn the man was going about it the wrong way "Cas slow your hand."

"But Sam did it fast." He was trying to do it the way he had seen it.

"You have to get used to it, like learning to swim you don't throw yourself in the deep end." He held back a chuckle when Castiel pushed the weirdly diced tomato away from him and grabbed another one, shaking his head he moved his hand over Castiel's "Hold it like that."

"I am." Castiel tightened his fingers and went to lift the knife so the point was pricking the skin yet Dean changed his hold, he tried not to react when Dean moved to stand behind him arm resting over his as he gripped the knife.

He moved the fingers on the tomato "Now slice." Dean moved their hands after adjusting the point over the skin using the curve of the knife to slice into the fruit instead of the very point; he smiled when Cas made a humming noise as it cut one slightly even slice. He moved their hands to do it again and relaxed his hold on the third letting Castiel do it "See man you got it."

Castiel cut the next slice and smiled turning his face a fraction to look at Dean before returning his eyes to the tomato cutting again as fingers stayed over his, the grip tightening slightly. Dean didn't even think about how close he was to Castiel or that he was stood with his arms around him until Sam spoke.

"So how often do you get that close." Sam only meant it as a joke but stepped forward when Castiel made an 'ow' sound yet his brother was already moving the former angel to the sink sticking his hand under the tap.

Castiel lost concentration when Sam said that, he could only think about how close Dean was and the way arms rested over him making him move the blade accidently cutting himself "Sorry."

Dean just frowned at Cas then glared at Sam "Why it's not your fault, it's his."

"It was a joke and I didn't mean for Castiel to cut himself." He moved around his brother getting the first aid kit "Is it bad."

"No it's just a little cut." Castiel caught his upper finger by the knuckle with one little slice "It's not bleeding much." He turned the tap off before drying his hand and inspecting the cut "I don't think I need a plaster."

Sam reached out and inspected the cut "No you will be fine but sorry man." He looked at the shorter man and gave a half smile "I was just joking around."

"It's ok really." Castiel smiled at Sam before looking at the tomatoes, he was just starting to get the hang of it "You want me to finish."

"I can finish it." He moved towards the counter picking up the knife "You can set the table." Sam started chopping the fruit and heard Castiel agree before moving to get some plates from the cupboard. He took the punch to his arm when Castiel left the room and just cut his brother a look "I was only joking, I didn't mean for him to cut himself." Sam really did not want Dean to make a big deal out of this.

"I know man; it was the line you used that annoyed me." He bumped his brother out the way taking the knife and started chopping "Look let's get this sorted before anything else."

Sam sighed and moved to get a beer out the fridge then paused and grabbed two before shutting the door; he twisted the caps off before placing one beside his brother "Go for it." He took a swing of his beer expecting a lecture or speech.

The stay out of it, it's my business kind of thing yet paused surprised by what his brother said.

"I have feelings for Castiel, I can admit that but while you're trying to help I'm feeling rushed and I don't want to be rushed." Dean needed to do this the right way because it was too much to lose if it went wrong so Sammy needed to stay out of it.

"Ok, but with you it could take a year for you to even try and put the moves on him." Sam rested his back to the counter looked at his brother beside him "So I will but if you take too long then no."

Dean grabbed his beer bottle with his free hand and took a swig before looking at his brother wondering how to put this "I don't want to rush this, it's important that things work out right." Talking slow didn't really do much but he hoped Sam would get the hint.

Worked out right? It came to Sam then what his brother was trying to say and just nodded but couldn't stop the smile coming over his lips or the words coming out his mouth "Aww damn Dean I'm getting teary eyed here, your growing up I'm so proud."

He rolled his eyes "Shut up Sammy." Yet Dean knew his face gave away his amusement but he could deal with it "So stay out of it." He held his beer half way out with the bottom tilted.

"Staying out of it." Sam moved the bottom of his bottle to tap against his brothers "Go for it but seriously if you need my help I'm here." He had been in one serious relationship even if he was young and it was different from Dean's one night stands.

Or his brother's backwards rules or approach to dating.

"I know, now finish cooking I'm starving." He really did not to want get into with Sam, he was only just starting to accept that maybe this could work if he did it right so play it slow and close to the chest.

Dean didn't think he could fail in this approach.

Sitting down to eat was great because he really enjoyed the fact Bobby and Sam had joined them for dinner but Castiel could not help notice that Dean was sat close, close enough he could smell the man's aftershave and feel the thigh brushing his. It was hard not to think about his problem with the other man so close aswell as act normal but he was trying his best yet when Sam asked him something he just looked around at the men looking at him "I'm sorry what did you say."

"He asked if you maybe wanted to go for a drink sometime." He frowned at the ex-angel wondering what was going on with him; Castiel had been giving the conversation half of his attention while pushing his food around his plate. He rested his arm along the back of the other man's chair with his elbow bent between his chair and Castiel's frowning at him "Are you ok?"

Castiel just nodded as he reached for his drink but accidently bumped the glass when a thumb soothed over the back of his neck, he pushed his chair back and used the cloth over his lap to mop up the spilt liquid "Sorry."

Sam used his cloth to mop up the liquid aswell "It's ok Cas." He frowned at the strange behaviour coming from the other man, he was acting all fidgety and zoned out like he had something on his mind.

"I will take my plate out now." He just placed the cloth on his plate and picked his glass up before excusing himself from the table to make his way to the kitchen but before he could take a moment to himself Castiel saw Sam enter the kitchen with his cloth.

"Everything ok?" He placed his cloth inside the sink and watched the former angel just looked at the work top confusingly before shaking his head, Sam didn't know what was going on but he was willing to help "You can tell me anything Castiel you know that right?"

"I know but it's just something I need to figure out for myself." Castiel lifted his eyes to Sam and smiled "I will figure it out."

Sam just nodded "Ok." He clapped the shorter man on the shoulder before turning back to the doorway "See you in there."

Castiel just nodded and waited till the door closed before leaning against the side, he did not know what to do with his problem.

Did he ask Dean and see what the answer was, run the risk of getting hurt if the man said he didn't love him back? Or did he just kept the problem to himself and try not to over think it, just let Dean continue to kiss him on the cheek?

-.-.-

He shed his jeans tossing them in the hamper basket before looking at the other man who was sat on his side of the bed with his back to him "Hey Cas man, everything ok?"

Dean knew something was off when Sam just shook his head after coming back from the kitchen he knew Cas was keeping it to himself but what was it?

"I…." He closed his mouth and swallowed before shaking his head "It's nothing, good night Dean." Castiel moved to lay down and pulled the covers higher as flicked his lamp off yet turned his head to look at Dean when he sat down.

"It's something, you been acting weird ever since this morning." After he kissed his cheek but Dean held that part back "You can tell me, I won't be weird about it." Like the morning wood situation, but he was only weird about it because Cas went to Sam not him.

He pulled the covers higher before pushing them down slightly then rolled onto his side "Can you come to bed and turn out the light." Castiel knew he should say it face to face but he did not want to see the reaction in case Dean did not feel the same. His heart beat quickened as the older man slid under the covers and flicked the lamp off before lying on his back; Castiel moved his hand over the covers feeling nervous yet smiled when Boomerang nudged his hand.

He had no idea what the angel was going to say but to be honest Dean felt a little nervous, if this was about this morning and the kiss it wouldn't be bad would it? He knew Castiel cared but maybe he didn't want the kisses on the cheek. Dean moved his arm to lie over his face and just waited for Castiel to speak yet not one word was said making him frown "Cas?"

Coughing he parted his lips but closed them before exhaling and soothed his hand over the puppy that was laid beside him, he didn't know how to say it or what really to say.

Dean moved his arm and turned his head to look at the other man "Is this about the kissing?" he hoped it wasn't but by the way Castiel just went still before nodding told him different, damn.

"I…it's not that I don't like them I do." He frowned looking at the bare shoulder instead of the face on the pillow; his heart was beating really fast.

"But." Dean knew it was coming and suddenly his earlier thoughts of Castiel having feelings for him vanished, maybe the former angel cared for him but not in _that way_.

"I…if you could maybe not do it." Castiel moved his eyes up to Dean's face seeing green eyes through the dim glow of moonlight in the room "I…it's just confusing."

"Confusing how?" He had no idea where this was going, ok so maybe he hoped it would go a certain way but Dean was not going to think too much about it.

"Well I….I am not sure what you mean by it." He soothed his hand over the puppy again before moving his eyes to the bed cover and decided he might aswell say the rest of it "I like the fact you kiss me on the cheek whereas you don't do that with Sam or Bobby."

Dean couldn't hold back the snort "Thank god."

Castiel felt his lips curve briefly "But you didn't the other day in the kitchen…" he trailed off before coughing and spoke again "Kiss me, you didn't kiss me when you could have." He thought the situation was the right time to do it.

But Dean never did "So then I wondered why you didn't, and if it is just to show Dylan affection between his parents is ok then I think I would like it better if you didn't kiss me on the cheek." Castiel nodded at nothing really but he felt better after saying it.

He felt his lips curving when they really shouldn't be, Castiel was trying to be serious about this "So you got confuse as to why I kiss you and not others or is it something else?"

Castiel remained silent for a minute, he had come this far no point in not telling Dean the rest "I...I care for you and I have for a long time, I thought since you did that with me and not others meant something yet you didn't kiss me in the kitchen so I thought perhaps you didn't feel the same way as I felt for you."

His heart beat was so fast and his stomach dipped when Dean remain quiet yet felt his heart beat quicken even faster when Dean moved until he was resting on his elbow, leaning over him.

He felt the same, he knew deep down that Castiel did have feelings for him and now the man had said it out loud it just make things click into place for him. If Castiel had cared all these years and still remained after everything, even give up his grace then this wouldn't disappear if he did certain things wrong.

Dean moved until his face was above the former angel "Castiel I kiss you on the cheek because it means something to me, you mean something to me that others never have. If you stayed an angel I wouldn't have felt whole, I need you with me." He waited for a reaction to the words.

Castiel felt that dip in his stomach slowly disappear as he smiled; Dean felt the same for him "Yeah."

He just felt his lips curving "Yeah." Dean bent his head closer when Castiel turned his face up as he eased on his back, he felt fingers ghost along his jaw and just smiled briefly before closing the gap and pressed his lips to Castiel's. He tipped his chin up when lips pressed to his and moved his fingertips down Dean's neck before smiling as the older man passed back, he felt really good and he just had his first kiss.

Dean bent his head again and took another kiss feeling more pressure behind it; he pulled his face back looking down at the man "Night Cas." He moved to lie on his side facing the angel who rolled back onto his side.

Castiel slid his hand under the pillow unable to help the smile "Goodnight Dean."

* * *

Hope it wasn't too bad and you enjoyed it.

If I missed any more mistake, I'm do apologies.

If you would like to leave a review I would be most greatful. If it's to say this wasn't your cup of tea then feel free but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


	9. New Experiences All Around

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

Ok so **really long this chappy**, I think I waffled...my sister said I haven't but still I think I have. I hope you find that I haven't and like this chapter.

So I will keep this short.

Little bits of Destiel but the teething thing was harder then I thought so I knocked it out in one chapter, roughly a month passes so Dylan will be seven months in the next chapter. Dean may let the cuddling slide in this one but in the next chapter it's on ;)

Hope you finding my teeth believeable (again I must say no baby expert or even have baby so go off what I see or find information wise.)

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

New Experiences All Around.

He frowned down at his son and leaned back against the counter "What's wrong Dylan?" humming the words as he placed the bottle down on the counter and soothed a hand over Dylan's stomach seeing tired eyes looking back at him. Dylan had woken up earlier than normal but had been fussing through the night leaving Dean and Castiel getting up to see to him, and when at five this morning he showed no signs of going back to sleep Dean got up with him.

He thought his son might be hungry so he made a bottle and the little boy had took half of it before fussing again, so he left it on the table and tried to get him back to sleep yet Dylan wouldn't so Dean tried to amuse him with toys. Everything he tried Dylan tried to put in his mouth yet he always took them away making Dylan start to cry so he just gave him a toy that didn't seem dangerous to mouth on.

It worked like a charm, Dylan just mouthed at it seeming content leaving Dean to sit on the couch watching a bit of TV until seven rolled around knowing he should try to get Dylan to have his normal bottle. After getting up he moved to the kitchen making the bottle and tried to feed him but yet his son just seemed to fuss, turning his head away from the bottle or pushing at it with his hands leaving him stood here looking at a tired baby.

"You're tired." Dean could see that just looking at him, he grabbed the end of the blanket hanging over his arm and wrapped it over Dylan before tucking it between his son and his chest before rocking his arms slightly. Blue eyes started at him but they were getting heavy as he sucked on his toy, maybe he was teething or something but Dean was no baby expert so maybe it was time to give his brother a call.

Or a baby book but they seemed to be the only two options available, god Dean really needed to step it up and find out parent things for himself.

He tapped his son's bottom with his fingers seeing eyes sliding closed and pushed off the side walking slowly into the living room seeing Castiel coming down the stairs "He just went to sleep." Dean spoke softly lowering him into the sleeping cot downstairs.

Castiel frowned as he came closer "Is he ok, he's been fussy lately." he read baby books but they were exactly telling what was wrong, they gave you a list of things it could be and Castiel didn't like that "Should we take him to a doctor?"

Moving the blanket he covered Dylan with it then took the toy out his hands and tossed it onto the coffee table "Nah he's not ill, he'll be fine." Dean stood up right glancing at the clock seeing he had only thirty minutes to dress and leave for work. No problem, he could do it but first "Morning." He grinned when Cas's cheek went pink as he stepped closer dropping hands to the man's hips moving closer.

He just looked at green eyes before finding them dropping to look at lips curving "Good morning." Castiel lifted his eyes looking at Dean and tipped his chin up when the man leant closer giving him a soft kiss. The experience was nice and new, nothing that would set other people's hearts racing but Castiel couldn't help for him this set his heart racing with a little dip in his stomach, smiling he moved one hand to rest on Dean's chest.

Slow, take things slow.

Dean had to repeat the thought as he brushed their lips again, it was strange being this close to the other man without a reason, well other then he wanted to be but still, strange. He could feel the warmth of the other man's body and all though they weren't pressed flush he could feel the hardness of the man. Dean couldn't help but notice, it was so different from the way a woman's body would be soft, it sent his pulse racing a little more than it should which was bad because he needed to take things slow.

Ease Castiel into it, so that's what he was going to do because Dean wouldn't rush this or mess it up.

So slow it was….

He felt a little bold and spanned his fingers wide on Dean's chest before sliding his hand up so fingertips slid over the hem of the t-shirt to touch the skin of the older man's neck, the skin felt hot under his touch.

Castiel could help the thought as he brushed their lips sliding his fingers higher up not understanding why he thought that but he did understand he liked this.

….even if it was the last thing he wanted to.

Brushing their lips again Dean looked at the clock and heaved a sigh "Going to take a shower." He couldn't help but press his thumbs into slender hips squeezing a little and gave him another kiss before stepping back "He hasn't had his seven am bottle but he had half a bottle at half five."

Castiel nodded at the other man and gave him a smile before moving his eyes back to the cot, that small little knot of worry returned as he stepped closer seeing Dylan sleeping on his back with one fist by his head.

"Are you sure we shouldn't take him to the doctors or the hospital?" It was better to be safe than sorry and Castiel would have an answer as to what was wrong, bending down he fiddled with the blanket before tracing his son's cheek. He had never really seen his son unhappy or ill before and it was a little worrying to see Dylan being fussy, not eating and hardly sleeping "What if he is ill?"

Dean took his foot of the bottom step and moved to stand behind Castiel "He's fine, just being a baby." It's what they did and he didn't expect to have their first months with Dylan to be free of all the stories other parent's said. The horror stories where the babies just cried and cried for no reason, the hours of sleeplessness that wore you down until you where sat there crying with your baby begging it to sleep or shush.

He stood straight up feeling Dean's body heat clearly through his clothes and relaxed a margin nodding "You should go take your shower; I don't want you to be late." Castiel looked towards the door when a bark sounded through the room. Moving towards the patio doors he unlocked them but pushed one open for Boomerang to go into the back garden before leaving it ajar as he moved back into the house not sure what to do.

But he wanted to stay close to Dylan so maybe he should read a book on the couch or he could play with Boomerang by the couch, Castiel nodded liking that idea.

Finishing the last button on his shirt he stepped off the bottom step and lifted his head to see Castiel looking in the crib "Cas man he will be fine, just letting him sleep when he wakes up give him a bottle." Dean moved towards the kitchen grabbing his keys off the side table.

"I suppose." He was just a little worried, lifting his head he looked towards the doorway and smiled when the puppy barrelled passed his legs barking at Dean, ah bless it.

"No." Dean moved his legs back when the thing went to bite his jeans "Boomerang no." he moved back yet the thing came closer barking at him "Bad dog." The thing had issues, shaking his head he put his plan into action to fool the dog hoping it would work.

He lifted one leg as if to step forward making the dog scrabble forward trying to mark his steps but Dean just stepped to the side grabbing his jacket off the hook before moving around the couch "See ya later Cas."

Smiling he took the kiss to his cheek as Dean climbed over the back of the couch leaving Boomerang jumping at the front trying to get up on the couch, the poor thing was barking like mad.

Ah take that, Dean held his fingers up at the bye before moving through the kitchen hearing toenails clinking on the tiles as the dog scrambled to catch up but he was quicker and moved through the door yanking it shut. He felt a moment of guilt when he heard a bang followed by a whine and just hoped it wasn't the dog running into the door, shaking his head he stepped down the small set of steps while putting his jacket on.

He slid his hand into his front pocket pulling his phone out before sliding into his baby and started the engine, the garage door started to roll up so he dialled his brother and waited for him to pick up.

"What's up?" His voice sounded groggy.

"Are you still in bed Sam, you're so lazy." Dean flicked his eyes to the rear view mirror and started backing out jamming the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"That's rich coming from you when you thinking drinking is a skill, what are you phoning me for?"

He just grinned, drinking was a skill or you needed it to keep up with him but anyway that wasn't the reason he phoned "Dylan's been up half the night, need you to do your baby information thing." He wasn't a hundred percent sure what it was but something was going on "Something's up."

"Nothing serious is it?"

"Nah just a baby thing. Being fussy not really eating and he hasn't been sleeping as much but last night he didn't really sleep at all, also been drooling and mouthing at things a lot." Dean spun the wheel with one hand as he used his left to grab the phone.

"Alright I'll look them up see what I get but I got classes, so afterwards I'll swing by, that good with you?" The tone was more awake now.

"Yeah no rush, I'll see you tonight when I finish." He just hung up after the grunt his brother gave him and pushed his phone in his coat pocket, it was probably going to be something small like teething or something so there was no need to worry.

-.-.-

Castiel rocked his son yet he still continued to cry loudly, it was louder than he ever heard Dylan make and no matter what he did Dylan wouldn't stop crying which was worrying.

At first his son woke up so he changed him, making sure he had a clean diaper before feeding him yet Dylan wouldn't take the bottle he pushed it away making faces as he turned his head away. Castiel kept at it trying to coax Dylan into drink and for a short time he did, but only about one quarter of the bottle so he had to be hungry yet when Castiel tried again Dylan wasn't having any of it.

The time was now one in the afternoon, Dylan slept till about half ten which was a good thing considering he didn't sleep much during the night but he had only had that quarter of a bottle at about half eleven. That with the half a bottle at five thirty this morning wasn't enough he had to be hungry yet when he tried again Dylan started crying and crying, Castiel had been trying for about an hour to calm him down.

His little face was red and scrunched up, he also a little warmer than usual and just would not stop crying at the top of his voice, Castiel swallowed and grabbed his phone again pressing the call button but kept the phone down. He had Dylan laid against his chest using both arms to hold him and pressed the speaker button on the phone hearing it ring and ring until Dean's voice came through but it was voicemail.

He pressed the end button knowing leaving another voice message wouldn't help, he moved his eyes to Dylan who continued to cry so loudly "It's ok, you're ok." Even as he said the word he didn't believe them. Castiel was honestly panicked there was something seriously wrong with Dylan and when he tried Dean again he got no answer, he didn't have any number for the place where Dean worked so he tried Sam.

"Please pick up." He stared at Dylan listening to the ring of the phone but just pressed the end button when it was voice mail again, he tried to remember Bobby's number but couldn't and it wasn't wrote down anywhere. He looked about the living room stood behind the couch and tossed the phone on to it as he adjusted Dylan in his arm, raising his arms Castiel tried to rock or bounce but still his son cried at the top of his voice.

Walking about he hoped maybe the motions would help yet Dylan just cried, Castiel just looked at his son feeling slightly panicked because he had no idea what to do or why Dylan was crying like this?

-.-.-

"Dean honey, your phone had been going off none stop in your pocket."

He turned seeing Lucy holding his phone out and just frowned "Where did I leave it?" he thought it was in his pocket.

"In your coat pocket I was going in my bag and could hear it ringing but I left it, then when I went back ten minutes later to my bag it was still ringing thought it might be important so I took it out for you." She just smiled over her glasses before raising one eyebrow when the phone rang again.

"Thanks Lucy." He pressed the green button and raised the phone to his ear yet frowned at what he heard "Cas wh—"

"Dylan won't stop crying, he woke up wouldn't eat he just cries and I tried to get him to go back to sleep but he won't, I think" Cas voice trailed off as the crying began louder before the former angel's voice came back "Something's wrong, he won't stop crying."

Dean reached one hand up and grabbed the top of the hood, jamming his phone between his shoulder as he moved the support so he could close it "He's probably just tired." Although that crying sounded bad.

"His face is red and he has a temperature, he's been crying for an hour or more, I don't know how to stop it. I…Dean…"

Castiel's voice went faint again as Dylan's crying became loud, like right in his ear loud making Dean pull the phone from his ear before putting it back "Cas," he didn't hear nothing but crying "Castiel."

"I think something is wrong I phoned but you didn't answer, I had no other number to reach you I need you to come home, I don't know what to do and I don't like it he won't stop crying."

The voice was slightly panicked and that just made him panic a little "Ok I'll be there as soon as I can, just clam down." Dean moved through the garage and grabbed his jacket before knocking on the window of the office.

Lucy lifted her head with a frown before moving towards the door "Is everything ok?" Poor man looked worried and she could hear crying through the phone?

"I need to go home, it's Dylan he's not well." Dean had no idea if that was a viable excuse to leave but he was leaving anyway when she just nodded with a concern waving him he off he just held his hand up moving towards the car park.

"Dean please."

"I'm coming, going to hang up so I can drive be there really soon just calm down." He opened the driver's door tossing his coat into the back and pulled his keys out sliding in "I'm coming ok."

"Quickly." The crying was loud again before Castiel's voice came back "Hurry."

"Ok I'm coming, phone me if it gets worse." He just hung up after that and started the car pulling out of the parking lot before phoning Sam and swallowed when his brother picked up "Are you finished?" Dean really hoped his brother was finished.

If not his studies would have to take a back seat.

"Yeah class finished early why is something wrong?"

Sam voice was a little tense but Dean knew that was because his was "I need you to go to mine now, Castiel phoned sounding panicked something about Dylan wouldn't stop crying and he has a temperature or something."

"I'm going, how long till you get there."

"Could be half an hour, forty at the most so get to mine." He would try to cut the journey in half but speeding where he could but traffic was a bitch at this time "Don't leave Cas and if you think something is really wrong take Dylan to the hospital."

"Alright man, see you when you get there."

Hanging up he tossed the phone onto the passenger seat before reaching back out for it in case Castiel phoned, it was nothing right he just thought it was a baby thing but what if it was something serious?

Did babies cry for over an hour straight for no reason, could they do that?

He felt his panic grow that it could be something serious and he just passed it off as nothing to serious, ah god he hoped it was nothing major.

-.-.-

Sam winced as he opened the door to see Castiel holding Dylan looking upset "What's wrong." He moved towards the other man dropping his bag and looked at his nephew who was red faced and crying very loudly.

"I don't know he just won't stop crying I tried everything, feeding him, changed him and tried to get him back to sleep but he just cries and I have never heard him cry like this before." Castiel looked at the taller man who stood in front of him hoping the other man could do something.

"He has a temperature aswell."

He just nodded and moved his hand to touch Dylan's forehead, he did feel a little warm but nothing that was fever status or at least that what he thought, reaching out Sam lifted Dylan from Castiel's arms "You're alright." He extended his arm straight up.

"What are you doing?" Castiel stood beside Sam looking up at Dylan who was still crying.

"Trying to distract him, sometimes it helps to sooth babies if you distract them." Yet Sam didn't think it was going to work this time, he brought Dylan down closer to his chest and kept him up right so he could look over his shoulder. He rested one hand on the little boys back and soothed his hand up and down while talking in a low tone he hoped was soothing "You're ok, it's alright." Yet the crying continued right in his ear.

Damn this kid was loud, another Winchester trait.

Castiel ran his hand over Dylan's head "Maybe we should take him to the hospital." He didn't like the fact Dylan continued to cry, could his son hurt himself doing it without stopping?

Sam moved towards the couch and laid Dylan on the cushions and sat on the coffee table "Let's try taking his top off, cool him down." He nodded as he pulled the buttons apart carefully pulling failing arms out then squirming legs.

He held the dummy out towards Sam "I tried it earlier but he wouldn't take it." Castiel had tried numerous times before and Dylan never really bothered with a dummy so he didn't think it would help.

He tossed the onesy aside and just left his nephew in his little onesy without the legs or arms "It's alright Dylan." The tone was low again as Sam soothed one hand up his stomach leaving him to lie there wondering if that helped.

It didn't but Sam was determined to remain calm while Castiel was anything but, he looked really worried and hovered close. So he just continued to try and distract or sooth Dylan yet when the door opened twenty minutes later he had never been happier to see his brother "Look whose that Dylan, whose that?"

Dean tossed his keys at the side table pushing the front door shut harder than needed "What's wrong?" He moved towards Sam and Castiel, who looked upset. Pausing beside Castiel he rested a hand to his side and gave a reassuring squeeze "You ok?"

"No I was worried something was wrong, he won't stop crying." Castiel looked at Dean who took hold of Dylan then at Sam who squeezed his shoulder, he was really worried "I called but no one answered and I don't have Bobby's number."

He lifted Dylan towards him hearing him crying "You're alright Daddy's here." Dean pressed a kiss to his son's cheek cupping the back of his head bouncing him slightly in his arm before holding him close.

"Sorry my phone was in my coat, I normally have it on me and Sam was studying." He moved towards the other man standing close "How long has he been crying." Dean kissed his son's cheek again when a hand hit his cheek.

"After I tried to feed him at about half eleven." It was now just after two.

"Ok so he will be hungry and tried, so let's make a bottle." He soothed his hand down Dylan's back "Is his temperature down." Lifting his eyes Dean looked at his brother who nodded before moving towards the kitchen. He didn't know why he seemed so calm when he was anything but "Castiel will you make a bottle, Sam get your laptop out and look his symptoms up for me." Dean rested his back to the counter near the kettle.

Castiel just grabbed the bottle of the side and unscrewed the cap to wash it out while turning the kettle on with one hand "Are we sure he doesn't need to go to the hospital."

Dylan was still crying but not as much as before, it had slowly lowered in volume when Sam began to try and sooth Dylan.

He rubbed his son back looking at Cas "Yeah he's ok." Moving closer he bumped shoulders with Castiel and moved Dylan slightly "He's fine, you want him?" Dean rubbed his fingers up and down but kept his hand still. When the former angel just nodded he passed their son over and pushed off the counter to finish making the bottle, waiting for the kettle to flick he looked at his son who had tried eyes.

Lifting his eyes higher he looked at Castiel who looked upset, holding Dylan up right with a hand cupping the back of his head and pressed his lips to their son's head moving closer he pressed close resting one hand on Cas's back "He's ok."

Castiel nodded still slightly worried but Dylan seemed to be quieter now with his head rested on his shoulder with one curled hand up by his face and the other hand tucked in to his little body, he soothed his fingers over dark hair "I didn't know what to do." And he hated that.

It was scary to hear his son cry like that and no matter what he did it didn't help "I think we should take him to see a doctor." While it was good Sam and Dean where always researching, he would feel better if a medical professional looked Dylan over.

Sam typed as he lifted his eyes up to see Dylan fussing with a hand near his face looking at Castiel who looked slightly worried still while Dean was trying to calm Cas down, it was a touching moment so he coughed to get their attention.

He pressed a kiss to dark hair before turning towards the bottle "What you got?" Dean just hoped his brother had something to at least ease Castiel's worries for the time being until they saw a doctor.

"Well I got teething from the symptoms; drooling, fussiness, sleeping problems and refusing food are listed." Sam nodded at the screen before lifting his eyes to look at his brother then at Cas smiling, hoping the last bit helped "Biting or mouthing at things can help with the pain."

"So he's teething?" He looked at Dean before looking back at Sam "How long does it last for?"

Sam dropped his eyes back to the computer before shrugging one shoulder as he read the mummy messages underneath "Depends on the baby really but a few say a couple of months, there's stuff that can help with teething."

Castiel adjusted Dylan in his arms when Dean held the bottle towards him after letting it cool in cold water, once he had his son rested against him he took the bottle and held the end towards his son mouth. He managed a small smile of relief when lips parted and Dylan started to suck on the bottle resting one hand against it as tired blue eyes looked at him, when a hand returned to his back he relaxed a margin.

He rubbed his hand up a tensed back "So what do we need, cream or something?" Dean slid his left hand into his jeans resting against the side but was stood close to Cas, like close enough the former angel's upper arm was flush to his chest.

"Like rings or brush things that vibrate, you can even get cooling sticks that go in the fridge. Apparently all these help with relieving the pain and sensitivity of the gums." He clicked on an image of what they were "We could go to the supermarket and get some now."

Dean raised one eyebrow "Will they sell them?" he knew they sold baby products but he didn't really want to leave Cas just to find out they didn't.

Sam shrugged one shoulder while nodding "They should, you want me to go and see." He brought his car so it was no hardship going alone since it looked like his brother didn't want to leave, when Dean nodded he slid from the stool "Ok I'll be back, you want anything else while I'm there."

Castiel just remained quiet while Dean shook his head; he kept his eyes on Dylan who was halfway through his bottle "We should get ready to put him to bed." Yet he didn't want to be far so maybe he could put him in the downstairs cot. But then when they moved upstairs he would have to pick him up and maybe that would wake him up, Castiel lifted his head when a hand squeezed his shoulder.

"Let's just sit on the couch till Sam gets back then we can go up to bed." He just nodded and waited for the other man to start walking towards the living room "You know today was just a one off." Dean waited till Cas was sat on the couch before talking again. He had no idea how to comfort someone, if there was ever a situation he used to drink, take it out on Sammy or drink that was it so he didn't really know what to say or do but he would try his best.

"My phone is normally always on me, I just left it in my coat pocket this morning and didn't think, I was just rushing to work because of the Dylan this morning." That sounded so good, blaming his six month old son. Shaking his head he tried again "I always have my phone on me, today was a one off and it won't happen again." There that sounded better but still not real comforting, god why was he so bad at this.

"I know but I would like the number for your work and Bobby's wrote down, if that is ok." He leaned back into the cushions looking at his son whose eyes were getting heavier.

Dean just nodded seeing Boomerang sat in his little dog bed looking sad, aw the poor thing "Come here Boomer." He bent forward and clicked his fingers between his legs a few times before the little dog came out the bed. It moved slowly towards him but when it eventually reached him, he picked his bulldog up and rested back against the cushions stroking Boomerang's head "I'll write it down, and set them in your phone."

"Thank you." He looked to see the dog start to liven up as Dean held it in front of him with both hands around its chest tilting it from side to side; Boomerang started wiggling trying to get to Dean's fingers. Castiel felt his lips lift before speaking "Poor thing didn't know what to do when Dylan wouldn't stop crying." It first went in the back garden, and then followed him as he paced before retreating to its bed.

"Aww my poor dog." He shook it a little more before bringing it closer taking licks to the chin, resting its paws on his chest he stroked down its back and turned his head when Castiel spoke.

"I was really worried something was wrong." He knew he already said that but he was scared slightly at not being able to stop Dylan from crying and it was such a horrible cry, very unlike his normal ones however maybe he shouldn't have phoned Dean to come home "Sorry for phoning you."

He just felt his brow crinkle "Cas I don't care if you phoned me and it turned out he had an upset tummy, if you feel like you need to phone me then phone me." Dean did that a thousand times over situations he could handle himself when he used to hunt but it was still helpful….ok reassuring to hear from Bobby.

"Being a parent isn't the easiest thing in the world Cas." Even while others did make it appear to be so easy "No matter who says what or how many kids they've had nobody has all the answers, you will always worry over the smallest of things."

Dean used to worry like crazy over his little brother, even when they were hunting together and Sam was a full grown adult….he still worried now but not in the same sense "It doesn't mean you were wrong or over reacting for phoning me, it's just part of being a parent, don't be sorry about it."

Castiel just smiled feeling a little more relaxed; it was nice to know Dean wanted him to phone if he felt the need, even if it turned out to not be something major "Thanks Dean." He felt finger's curve around his nape giving a little squeeze in reply. Dropping his eyes he looked at Dylan who had finished his bottle and was on the verge of fallen asleep, resting the bottle by his leg he moved Dylan to burp him over his shoulder.

Moving his fingers he soothed down a tuft of hair down before tracing the back of his finger down the side of Dylan's face "He's ok, just going to be a little fussy for the next few weeks." But he could deal with that.

How bad could a teething baby be?

-.-.-

Bad, a teething baby could be so bad.

How knew one little person who couldn't even talk yet, or walk, could cause so much….tiredness, that was the only word he could think of because when Dylan didn't sleep at night, just cried, had a tiny nap then cried again.

It just made him tired, having to get up then down to sort his son out then get ready and leave for work which suddenly felt like a strenuous job which it wasn't, just made him feel even more tired, run down. They tried those cool rings or whatever they were called, even the stick that vibrate to try and ease the pain yet it's didn't work Dylan just continued to be fussy and restless on a night, so they tried the cream crap.

Numb the baby's gum or ease the pain his ass.

Dean had felt so tired after he applied it that when Dylan started crying and pushing his tongue out his mouth he squeezed the tube so hard it came out, all over his hand but he got the message, it must have tasted nasty.

So it was back to the rings and stick with the hope it passed quickly but one week turned into two that was easing into three, by this time Dean was too tired to care that he went to work with his shirt on inside out, backwards or completely the wrong shirt. Castiel looked like the living dead; in fact he made them look like beauty queens because the circles under his eyes looked more like black eyes.

_Dean thought luck was on his side in the form of Sammy, his wonderful little brother who he loved dearly after an incident;_

Dylan's cries, forget the baby monitor…he was that loud, could be heard from the bed making him rolling onto his side dropping one leg over the side of the bed, slowly followed by the other before standing up rubbing his face as he walked towards the doorway. Now being an ex-hunter he was aware of his surroundings, so he knew his brother was stood on the landing doing something but he wasn't paying full attention.

"Dean, watch th—"

When his brother said his name while holding one hand out he just waved him off and continued into the nursery, only his foot got caught on something lying on the floor which stabbed him "Ow." Lifting his leg he tried to grab his foot while bending forward still walking.

Sam took a step forward with his arm extended "Dean, the toy." before bringing his arm back to him wincing as he watched his brother go down.

Unable to stop his forward moment he hopped on one foot hoping to catch himself in time but no it sent him tipping forward, face planting the nursery floor, which hurt.

He just groaned not bothering to move from his spot "I'm too old for this shit." At thirty four you would think he was old enough to lift his own feet over objects on the floor, but no clearly not.

Sam just bent by the door way "You ok." It looked like it hurt; his leg was still folded up when he went down.

Holding his stomach he eased his knee down the floor to lie fully against it "No, Dylan teething is tiring." Dean blinked at his brother but couldn't help but notice the carpet was soft under his cheek; it was actually kind of comfortable.

He watched sleepy eyes blink at him as his brother just lay on the floor making no moves to get up "Castiel was taking Dylan down stairs." The former ex-angel was looking just as tired as his brother.

Dean just sighed against the carpet as he looked at his brother, hoping his eyes conveyed the message he was trying to get across.

He felt this lips lifting and reached out clapping his brother on the back "I tried to tell you but you just brushed me off." Moving his hand he held it out towards his brother and waited, when his brother finally moved his hand he helped him to his feet.

Looking down at his stomach he rubbed the red mark where his knee hit before following after his brother who picked the toy up and moved it slowly away from the door.

"Just going to put this over here, nice and slow." Sam couldn't help it as he followed after his brother down the stairs to see Cas sat on the couch with Dylan resting on his lap looking at him, he sat on the right side of the former angel. Looking from his nephew to his…Cas, they really needed to put a name on him, brother, brother's lover, like a bro, brother in law….something because he couldn't say his Cas.

That was Dean's right.

"I think he wants to play." Strange baby was sleepless throughout the night but after his morning bottle and a cuddle he was all play, play, play. Castiel wasn't sure what to make of it but he was just happy there was no crying but he was too tired to play, when Sam clapped his hands holding them out he just blinked at him.

"I'll play with him." He just moved his hands closer and lifted the little boy towards him grinning "Uncle Sammy's here." He sat Dylan on his lap holding him upright with his left hand and used his right one to wave Dylan's in the air "Yay."

Dean felt the tug at the corner of his lips but just leaned further into his cushion spot on the couch and lifted his feet "Yeah he looks all fun and cute now but last night, I would rather go up against a wailing banshee."

Sam snorted at the comment and lifted Dylan slightly "You're not that bad are you." He extending his arms up and leaned back "Super man." he moved his arms about, tilting Dylan before tipping him over his head slightly.

Castiel nodded "I agree with Dean, he was really bad last night." He had a headache for most of the night, one little baby yet he seemed to have a big voice when it came to crying.

He looked at the ex-angel who just sat with his legs now crossed in a t-shirt and sweats, it kind of looked like the future Cas that was into the drugs but only a slightly a worn out version, with no drugs of course. Sitting up he pressed his cheeks to Dylan's cheek blowing a raspberry against it before pulling back looking at his nephew with a shocked expression "What was that?"

Dylan laughed before putting a hand on his lips so Sam just parted them and mouthed at the hand making 'om nom nom' noises, he pulled back and jiggled Dylan "Why don't we go to the park." He knew the little boy wouldn't really get it but it's wasn't just for him.

"Yeah." He tried not to sound so happy about it but if Sam took Dylan for a little bit they could catch a few zzz's which would be so nice, when Sam leaned forward to look at him he just smiled waiting for an answer.

"Yeah go see the ducks of something." Looking towards Castiel he raised one eyebrow "Is that ok with you?" The man never really been away from Dylan or really let him out his sight but it was ok if he was with him, right?

"That sound's nice; take a ring or something to mouth on if he gets fussy." Castiel just looked at Dylan who was currently mouthing his hand then smacked that wet fist against Sam's lips, it made him smile.

"Ew." He was all of family love and everything but a wet, drool covered fist against his lips…no thanks, standing up he turned Dylan so his back was to him and slid his hand between his legs to effectively hold him with one arm "Let's get ready."

When Cas made to move he just held one hand out "It's ok I can do it." All Sam needed to know was what exactly he would need, a diaper bag, the pram and the ring, some kind of coat and "Clothes?" while rocking the pj's was an ok look he didn't know if it would be warm enough.

"Upstairs, I'll go get some." Pushing off from the couch he moved passed Sam and up the stairs towards Dylan's room to get some clothes.

"Thanks Sammy." He tipped his head back in the cushions, sinking into them because they were that good. "Just an hour at the most will do."

"You sure, I don't mind." It was the weekend after all "Could take him to see Bobby."

"Nah he will probably be fussy in a bit and Bobby's doesn't have stuff at his." It all came here when they moved in; turning his head Dean looked at his brother "Just keep him out an hour and half at most." And he would sleep like a rock during it.

"Ok but you know if you guys want some help I don't mind staying over for a nights." He had nothing to do and classes where only certain days, most afternoon with one or two on morning so he had time and he had been sleeping so he was on his game.

Dean wanted to cry "Yeah?" That would be so nice, another person to help out so they could catch a few hours' sleep.

"Sure." Sam just nodded as he bounced Dylan on his hip sorting out his diaper bag while Castiel came down stairs with the clothes placing them on the table.

"I owe you one Sammy." He pushed off from the couch after finding the strength to move with the idea of falling into his lovely, body hugging bed "Call me if you need me." Standing beside his brother Dean bent down to give Dylan kisses.

Castiel helped but the cover over the pram before turning to see if Sam needed assistance dressing Dylan but everything was done "Ok we will see you in a bit." He moved towards his son giving him a kiss on the cheek "Bye, bye Dylan."

Smiling Sam armed himself with the diaper bag sliding it over his shoulder's adjusting the bag strap across his chest before putting Dylan in the pram, laying him on his back before looking at the two of them "Right were off."

Dean waved him off and waited till the front door shut before whistling, when Boomerang came closer be bent down picking him up to make his way up the stairs towards the bed following after Castiel. Placing Boomerang down he sank to his ass on Cas's side of the bed watching the other man place clothes in the draws "Sam said he will stay and help us out, give us some time to catch up on some sleep."

He leant back on the bed with his arms spread out and groaned at how good it felt to just lay there and relaxed closing his eyes yet blinked them open when the bed dipped beside him to see Castiel sat next him. Reaching forward with one arm he grabbing the former angel shoulder and pulled him backwards, not really thinking about the fact Cas would be laid on his arm "Relax, sleep."

"It was nice of him to offer but I don't quiet think he knows what he's getting into." He moved his head slightly as the arm was a little bit too far up, rolling onto his side he frowned at the red mark on Dean's stomach "What's that."

He felt the feather light tickle of fingers "I fell over and so what, he won't be doing alone we will still do most of it Sam's just a helping hand." Dean nodded folding his arm in finding he missed the warmth of Castiel after he moved.

"I suppose." Moving his head slightly he came closer to Dean and rested his head on the man's shoulder leaving his hand on the red mark, but his touch a little more sure this time and found this wasn't so bad. Normally he would lie next to Dean in the bed keeping a space between them but pressed this close he could feel the heat of the older man's body and it was nice, moving a little closer he closed his eyes.

Closing the door he placed the bag down before lifting Dylan out of the main carriage "Guys." Holding out the mouthing ring he moved up the stairs still hearing nothing, Sam thought they would have been a little worried since he was out for roughly about two hours. He poked his head in Dean's room opening his mouth ready to tell them he was back but paused at the sight he saw;

Dean was laid sideways on the bed with Cas curled into his side and Boomerang pressed to the top of his head, their legs where hanging off the bed.

Moving closer he grabbed the blanket on the end of the bed and threw it over the two sleeping men, before tugging it more correctly over them while holding Dylan upright against his chest "Night guys."

_Only it turned out a week into Sam was feeling exactly the same way as him and Cas, which was a little bit babyish of his brother…..throwing in the towel after one week and he called himself a Winchester. _

He only found this out when Bobby arrived at his after Sam made the distress call; he warned Bobby that if he couldn't crack it and Sam had folded after seven days there was no way he was going to be able to deal with Dylan teething.

But no matter what he said Bobby told him to shut up and give him his grandson saying if he could raise 'you two Idjit's' then he could do anything, super man had shit on him. Dean was even more surprised when he noticed the bag, he soon worked out Bobby planned to stay which he had no problems with.

Honestly Dean was expecting the older man to be moody when he lost sleep, turn grumpy and mean having pops at them but if anything Bobby took to it like a duck to water and funny enough Dylan's crying seemed to be less frequent….which was kind of nice.

But the icing on the cake, or the tooth at the end of teething, was when he managed to sleep one full night with Cas right beside him, no getting up or dealing with a non-stop crying baby just lying in bed with Cas closer than normal.

That was more than a nice way to wake up, it was good, greatly welcomed by Dean.

Turning his head to the side he looked at the clock to see it read 9:55am, damn he had really never slept in this long since the teething started; he just laid there with the former angel cuddled to his side. Not really bothering to move Dean just laid there in bed, even as he heard noises coming from down stairs and just closed his eyes intending to get some more sleep but that plan went out the window when his brother's voice reached his ears.

"Yo, Dean you awake?"

He glared at the ceiling of course he was awake now when Sam was shouting for him, who could ignore that fog horn "Yeah." Without really thinking about it he shouted back and felt Cas jerk next to him "Sorry."

"It's alright." The tone was low and gravely as eyes opened a fraction.

Dean just smiled turning his head to the left, cheek bumping Castiel forehead feeling hair tickling his skin "Morning." A hand moved on his stomach slowly before sliding off his side as the former angel rolled onto his back.

"Morning." He still felt so tired but at least he had a good night sleep last night, Castiel he really liked sleeping next to Dean and was able to do it properly for the first time last night, it made his cheeks heat a little when he saw green eyes watching him.

He couldn't stop the smirk but he would let the slightly pinking of cheeks slid "Sam wanted something, asked if I was up. It's ten so I presume it's time to get up." Sitting up slowly groaned not really wanting to leave the bed.

"Where is Boomerang?" Castiel noticed the dog was absent as he slid for the bed and after looking around the room he didn't find the growing puppy laying somewhere, he moved towards the set of draws ready to pull clothes out but Dean's voice stopped him.

"Cas it's Sunday are you really going to get dressed when it's just us." Us being family but still, he didn't think it was worth getting dressed over "Just go down in them."

He looked down at his pj's before frowning "But Bobby is here, I think I should at least dress even if we are staying in." Castiel had never really stayed in his pj's around the house "I could put sweats and a t-shirt on." Formal clothing but still informal at the same time.

"If you want but I'm going down like this." In his sweats because he couldn't be bothered to dress after pulling them on since Bobby didn't want to see him in his boxers, it was only because he was jealous of his physique.

He nodded and pulled out some sweat pants with a long sleeved t-shirt and moved towards the bathroom "I will meet you down there."

Dean nodded walking out the room and down the stairs "What you want Sammy?" he called out to his brother as he hit the second landing descending down the last set of stairs seeing Boomerang lying by them chewing a toy. Bending down he picked the puppy up giving its head a stroke before starching behind its ear as he received kisses to the chin "Morning Bobby."

"Morning." He placed his drink down on the table top and looked towards the younger man "Where's Cas." They both needed to be here for this.

"Coming, so what's up?" Looking towards Sam he stroke the dog one last time before putting on the floor and leant back in his dinning chair bringing one leg up resting his shin against the table edge, Dean looked from one to the other waiting.

Castiel smiled as he stepped off the last step seeing everyone sitting at the table to the left of the stairs "Good morning, Sam, Bobby." He moved to sit to the right of Dean, noticing Dylan sat on Sammy's lap. He smiled waving at his son when Sam grabbed one little wrist waving his arm for him "Hello Dylan."

Bobby just grinned "Show them Sammy."

He moved his nephew to sit on the table top in front of him facing Dean and Cas but holding him with hands around his chest, starting to tickle Dylan he just enjoyed the laugh the little boy made before looking at his brother and Cas.

Cute, Dean would never think anything else when it came to his kid and smiled when he saw his son laughing but it was nothing new, he liked to tickle his son and watch as he giggled because he was the kind of baby that vibrated as he giggled. Well you could say he was a jiggle giggle kind of baby either way it was cute, Dean watched Dylan's raised one arm hand curling up by his hair as he continued to giggle opening his mouth wide.

It was then that he noticed it "No."

Castiel felt his smile growing as he saw what two little white teeth right in the centre of Dylan's bottom gum "Yay." He clapped as Dean reached across the table to grab hold of their son "He got his first teeth." This was going in the baby book. But first he needed all the information and a picture "We should take a Photo and put it in the book."

Sam just smiled at that but felt the need to put him "Cas normally you take a photo when the tooth has fell out, hence the first tooth."

"But this is his first tooth, well teeth and when one falls out he will have many other's so then it's not technically a first tooth." He felt slightly confused as he looked at around at the other men "It would be his first lost tooth."

Well when you put it that way it did kind of make sense but still, it was always the first tooth that came out was the first tooth but if Castiel wanted to do it this way then Dean wouldn't disagree "Yeah Cas, let's take a picture."

He smiled nodding but moved one hand to grasp his son's chin and gently pulled his lips down seeing the two white teeth with a lot of drool but still he was really happy and proud "When did he get them?"

Bobby looked at the piece of paper Sam made him write down on "Well I noticed them at 4:50am this morning, the fact he has two at the same time is probably why he was constantly crying double the pain."

Dean grinned kissing his son's cheek before pulling back as he raised him up "Never anyway but the Winchester way." He shook Dylan who laughed again before bringing him down "My little man."

Sam grinned "I know right, a Winchester through and through." It was fun to see the next generation of Winchester's when he originally thought they would end with him and Dean "Right picture." He held his phone up and pressed the camera button.

Castiel smiled as he leant slightly next to Dean with Dylan in front laughing as the flash and sound went off, he brushed his son's black hair down and pressed a kiss to his head before standing up and moved towards the phone "Now I'll take a picture of you, Bobby and Dylan."

He felt his eyebrow's raise again, he may be human but he was still Castiel still not fully understanding their ways "Normally you just take a picture of the kid smiling with his missing tooth, not with the family." Sam felt his lips lifting when Cas just blinked at him while his brow dipped.

Dean just stood up passing his son to Bobby "Sam just get in the picture." He took the phone from his brother and moved to stand near Bobby looking through the phone at them;

Bobby pushed his chair out turning it slightly with Dylan in his left arm as Sam crouched on the other side of Dylan resting his arm along the back of the chair and Bobby's shoulder's, he bent his head closer to Dylan's smiling widely.

Aww shit man this was his family safe and whole with another addition to, it was enough to choke a guy up so he coughed around the lump in his throat and moved his fingers to the on screen button, a moment later the flash went off. He smiled at the picture but shook his head when Sam went to move "One more, Cas get in." Turning Dean looked at his former angel who just shook his head but just cocked his "Get in."

Pulling another chair Sam pushed it next to Bobby's and sat on the edge of the second chair as Bobby moved the edge the of his seat "You hold Dylan." He rested his arm along the back and waited till Cas sat between them with Dylan on his lap.

Dean grinned at the sight and moved his fingers to the button again "Ready, 3, 2, 1." He pressed the button seeing the flash go off and looked at the image that showed up on the phone.

Sam was smiling widely along with Cas who was holding Dylan up so his feet where resting on his thighs, while Bobby was grinning in amusement leaning closer with his arm along the back as Dylan curled both hands to his chest with his mouth open in happiness.

Teeth clearly showing in the photo.

* * *

Hope it wasn't too bad and you at least like some of it.

I know it was really long and I think i did waffle, please forgive me my lovelies (can I call you that, is it wierd?). There will be mistakes because I don't see everyone but will try to get them.

If you would like to leave a review then please feel free to do so. If you would like to say this wasn't your cup fo tea the again please feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xxx


	10. Official In More Ways Than One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot and Dylan :)

Ok so been away for a long while as I had some issues in RL going on but here's another chapter for you all, now I don't mind it but the begining it a little off I think but I was trying to get back to writing and forgetting about RL situations so I hope you like it.

I want to thank: darkphoenix2345, IsaEldar, keacdragon, sess18, loli1221, Gustin, Guest and Gustin (Is it the same one or different?) for all the lovely reviews you gave me on chapter nine, it was not my finest yet you all still said such nice stuff about it. So major thank you to you all :)

This one is really long, my longest one yet...please don't be detered, I have Destiel goodness in this at the end they get it on (not fully on but it opens the flood gates to Cas sex drive XD) so I hope that's ok.

I made a mistake I hope you can forgive me, but for some reason I only ever had Dylan on bottles and not baby food but he's nine months now so he would be on baby food. Please forgive me for that error, god I'm so stupid I don't know why I thought he would be just on bottles alone but I have added in the baby food thing so let's pretend I didn't forget.

Shout out to my sister DeeDee for helping me when I was unsure.

Ok so that's my rambling to an end.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Official In More Ways Than One, This is One.

"Come on Dylan."

Dylan continued mouthing on his toy yet held it out when the dog came near him.

Sam smiled and clapped his hands trying to get the boy's attention "Come on Dylan."

Dean nodded and pointed to Sam's clapping hands "Crawl to Daddy and Uncle Sammy, come on you can do it." He smiled encouragingly at his son who continued to smile at them but was getting distracted by Boomerang who kept running up….to then run away. Sighing he looked at the dog wondering how he ended up with the strangely amusing thing, god Cas could really pick them and he knew that well, he picked him of all people to want a life with.

Boomerang dropped his chest to the floor and shuffled forwards one paw, one shoulder slung at a time yet went still every time Dylan looked at him.

"Look he's playing with him." He held his phone up deciding to record it and watched through the screen as Dylan would lower his head to the floor for a few seconds, during these seconds the puppy would crawl closer yet go still when he looked up again.

Dean found himself amused while watching it and felt a laugh leave his chest when Boomerang got real close yet when Dylan lifted his head making a happy noise it caused the dog to stand up straight and step back. When Dylan reached out with his toy still in his hand Boomerang pouched slightly on the spot before turning and running away barking, his son was laughing loudly as he smacked his toy to the floor.

Aww man did it get any cuter then his own nephew, for Sam he didn't think it did until maybe he had his own children….if he found some of course. But that was why in the future….better yet why the hell was he thinking about kids of his own?

When muffled footsteps on the carpet came closer he turned his head slightly to look at Cas who just sat down covered in flour and maybe a bit of beaten egg? On his cheek "No luck." Dean felt his lips curving when the former angel just shook his head looking slightly annoyed.

"No and I do not understand where I am going wrong." The recipe clearly stated what to do yet every time he did it went wrong, at this rate poor Bobby was going to have no cake for his birthday party and Castiel didn't want that. Frowning he just looked at the floor not really seeing it lost in his musing but blinked coming out them when something banged into his leg, smiling he lifted his hand petting the dog "Hello Boomerang."

Sam just gave his brother a look, what dog charged into someone….could Boomerang not see Cas sitting there?

Dean shrugged one shoulder "It's just part of the dog, accept it." He had, his pooch liked to do strange things but in this family it was just normal…now if there ever came a day something wasn't weird or strange then that would be…too normal.

Rolling onto his side so he could look at Cas he spoke "You know you can just buy cakes right, you don't have to make one." Sam was no expert, well on certain things he was but cooking not so much, yet he just knew it wasn't for Castiel. This morning when he came over he expected something to be going on, in this house there always was however he wasn't expecting to enter a kitchen that looked like a…graveyard for cake remains.

Every counter was lined with some form of half cooked, under cooked, really over cooked cake possible and one exploded cake aswell as a few that Dean was poking at with a spatula claiming he didn't know what they were. So of course he tried to help but cake making not his forte and Dean well, Dean was Dean and domesticity only works well in certain areas, kitchen excluded, so they had come into the living room to play with Dylan which ended up in them trying to get him to crawl.

But no luck on that front either.

"But people normally make cakes for family members and I wanted to make Bobby one." Yet this cooking thing was harder to master than he thought.

Damn, he watched Cas deflate a little at not being able to get it and bumped his elbow into his brothers chest as he got up ignoring the 'ow' sounds made "Don't worry about it, you'll get it." Drawing his legs under him he leant across the small space to brush his lips against Castiel's.

"Thanks." It was nice that Dean believed he would get it eventually and the kiss was nice too, smiling he flicked his eyes towards Sam, who was stretching his arm out tugging on Dylan's little teddy toy, then pressed his lips against Dean's.

While it wasn't coming on leaps and bounds with the physical side of things, it was more than enough for Dean to keep it at this pace because it was that smile, the one that had the former angel's lips curving slowly up made his own grow. He couldn't remember the last time he kissed someone and they smiled about it or if anybody ever did, it made him happy to see that which was crazy and stupid in its own way considering he was the legendary Dean Winchester.

Dylan moved his hand to his mouth then held it out towards his Uncle who wrapped his fingers around it yet he pulled it back putting it to his mouth then held it out again.

Sam just went to curve his fingers back around it but Dylan did it again "What's he doing?" was this some kind of baby code, was his nephew trying to communicate with him.

"I think he wants you to kiss his hand." Cas had seen him do it after Dean had left for work, it took him a few minutes to work it out but he assumed since Dylan was seeing him and Dean kiss this was his way of kissing.

"Yeah." He shuffled his full body forward on the floor until he could press his lips to his nephew's hand and laughed when the little boy started laughing "Aww I'm touched, you love me is that it."

Dean leant closer with his phone out "Do it again." He opened the record program on his phone and held it towards his son loving the laugh he made, to many others it would sound like another laughing baby but to him it was different. His son vibrated when he laughed, making the sound echo slightly as it came from him and it was a full hearted laugh over the smallest things, babies where strangely fascinating in their ways.

Sam did it again and chuckled when Dylan started laughing, lips curved wide and his two little white teeth showing and blue eyes looked brighter as his eyes crinkled at the corners and his little black hair stuck up at the front. He really was a Winchester, cute to boot as a baby and defiantly going to be a heart breaker when he was older, could you say boo yeah because he could.

Castiel smiled when his son looked towards him and continued to pat the dog head "What should we get Bobby for his birthday?" He may not know the man as well as the brothers but he had a rough of idea what to get him.

"Beers."

Dean and Sam chimed it together as Dean replayed the recording back; he just started nodding when you could hear the laugh clearly "You want it sending." Looking towards his brother who nodded he just moved his thumb over the screen to send it.

"Beers, do you not think we should get him something else." Beers you could have every other day of the week and unless Castiel was mistaken on birthday you got people presents they wanted but also one of a sentimental value for them. The idea he came up with for a present was touching but what Dean said next backed up by Sam made him wonder if his idea for a gift was not the right one of Bobby.

"Nah you know Bobby not one for all that feelings and thought crap." It was just getting on with it and Bobby didn't like a big deal made out of his birthday in the first place however saying that he still liked it to be acknowledged. So the plan for this year was beers and some food over here or at Bobby's, either way he could spend time with his grandson and them without it being a big deal while it was kept simple.

"We used to get him stuff but he just loses it or tosses it away after a few years, so we just get him a flask and beers." He shrugged one shoulder "Just easier that way, why Castiel what you getting him?" Sam couldn't work out what the look on Cas's face was but it was something, kind of a cross between his confused look and a questioning look.

"Nothing." Hmm, he would have to think on this one for the present "But I would still like to make him a cake." Yet it wasn't going right "I think I should find another recipe first before I make another attempt."

Sam nodded placing his phone on the floor "Well you know you can buy the mix already pre-made in a box for you, so all you have to do is add one ingredient or two then mix it and put it in to bake." Now that he was an expert on, growing it he was always finding things that could fill them up but only took half the time to make since it was already partly pre-made. It was either that or fast food and mostly it had been fast food, now they no longer hunted their bodies weren't burning up the same amount of calories…Sam was becoming aware of that as his…body changed slightly.

Nothing to major, just a softer edge to his washboard abs (Sam only used that description because women liked to tell him on multiple occasion he slept with them, that was the correct terminology.) but being the height he was, he needed the build to go with it…not because he was worried about his appearance or anything but just because it would be less attractive if he looked like a giant skinny….pencil.

"Can you?" It seemed everything came that way these days "But I wanted to make it from scratch."

Dean looked towards his angel, regardless of the fact he was no longer one, to Dean he always would be "Well you are making it, just not from scratch and you get to decorate it." There was that look again, the one he hated seeing "And you can practise until mine, Sam's and Dylan's birthdays."

Practise, always did make perfect "I think that sounds like the best idea." Lifting his eyes he looked at Sam "Can we go to the supermarket now and get it?"

"Sure." It was Saturday and he nothing to do "Bobby's coming later so we can get it but I think you should try cooking it tomorrow or after we've gone." Nodding when Cas did he pushed up with his elbow lifting his chest from the floor yet paused when Dean spoke.

"We should all go, call Bobby and tell him to meet us for at a diner or something." Sliding his fingers under Dylan's arms he lifted his son towards him as he climbed to his feet "You want to go out, see Grandpa." Dean lifted his son higher above his head.

Castiel climbed to his feet along with Sam "I think it would be easier if we came back here, Dylan has his baby food in the fridge and formula to make bottles." He had seen other parents go out for a short while taking bottles to feed their children but he hadn't seen them feeding their children baby food while outside.

"We can take it." Relaxing his arms he lowered Dylan down again making a smiling face when his son's face came closer then just as they were about to kiss he raised his arms again "Where's you going little man?"

Dylan curled his right hand as he smacked the left one against it before putting in his mouth as he was lowered again, making cooing noises.

"I think it would be easier if we came back." He nodded as he looked at Dean who paused in his play with Dylan to look at him but he just smiled and continued to nod, there was no way the man could know the real reason for wanting to come back.

He looked from Cas to Boomerang then back at Cas who was patting the dog he had resting against his chest "You don't want to leave Boomer on his own." Granted they hadn't really done it before but he should be fine on his own yet Castiel was just looking at the dog, he knew that look "He will be fine."

Sam sat on the couch doing his boot laces "We won't be too long." Beside the dog would be fine right, it had the whole house to its self this was normally the time dogs did stuff, rummage in cupboards they could open. Dive on the bed, rubbed against the covers, relax on the couch, do most the things owners didn't let them do in the house "And it had to happen sometime."

Castiel frowned at the puppy "But he has never been left alone in the house before." All alone, even if it was just an animal Castiel didn't like the thought of it being alone as most things enjoyed company. Soothing his hand down the head and body feeling the rolls of skin over the shoulders he smiled when the dog licked at his forearm "Could we not come back."

Dean moved closer "He'll be fine and I promise we will just have something to eat then come straight back, just thought it would be nice for a change to eat out as a family." Plus he needed to get to know the area better since they were living here, work, the supermarket and the park where the only places he knew.

"I suppose." Patting Boomerang one last time he placed him on the floor before straightening back up "I should get changed." Castiel looked down at his top and noticed the flour.

"Yeah." He smiled when Cas nodded and leant his head closer taking another kiss "Cool, I'll call Bobby." Pressing his lips to Dylan cheek he made kissing noises before passing him to Cas for him to change him out his pj's. Sliding his hand in his pocket he pulled his phone out and dialled Bobby as he slunk over the back of the couch "Hey Gramps you want to meet up and grab a bite to eat."

"Gramps," Bobby voice grouched over the line "Boy, don't test me."

Dean just grinned "But you are why don't you like the name." He glanced at Sam who tipped his chin forward so he put the call on speaker and rested it between on the couch cushion; pointing to his boots he crocked his fingers.

Leaning over he grabbed Dean's boots but answered Bobby on the phone "We think it could be your new affection nickname."

"Affection nickname my ass," He snorted on the last words letting them know he saw through the affection crap "Where we meeting and when?"

Pulling one boot on he started lacing it "Diner in town, twenty minutes." After he laced it, he moved to grab his other boot yet frowned at his phone when he didn't get a reply "Yoh gramps you hearing me?"

"I heard ya," The tone was unamused before something was muttered under Bobby's breathe yet the next words came with amusement "You bringing my boys."

Sam raised one eyebrow looking at his brother before speaking towards the phone "Yeah Bobby that's why where phoning you, to let you know what where doing."

"You two aint my boys, Cas and Dylan are my boys now." Yeah the Gramps comment wasn't being dropped, he may be old but he aint too old to give them a good ass kicking.

Dean whistled low as he shook his head pulling on his other boot on "What happened to me and Sam, Gramps." Ah it was fun baiting Bobby, he really missed times like this between hunts when nothing serious or life destroying was hanging over them.

"Idjit's boy, What else would ya be." The tone held affection when the words Idjit's was said, because even as stupid as they could be at time, bottom line they were still his stupid Idjit's and he wouldn't change it.

He just grinned "Alright, diner in twenty."

"I'll be waiting."

The line disconnected as he finished lacing his other boots up and stood up "I'll get the bag ready, let Boomer out for me." Dean said the words as he walked around the couch towards the closet to the right from his stand point of the front door. Opening it he looked inside seeing Dylan's pram folded up next the dryer and washer "You think we should take the pram of just his car seat and do it that way?"

"Pram, car seats aren't good for babies for more than two hours despite what parents think." He read up on it and was glad he did, standing in the French doors to the garden he watched the puppy run around and sniff at things however it was what got said that made him pause with his mouth slightly a jar…was that about him?

"_I tell you he's taller, taller than the one living there and I swear that's a tree I would climb."_ The tone was slightly hushed yet not that quiet because he could hear, leaning forward he peaked at the fence not seeing anyone yet found himself smiling when the voices came again.

"_Trust you to have the 'house of hotties' move in next door, why couldn't it be me the divorced lady." _

Sam just frowned as he continued to listen wondering who they were, he knew his brother had neighbours but he never bothered to say hello or even check them out, just a quick smile as he was moving stuff in the house, on moving day.

"_Lucky me eh, I tell you it's never boring watching them come and go. All really good looking aswell and built, I tell you phewarh."_ The tone was amused and the other voices started laughing, it sounded like two or maybe three?

"_Have they spoken to you since they moved in?" _

"_No, I got a smile of tree boy and I think it's his brother, the older man who is just as good looking…another one I wouldn't mind climbing and then there's the cutie. Bless he always smiles with a little wave if we see each other." _

Sam just leaned on the door frame just listen to them, not really thinking about how rude it was to ease drop on them…but come on, it can't have been that bad since they were talking about him and his family.

So it was kind of fair if you asked him…or anyone else, he was sure they would agree.

"_Got a son I think, cute little thing too." _

"_Why don't you go say hello, take a pie or something?" _

"_No, if they wanted to say hello they would have. I think they're still getting settled." _

Sam would have to remember that excuse to tell Dean when they met the neighbours because he really wanted to meet them, call him curios but he wanted to know which women the voice belong to that said she would climb him like a tree. When a shoulder bumped his he just made a shushing motion and pointed to the neighbour's fence before waving his finger between them, when Dean just leant his head out his grin grew.

"_As if that's stopped you before, come on your always the first to approach the new people. If you don't we certainly won't." _

"_Or we could keep doing what where doing, ogling from afar." _

The voices started laughing and the sound of clinking maybe?

Dean just tipped his chin towards the fence but Sam juts shook his head so he just smirked before calling out for Boomerang "Come on Boomer."

The voices went quiet as one squeaked before they started laughing again along with whispering.

"_Go look; see if there still there but be covert about it." _

"_Shut up, god what if they heard us?" _

"_And, did you hear the sound of his voice?" _

He shook his head as he came back in leaving his brother to close the doors "Hey Cas, you know the neighbours?"

"No but I always smile and wave. She had a son I think similar in age to Dylan."

Sam hummed as he smiled "Maybe it's a mother's group."

Dean snorted "Among other things." God only knows what his brother heard before he stood there listening in to what they were saying, grabbing the bag he slung it over shoulder as Cas put Dylan in the car seat. He moved in the kitchen and grabbed a chew from the side before whistling; when his dog came closer he tossed the treat and grinned when Boomerang jumped catching it in his mouth "Good boy."

Once he sat Dylan in the seat he gripped the handle "He is starting to get a little bigger." Castiel looked at his son who was still able to sit in the seat however he couldn't help but notice how much his son was growing from when they first had him. Four months old wasn't as small as a new born baby and he knew that but to Cas when they first had Dylan he found him small, but now he was starting to grow, the five months had flew buy already.

Leaning over he looked at Dylan and chucked him under his chin "Hiya." Little hands curved around his and while they were still small they weren't as small as before, it was then that Dean really noticed that his son was growing "Don't turn out like Uncle Sammy."

"Hey."

He ignored his brother and pulled his hand back to fish his keys from his pocket "Come admit it. You don't even want your children as tall as you." Dean remembered that Sam had been a tall or long, depends on how you look at it, baby yet as a kid growing up not so much. This mislead him to think that Sam was just a strangely long baby, but then came the growth spurt…which seemed like it happened over night, then he kept growing and before Sam had even turned seventeen he was as tall as him. Dean remembers this clearly as his tactics for picking up chicks went out the window when his baby brother was as tall…then taller than him, the older brother; he had been more than a little pissed.

"What's wrong with being my height?" Sure he was taller than most, made things sometimes difficult…especially when houses had low door way and running into things when he was younger, not really looking where he was going. Generally being mistaken for being older than he was and girls a lot older than him hitting on him, Sam smiled at the memory because while it wasn't a bag thing as such it had been awkward for him sometimes….plus Dean hated it.

"Not much but you make everything look small, when Dylan learns to stand I am going to stand him next you, take a photo and show you the difference." Dean just jutted his chin forward as he moved through the kitchen and down the steps to the garage, where he unlocked his car.

Castiel found himself agree "You are quiet tall." And when Sam's mouth fell open as he opened the back passenger seat on the opposite side to him he laughed, shrugging one shoulder he lifted the seat into place as he bent inside the car.

Dean just grinned even wider and held up a closed fist pointing to his brother then when he pointed to himself he held up one finger, the win went to him.

Sam just rested his hand on top of the car and just shrugged one shoulder "Well at least I'm comfortable being bigger than you." He made the word flare as he spoke and just waited for it to hit home "In all ways." When his brother just looked at him he held up one finger on each hand, kaboom.

It was one all.

Castiel found as he made sure his son's seat was in "I do not understand that, how many ways can you be bigger than Dean but height?" He lifted his chest out and stepped back shutting the door before walking around to Sam's side, who was slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Well…." He didn't think that through and he didn't want to tell Castiel what exactly he meant because that would just be weird, boundaries he didn't want to cross.

Dean just rolled his eyes and looked at Cas "Feet, shoe size."

"Oh." He looked at Sam feet before nodding then got in the passenger seat and closed the door.

He just looked at his brother, Sam was never as smooth as him or ever would be that was he was always going to be the better brother out of the two of them…..not that he was being big headed when the thought that, it was just the truth. Yeah that was it, the truth.

After getting in the car they drove towards the supermarket so Sam could assist Castiel in finding cake mix for Bobby's birthday while Dean messed about pushing his son, they didn't really need a trolley where you could attach the seat but he wanted it. That was one of the good things about their son, he made life seem less serious to what it used to be and Dean enjoyed playing with Dylan seeing the smiles and looks on his son's face.

Reminded him of Cas sometimes.

Looking over his shoulder he watched Sam and Cas looking at mixes, both looking so serious as they read the packets and when Dylan babbled he turned back to face him "What's that?"

Dylan held his right foot around the ankle and waved it as he pointed at something talking his own little language.

He leant his face closer and mouthed at his son's arm resting their little mobile against the opposite side of the alley, when Dylan made a squeal sound pulling his arm back he moved his face higher pressing his lips to his son's cheek.

Dylan rested one hand against his father's cheek laughing and bent his head slightly hitching his shoulder higher, before curling his fingers trying to grab something as he turned his head.

"Dean? Dean Winchester?"

He frowned as some woman said his name and stood up twisting his chest to look at the person who said it; damn she looked familiar but…fuck if he knew her name.

"Casey, Casey Riley we dated for a few months. I was working at my family's bar, The Riley."

Oh yeah, her dad ran him out of town after he cleared a hunt up claiming he had seen him playing foul on his daughter but that wasn't the case Dean was hunting a succubus and was luring her in by playing the victim "Hey, how's it going."

"I'm good I didn't expect to see you here thought I thought you moved aboard."

He had said something like to her as the reason for him leaving didn't he, god his player days wasn't his finest "Yeah I moved back, live here now." He nodded not really know what to say in this conversation "You."

"Visiting family, my son's grandparents live here." Casey lifted her hand when something barrelled into her legs from behind "This is my son Jason."

Dean grinned at the mop of blonde hair all over the place and the grin the kid gave him as his mother's hand curved under his chin but her arm around his head, cute but not as cute as his. Stepping to the side he pointed at Dylan "This is my son, Dylan."

Casey's smile faulted for a moment in shock before growing as she looked at his son "He's a cutie, congrats."

"Thanks, he's nine months old." But very far advanced or he liked to believe so, when Sam came over holding a bag he just tipped his chin up "You remember Casey, Sam don't you."

He tossed the bag to his other hand and nodded holding the right one out "Of course I do, Riley's bar your dad was a mean shot." And that hit he took to the face defending his brother really hurt, it was before Sam learnt it was best to stay out of it when it came to his brother and the many women he bedded.

"Hi, it's good to see you again." She lifted her hand to shake his "How are you?"

"I'm good, got a nephew now so just enjoying being an Uncle." He grinned at her as he pulled his hand back before looking down at her son "He yours."

Dean felt his eyebrow rise as he looked at Sam….did he just use his son as a pick up line? What the fuck was with the tone, the smile and the…flirty posture, it made him a little shocked at how smooth that sounded and the way Casey's smile grew it kind of worked. Dean felt slightly offended at the fact it worked and Sam used his son in such a way, how dare he?

Dylan was to be used as pick-up lines or a way to bed chicks, who did that really?

Castiel just looked at the woman and smiled when she looked at him before returning to conversation with Sam, he had no idea who she was but she seemed nice so he just dropped what he wanted in the trolley before standing beside Dean. Lifting his hand he adjusted Dylan's trouser legs which had ridden up before tugging his t-shirt down and tickled his sides while he sat in his car seat loving the laugh his son made.

Dean couldn't help but notice the way Casey's eyes kept coming back at Cas then looking at his son before looking back, his lips lifted as he watched her trying to pay attention to Sam yet try to work out why Cas looked like their son, well to her it was his son. He should have laid a bet with Sammy, that each time he bumped into an ex and they spoke on friendly terms the last thing they expected him to say was he was in a relationship….with another man. When the conversation lulled he held cocked his head towards Castiel "This is my partner Cas." Dean watched her face, surprise stole over her features.

Sam held back a laugh as she tried to regain her composure.

Castiel just smiled "Hello." He held his hand out toward the woman who shook it and said hello back, when her eyes moved toward Dylan he just nodded "Yes I'm his dad aswell."

"I'm so happy for you." Casey smiled towards Dean "My mother always said it was going to happen but I never believed her."

Sam started laughing as Dean just ran his tongue over his bottom lip nodding while Castiel just smiled, this was priceless.

He just nodded "Well I guess you can tell your mother she was right after all." As if she knew, pssh no one saw this coming not even him and if he didn't see it coming then her mother certainly didn't, he just smiled and gave a slight wave as she said her goodbyes quickly….no doubt to call her mother. Turning back to the trolley he leant over slightly as he pushed it just shaking his head, ignoring his brother's laughter yet looked at Cas when he spoke.

"You told her who I am to you." He was so happy that Dean did that, he thought that Dean would struggle to tell people about them and who he was to him after he struggled to admit that he liked him yet he told her.

Ok he was lost "Why wouldn't I tell her who you are Cas." So he used to date women and yeah the fact he liked men (well Cas) now shouldn't be that easy to accept but it was, he loved Cas for being Cas and so what if he was a man. Yes it factored into the equation because he would have to be attracted to Castiel to want sex with him, and he was but that happened years ago but he accepted it a while back, so he had no idea why Cas said what he did.

"You seemed to struggle to admit you had feeling for me so I thought you would never say anything about who I am to you if you bumped into someone you knew." He carried on walking as he spoke looking at the list Sam had made in the car, candle cakes was what he needed next. Now you normally put the number of candles on the cake relevant to the age of the person but Dean and Sam advised him that wasn't wise.

Celebrate the birthday but avoid anything that state, mentioned or even hinted at the age, this was the golden rule of birthdays after you passed ten, of course with the exception of the major ones.

He stopped pushing the cart to look at Castiel who carried on walking, what the hell?

Sam just patted his brother on his back and shook his head, now was not the time to get into this here but he understood why Dean was a little pissed at that comment "You know Cas, probably didn't mean it the way it sounded."

He just hummed as he continued pushing the trolley following after Cas yet his face had fallen, it wasn't until Dylan made a displeased sound that he noticed his son watching him "You're alright little man." Resting his hand on his son's stomach he rubbed before chucking him under the chin, grinning when Dylan smiled.

Yet Castiel's comment still bothered him.

-.-.-

Bobby just smiled at the waitress, but it was a forced one, who was stood at her little stand fiddling with her menus, she asked him for the last fifteen minutes if he was ready to sit as a party of one yet he kept telling her he was expecting company yet she just nodded saying of course. You know in the way waitress do when you've been stood up or left alone, sympathetic to you as if dining alone was something to lie about. He just nodded at her before pulling his cap lower as he looked out the glass windows trying to see Dean and his bliddy baby, which apparently couldn't get them here fast enough.

Just as the waitress opened her mouth to say they have a single sections again he pointed towards the Idjit's "This is my party." When the door opened he just grumbled at Sam and Dean "Took you long enough, what happened you only just decide to follow the rules of the road and stick to the speed limit."

"No." His answer was just as dry as Bobby's "We called to the supermarket and I bumped into an ex." So he could just can the lip, Dean didn't want to hear it.

Bobby frowned at the tone and cocked his head while looking at Sam who just flicked eyes at Castiel then shook his head, what the hell happened now?

Castiel stood behind the pram yet glanced at Dean who was carry the baby bag wondering what was wrong however when the younger woman spoke he returned his attention to her nodding when she said would they be eating together.

What did she think; he just randomly pointed at people and said he was with them? Bobby just kept his mouth shut as they were lead to the baby section and just waited till she showed them to a booth then said she would be back with a baby chair. When both he and Sam stood at the end of the booth he just held his hand forward "What you waiting for boy, a curtsy."

He just moved first into the bench seat deciding he was getting the window seat and what was with people being cranky today? First Dean at the supermarket and Bobby being more grumpy then normal "Did our gramps comments hit a nerve of something."

"No." He sat down next to Sam "Just the waitress, seems to think I was lying about waiting for you lot, kept telling me they have a single section and there's nothing wrong with eating alone." Stupid woman, resting his forearms on the table he looked at Dean who was sat next to the window in the opposite bench seat "What's up with you?"

Castiel turned his head to look at Dean with Dylan resting on his lap wanting to know the answer aswell yet didn't really get chance when the woman returned with a high chair; he slid out the seat and stood up trying to put Dylan in it. Yet his son had other ideas lifting his legs and fussing when he tried to put him in it hands touching his face "Dylan." He said his son's name softly but firmly as he tried again.

Bobby felt his lips curving "Trouble." He pointed towards his grandson and held his hands out "Pass him here." With his foot he dragged the highchair closer and kissed Dylan's cheek "You sit next to Grandpa." Pulling it right to his side, he managed to get Dylan in his highchair. Securing the little table in place, he checked to make sure the safety harness was in place before resting his left arm back to the table while drumming his fingers of his right one on the little table.

He watched Dylan hit the table top with his hand looking at Bobby's fingers then his face but answered the question "Nothing." It could wait till later when he got home and he was sure Sam would fill him when they parted ways. He rested his elbow on table leaning on it slightly with a slight space between him and Castiel yet looked at his partner when he shuffled closer, grinning slightly he bumped his thigh against Cas's.

"Ok so what can I get for you guys to drink while you decide what to eat?" The waitress asked the question handing out four menus but glanced down as she leant forward slightly to see a hand on her apron "Hi, can I have that back please."

Dylan curled his fingers in her apron and smiled widely, a little drool coming out his mouth.

"Aww you're a little cutie." She moved her fingers to tickle under his chin smiling widely at the laugh before stepping away when he released her apron.

"I'll have a coke please." He placed the menu down on the table top to smile at the waitress then at the others when they spoke too, once she nodded moving away he looked at Dean again "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

He just looked at the former angel who was looking right back, brow dipped slightly with a few lines in his forehead as if worried, he smiled unable to help himself "Yeah I'm fine." He knew Cas wasn't trying to upset him with that comment earlier and he would ask him about it at home later. No point talking about it now in public, looking at his menu he moved his eyes over it trying to decide what he wanted yet jumped when a hand landed on his thigh.

Castiel just smiled at Dean leaving his hand to rest on his thigh, while the touch wasn't inappropriate in any way Dean couldn't help but get distracted by it as he moved his eyes over the menu trying to decide what to order however he was thinking about the hand. He could feel the warmth of it through his jeans and the weight felt comfortable even if a little strange, he wasn't used to this…the relationship of things.

Drumming his fingers again he looked at Dylan "You coming to mine on Sunday?" While in years passed he would not bother with much of a celebration for his birthday he was wanting to do something, being his age he shouldn't really get too excited. Just another year to add to life and subtract from old age but Bobby never had a grandson before so he was looking for to it this year, when Castiel spoke he looked towards him.

"We can if you want or you could spend the night at ours that way when you wake up we will all be there." He was wanting this birthday to go right, when he was an angel they never really celebrated it the way humans did but this time he wanted to.

"What sleep over?" The last time that had happened…..well, put this way decades had past and more than four.

"Yes, you could sleep in the guest bedroom. This was one of the agreements when you bought the house for us." Castiel looked at the older man seeing him just look at the others before shrugging one shoulder "So that's a yes."

"Yeah." The agreement was more holidays than anything else but he would still sleep.

Sam jabbed his elbow into Bobby "Getting mellow in your old age." He was joking with the man of course but it was fun to see him just pull his cap lower grumbling under his breath.

Dean leant back in the seat resting his arm along the booth top "Nah just suits being a grandpa." Couldn't pick on him too much, it was his birthday in week so they be nice….until then.

Castiel looked to his left when the waitress appeared with their drinks "Thank you." He waited till she placed it on the table before along with the others before asking "Would it be possible to warm my son's food up?" He had tried the jar cold and it wasn't nice. It wasn't that much nicer when hot either but Dylan seemed to like it, aswell as mushing it out between his lips before sticking his hands in it, such a messy baby.

"Yes, do you want the staff to do it or would you like too?" She folded the tray up resting it against her chest and tilted her head "We can lead you through the back or take it out and wait till your meals are ready if you want the baby to eat with you all."

Dean just reached passed Castiel for the bag and flipped the top off it, rummaging around he pulled out the food and Dylan's little plate and spoon "Can you do it ten minutes before we eat, he's a messy eater." A really messy eater, he got it in places that made your mind boggle trying to work it out.

"Of course do you have specific instructions or just follow the jar." She moved the tray to rest under her arm as she reached to take the baby jar of food and plate.

"Just follow the jar." He handed the stuff to her and smiled when she nodded before placing them down as grabbed her pad asking what they would like to order, after sating what he wanted he resumed his position. Conversation moved along and it seemed to flow easy between Castiel and Bobby yet he couldn't focus passed the hand, it moved higher and squeezed slightly in what he assumed was an reassuring squeeze or something however it didn't seem like that.

To a certain part of his body, he was starting to stand to attention and that just wasn't right.

Sam frowned at his brother shifting very other second wondering why? He moved his eyes along to Castiel noticing his brother's arm curled around Castiel's shoulders but still resting on the booth yet fingers rubbed over the curve of his arm and shoulder. Nothing strange about that so why was he still fidgeting, he lifted his drink taking a sip from the pint glass moving his eyes over them and noticed while one of Castiel's hand where on the table…the other was not.

He looked at the way the arm rested under the table and slightly over into Dean, his eyes went wide as he choked on his drink yet some split out and on the table as he coughed hard.

Dylan's eyes went wide as he banged his arms down before his face scrunched up.

Bobby slapped the younger man's back "What you need a sippie cup aswell." He continued patting the man on the back yet looked at Dylan when he heard the beginnings of a cry and saw the scrunched up face. Shaking his head he abandoned Sam to deal with Dylan "You're alright, just Uncle being an Idjit." He leant closer and soothed his hand over the little boy's head before chucking him under the chin wanting a grin.

Sam just wiped his chin still coughing "Yeah thanks Bobby just leave me to it." He could have choked or something, yet when the man just looked at him pointing from Dylan to him…he kind of had a point. Grabbing a napkin from the little dispenser at the edge of the table near the window he mopped up the spill made and looked at his brother again who was frowning at him, when an eyebrow just raised his flicked his eyes to Cas then down.

Dean moved his foot to kick his brother yet it caused his left knee to bang against the table top as he had been resting his left foot on the right one which rested on its side "No, just no I'm with my son." Why the hell would he think that?

"You where fidgeting and well I noticed…." He trailed off and just gestured with both hands towards them and moved his hands back and forth between them, the table top and back again.

Bobby just clapped Sam around the back of his head "Boy." He didn't know what else to say, good lord why did they have such dirty minds "There's a baby present."

Castiel frowned not sure what was going on but he just reached out and drummed his fingers against the little table on the high chair distracting Dylan, when his son looked he moved his hands closer before stopping and moving them back all the while drummer.

He just rubbed the back of his head "Sorry but he was fidgeting and it looked like…like that." Sam leant closer to the window when Bobby lifted his arm again, he wasn't trying to be rude or dirty but it's what it looked like. He just called it how he thought he saw it.

Dean just rubbed his knee and glared at his brother, his problem from earlier had gone aswell so he could stay too mad but still "Idiot."

Sam just made his bitch face at his brother in return as the waitress came back with the baby food heated, he lifted his drink sipping small as he watched Bobby mixing the food "You might want a bib on first."

"This aint my first rodeo." He cast the man a look before waiting for Dean to pass him one, when he had it fastened around Dylan's neck he smiled and lifted the spoon full, blowing on it…for a long time, Sam thought it was longer than needed but didn't comment, before holding it towards his grandson.

Dylan rested his hand on Bobby's as he opened his mouth leaning forward to eat off the spoon, after taking half he leaned back closing his mouth, gums chomping away before he smiled….food pushing between his lips and down his chin. A hand lifted to his face and it touched the food before Bobby could use the spoon to scoop it up, Dylan held his arm out towards his Grandpa who placed the spoon down taking the napkin handed.

Yet as he did this Dylan was quicker in the way babies are and pressed his hand to his sleeve around the wrist…food on the material leaving a mark.

Bobby grumbled as Dylan laughed.

Let the messiness begin.

-.-.-

Castiel smiled as he lowered Dylan into the bath "Got your Grandpa covered didn't you." His son always liked to make a mess of himself and anybody who was feeding him, poor Bobby looked like a jar of baby food exploded over him by the end of it. Sitting him back in his bath time chair he cupped water to wet the back of Dylan's hair hearing Dean sitting on the toilet sit behind him "Did you bring his sponge."

"Yeah." He held it towards the former angel watching his son splash about in the water as Castiel ran the sponge over his little sticky out tommy, today at the diner had been fun yet he couldn't shake that comment Cas made earlier at the supermarket "Hey Cas."

"Yes." He paused in the middle of pouring a small amount of shampoo into his hand to look at his partner "What is it Dean?"

He parted his lips but closed them a second later and rubbed his jaw before sweeping his hand over his mouth shaking his head "Nothing, it's nothing." It could wait till later, or maybe he should let it go like Sam said, he probably didn't mean it the way it sounded. Yet it sounded so bad to him, you seemed to struggle to admit you had feeling for me so I thought you would never say anything about who I am to you.

At first yes he found it a shock and thought some freaky shit must be going on when he realised he liked the angel….a male angel at that, as in more than a friend in the 'I might want to fuck you kind of way'. It was a shock yes, him of all people didn't do guys because he had always been about the women but when Cas stayed with them and continuously helped them, broke rules if he had to. Dean felt his attraction growing….and he liked the fact Cas was his angel even if he denied it at first, but after a while he came to terms with it and thought nothing could ever happen.

So he just buried it down, where he buried all the other emotional crap he just could not deal with or want to deal with and left it at that thinking nothing more however all that changed when they got free and Castiel chose to stay with him, bringing Dylan.

That when the struggle began a new because this time it was different there was no rules of hunting, human or angel, so he created the rules….until bliddy Sam stuck his nose in and made him think about that stuff he buried deep.

He struggle to come to term with the fact he loved Cas and that he was afraid to do anything in case he fucked it up, not struggle with the fact Castiel was a man or the fact he now liked men, hell he didn't care what other people thought of him. So what if all his ex's, the many he bedded and the ones he forgot about knew he was with a man, he was pretty sure they would all be happy…well the ones that didn't hate him, that he was finally settled down.

Rubbing his face he just dropped his arms to rest over his thighs "You nearly done?"

Castiel nodded as he washed the shampoo out black hair "Yes, do you want to dry him as I make a bottle." Glancing over his shoulder he looked at Dean, really looked at him. He seemed troubled and the way his brow kept dipping down as he started at nothing in particular with unfocused eyes told him he was over thinking something. Standing up he lifted Dylan from the bath letting the water drip of him before turning around for Dean to wrap him in his little towel, pulling the hood up "I'll make a bottle."

"And I'll dress little man for bed." Dean spoke to his son making sure the towel was wrapped tight around him as he moved through the doorway first and into Dylan's room, laying his son on the top of the baby changing station. When Dylan mouthed on the end of the towel he tugged at it earning a murmur but he just lifted little feet and pretended to eat them making 'om nom nom' noises earning a laugh.

Pulling out an onesy without the legs he rested it on the top and made sure he had the necessary stuff needed like a diaper, wipes, talc before drying his son, once he was sure he was properly dry he secured a nappy in place then grabbed the onesy. Scrunching up the body he hooked his fingers through the neck before moving it over Dylan's head starting to pull it down "Where you gone, Dylan?"

His son moved his arms yet he kept them down with his wrists as he pulled the material completely over the face "There you are." Dylan grinned lifted one arm up hand spread out wide; he leaned down pressing a kiss to the hand before maneuvering it through the arm. After getting the other arm through, he tugged it down so it rested between Dylan's legs and clicked the buttons together hearing Castiel coming "Better get finished."

He grabbed the pj bottoms and wrestled feet through them before tugging them up lifting his bum slightly making Dylan babble, out the corner of his eye he saw Cas holding the bottle and immediately Dylan pegged it. Damn his son was good "In a minute, let me get your top on." Grabbing the top he fought with Dylan to get it as his son was reaching out towards Cas for the bottle. Once he had it on he lifted his son up right and pressed a kiss to his cheek "You can have it now."

Holding the bottle out he sat on the big square foot rest, that in his opinion was larger than it needed to be, while Dean sat on the chair giving Dylan his bottle after holding him against his chest "Is there something wrong?"

Dean looked into tired eyes as a hand rested against the bottle, did he say something? It was bothering him and Castiel would always want him to tell him if something was wrong but was he just being stupid by mentioning that comment from earlier bothered him.

God relationships where complicated, why wasn't there a book on this crap for him….How to be in an adult relationship 101 or something.

Cas just frowned as he waited, he looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't at the same time "You can tell me I won't get mad or upset."

Dean felt his lips quirk up at the corner "I know that Cas, I'll tell you after I put Dylan down ok?" That way it gave him time to think about how he could say it without cocking it up, hopefully.

"Ok." He pushed to his feet moving into the bedroom deciding he would change into his sleep wear and let Boomerang out before making sure the doors were locked "I'll see you down stairs."

He just watched the former angel move into their bedroom and found his lips lifting up even further, how strange was it that they sleep in the same bed, shared a house and a life yet where still dancing around each other in certain ways. Shaking his head slightly he looked down to his son who was sucking away but eyes were starting to close, he curled his forefinger and brushed it over Dylan's cheek while holding the bottle "You ready for bed."

His son's eyes closed even further as the hand shifted from resting on the bottle to resting on his chest, Dean waited a moment longer before pulling the bottle back and shifted Dylan so he could burp him. A murmur came from his son at being disrupted but he soothed a hand down his back after he burped "I know." Moving his son into the crib he laid him down in the middle on his back "Night little man."

Walking down the stairs he carried the bottle in one hand while running the other through his hair "Hey Cas?" He jumped slightly as he came of the last step and Cas was right there beside him, just coming from the kitchen "He fell asleep and didn't finish his bottle."

"Should I empty it out of leave for later?" He took the bottle looking to see about a quarter still left in and decided to empty it, he was pretty sure the books said to empty then and there was only a little left. If Dylan did wake up hungry he would make another bottle but only half "I'll be right back."

Dean just nodded as he moved towards the couch and slumped over the back off it dropping into the cushions, not his usual position of taking the corner and the foot rest attached but the part where Cas and Sam sat in front of the TV. Rolling onto his back he listened to the sound of Castiel in the kitchen wondering what the hell he would say, he didn't think about it upstairs his mind getting side tracked by the observation of them.

Turning the light off in the kitchen Castiel stepped into the living room seeing Boomerang in his bed by the couch and smiled before frowning "Dean?" he wondered if the man went upstairs yet walked toward the couch when an arm stuck up straight. Smiling he walked towards the hand seeing Dean in his usual laying position, with a pillow under his head but not in his usual spot "Are you ready to tell me what's bothering you?" he rested his hands on the back of the couch leaning into it, looking down at his ex-hunter.

Ok don't fuck this up, Dean was satisfied with his pep talk and dropped his arm back with his forearm resting over his forehead going all weird again….damn, sighing he just looked at Cas or tried to but his arm went over his eyes "You know that comment in the supermarket earlier, the one you said?"

Castiel knew this was something important from the way Dean was covering his eyes, just like he did that night in their bed when he asked why he always went to Sam if he had a problem, taking a moment he thought about what he said in the supermarket "When we met that woman, Casey or Riley?" he thought that one of them was her name.

"Yeah, you know you said you were happy about me telling her about you." He waited listening to Cas's reply wondering if the angel was picking up on what he was trying to say, but no such luck.

"Yes I was happy you told her I was your partner." He remembered it, he was very happy that Dean did it "I thought you would struggle to tell people who I am to you." Castiel moved his hand to skim his fingers along Dean's forearm covering his eyes "Did I say something wrong?" Should he have worded it differently?

"No." He didn't say anything wrong, he just voiced a thought but it didn't sit right with him "But why would you think I would struggle to tell people who you are to me?" That's what Dean wanted to know, he moved his arm when there was no reply. He took in the sight of Castiel stood looking deep in thought the hand trailed off his forearm to rest against the back of the cushion but he just lifted his other hand to catch at fingers, running his thumb over the back of them while tracing his forefinger along Castiel's palm.

He didn't want to offend or upset Dean in anyway by his comment, he just voiced a thought but the other man seemed lost as to why he said it and that confused him "I just thought it would be hard since you struggled to admit you had feelings for me and you have always dated women, yet I'm a man now so I understand why it took you so long to admit you liked me."

What? He looked at the former angel who just nodded "Seriously, you thought it's because you're a man." Dean didn't know what to make of that, if he should laugh or just look at Cas gone out "We kiss." If he had a problem with Castiel's gender he wouldn't kiss him, hell he only gave his brother hugs after something monumentally live threatening had been avoided or adverted…and that was at a push.

"I know that but it just," He paused and moved his fingers to lace with Dean's looking at their hands "You just seemed to struggle to say you liked me and I know it will take time but I didn't expect you to say who I was to you because I thought you were still adjusting." There that didn't seem harsh, offensive or upsetting.

Dean tugged on Castiel's hand, pulling him down slightly so he bent over the back of the couch but he just continued to pull until the former angel came over the back of the couch moving his legs until he landing against him "Cas I struggled not because of the fact you're a man, I got over that years ago." He felt his lips curving.

Oh "Then why did you struggle?" Sam told him his brother did when it came to admitting his feelings for him, maybe he was mistaken in thinking it had something to do with Dean's change in sexual preference.

He moved one leg to rest between Cas' as the angel rested against him "I found it hard to admit it because of what you meant to me."

"I know that you said if I stayed an angel you wouldn't have felt whole." Castiel treasured those words because it was the way he felt about Dean if he stayed in heaven with his brothers and sisters, along with his father.

He bent his other leg resting his knee against the back cushions as he curved his fingers over the ex-angel's rib cage "I just struggled because I was…" Was he really going to say it, him, Dean Winchester the man who saved the world numerous times along with the people in it, yes he was "…..Scared."

"Scared, of what?" Castiel tilted his head moving his eyes over Dean's face and shifted slightly so his face was above the older man's as he rested his weight on his left forearm by Dean right shoulder.

"Messing it up, I have never really had a real relationship with anyone before and you mean a lot to me." He wasn't ready to say I love you, ok so really he was too scared to say I love you but damn it baby steps here people. They were taking baby steps, ease into the relationship not fling yourself in at the deep end "I didn't want this to go wrong between us, and risk the chance of losing you because I fucked up."

Blue eyes seemed brighter almost in the dim lighting of the room but he just trailed his eyes down to Cas's lips seeing the way they curved up yet the smile was soft, if you could say that "It's not because you're a man, I came to terms with that a long time ago when I first found you attractive and still do." He wanted Castiel to understand him.

"All of you."

Castiel smiled at Dean and leaned his face closer to brush his lips against Dean, just a simple kiss but he stayed seconds longer then he normally would and slowly pulled back just looking at his hunter feeling a warmth in his chest at those words. He knew Dean rarely said what he felt and sometimes found it hard to say things but the fact he did so with him and straight away, he didn't keep it to himself and let it build. Moving his eyes over the features of Dean's face he rested his left on the man's chest feeling the warmth through the material which had him spanning his fingers a fraction, maybe it was the situation or the words but Castiel felt a little confident.

Leaning for he pressed his lips to Dean's again in a kiss but parted his lips this time and moved his tongue forward to trace along the older man's bottom lip in a bold move; feeling an unexpected rush at the way green eyes widened in surprise at it. Castiel found he loved the way eyes widen in surprised, lips parted slightly and fingers pressed down into his back, one over his ribcage and the other in his lower back.

He had never been kissed with tongues before, after seeing it on TV he was curious to know what it would be like with Dean, wanted to know what it would be like, sliding his hand further down he curled his fingers over the other man's stomach holding the material tight.

He stared into green eyes gone…dark and decided he would kiss Dean again, licking his bottom lip he pressed their lips together only this time tracing his tongue along the other man's bottom lip a little more confidently.

Just because he had never done it before didn't mean he couldn't and he was sure Dean wouldn't mind.

Dean just stared at ice blue eyes as lips stayed against his and felt that tongue glide over his bottom lip again a little more boldly this time, spanning his fingers wide over the back of Castiel's rib cage he brushed back. He waited till the ex-angel's tongue came again and parted his lips further for Cas to kiss him yet the tongue dipped over his lip briefly before retreating, Dean slid his hand a fraction higher up Cas's back and took over the kiss. Parting his lips to sweep his tongue along Castiel's bottom lip again before dipping it inside; he brushed his tongue over teeth before rubbing his tongue against Castiel's yet the man hesitated so he dragged it along the roof of his mouth.

It felt…..different, his heart beat faster when Dean rubbed his tongue against his and his breathing came a little quicker as he parted his lips further moving his tongue forward having no idea what he was doing. But it felt nice and Castiel liked it, he pressed his tongue against Dean's for a moment before sliding the tip up the other man's tongue to slowly bring it back down and swirl it around Dean's tongue.

Damn, he couldn't stop the groan escaping his mouth at the way Castiel was responding and slanted his mouth under the ex-angels more firmly before moving his tongue against Cas's and shifted his weight pulling Cas further against him. Castiel lifted his head needing air yet Dean just followed using his hand to grasp his chin and fastened their mouths back together, he made a noise feeling sensation sweeping through his body.

It was heady to make someone groan from a kiss and when Cas did it he thrust his tongue against the ex-angel's wanting to hear it again, it came deep and needy yet Cas turned his head drawing in air on a gasp but Dean didn't stop. He pressed his lips to Castiel's jaw nipping at it as he eased he returned his hand to Cas's side yet skimmed it down other man's waist and to his ass….which he squeezed.

Hips jerked into his as a result but he did it again unable to help himself knowing he shouldn't, Cas was new to this and had no experience, being groped while making out probably wasn't the best idea Dean had to ease him into it. Hips rocked against his again when he kneaded firm cheeks, this was getting out of hand but when Castiel dropped one hand to his shoulder before sliding it down as the other man's pressed his body harder into him, he didn't care.

Another groan left his lips when he spanned his fingers wide on Dean's chest feeling the heat of his skin and the muscles underneath tensing as he moved his fingers lower, Castiel didn't know what he was doing but he just did what felt good. Dean kissed the ex-angel earning another groan as fingers rubbed over his abdomen muscles teasing with the edge of his t-shirt before pushing it up; he rocked his hips under Castiel's finding himself getting hard as fingers felt like hot brands on his skin.

He slid his hand higher feeling the definitions of muscles on Dean's abdominal before sliding it even higher to the upper chest loving the feel of his pectoral and pressed down hard with his fingertips, dragging them down slightly. Cas felt Dean through his jeans and found himself in the same situation and slid his hand up curling his fingers over the man's shoulder pulling him closer, Castiel groaned when Dean thrust his tongue into his mouth.

More, he wanted to hear more of those groans and when fingers pulled him closer Dean rocked his hips up but slid one hand down from a firm cheek grabbing the back of man's thigh as he straightened his right leg. Digging his fingers in he shifted Castiel's thigh a little hard so hips where resting more firmly against his, he moved his hand back to the firm cheek squeezing and pushing down hard as he rocked his up, effectively grinding his hard length into Castiel's hip.

He jerked his head from Dean's as his eyes went wide, his breathe fell from his lips and over Dean's as his hips rocked again, a friction was being created that felt so good Castiel could almost say there was a low burning fire spreading in his lower abdominal. Dean took in the sight of blue eyes that seemed brighter than normal, along with the flush resting high on Castiel's cheeks that made him swollen lips looking a darker red.

Fuck, he really liked this sight and right now all Dean wanted to do was add to it, push Castiel even further. His balls where drawing tighter which hadn't happened in a grinding session since he was thirteen, lifting his head he caught Castiel's lips again not wanting to stop.

He moved his tongue forward to rub against Dean as he curved his hand around the man's upper side, pushing his hips down harder feeling that fire building spreading yet jerked back from Dean as a cry pierced the air.

Dean tensed up when he felt Castiel tense up against him and frowned confused for a minute wondering if he did something wrong, if Cas had come or if he was rushing the ex-angel yet after a moment his brain caught up.

Crying, Dylan was crying….such nice timing, dropping his head back he smiled at Castiel who relaxed a fraction "He probably needs his diaper changing." It was still too early for another feeding "You want me to see to him."

Castiel drew his hand back from under Dean's t-shirt and placed one foot on the floor "No I will see to him." He needed a moment to compose himself as the situation between his legs was very hard, he stood beside the couch and looked at Dean. He was smirking but it was different from his normal one, it was softer almost and he rested one arm above his head and the other on his stomach his eyes still dark and cheeks with the barest hint of a flush.

It was a good look on Dean, Castiel couldn't explain the thought but he just had it and shook his head to compose himself "Bring Boomerang up when you come up, I'm going to bed after seeing to Dylan."

He just nodded watching Cas until he moved out of his field of vision and just moved his arm over his eyes taking a moment to calm down, he was so close before his son started crying and it had been a long time since that had happened. Drawing in another breath part of Dean's mind was telling him he should have eased up, or drew back, put a stop to it which made him feel slightly guilty for rushing Castiel….he shouldn't have however his lips still curved up of their own accord.

Moving his arm he clicked his fingers as he sat up seeing his pooch stretching before coming out of his bed "Come on Boomer bedtime." He pushed to his feet but stayed in a bent position until he collected the dog. Patting its head as he received kisses to the chin he climbed the stairs and entered their bedroom glancing at Dylan's doorway seeing Castiel holding their son giving him a kiss on the cheek before lowering the boy into his crib.

He dropped Boomerang on the end of the bed watching as the puppy bounded up the bed to dive at his pillow, shaking his head at the thing he moved towards the bathroom "Hey Cas I'm taking a shower." Dean had work in the morning….plus he needed to cool down.

"Ok." He entered the bedroom just in time to see the door closing and simply moved towards his side of the bed before lifting the covers to slide under, after laying down he pulled the covers higher and tucked his arms over it. Glancing at the doorway again he listened to the sounds of the water running but couldn't help the flip in his stomach as he lay there….his mind wondering, thinking back to the couch.

Would Dean want to do it again after he got out the shower?

Castiel didn't know but he….wasn't opposed to the idea if Dean however that wasn't the case when he came out the bathroom in clean boxers rubbing a towel over his head before tossing it and getting in the bed flicking off the light. He rolled onto his side seeing Boomerang being moved before Dean's came closer making him smile but was surprised by the words that came out of the man's mouth.

"About earlier on the couch, I got carried away and it won't happen again." He moved one leg to tangle between Cas's as he looked at the man who was frowning, when he thought about what he said he added the last words "Rushing you I meant, I won't rush you again but we will do that again."

Castiel smiled at the added words and moved a little closer to Dean resting into his body, one hand resting between their stomachs as breath was felt against his cheek yet he couldn't stop himself from frowning as Dean spoke.

"Night Cas." He slid one arm over the other man's waist enjoying the warmth.

"Goodnight Dean." He thought back over the words just said and was a little confused, rushing why would Dean think he was rushing him and what did he mean by he wouldn't do it again? Castiel found himself falling to sleep with one last thought in his head;

What if he wanted Dean to rush him, so they could do that again soon?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too bad.

I will not make another chapter this long but more like the rest, 7/800. Thank you for reading it.

If you would like to leave a review then please feel free to do so. If you would like to say this wasn't your cup of tea, then again please feel free to do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

If I missed any mistakes please forgive me but I don't see them all.

C.I.G.21xxx


	11. Another Way It Becomes Official

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot, and Dylan :)

Hello, been a while hasn't it? I hope you readers haven't lost interest, so fingers crossed.

Massive shout out to everyone for all your support ( I will try to name you, in a shorter chapter.)

Honestly never really expected it. Over here while we do take Dsylexia seriously, it's just a common thing. Kind of like saying the wind is blowing.

So all your wonderful messeges and support really left me flabber gasted, in a good way. :)

I didn't expect it at all, so Thank you it really means a lot to me.

Also Kudos & special thanks to AntiNickname who helped me with my grammer and puncuations. I hope it showed in my work and that I really did understand it this time, and that my grammer and puncuation is better.

Right, so this chap is a little long, 9000 words please don't be detered. I know I have been away and I shouldn't just throw a big chap at you but my sister said you wouldn't mind. That you would like it because I have been away for a little while (she also said you might have thought I was going to leave Dylan forever on hiatus.)

Fear not, I will finish this story. It's in my head and I will get it done.

Ok so this chap might be a little off but I'm getting back into the swing of things, so I hope you can all forgive me if you do find it a little off.

So this is roughly five days after the last chapter, Dylan's edging towards ten months. Castiel is feeling bold in this chap ;) and it sort of links to the previous chap, just another way Dean makes his relationship with Cas official.

* * *

Another Way It Becomes Official.

Rush him?

How could anybody rush you into something you wanted?

Or maybe it was more appropriate to say something you wanted to try again. It wasn't always up to Dean to set the pace because he could set the pace himself, while he may not know exactly what he was doing, it couldn't be that difficult right?

You just did what felt right, and the other night it felt _right._

It was sweet that Dean didn't want to rush him and was setting a pace he thought appropriate, it told him that Dean wanted to do this right because it was important to him not to mess it up. And Castiel liked that the older man wanted to do it right, he really did it but he also liked the other side to it. The rush when he and Dean where kissing, touching and…rubbing together. It was so good and he could still remember the thrill moving through his body, along with the pleasure from it.

It was something he wanted more of, even if it was with clothes on.

However after five days Castiel was unsure if it would happen again as Dean seemed to settle right back into their easy routine, a kiss before work and after. Aswell as many other times and while there was nothing wrong with the sweet and simples kisses; Castiel had a taste of the other kind of kisses…the ones with tongues.

He found he liked kissing Dean like that.

There was something almost wicked to it, the way Dean's tongue rubbed and moved against his and for some reason that will probably remain unknown it made him feel good. Perhaps it was the situation coupled with other things that were going on at the same time that made it seem enjoyable, either way he wanted to do it again.

He had an inkling as to why human's loved to sin when it came to sex or human coupling which was outside the sanctity of marriage and often with a few of people in their life time.

A sound of clicking brought him from his thoughts to look towards the doorway seeing the growing puppy standing there. "Hello Boomerang." Bending down he held his hands out as the dog eagerly charged forward for a fuss. Sliding both sets of fingers around the dog's neck and upper back he rubbed gently as Boomerang stood on his foot while pressing against his ankle, head twisting back. He smiled at the animal's actions and rubbed down his back as he spoke to the growing dog "You're a good boy."

A rumbling groan was the only answer he received but Castiel took it as agreement and patted the right side of Boomerang's chest. "You want a biscuit?" A bark had him standing upright and twisting towards the counter grabbing the biscuit off it.

Dean tugged his son's t-shirt down as he entered the kitchen. "You know you shouldn't feed him so much human food." While experts said you shouldn't feed them human food full stop, he had never heard of a dog dying from the result of it. Well he had heard of dogs dying from being overweight, which was mostly the case of human food but to be technical, he hadn't heard of a dog dying straight away from their first taste of human food.

So Boomerang could have little bits but a biscuit every morning along with other things might not be so good. "He will get fat."

"We'll walk him, that way he won't get fat." And if he did than Castiel would simple cut back on giving him a biscuit…along with other things. He knew he shouldn't give the dog human food but his little face when he was sat in front of them watching them was hard to resist, his big eyes just begged for a little bit and Castiel couldn't fight it.

His lips curved up at the words his partner gave him and pulled Dylan's highchair closer to him so he could unclip one end of the table, pulling it away from the chair and lifted the little straps over the sides. Lifting his left arm back up he slid his hand under Dylan's arms to secure him as he pulled him away from him, and bent at waist slightly lowering his son into the seat. "Breakfast time my little man."

Castiel smiled when his son babbled and smacked the table top after Dean fastened him in. "Do you want me to feed him?" He knew Dean had to get to work to and while it was still early Dylan could be a little fussy when eating. That and messy, very messy with his little hands.

"Nah, I got it." He sat on the stool closest to Dylan resting his left forearm on the kitchen island looking towards Castiel as he spoke "Why where you up so early anyway?" Seemed a bit strange and since Cas had been up early, for some reason Dylan was up earlier than normal. Babies had a strange way of doing that, wake up when you were trying to be quiet ,or they were up earlier than normal because you were. He watched the former angel as he heated Dylan's food but found his eyes wondering lower to stop on a denim encase butt, after that little make out session Dean found himself with wondering eyes and the desire to do it again.

But he couldn't, nope, because he would not rush Cas into this. So it was look but not touch….so much.

"I wanted to start practising making a cake; I thought it would be best to start while Dylan was still asleep." He pushed the button to open the microwave and lifted the plastic dish out resting it on the side, before grabbing the spoon to stir the baby food. Once he was done he turned around carrying the plate towards Dean and handed it to. "You want something to eat?" While he wasn't the best cook, he was slowly figuring his way around the kitchen.

"Toast." He could grab a big lunch at work and it was easy to eat while feeding their son, who at this stage would rather put his hands in his food than actually eat it. "What are you doing today? Sam said something on the phone last night but I wasn't listening." He was too busy playing with Boomerang.

"We are going shopping for Bobby's present." Sam had decided that while getting Bobby a flask every year with beers wasn't bad, it seemed this year he just wanted to change it and Castiel agreed to go with him. Although he wasn't exactly sure he was the best person to go with Sam because while he knew Bobby, he didn't exactly know him like the brothers did, but he would try to be as helpful as he could. "Are you buying with Sam or getting him a present yourself?"

"Myself." Dean rushed the word quickly as he waved the spoon around making a mixture of train noises with airplane noises aswell, which was a little bit stupid because in real life a train couldn't fly however it seemed to amuse Dylan.

Dylan couldn't decide whether he wanted to laugh and smile, or bang his hands together on the little table before deciding to lean forward mouth open wide.

Grinning Dean moved the spoon towards his son's lips, easing the spoon so far in waiting till lips closed over it before pulling back, yet not too far getting ready for what was coming next.

Dylan smiled food easing from his lips slightly as he ate the food, his hands raised finger splayed wide ready to touch the stuff left on his chin but a spoon beat him to it, when he tried to reach for the spoon it moved away. He made a noise wanting the spoon but when it was flying again making funny noises he tapped his hand on the table top watching it.

Dean felt his grin grow at the toothy smile as blue eyes that seemed bright, fixed on the spoon. He honestly didn't know how his grin could grow around his son because it was impossible for it to constantly grow, yet it did every time. Easing the spoon forward again he made a crashing sound as it touched his son's lips, but Dylan had other plans and started laughing sending the mushy food all over the place.

"You liked that." Dean hummed the words pulling the spoon back, starting to scoop the bit left over his son's chin.

Castiel placed a plate down beside the older man watching their son; his little face lighting up as he smiled widely bringing one hand up to his face as he laughed. Dylan could find amusement looking at a wall and it often made him amused to see it. Lifting his left hand Castiel soothed it over black hair sticking up on the top of his son's head and dropped his hand back towards his side simply watching Dylan looked between them.

Placing the spoon on the plate he jutted his chin forward. "What." Dean didn't expect an answer but he was doing the encouraging talk thing, it was supposed to encourage them to talk back and what happened next was monumental…to him and Castiel anyway.

Dylan raised his hands right hand, two of his fingers and thumb curling while the first two stayed slightly extended pointing straight forward, and moved his hand to point at his friends "ah."

He felt his heart do a strange beat as he nodded seeing the hand move to point at Castiel, then him, and when something came out his son's mouth; a sound that was a far cry from a word. That and the fact he pointed at them, well it was gold to him. Dean felt his lips curving up that his son had done it, his parental instinct telling him that what Dylan did was such an amazing feat. "Yay Dylan." He chucked his son under his chin making him laugh. "That's my boy."

Castiel smiled clapping his hands in front of his son, unsure of what he said or tried to mean, or maybe he meant nothing behind it, either way he was immensely happy with it. "Clever boy."

Dylan banged his hands on the table top face scrunching up in pleasure as he made a happy squeal.

"What did I miss?" Sam asked as he unhooked his bag strap from over his head and lowered it onto the kitchen island top looking towards his brother and Cas, seeing them stood around Dylan in his highchair, knowing he missed something.

Dean grinned; it was wide and proud even if what he said would make a non-parent look at him funnily, probably with a stupidity look on their face, thinking he was stupid for getting excited over it. "My son pointed at us, then made a sound."

"What?" He moved around the island to stand beside Castiel and glanced at Dylan, wondering if he was reaching the next stage in baby development. "He pointed at you, like pointed." Raising his hand he pointed at his brother but looked towards Castiel when he nodded, his lip curved up. "Yeah." Looking towards his nephew Sam asked the next question "What did he say?"

"Ah." Castiel smiled fondly as the younger Winchester bent down resting his hand on the table attached to Dylan's highchair holding his hand out, with his left he curled his fingers around Dylan's litter hand and unfolded it to do a high five.

Dylan bounced slightly in his seat and wrapped both sets of fingers around Sam's hand pulling it towards him, then banged his hand against the back of the one he had hold of, babbling something before looking up.

Sam found himself amused even though it wasn't anything to really be amused by, or maybe it was because they weren't that use to babies or small children in general and everything they did amused them. Either way he was grinning; nodding at the babble he tried to do that thing everyone did, where they thought they could get the baby to speak a word. "Dada, say dada."

Dean chewed his toast and pointed at himself with his other hand nodding as he did so, wondering if Dylan would say Dada but doubted it because wasn't it a little early for words? He was edging towards ten months now so maybe in a little while but until then he would take the pointing and noises, after all it was the start of things to come. Dropping his booted feet from the foot rest on the stool to the floor he stood up, what was left of his toast still in his hand. "I'm going to work, finish feeding him for me."

Grabbing the plate Sam sat in the stool his brother just vacated. "Will do, see you tonight."

Tonight, why would he see him tonight?

Turning he looked at his brother with his toast now in his mouth, as he searched his pockets for his keys but shifted his eyes to Castiel who took the toast from his mouth and took a bite, right where his mouth had been. Raising one eyebrow he felt a smirk gracing his lips and simple remained quiet, waited for Cas to speak, and for some reason his brain though that move was a little daring when Sam was here….and kind of sexy.

What the hell was wrong with him that he found Cas biting toast sexy? Maybe it was just the case of angel balls, forget blue balls it was Angel balls. Years of wanting and not being able to do a damn thing about it make his balls ache in ways he didn't even know they could, it also made him find a new respect for men of the cloth for abstaining.

"Bobby and Sam are sleeping it the weekend, and its Bobby's birthday on Sunday." Sam was sleeping tonight and Bobby decided he would tonight aswell, make it a birthday weekend thing." He chewed the toast in his mouth before his spoke and just grinned at the older man, who stood looking at him with a certain look. Castiel was unsure what it meant exactly but if he had to guess, he would say it was close to that look, that night, moving his head closer to the older man's he brushed their lips. "Have a good day at work and your keys are on the counter behind you."

Dean responded to the kiss, which was far too brief, and opened his mouth to say something but found the toast shoved into it, his smirk softened into a grin as he pulled his hand out his pocket and grabbed the toast from his mouth. Moving towards Dylan he rested his other hand on top of his son's head. "Bye Dylan, Daddy's leaving." He rubbed his thumb back and forth over thick growing hair while bending to drop a kiss to his son's forehead.

Sam just scooped up the rest of the mushed food on the plate with the spoon and said bye to his brother, getting a half wave to which he responded with a lifting of the chin, trying not to say anything about what he just witnessed.

But it was proving a little difficult, too difficult to keep quiet.

After a few more minutes of silence Sam lost the battle, and coughed in the manner of suggestion or hinting at something, rather than clearing his throat. "So, things are going well."

Castiel rested his back to the counter top, looking at the younger Winchester wondering what he meant; it couldn't have been the kiss goodbye because he had seen them do it before. So what did he mean by things are going well? "I don't understand what you mean Sam."

He just grinned nodding. "I'm sure you don't." Claim the innocent act if he wanted but he saw the new current in their relationship, or to be more correct the newly ignited current because it had always been there, just on a low burn. But after that little moment he knew something happened, and while he didn't want to details he still wanted to know if things where progressing along nicely, so he worded his question differently "So how's things with you and Dean."

Things, what thi— it was then that Castiel caught the meaning behind the words and felt his cheeks heat for a moment, only lightly, but still he coughed to cover it up as he turned around to face the sink. "It's good."

Sam just hummed at the answer using the bib to wipe away the access food on Dylan's chin. "Well I suppose that's good to hear." He felt his lips quirk at the choice of word. Looking towards Castiel he frowned, finding the topic changing a little suddenly but there was a certain smell. "Do you smell something burning?" The smell had been in the kitchen since he entered but now it was stronger and it defiantly smelt like burning.

Moving towards the oven he opened it to see the cake looking a nice…dark golden colour, with only the edges slightly burnt but by far this was his best one, Castiel smiled as he used the oven mits to pull the cake from the oven. Turning he placed it on the cool rack before pulling one mit off to close the oven door and turn it off.

"It's my cake, I think it's done." He nodded as he spoke and picked the tin up, turning it upside down. The cake dropped from the tin and onto the rack nicely. "I think it's my best one yet, would you like some?"

He winced when the thing dropped from the tin, he expected some kind of sound but a thud, he did not expect at all because cake's shouldn't thud unless there hiding something inside, like a brick or rocks. "Erm no thanks, I just had breakfast." Sam didn't want to hurt the man's feelings, so he chose to lie instead.

Castiel turned the cake the right way up feeling his smile grow, it only had a few burnt bits around the edges but he could just cut them off, then all that was left to do was decorate it for Bobby's birthday. "I think he will really like this." He had found a recipe on line where you could add jam, coconut, chocolate chips and a few other things aswell.

He hoped Bobby liked it.

-.-.-

Sam frowned as they slowed down wondering why, looking to his right he saw a shop window with puppies sat inside which they had passed fifteen minutes ago…and funnily enough, they slowed down then too.

But why?

He looked from Castiel to the window and felt his lips curving up. "Cute aren't they."

"Yes." But it was a little heart breaking to see, the poor puppies sat there day after day with no home to go to, or people who wanted them. Castiel didn't like the thought of the poor animals being left there at night….alone, it was horrible to think about but what had caught his attention for the past three weeks was a certain puppy. It had been sat there in the window pen, at first it was with other puppies, but after a week some of them puppies had disappeared until it was the only one left in the window pen.

He looked at the tone and saw the way Castiel looked at the window, it was that despondent look he got when he figured out he couldn't do the right thing all the time, or save everybody all the time. Sam turned his head back to the window seeing a bulldog puppy sat in a window pen pushing a ball with its muzzle around, it reminded him of Boomerang only the colouring was different slightly. "You want to get another dog?"

"What?" Drawing to a stop he looked at the window and turned Dylan's pram so he wasn't blocking the pathway. "Dean only wanted one." So why get another one? While it would be nice they had Boomerang and he was more than enough.

"You can get a dog, I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind." Sam placed his hand against the shop window, in front of the puppy's play pen and drummed his fingers against the glass catching its attention.

The puppy charged at the window, head hitting the glass making it fall backwards on its bottom before shaking it's head and moving towards the window however instead of charging it, the puppy pushed up on its back legs. Front paws scratching at the glass as it mouthed at the air, little tail stump waggling.

He felt his lips curving up. "It's just as stupid as Boomerang."

Castiel smiled at the puppy but shook his head at Sam's words. "Boomerang is not stupid, maybe strange." Bumping into things when it could clearly see the objection was a little strange, but not necessarily stupid.

Sam dropped his hand when a woman glared at him from the other side of the glass and turned to face Castiel. "You should think about it, the house is just as much yours as it is his." Somehow he knew Dean wouldn't mind if he got another dog. Hell, he didn't think his brother would mind if Castiel brought home a pony as long as it made him happy.

"Do you think maybe Bobby would like a puppy for his birthday?" Castiel knew what he was getting him already but there wasn't a limitation to how many you could get them, and that way he could give them all homes.

He tried not to make a face because the last time Bobby had an animal he accidently killed it, the poor dog didn't see it coming either and afterwards Bobby kind of withdrew. He may look and act gruff but Bobby was really a softie on the inside, so he took the death hard, plus Dean cracking jokes about it didn't help. It was a sore subject for the older man; one best left alone and never spoke of again. "I don't think so, no."

"Oh." Castiel stared at the puppy that was licking the window trying to get Sam's attention again; he hoped it found a nice loving home soon. When a hand fell on his shoulder he lifted his eyes to look at the taller man.

"I'm sure they will find good homes." He nodded trying to reassure Cas having an idea what he was thinking, without having to ask. "Come on, we still need to get Bobby's present."

"Ok." Giving one last look to the window he started walking along with Sam, casting a glance over Dylan who at the moment was asleep in his pram. And decided now might be a good time to ask the younger man something important "Would you be offended if I gave Bobby's name as Dylan's middle name?"

Turning his head he looked towards the former angel. "What Bobby first name or middle name?"

"I haven't decided yet but would that offend or upset you if I did?" Castiel didn't want to upset Dean or Sam by doing this, but he wanted Bobby to know he was a part of Dylan's life and that he was, and would always be Dylan's grandfather. Even if he wasn't by blood, the man had taken the Winchester boys under his wing and often thought of them as his yet was hesitant about being a Grandpa to Dylan because of him.

Castiel knew Bobby liked him but he wasn't as close to him as he was the boys.

So he was hesitant in case he stepped over the line or somehow offended him however Castiel had no problems with Bobby being Dylan's grandparent and wanted to show him that. So what better way than to name him after him.

It was custom sometimes to pass names down to children, and more often than not it was the father's name passed down to boys and even though John was Dean and Sam's actual father, Bobby was more of a father figure to them. Both the boys thought that time and time again, so he thought it would be a nice way to show that bond and a silent way for him to let the older man know he was a very important part of Dylan's life.

Sam felt his lips kick up at the right side as he cocked his head, thinking about it for a moment. John was their father and Sam loved him of course, but their relationship had never been the best whereas with Bobby he made them his priority when they were younger. He remembered being taking to the park to throw a ball around; just the three of them and it had been one of his treasured memories. "Nah Cas I wouldn't be offended or upset, it's actually a great idea."

He smiled thankful Sam wouldn't be upset by it. "Do you think he will like it?"

Sam grinned. "He will love it." Problem was it was now going to make him and Dean look bad when it came to presents….unless.

"Hey Castiel can I jump in on that with you?" That way only Dean would look bad.

-.-.-

Dean entered the house through the garage door expecting to see someone in the kitchen along with Boomerang but it was empty, which was a little strange.

"Hello?" He called out bending down to untie his boot laces and removed them, yet never received an answer. Frowning he straightened his frame and dug his keys out his jacket pocket to toss them on the little bowl that sat on the left side of the door, before moving towards the fridge and opened it. He reached on the top shelf grabbing a beer yet paused in his actions, leaning forward to see the thing in the fridge, it had writing on and icing smeared over the top that was dripping down the sides.

_Happy birthday Bobby. _

He tried his best not to make a face but it looked like a mess on a plate.

God bless Bobby, he really hoped he survived eating that on his birthday because he wouldn't be, nope, on that day Dean would have a stomach ache. Or at least that was what he would claim to have, so he didn't hurt his angel's feeling when they had to taste it. He could always lie and say it tastes great, but it looked like one of those things that as you ate it, your face would show the truth.

Resuming his actions he pulled his beer from the fridge and twisted the top off, half twisting his chest to toss it in the sink. "Hello, Cas, Sam?" Dean again called out before taking a sip of his beer.

Walking into the living room he found it empty and after looking out the patio doors leading to the back garden he didn't seem anyone there either, frowning he wondered if they gone out and pulled his phone from his back pocket when he heard a bark. It came from upstairs, holding his phone still in his hand he took the stairs two at a time and heard voices to accompany the bark. "Hello."

"In here."

Clearing the upper landing he walked forward a few spaces and turned right stopping at Dylan's doorway seeing Castiel, Sam, and his son, on the floor playing with toys. "What are you doing up here?" While it was Dylan's bedroom he normally played downstairs where most of his toys where.

Castiel rolled the ball towards his son, who was laid on his stomach on the play mat hitting his hands against the hidden buttons under the material, which made certain sound to match the image. "We gave Dylan a bath and Sam went to put his pj's on but Dylan's kicked the talc, so Sam put him on the play mat to finish getting him change, afterwards he rolled over starting to play with it."

He leaned against the doorway sipping his beer again as he listen and looked towards the changing top of the draws, seeing the evidence of what his son did accidently, yet shook his head looking towards his brother. "Couldn't even change my son, and he isn't even starting to walk yet." Dean grinned as he gave the jibe.

Sam just shot his brother a look. "He's nearly there and hey, just the Uncle here so I don't really have to know how to change him." He did want to, and he hoped there would be a time he could look after his nephew for the night however that didn't mean he would take his brother's jibes. He remember in the beginning when his brother had his own issues with diapers. "I wasn't the one who couldn't fasten a diaper so it would stay on remember."

"Got the hang of it now, and been doing it right for the past six months." That was progress right there, jutting his chin forward he waited for the comeback.

"Kudos for you, but the real test comes when it's time to master the potty." Potty training by far could be the messiest thing he ever had read upon, peeing and pooping in their pants without the diapers. Sticking their hands in their pants, the dangers of being in public when it happened, touching house hold objects, it was a horror story waiting just waiting to happen.

"Whole new level you have to master." Sam shuddered to think about it anymore.

"I can do it." How hard was it to get a baby to sit and go to the toilet on a potty, not that hard right?

Sam couldn't hold his snort back. "You can't even get Boomerang to sit."

Dylan looked towards the doorway seeing his friend and smiled as he smacked his arm down on the mat, his knees pressed into the floor as he wiggled for a moment before using his arms to push up still babbling.

Being distracted by his jibing with his brother he wasn't really looking, until he saw movement out the corner of his eye and looked towards his son, watching as he pushed up on his arms drawing his knees under him. "Is he going to crawl?"

Castiel moved his eyes towards their son feeling his heart beat a little quick in anticipation as Dylan rested on his hands and knees, one hand moved forward touching down on the floor. "I think he is."

Sam held his phone up length ways, camera on and recording ready to catch the moment on film knowing his brother wanted this moment to watch back because Dean wanted Dylan's childhood to be very different from theirs.

They didn't have baby books, first tooth or haircut momentums, didn't have any videos from when they were little, so Sam could see why his brother wanted to captures his son's moments. He would always have them to look back on, show Dylan one day when he was old enough, or use it to embarrass him at family occasions, or the first time brought home his first serious girlfriend…or boyfriend.

Dean placed his beer on the changing unit top and bent to rest on the balls of his feet holding his hands out. "Come on Dylan, crawl to Daddy." He was grinning widely as he saw another hand move forward and a little body rock forward.

Was this it? Was this the time when his son was going to crawl…and to him aswell. Babies normally crawled because they had reached that stage but right now, it looked like Dylan was going to crawl towards him.

For him, Dean couldn't help the swell of emotion in his chest at the thought.

Dylan looked around between the men, see his friend with his hands stretched out and lifted his hand before placing it back down.

The suspense was killing him, minutes passed and all Dylan did was continued to rock on his knees in the same place smiling widely. "Dylan come to Dada." He clapped his hands in the hopes it would somehow motivate his son into crawling however it didn't. All it did was make Dylan sit back on his bum, but it was still special because he raised his hands up making that 'ah' sound again as he looked at him and Dean did that parent thing again.

Another moment of achievement he could be proud off, "Clever little man."

It was a little disappointing when Dylan didn't crawl, Castiel had hoped Dylan would but when he sat back and lifted his arms for Dean the disappointment disappeared. The sight of them was just as good as if Dylan's crawled.

He watched Dean resting on the balls of his feet before Dylan with his hands framing their son's face and Dylan's head was tipped back so he was looking up at his dad, smiling. Little hands where raised between Dean's forearms, he smile softly at sight and wished he could somehow capture the moment between them.

Sam lowered his phone deciding to save the file and ask Dean later if he wanted it, while it wasn't crawling he was pretty sure his brother was still proud of Dylan's newest achievement which was lifting his arms. A silent form of asking to be picked up, it made Sam believe the other mile stones moments where just around the corner and that was exciting to think about because soon enough his nephew would be walking and talking.

Just thinking about it made him feel proud; another Winchester bringing trouble in the world.

Lifting Dylan he pressed his lips to his son's cheek and blew against it making a raspberry sound, turning around he folded his left arm under his son's bottom keeping him resting against his chest as he looked at Castiel. "What times Grandpa Bobby getting here?"

"About half six he's bringing tea, I said I would cook but he said not to trouble myself." He didn't mind cooking but the man insisted so he decided he would cook on Sunday instead, moving to rest on his knees he started collecting the toys of the floor. "Do we have any blankets for Sam?"

Dean rubbed the palm of his hand over his son's stomach snaking his fingers up to tickle under Dylan's chin as he answered Castiel's question, with one of his own "Why does he need blankets?" he remembered Sam was sleeping over but why he needed extra blankets?

"What, am I just supposed to freeze during the night." It wasn't a question, more a quip of sarcasm because Sam knew he wouldn't freeze. Yet it could still get cold during the night and call him a baby if you will, but he still liked a blanket of two when he went to sleep.

Castiel placed three soft toys in the box and looked up at Dean. "He will need a blanket for the couch." While the couch was comfortable and everything, he didn't think Sam would get a good night's sleep on it without a blanket to keep him warm however what Dean said next surprised him.

"Why, he can just sleep in the other guest room." Simple they had two extra rooms, put Bobby in one and Sam could take the other one.

Sam frowned up at Dean from his position on the floor. "That's Castiel's room." He knew that so why say it was another guest bedroom?

"He shares a bed with me, has since we moved in. We're dating each other so does it really need to be said." Dean looked at Castiel who was watching him while paused in mid motion of putting a toy in the box….looking kind of hopeful.

Castiel just nodded, having an inkling of what the older man might say but wasn't sure so he didn't want to say anything out loud.

Sam looked from Castiel to Dean. "What?" he was missing something here, or better why where their two rooms for them when they both slept in one. It was after having that thought that he saw the direction his brother was going.

"Why does he need a room of his own, when we have a room." He looked at Castiel before looking at his brother, giving them a look that said they were a little stupid at the moment for not thinking the same thing. Moving his hand back to Dylan's stomach he rubbed before snaking his fingers back up, tickling his son. "It's pointless Cas having his own room when we both use the same one, so it's logical for him to move in."

Well make it official, since Cas basically shared his bedroom unofficially.

Sam felt his lips kicking up at his brother's way of asking Cas to move in his room, which was basically telling him. Could Dean be anymore set in his ways? Somehow he didn't think so, pushing to his feet he clapped his hands. "Passed my nephew, we can go play down stairs."

"And where will I be?" He mouthed at a small hand being pressed to his lips enjoying the giggles coming from Dylan but lifted his eyes towards his brother when he approached, and found what he said to be a good idea.

It had to happen sometime, so why not now?

"You and Castiel can move his stuff into your bedroom." He nodded sliding his hands under Dylan's arms, finger curved around his small body but podgy sticky out tummy. "You want to play with Uncle Sam right, and we can wait for Grandpa Bobby to come." Sam nodded as he twisted his arms until Dylan was facing him. After quickly rearranging his arms, he held his nephew against his chest walking towards the doorway. "Come on Boomerang."

Dean flicked his eyes to Boomerang, watching the dog stretch from its position before following after Sam and Dylan, purposely avoiding Cas's direction as he felt a little nervous about what the angel would say. Hoping it wasn't anything bad, (even though he knew it wouldn't be nothing bad) he was just nervous in case Castiel thought this might be rushing….or he was just having another moment when it came to this relationship because he felt a little unsure.

It wasn't weird that he wanted Castiel to move in his bedroom and it probably wasn't going to be any different from what they did any other night, yet he still felt a little unsure because he never really did it before. Sharing with his brother on the road wasn't the same thing and when he shared with Lisa it was just mainly her stuff, with his in a duffel bag on the floor by the door ready to leave at a moment's notice.

But this, this would be him and Cas together in one room, their stuff mixing together as clothes lay beside each other in the draws and them sharing a space together that would become theirs. The thought of that made him smile because he kinda liked the idea; hell if he was being honest, he really liked the idea.

Castiel resumed his actions tossing the last toy in the play box before climbing to his feet, looking at Dean whose head was at an angle with a little fond smile on his face making him smile aswell, as he came to a stop beside the man. Right now he was feeling a little…excited, maybe he shouldn't be but he couldn't help it, the fact Dean said he should move his stuff in just made him happy because to him it was little another little way of making it official.

First, he introduced him as his partner in the supermarket and now he was asking him to move his stuff into the bedroom they both slept in, raising his hand he rested it on Dean's left hip. "Are you ok with me moving my clothes in now?"

He was roused from his though and turned his head a fraction, looking into blue eyes that would never fail to capture his attention. "Yeah." Dean grinned as he spoke the word, dipping his head a fraction. Brushing their lips he felt the answering smile Castiel gave, they were both pure pointless smiles that where full of giddiness and he wanted to say excitement, which was a little strange because he couldn't remember the last time he had been excited over something.

A thrill surged through him at the answer and Castiel decided that right now would be a good moment to try one of those kisses again, last time he hesitated because he was unfamiliar but now he was feeling a little bold.

He would make the move on Dean.

When lips brushed his he brushed right back, curving his hand further around the older man's hip and shifted his body closer until his thighs brushed against Dean's. Parting his lips after another soft kiss he swept his tongue forward and ran it along Dean's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance and when lips parted he swept his tongue forward.

Fuck that boldness was sexy, Dean couldn't help the thought as he parted his lips feeling Cas's tongue sweep into his mouth, closing his eyes he moved his tongue forward rolling it against the former angel's as he lifted one hand. Curving his fingers around the back of Castiel's neck he pressed his thumb against the edge of his jaw, pushing it in slightly as he shifted his head aswell to better angle it so he could deepen the kiss.

A hand gripped his side harder before fingers skirted under the back of his t-shirt and Dean couldn't help the groan that came out his mouth, the heat from those fingers felt searing as he pressed closer.

Feeling bolder by the second he slid his hand under Dean's top, Castiel wasn't really thinking about what he was doing but more so what felt right and he wanted to feel the older man's skin under his hands.

Lowering his hand resting on Dean's hip he skimmed his fingers down until he felt the hem of the t-shirt and pushed his other hand under, sliding it up over Dean's lower abdomen fingers spanning wide as he did so. Wanting to explore Dean's body, feel the heat of skin and the contours of muscles under his hands yet slowed them as he broke the kiss needing to take in air, opening his eyes a fraction he looked into green ones.

Gone dark again, the effect of them was heady to him.

Dean smirked a little as he felt warm breath fan his lips and simply moved his mouth forward again but didn't kiss Castiel this time, he nipped at the younger man's bottom lip and tugged on it before sucking on it. The sound Cas made had him shifting from half hard to fully hard within his jeans, the fingers on his skin seemed to start moving again as he pulled his head back slightly allowing the lip to slip from his hold. Moving his left hand he slid two of his fingers through the belt loops on Castiel's jean's and tugged pulling the man further forward, eliminating the remaining space between them as he kissed Cas again.

He parted his lips for Dean's tongue humming into the kiss as rubbed their tongues together, sliding his hands up touching more skin and groaned as hips lightly brushed against his letting him feel the hardness of Dean's cock. It sent that heady feeling through him again and this time he didn't stop or slow his action, instead his slid his hands further up under the older man's t-shirt and splayed his fingers wide pushing Dean back slightly. Castiel followed, still responding to the kiss but groaned when Dean's body was pressed flush with his as the other man's back met the wall, and when a thigh slid between his legs he rocked his hips forward.

Fuck, those groan where deep and Dean wanted to hear more.

Curving his arm around Castiel's hip he slid his fingers down into the back pocket of the jeans and cupped a firm buttock giving it a squeeze as he used it to pull Castiel's hips harder against his. With the set of fingers still curved around Castiel's neck he slid them higher into dark hair and tugged on the strands, enjoying another groan as his reward.

Rolling his hips forward he created a delicious friction and broke the kiss to groan the man's name out loud "Dean." When lips skimmed his jaw he tilted his head to the right and flicked his thumb over the older man's nipple.

Dean mouthed at the curve of Castiel's neck before sucking on the skin making it tender for what he was about to do, drawing his hand from Cas's ass he snaked his fingers under the material of his top. Pushing with his fingertip he traced the band of his jeans, feeling where denim met skin and pushed the tip of his index finger under it as he bit Castiel's neck, enjoying the way hips pressed harder into his.

"Woah, what the hell?" Sam lifted his hand covering Dylan's eyesight as he turned his back to them, talking out loud "Come on man, I don't want to see that and neither does Dylan."

PG, where the hell was the PG here!

Dean sighed as he looked at his brother's back. "Then don't just walk in our bedroom." But it was a good thing because yet again he had lost his head and forgotten about the pace, the damn pace he was supposed to be setting. And if Sam hadn't interrupted them than who knows where it would have ended.

"It's Dylan's nursery, which is wrong on so many levels." He shook his head at his brother's actions; he knew once upon a time that his brother would have sex anywhere but a nursery that was an all-time low. Children should not be exposed to this kind of behaviour until they were at least fifteen; it was a good job he was around because if it was left up to Dean, his nephew would be putting the moves on people before he entered middle school.

Dean snorted. "Like you can preach." There was a time or two he caught Sammy in a compromising situation and in unconventional places.

"I have been shouting you two for the past ten minutes, Bobby's here already and the food's getting cold. You said you would move his stuff in, not try and get it on with him." Otherwise he would not have come up, it was bad enough he had to see but Dylan aswell. It was bad enough to catch your parents kissing when you were a teenager, yet his nephew caught them sexing it up and he was only a baby. "You're lucky he's too little to fully grasp what he's seeing."

He felt his lips kicking up and relaxed against the wall, hands resting on Castiel's hips. "Why do you say that?"

"Therapy, he would need years of therapy if he could understand what he just saw." Sam nodded his head as he told his brother the truth, it was the one thing they both agreed on that if they had children they would do right by them. That meant they would do everything they could to make sure the child didn't need therapy, he and Dean needed therapy and just look at them….two massive fuck up with way too many issues.

Yet Sam was brought from his thoughts by his brother's words and opened his eyes wondering why he still had them closed when he was facing the other way, giving Dean is back.

"Then why is he smiling at me, I think he looks happy that me and Papa are close." Therapy, please he had at least three years before he even had to think about that for Dylan because no doubt he would do something that would make his kid need it.

Sam turned his head to see Dylan looking over his shoulder at his parents and rolled his eyes. "Like I said too young to understand." Thank god.

Castiel felt his cheeks heating as he turned. "Next time we will close the door."

Turning around Sam waved his free hand. "Don't worry about it, it's not your fault; just don't let him take advantage of you whenever he wants."

Dean felt his lips kicking up, in astonishment. "Me, it was him. He came onto me." Why did Sam immediately think he jumped Cas? Yes back in the day he liked his sex, and he still did but he wasn't a sex fiend or anything.

He couldn't stop…the smirk, was it a smirk?, that graced his face as he turned his head to stare at Dean finding Sam's words amusing when it was in fact him who had started this. "I won't let him take advantage of me next time Sam."

He raised one eyebrow at the words and smirked at the look on Castiel's face, he was defiantly grasping what it was to become human.

Sam nodded. "Good." He shot his brother one last look. "Dinner is ready, come downstairs."

"We will move his clothes first than be down, put ours for us." He pushed away from the wall, bumping into Castiel deciding to get him back for allowing Sam to blame him.

"Fine but hurry up or I'll send Bobby up." He would like to see his brother attempt to get his sexy on with Bobby in the room, walking down the stairs he bounced Dylan in his arms hoping their wasn't a lasting effect from the sight up stairs. "You don't want to see that do you?"

Holding Dylan above his head, he shook his. "Nope."

Bobby tipped the carton of food upside on his plate, feeling his appetite coming back after the scare he suffered with Castiel saying he would cook. Not that he had anything against the newly human man but he couldn't cook, full stop. Bobby once tried the eggs he made and it tasted like detergent you put in the washing machine with your clothes, so he decided if he was going to make it through the weekend best to bring food or cook it himself. "See what?"

Sam lowered Dylan; bring him in towards his chest. "Dean being Dean." And that was all he was going to be saying on anything.

He placed the container down on the plastic bag yet looked towards Sam, wondering if he missed heard but the look on the youngest Winchesters face confirmed it. "Already." You think he would allow Castiel to adjust to being human first before pouncing upon him. "The poor thing."

Bobby was going to have words with boy, that behaviour just wasn't acceptable.

-.-.-

Pulling backwards Castiel tried not to smile so much as he moved through the doorway and turned right, walking towards the room he called his since he first moved in, yet never really used expect to store his clothes in it. Moving into the room he pulled open the wardrobe seeing clothes inside of it that he had never really used, but he would take them anyway. "Is there space for all of it in your room?"

"Ours." Dean corrected the man back as he started opening draws. "And of course there's room." Even he didn't have that much stuff to fill his room up, he had a few items in there but again it was mostly his clothes. Year of hunting had taught him to live with the basics, which to him was his weapons, so he had more than enough room for Castiel's stuff but as he looked through it the draws it dawned him.

The former angel didn't have any possessions or anything to claim as his, for as much as he was human now he still wasn't humanised in his life. "You only have clothes don't you?"

Castiel nodded as he took the clothes out the wardrobe. "Yes."

Why had he never given it any thought before? Probably because he was still adjusting to it and the only possessions he had was his car, and Boomerang which wasn't really a possession but you get the point. Pulling the clothes from the draw Dean held a pile against his chest and picked more up putting them behind the pile he already had, using his arm to keep them from falling and made a mental note to get Castiel something he could call his own.

Soon enough they had moved all of Castiel's stuff moved in, his clothes put away in the draws and wardrobe, with his toiletries placed in the bathroom. Dean slid the draw shut and turned around resting his back to the draws, sliding his hands into his front pockets and smirked at Castiel about to speak but felt his eyebrows go up in surprise.

"We better go before you take advantage of me again." Castiel felt his lips curving up in amusement, a smirk that was slowly becoming perfected with every attempt he made.

Dean felt his own lips curving up in a smirk; while it was fun to see Castiel so playful…you just don't play a master at his own game. He parted his lips ready to speak when again; he was surprised by someone else talking. Only this time it was more like shouting, coming from the bottom of his stairs and in sound of Bobby's voice, that let him know he was in trouble when it wasn't even his fault…

"Don't make me come up there."

"I'm _coming_."

"Boy."

…well not entirely his fault.

* * *

Ok I hope it wasn't too bad. I feel so nervous about this, god I hope you at least liked it a little. (fingers so crossed their entertwined.)

I hope the grammer and puncuation is better, and people didn't have trouble reading.

I know it was a bit of a strange place to leave off but I had to break the chap up, it was rolling onto like 13000 words. So the next Chap is Bobby's birthday and a surpirse I hope you like.

If you would like to leave a review, then please feel free to do so. If you would like to say it wasn't your cup of tea, then again please feel free to do so, but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


	12. The Last Two Ways Are Really Official!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot and Dylan.

Your reviews on the last chap where so lovely and kind, thank you very much :D

Ok so here's another chapter, I have to admit I have been sitting on this one as I wrote Chap 11 & 12 a little while ago. I was just working on my grammar and puncutation with the lovely AnitNickName (again kudos goes to you for your help) and I wrote this with something in that you will probably be suprise at...I just hope you really like the suprise and don't bail on me. (finger crossed.)

Feeling slightly nervous about it, but I hope you like it.

All hail the might Grandpa Bobby for it's birthday party in this one, yay :)

So, the names are the acutal names for the character Bobby, aka Robert Steven Singer as most of you probably know already but for those who don't I thought I would just let you know. One of his names are involved in the story as this is one way it becomes official in a different kind of sense because it's not all about Dean and Castiel, well not all the time ;)

Please forgive the fact I went over board on Bobby's Birthday party, I just couldn't help myself and I kept laughing while writing some of the scenes, which I hope you find funny too.

My chapter title is different to the selcetion chapter tiltes as it was too long. (Why I told you that I don't know.)

Enjoy.

* * *

The Last Two Ways It _Really_ Becomes Official! 

Now for Bobby, Birthdays didn't represent much and what it did represent was nothing special;

The day he came into this world, whoopee-do…so had hundreds of other people.

A day to mark his age….telling him he was that much closer to dancing with the Reaper.

Another year the world is slowly going to hell in a hand basket.

Another year of shit storms he has to navigate through.

But the one thing that it did represent was that he managed to keep his boys safe.

For a whole year because with every birthday that came and went, Sam and Dean where right there with him to celebrate. While it was only with a beer or two and some burgers from the local diner, it was more than enough for him that he didn't need anything else, like presents or a party, when he had his boys.

Of course the boys got him presents, at first stupid things he would never use, and then it was things he could use but never really got the chance too, due to their life style of Hunting. So after repeatedly telling them not to get him crap he would never use, or have the time to use, they had come up with beers and a flask. Since then every year Dean and Sam would alternate which one gave him the beers and which one gave him the flask.

So to say this year was a little different, well a lot different, was an understatement.

Of course Bobby wanted it to be different this time around because Dylan was here and there was no ultimate threat, danger or death looming over them. So they could enjoy it as a normal family, instead of leaning more to the side of a dysfunctional family, like they used to be.

It was time for a change, their old live style was gone and Dylan would grow up normal so it was best to get back into the normal swing of things…but it was hard.

Bobby was old and set in his ways.

After thirty plus years of being set in those ways it was a little hard to be so….cheerful. Not that he was saying he was depressed, or anything but Bobby kept his emotions close to his chest, expect anger that was easy to show and easy to give away. He was kind of like a poker play, only instead of a game of cards, it was a game called life and after years of training, he was a master at it.

So when Castiel came into his room this morning with Dylan to wake him up, he struggled not to be grumpy about it…because who liked having their sleep disturbed? After managing to crack a smile or what he hoped was a smile but probably more a crooking of the lips, Bobby got dressed.

Ready to start his birthday celebrations he came down stairs, only to discover to his horror what exactly that would entail and it was the worst kind of torture he had to endure, in a long time.

Strewn all over the floor and table, even some taped to the walls…where Colourful balloons with Happy Birthday written on them.

There were also colourful plastic banners, hung up on the walls…on every wall; everywhere he looked it was all he saw.

Paper plates with Happy Birthday written on them lay on the table, with napkins…again in colour.

It was all so…colourful!

But the worst was yet to come, when he finally looked, really looked at table he saw…cone hats that looked like they had been spat out and rejected by a rainbow.

The cone hats came with elastic string that stretched over your head and sat under your chin, torture devices Bobby's book.

There was no way in Hell was he wearing a paper hat!

-.-.-

Dean grinned as he rested his left elbow on the table, chin resting on the palm of his hand as his right hand rested by his elbow and a green cone hat perched on top of his head. "Come on Bobby put it on." He couldn't hide the amusement in his voice as he spoke.

"No."

Sam adjusted the red cone hat on his head, so it sat to the side at an angle before adjusting the elastic strap under his chin as he spoke "But you get to be blue."

"No."

Castiel adjusted the yellow one sat upon his son's head. "Do you not like them?" He had spoken to a lady in the store, who advised him on what he would need for a birthday party. She said it was a standard when it came to Birthday parties and Dylan seemed to like all the colourful stuff the lady was putting in the trolley.

Lifting his head he looked towards the older man and wondered if he had over done it. "Is it too much?"

Dean tensed slightly at the tone and shot Bobby a look, a silent warning not to upset his angel.

For some reason Bobby frowned as he looked at Castiel, feeling slightly bad the angel asked him that….what the hell was happening to him? Why did he feel bad? Better yet why didn't he want to upset Castiel?

It must be those blue eyes because Dylan has the exact same eyes. That must be what was making Bobby feel bad for refusing to put the hat on, although he couldn't help the next thoughts that came into his head.

The ex-angel had obviously put a lot of thought, time and effort into this wanting to get it right, and make it special for him.

Castiel wanted this to feel like a family occasion and Bobby wanted the same thing. He wanted Dylan to grow up with these (sometimes stupid and silly) traditions but naturally he was a grumpy person. And grumpy people didn't like in your face colours, with stupid cone hats and bliddy balloons everywhere. Plus he was old enough he didn't need a party like this; one more suited to little kids but he wouldn't say anything about it.

Castiel had tried really hard and he wasn't going to be the one to ruin it, or hurt the former angel's feeling, so he reached his hand out to grasp the cone hat and held it up.

"I don't like the colour blue." Which was a blatant lie; if he had to choose a colour out of all of these bright ones then naturally he would pick the dark blue, since Dean took the green. But he couldn't do that now, he had refused at first and then to suddenly put it would clue Castiel in on why he didn't want to wear it in the first place. Despite what people said, mainly Dean and Sam, Castiel wasn't as naïve as they thought and he would be able to work out why Bobby made a fuss at first, so a lie it was.

Better to lie and say he hated the colour, than it was to say this party was in fact _too_ much.

Sam started to laugh at Bobby yet started to suddenly cough when the man shot him a look.

"Oh." He never thought to ask about colour preference, reaching out he grabbed the yellow hat sat on the table in front of him. "Well you can have mine and I'll have yours." Castiel smiled as he leaned across the table placing the yellow cone hat in front of Bobby.

Dean's grin returned as he straightened in his chair. "Bright yellow." He couldn't help but make the comment, wanting to add insult to injury and poke fun at the old man.

"It really brings out the natural complexion of your skin." Sam cracked as he started laughing again, unable to stop himself. Bobby looked real good with a bright yellow cone hat sat on top of his head…cap not included.

Bobby just tried for a smile as Castiel smiled widely at him, but it probably looked pained…it felt pained. "Let's get this over with."

Castiel frowned at the older man but looked towards Dean when he spoke.

"He means, let's get this party started." Dean flashed his full hearted grin as he spoke the words, amusement heavy in them.

Sam clapped his hands and held them up making an excited noise "Yay."

Dylan made a sound in answer to Sam's, hands coming together as he grinned.

Bobby felt his lips curving in a true smile, the sight of Dylan being happy might just be enough to make this party bearable…until Castiel spoke, making all of them freeze.

"I will get the cake."

Forget bearable, nothing Dylan could do would save him from this!

Bobby didn't ask for a lot on his birthday, he only wanted to spend it with the boys, all of them Cas and Dylan included…however wishing he had a nice birthday cake wasn't asking for a lot.

Castiel had told him last night that he had personally cooked his birthday cake and for the first time in a long time, Bobby prayed.

In the past he and God had some beef over the whole boys fiasco, the man upstairs knew it and he knew it, but now Dylan was here he had hoped it had soothed things over slightly and God would answer his prays. That he would perform some kind of miracle and would either make Castiel's cooking delightful overnight, or the cake would be in some kind of horrible accident.

All Bobby could do was sit at the head of the table as he waited nervously for the answer.

Dean had tried to fake a stomach ache coming on last night, but Sam called him on it while Castiel got a little worried over him and stayed close most of Saturday night, which just made him feel like crap. He didn't like to lie to Castiel but he also didn't like hurting the former angel's feelings, even if he was being truthful about it. So last night he debated with himself weather his stomach ache would remain come Sunday, or disappear.

So this morning when he woke up he was perfectly fine. Dean just hoped he didn't regret making that decision when it came time to eating the cake.

Sam was the only one being a man about this, he didn't try to fake an illness or pray to God for the cake to suddenly find itself in an accident and when Castiel came into the room carrying the cake he steeled his spine. He could do this, it was just a piece of cake, no biggie even if it looked and tasted horrible, Sam could do this because he was a man!

All three men felt surprise shoot through them as they looked at the cake on the table….it was perfection.

Absolutely perfect, it was completely covered in icing that was pristine white, hiding what kind of cake it was while on the top, covering one half of the cake, there were three balloons which were made of three different colours of icing. A blue ribbon circled the side while in yellow writing there were the words, in that perfect icing script that said Happy birthday.

Elation spread through the three men, that was very short lived when Castiel came back in the room carrying a plate…with another cake on it and when he lowered it to the table top, the resounding thud made the plates, glasses and spoons…rattle.

Dean tried to mask his face as he looked at the cake, dread building in his stomach.

Sam swallowed starting the thing down, sweat beading on his forehead as he clutched the spoon, keeping up the mantra of he could do this.

Bobby glared at the thing, yes thing, because that was what it was, and mentally cursed and called God out on leaving him hanging. The man had clearly shown he didn't care for Bobby or his feelings, but that was fine with him, God drew the battle lines and Bobby would play by them.

The second cake looked ridged, like a steel contraption, with icing dripping down the sides forming clumps on the rim of the dish it came in on, while the top was covered with the same icing but in certain spots it showed more clearly. In the middle were scrawled words in black, thick icing that looked…deadly.

They spelt out; Happy Birthday Bobby.

This was Bobby's birthday cake.

Castiel smiled as he picked the packet of candles up. "Do you want us to sing Happy birthday?" Opening the packet he was prepared to put the candles on the cake.

"No." He didn't even want to eat that thing, it looked like it would be the death of him but when Dean coughed he lifted his eyes to the younger man's, seeing the look in them and rolled his own before looking at Sam who was glaring at him. "I mean yes please."

Dean relaxed his glare and smiled towards the former angel, seeing him getting ready yet felt his smile freeze on his face in a nervous kind of way when Castiel picked a candle up and stabbed, _stabbed_ the cake with it.

Kind of like the way, him, Sam and Bobby used to deal with demons….really stabbed it.

Sam barely supressed a flinch at the way Castiel put the candles in before lighting it and shifted in his chair as they started singing to Bobby "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you." Adding on his own silent mental plea; _Please don't make me eat your cake with you. _

Dean swallowed and rubbed his palm along his thigh as the song was drawing to an end, it was stupidly short and one that you couldn't draw out, god damn it. "Happy birthday dear Grandpa Bobby." _This could be your last…R.I.P_

"Happy birthday to you." Castiel curved his hand around Dylan's who was sat in his highchair and clapped his hands together as he sang along, when the song ended he looked towards Bobby as he leaned forward stiffly, maybe his back was hurting him again.

Damn the end was nigh, blowing the candles out he flashed a quick smile (some might call pained) and leant back in his chair. "Now presents." Anything but the cake.

Dean and Sam both leapt at the chance to delay the cake and both spoke at the same time "Presents." Yes, they could do them now.

Castiel nodded. "Ok, who's going first?"

"Just give me one." He sighed as he waited holding one hand out not expecting much, every year was the same Beers and a flask which he was fine with but he didn't need a new flask every year because while he drank a lot, he didn't drink that much. However he was surprised when Sam slid something across the table that was too large and square to be a flask, picking it up he started to pull the wrapping paper off, ignoring the snick of Sam's phone.

It was two large wooden photo frames facing each other so the glass panels inside them didn't break. On the back stand there was a stand, so they could rest on a table top freely, or came with a hook on the back so it could be hung up.

Turning the frames over Bobby saw it had three separate shapes for three separate photos, one large on and two smallish ones.

In the top right one there was a picture him, Sam and Dean, both boys where young in them and if memory served it was the first time John left them with him for a while, making Dean about 12 and Sam 8. They both stood either side of him, unhappy looks on their faces as they looked towards the camera, it was the first time he tried to give them something normal before they knew normal was never going to work for them.

The second photo under it was again the three of them but this time, Sam and Dean where taller and a couple of years older, Sam hair was kind of long hanging in his eyes but swept off to the sides, while Dean was short in what would become their usual hair styles. Again stood in the same positions but this time Dean had a smirk with his hand in his front pocket while one was rubbing the back of his head. Sam had a smile that he wasn't trying to show but it clearly did, he stood with both hands by his sides and Bobby's arms on both boys shoulders.

The big one to the left was of the three of them; the picture captured the easy between them that had built over the years;

Dean was stood with his body facing into Bobby slightly, his arm resting along Bobby's shoulder, grinning widely as he looked at the camera. Sam was stood the other side of Bobby, who was in the middle, his face showing laughter at what was being said during the photo being taken, arm along Bobby's other shoulder aswell. While Bobby stood smiling, actually smiling, letting anybody who really knew him, know that this was a rare moment in deed, in his hands was a six pack of beers and his first flask off them.

"I just thought this year, with Dylan being here and all, that maybe beers and a flask wouldn't cut it." He swallowed, feeling a little nervous but when Bobby mumbled it was fine, in his gruff voice trying to hide the emotion, he grinned resting his forearms on the table. Sam was glad Bobby liked the presents so much, and looked towards Dean wondering what he had gotten him, secretly hoping it was crap so he got second place.

Not that it was a competition but since he knew what Castiel had got Bobby, he knew that the former angel's present would be number one. So that meant his present should take the number two spot because Dean's would no doubt be lame.

He frowned as he slid his present across the table. "You stole my idea." That was cheating, Dean wasn't sure when the competition to have the better present began but he wasn't going to be beat, however it seemed like Sammy stole his idea.

"Did not." Sam flicked his eyes to the wrapped present knowing it was pictures aswell, and just had to hope his where better.

Pulling the wrapping paper from them he took in the big glass photo frame that curved in, forming a slight semi-circle arch for it to stand on its own, in the top left square was a picture of Dylan smiling while looking right at the camera. The one next to which was located in the top right was of Castiel and Dean laid on the floor either side of Dylan who was laid on his front looking forward, both men smiling at his grandson happily at his achievement of lifting his head.

Bobby remembered looking back at the photo's when they were telling him what happened.

The one underneath the top right one was him and Sam sat forward on his couch, beers in one of their hands with food on the table in front of them, both men sporting some kind of grin of amusement as they sat together. It was kind of a private moment, or maybe it was better to say a real moment that had been captured as Sam was looking towards Bobby grinning, and Bobby was laughing head cocked back slightly.

The bottom left one was the largest one of him and Dylan sat on his lap smiling at the camera, it was the shot Dean took when Dylan got his first teeth; the imaged had been cropped so it was just him and Dylan smiling at the camera.

Sniffing he rubbed a hand over his mouth and coughed, hoping to disguise the emotion trying to choke him up and rested the glass photo frame next to Sam's wooden ones and glanced at both of them. "Only you two Idjit's would get me the same thing, without even talking about it." His lips curved up at one end when he saw their grins. Coughing he cleared his throat before speaking again "You both did a Damn fine job."

Castiel smiled at the words because while they weren't much, the brothers know exactly how much their presents meant to the older man. "Are you ready for mine and Dylan's?" There was a ball of nerves in his stomach as he asked the question, but he had nothing to worry about right?

Bobby went to reach for his cap, forgetting he wasn't wearing it, so he just brushed his hair instead and coughed to clear his throat before speaking "Yeah." He had no idea what the man had gotten him. He hoped it wasn't something…stupid, like something he didn't need in everyday life. Maybe Dean had helped his partner to get a rough idea, or maybe Sam had steered Castiel in the right direction, resting his hand on the table top he waited, yet frowned when Castiel slid him a brown envelope "What's this?"

Mail, an envelope was practical but he could only use it once.

"A surprise I thought you might like, from both me and Dylan." He drummed his fingers on the highchair table, feeling a little nervous so he instead focused on his son.

Opening the envelope he turned it upside down while placing his hand at the bottom getting ready to catch what was inside, when the paper slid out he frowned as he looked at the writing on the top of the page; Birth certificate.

Dylan's to be precise; he remembered it appearing the night Dylan had appeared with Castiel. "What do I need Dylan's birth certificate for?" Bobby was completely lost as to why Castiel had given it to him.

Sam grinned leaning forward and took the certificate resting it flat on the table. "It's your present from Cas and Dylan." To make sure he knew what to look at, he moved his finger down to the name boxes letting Bobby figure the rest out.

Scanning his eyes down the page he read over the writing he already read, and memorised since Dylan wasn't 'born' in the same sense as everybody else, and because it was his first grandchild but when his eyes got to the name box he stopped. Had to read it over again, not sure what his eyes where seeing the first time, yet after the third read his eyesight went a little blurry:

**Forename:** **Dylan, Robert**

Dean pulled the Birth certificate towards him and read over the name, knowing Castiel was going to prey to his father to see if one of Bobby's names could be given as Dylan's middle name. He didn't know which one Castiel would pick; they both had a nice ring to them, Dylan Robert or Dylan Steven. Obviously he had decided to go with the first option, and Dean was kind of glad Cas went with Robert instead of Steven.

it seemed like the right idea to go with, seeing how Robert was Bobby's first name and he wanted Dylan to be named after his Grandfather.

"I have a printed one that you can have put up on your wall." It was a little one that people could use to put in a picture frame, stating everything from the actual birth certificate like weight, name, and length. It was in the colour blue since Dylan was a boy, and it had a picture of toy trains and an aeroplane, in the top right and bottom left, but what Castiel really liked was the name was printed in the middle so Dylan Robert showed clearly.

"I had it put in a glass frame for you." He twisted his chest slightly and lifted the wrapped present on the chair next to him, wondering if he should have given him it first instead of Dylan's actual certificate. Maybe he should have but he wanted Bobby to know that is name was on Dylan's real birth certificate, placing the wrapped present on the table top he slid it toward Bobby. "Happy birthday."

Bobby took the wrapped present and unwrapped it, seeing the Baby birth certificate under the glass of the picture frame, his name right there next to Dylan's first name. Aww it was enough to choke him up with emotion, he knew that with him the last of the Singers would fade out as he had no children of his own. And while he thought of the boys as his, because they were, they didn't have his name so Bobby just accepted when he was gone so would his name. He would just be a faded memory of a guy who was once alive.

But now, his name would stay around, Dylan would know where it came from and would know him. Even thought it was only his first name, to him that was just the same as if he had an actual child of his own to which he passed the name.

Castiel looked at the older man seeing him rubbing his eyes wondering if the older man appreciated the gesture he made, the way Dean and Sam where smiling gave him an inkling that Bobby did appreciate the gesture. Turning back towards Dylan he smiled, speaking to his son "I think Grandpa liked our present."

Dylan bounced in his chair clapping his hands together, happy with the events taking place even though he didn't truly understand them.

Coughing Bobby went for his cap again but grasped nothing, lowering his hand back to the table he looked towards Castiel. "I really appreciate it, thank you."

Dean reached out clapping the older man on his shoulder but grasped it when a word came out of Castiel mouth that brought the mood right back to…dread.

"Time for cake." Pushing his chair back he moved around the table to get at the cake he made for Bobby and picked the large knife off the table ready to cut the cake with it, pulling the plate forward he removed the candles before pressing the tip of the knife into the top of the cake.

Sam winched as the knife was, well forced into the cake. His earlier mantra of I can do this, I'm a man, slowly trailed off until only silence reigned supreme in his head and when Castiel put a piece of the cake on a plate, he shook his head.

Dean just nodded his head as Castiel pushed the plate in front of him, looking down he frowned at the inside of the cake that was now visible as the slice of cake lay on its side, showing the strangest mix of colours. Trying to school his features he lifted his head glancing at his brother who looked like he was about to chicken out, but he wasn't going to because he wasn't going to let him, nope.

Cas had been trying for weeks to get this right, he really wanted to cook a birthday cake and make this feel like a family event instead of their normal routine of beers and food, and that was it. Dean honestly loved the fact Castiel was trying to make it something for all of them, so he wouldn't hurt his angel's feelings by saying the cake wasn't nice.

Which it wasn't, he didn't have to taste it to know that…it looked that bad but he would still eat it for Castiel sake.

Bobby looked at the plate slid in front of him and hesitated to pick the spoon up, lifting his head he ignored Dean's direction knowing the man had a glare on his face ready to force them into eating the cake but good lord, he really didn't want to. Coughing he made eyes at Sam who shrugged one shoulder discreetly at him yet when Castiel paused asking what was wrong he knew he was done for:

The man put his name as his son's middle name. Been nothing but nice to him, made a birthday cake for him when it had been decades since someone had done that, and helped him keep the boys safe time and time again…..god damn it.

He may not have known when he came to care for the former angel, but it was only now he realised he really did care and he wasn't going to hurt Castiel's feeling by passing on the cake. "Can I have a beer or something?" If he was going to do this he needed alcohol or water, in mass amounts.

Castiel nodded placing the knife down. "Do you want one aswell?" He looked at Dean yet frowned in Sam's direction when he nodded and held up two fingers, did he want two beers for himself?

"We will all have one." He cut his brother a look as he said the words, after Castiel moved into the kitchen Dean leant forward across the table. He spoke in a low voice, warning his brother "You will eat it, all of it because if you upset Cas I will kick your ass."

Sam whined, a full on whine. "Dean have you seen it, I could use this as a weapon." He could throw it at a demon if he was still hunting and be able to knock the thing clean out….hell, if he got the angle right he could take its head clean off.

"Sammy." It was the only warning he was going to get. "Pick the spoon up and start eating."

"Come on, you know I love Cas and don't want to hurt his feelings but just look at it." He leant forward keeping his tone hushed as he did so, glancing over his shoulder before looking back towards Dean. "It's a good thing I have a spoon…as I will have to dig my way through it." When what he really needed was a shovel.

Bobby sighed as he armed himself. "Just eat as much in one go, then wash it down with beer after." He nodded as he held the spoon ready.

Dean nodded. "Exactly."

Castiel placed the pack of six beers down on the table top, watching the men as they started to eat. "Does it taste good?"

Nodding his head was the most Sam could do as he was chewing something very crunchy.

Bobby coughed into his fist trying to swallow the cake in his mouth, trying not to focus on the weird taste.

Dean reached for his beer taking a long pull (half the bottle) before coughing as he wiped his mouth. "Yeah its good, what's in it?"

"Chocolate drops, coconut and Jam." He found the recipe online and it seemed like a good idea, there were many more suggestions but he didn't want to put too many in.

Sam coughed into his hand as he tried to swallow the piece in his mouth, god no wonder this tasted a little funny. The jam was normally added after the cake had been cooked and you normally wouldn't mix those two ingredients together.

He just nodded at the other man as he stabbed another piece onto the spoon "It's nice Cas."

Smiling at those words he picked up the little cake he bought for Dylan to have, the lady at the store told him they liked to mush it up while eating it and you could have baby designed cakes, so it was easier for them to eat. After hearing that Castiel decided he would get Dylan his own little cake afraid his son might have problems eating the cake he made as Dylan had yet to actually chew his food.

The three men couldn't help but stare at Dylan in envy as he started to eat his perfect cake, which probably tasted heavenly while there's wasn't.

Dylan was one lucky baby.

Damn, just damn.

-.-.-

Sam placed the now empty beer bottle down by the other three, finally, finally finished with his cake (45 minutes after) Castiel served it to him. Dean stared him down until he ate at least half of the slice of cake. It seemed to be never ending because every time Sam took a bite, it didn't seem to make a difference but he endured, and right now his stomach felt heavy in an uncomfortable way (like he swallowed rocks, kind of heavy.) as a result.

Leaning back in the chair he stretched his legs under the table, looking over his right shoulder to see Bobby sat on the right side of the couch with Dylan on his lap, playing with him while Castiel was sat next to Dean on the left side, watching the TV. Resting his hand on the table top he drummed his fingers, guess the cleaning up was left up to him but he didn't want to move at this moment in time, so he stay seated and turned his head back to the table.

Dylan's real birth certificate sat on the table still, the brown envelope lying under it. Reaching forward he placed his hand over both of them and dragged them towards him, so he could put it away before he cleaned up. Picking the certificate up he read over the name of the father reading his brother's details and when his eyes skimmed over the mother section there was a little line in the box where the name was asked for. However in the next box, to the right of the mother's name was there was occupation, all that was stated was;

Gestational carrier.

He'd found that fascinating the first time he looked it over, but what really fascinated him was the box below it stating Legal Guardian: Castiel Winchester.

He supposed God would take steps to protect Castiel and Dylan, make sure that if anything ever happened to Dean (which it's wouldn't) then no one would be able to take Dylan from Castiel, or if Dylan needed any consent on health problems that Castiel could give it. Pulling the envelope towards him, Sam slid two fingers in the opening at the top ready to push the birth in when he saw something else inside the envelope that made him frown.

What was that?

The only thing that came in this envelope was Dylan's birth certificate; placing that down on the table top again he reached his hand into the envelope and pulled out the fancy feeling piece of paper. Nothing but a white back, bending his hand back it allowed the front of the certificate so he could see the front and when he did, fuck his eyes shot wide as his mouth dropped open, while the paper slid towards the table top.

No, he did not just see that...

-.-.-

"Dean, kitchen now."

Raising his hand he waved it over his head not taking his eyes from the TV. "Later Sammy, watching TV." Yet when a hand wrapped around his wrist, tugging hard on his arm he tried to pull his arm forward. "Get off."

"No, kitchen now." Leaning over the back of the couch he gave his brother his best bitch face, before smacking Dean in the shoulder and flicked his eyes towards Castiel who was watching the TV still, thankfully.

What the hell was with the bitch face? He debated whether or not to ignore his brother but when Sam sharpened his look, he knew that whatever it was that Sammy needed to talk to him about, it was important. Dropping his feet to the floor he slid from the couch cushions and moved around it to follow Sam into the kitchen. "What's this about anyway?"

Why did his brother want it to be done in private?

Waiting till his brother was firmly in the kitchen Sam shut the door, the door that never normally got shut and turned to face his brother holding up the piece of paper he just discovered.

Dean looked at the piece of paper not seeing what his brother was getting out. "It's a blanket piece of paper Sammy, what's your point?" Was his brother regressing in his education, or was he being stupid for no reason?

Sam flicked his eyes to the paper realising he had it the wrong way around. "No look." He quickly turned it around and thrust it at his brother, barely giving him time to read it. "Well?"

Raising his hand he snatched the paper from his brother's hands. "Need a minute here Sam, to actually read it." Dean shot his brother a look before he lowered the paper to a reasonable reading length and began reading. Now you could say his brain short circuited at the writing on the page or….or he just wasn't fully grasping the concept of what Sam was trying to tell him.

He saw the way Dean frowned and rolled his eyes before moving his fingers to point at certain parts of it "It's a certificate of…."

"Marriage." He could read that bit but what did he need it for, or why was Sam showing him it, better yet. "Who's the hells is it?"

Sam trailed his finger to the box stating the names of the people involved, and spoke one word "Read."

"Dean Winchester."

He slid his hand to the name next to it. "Read."

"Castiel Novak."

Again Sam slid his hand to the names again, only this time they had been signed under another box "Read and process." His brother had to grasp it from there, if he didn't then shit, all hope was lost.

"Dean Winchester." Ok he got that was his name, moving his eyes to the next line he read out loud again.

"Castiel Winchester." So that was Castiel's name which alre—

"Wait what?"

A grin stole over his face, which given the situation, it really shouldn't but Sam couldn't help it and lifting both hands to he clap his brother on his shoulders. "Exactly."

Castiel's name went from Novak to Winchester, which was his last name and the top of the certificate said Marriage.

So he had the dots, now all he had to do was connected them;

Castiel Novak + Marriage certificate = New legal name, Castiel Winchester.

"Holy shit, me and Cas are married."

* * *

Ok so...did you like the suprise?

I hope it wasn't too bad and I didn't put anybody off.

If you would like to leave a review then please feel free to do so. If you would like to say this wasn't your cup of tea, then again please feel free to do so, but don't be rude or harsh about it.

Ok so I'm going to off and be nervous all night, bye.

C.I.G.21xx


	13. The Answer To A question Asked Long Ago

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot and Dylan :-)

Thanks for the reviews on the last chap, you're all to kind and they made me smile. Dimi, you made me laugh.

Ok so here is another chapter and this one kind of took me by suprise because it's a lot heavier on the emotions then I expected. Like really heavy but fear not this will be like the only semi drama, ok so it's not really drama but more discovering a fear. I took a few parts things that we already know (marriges and some little tibbets) about and tweeked them so I hope that's ok.

I hope I managed to write it ok, I kind of suck at real emotional stuff. I'm an emotional stunted person, the only thing I know is anger...I'm kind of like the Hulk. :) Crazy to say but it's true, so I hope you find this chap believable...or you at least don't think I lost the plot.

It takes place a few days after, it's in the chap but in case I confuse anyone. We go through four days since the birthday party, the first half is two days after Bobby's birthday and the kitchen scene where Sam and Cas talk is two days after the first half of the chap. So we go through about four days altogether.

Can you tell I'm really nerves about this chap, lol. I should just stick to sex and fluff.

Babbling, I know I'm babbling please forgive me.

OK so I hope you like it and it doesn't suck Major ass (crawling under a rock to hide...possible forever.)

Enjoy...hopefully.

* * *

The Answer To A question Asked Long Ago.

Dean twirled the fork around in the pasta of his dish not really eating as his mind was preoccupied with a different matter altogether. A matter that came to his attention at Bobby's birthday party, which had been on Sunday and it was now Tuesday, he had roughly two days to try and wrap his head around it.

But it was hard to grasp, they were married…as in Husband and Husband.

What the hell was he supposed to say to that, or better yet how did he react to that?

Most people choose to get married because they wanted to show their commitment to their partner, show their love for them by taking the ultimate step in life with them. Make vows and promises before family and friends. Or depending on how you looked at it, say a load of shit about how special it was and how much they loved them and would spend the rest of their lives with them.

But all he got was a paper tell him he was, normally he liked to make decisions for himself yet that didn't happen. Something about that didn't sit right with him and he didn't know why. Or what exactly he had the problem with;

Was it the fact he was married to Castiel and that he didn't get a choice in the matter…or was it something else?

Dean couldn't work it out and that was annoying to him because you would think after two days he would be able to work it out however all he did was go around in circles in his head. The same thoughts over and over, repeated on a loop.

Plus Sammy and his stupid interfering ways didn't help the matter either;

_Sam grinned at his brother, a full-fledged grin now watching his brother clutch the marriage certificate in his hands. Maybe he was getting too much amusement out of this, or hell maybe he was just happy for his brother, either way. "Congratulations." _

_What, fuck. "No." It just couldn't be. _

_Married, him married, as in he's a….husband. _

"_What the fuck is this?" Dean voice was hoarse as he said the word, struggling to grasp what was in front of him. _

"_You're married." Sam shrugged one shoulder as he spoke, voicing his musing allowed "Maybe it was God's way of protecting Dylan in case something happens to you." Or he didn't want his 'son' having a kid with a man, outside the sanctity of marriage? Or maybe he wanted to make sure Dean grasped the concept of his gift and not to fuck it up?_

_So many possibilities, which most of them he could understand. _

_Living in Sin wasn't always such a good thing, in the eyes of certain people, but he didn't think that was the reason. _

_Dean Winchester was famous for his legendary ways with women, one nights and everything to do with the sex. So tying him down with marriage could be Castiel's father's way of taming his brother. _

_However if you think about it logically it was to protect Dylan. If Castiel had the same last name, and adoption papers stating he was Dylan's other parents then no one could take Dylan from him. It also allowed Castiel the rights a normal parent would have, so if there was an emergency, the hospital wouldn't have to need Dean's consent where Dylan was concerned. _

_Plus, it gave Castiel an identity in this world. He couldn't only ever be addressed as Cas or Castiel, when certain situations needed a full name and identity. _

_Sam could see the reasons behind it but by the look on his brother's face, him not so much. _

_Protecting Dylan, God would probably protect Dylan and Castiel no matter what happened and would probably make sure their life was good one. So why did this marriage certificate suddenly appear? _

_Where was this when Dylan first came along? _

_What was God trying to tell him?_

_Dean stared hard at the paper, confused and slightly….angry?_

"_I can't be married." He just couldn't, marriage wasn't for him. _

_Sam sighed resting his hands on his brother's shoulders and squeezed, trying to give him some measure of comfort. "It's ok Dean, it just means on paper and legally Castiel and Dylan are protected." _

_He waved the paper around, pointing something else out to Sammy aswell "It also means I'm married and Castiel is my husband." How did he say that to Castiel?_

_Oh hey by the way your my husband, no biggie. _

_Just, what the fuck! _

_Sam frowned, he was picking up on an undercurrent but he couldn't say exactly what it was. "You don't want to be married to Cas?" _

_He lifted his eyes to his brother's seeing the…worry and concern on his face. _

_It made him hesitate for a moment because while he and Sam had a close relationship there were just some things his brother didn't know. It wasn't because he didn't think Sam didn't needed to know, it was just he kept certain kind of things to himself because the reason behind it hit close to home, sometimes too close. And he would struggle to be able to talk to Sam about this without it upsetting or maybe angering his brother. _

_The only person he confided in when he couldn't talk to his Sam, was Castiel. _

_He was the only person he could lay all his truths out with because he was Dean's confidant. But how could he go to Castiel about this without it upsetting him?_

_Sam felt his frown deepen as he looked at his brother, "Dean?" _

_He shook his head, coming up with a reason that was just an excuse for him. "I don't want Castiel to feel pressured." Dean was going to play the 'take things slow' card. _

"_Pressured." While he might be the little brother in this relationship, that did not in any way make him stupid, after thirty years of life and being a hunter, Sam had been able to pick up on when people where lying. Right now his brother was lying, the reasons behind it however he didn't know and if his brother wouldn't tell him then Sam knew that it was obviously some kind of issue for Dean. An issue he felt he couldn't speak to him about, which was fine because there was stuff he would sometimes struggle to speak to Dean about….but this news didn't just involve him, it involved Castiel aswell. _

_And Castiel had to right to know. _

"_Yeah you know pressured, being newly human he could feel pressured into living up to the obligations that come with the title of Husband." Dean watched Sam's lips twitch in a tight smile, he knew his brother knew he was lying. _

_That was ok, Dean didn't have to tell him but he did have to tell Castiel. "Well you got till next week to tell him, if you don't I will." _

_He narrowed his eyes on his little brother. "Excuse me."_

_Sam narrowed his eyes right back but his lips where curving up. "I will tell him if you don't." He rushed the next words out before his brother could speak "He has a right to know and you can't keep something like this from him he would be hurt." _

_Dean deflated, the words in his mouth evaporated. _

-.-.

A week to tell Castiel, how the hell was he going to manage that when he couldn't even wrap his head around it, and why did he left his brother interfere with his relationship so much? He and Sammy where going to have a boundaries talk after he dealt with this.

As for the marriage issue, he'd never really given much thought to the idea of it because while his parents had been married and it was good for the first few years, it wasn't always happy.

His father had moved out the family home once and it was for a long period of time, if memory served him right but it was a little bit sketchy. Dean must have be around three when his father left but what he did remember clearly was listening to his mother cry after the fight, that memory stood out to him and maybe it was that coupled with other things that made him wary of marriage.

The way his father changed after his mother passed scared him, honest to god scared him.

The man changed so much that at times it was like meeting a stranger, not recognising the person stood in front of you even though they clearly looked so familiar. It was after his mother's passing he saw his father in different lights, sides to him he never knew existed and sometimes it was sides didn't want to see.

Dean knew his father wasn't a bad man, he had tried to be a good dad but somehow, somewhere that relationship between them changed, became strained and lost. It was after seeing those sides that Dean made a promise to himself, that if he ever had children of his own he wouldn't make the mistakes his father made. Perhaps that was easy for him to say because it was the words of a child who had seen the actions his father made as unforgivable.

Or maybe it was down solely to fact she died by a demon's hands but either way, after his mother died his father changed and Dean did not want to be like that.

He didn't want to become selfish and uncaring for others around him, he never wanted to leave his children behind and not have an issue doing it. In some way's his father had a big impact on his life and taught him the kind of man he didn't want to be.

So marriage had one strike against it so far.

The second strike against marriage was Bobby's experience with it.

While Bobby's was completely different to his parents, there was still one fact that remained the same which Dean couldn't help but notice and that was that Bobby's marriage had changed him. Whilst certainly not for the bad, or the worst, it had still changed him because the Bobby he had now wasn't the same Bobby as back then.

Not completely anyway, and it was something Dean had picked up on.

Karen died long before he met Bobby but the way he described memories of their marriage and the few times during Hunts that he got to see what Bobby's marriage was like, he noticed the difference. The man's face would take an expression that looked somewhere between happy and pained at the same time, his lips would curl up and he look off at something but it was clear in his eyes he was remembering his marriage.

It was those looks that made Dean asked the older man what his marriage was like once and Bobby said it was a good marriage, she was great wife and the love of his life….it was kind of sad. Bobby missed his wife, he lost her and after she passed he wasn't the same man, again could be to do with the fact it involved _that_ world.

But either way, two men changed in two different ways but one thing in common, marriage.

He never wanted to that to happen to him, hence his wariness of marriage.

While Dylan and Castiel had a way of changing how he looked at things, had it changed his view to marriage?

No and that was the problem.

"Dean, are you ok?"

Castiel's question roused him from his thoughts, lifting his eyes he looked into blue eyes seeing worry and flashed a half smile trying to reassure the former angel ."I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He had been a little quiet since coming back and to be honest he had been a little quiet since Sunday, since Bobby's birthday which everyone had enjoyed. Castiel knew he was thinking something over, he knew Dean well enough to know the man was troubled over something but what?

That was the real question. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He couldn't, he didn't know how to say it _without _saying it.

"Nothing, it's nothing." He flashed a half smile and stabbed the pasta on his plate before lifting to his mouth. If he had been paying attention he would have realised Castiel and Dylan had both finished their dinner, so by now his own dinner had turned cold. However he didn't notice until he put it in his mouth, his eyebrows drew together as he slowed mid chew finding the taste of cold pasta with sauce unappealing.

"Ok." He didn't need to say much more, Dean was the kind of man who put too much weight on his shoulders and pressuring him even more wouldn't help the situation. He needed time before he would talk about it, until then all Castiel could do was wait. "I'm going to give Dylan a bath."

Dean swallowed the food in his mouth as he nodded towards Cas yet it felt more like swallowing around a lump stuck in his throat. He dropped his eyes when Castiel lifted Dylan from his highchair and continued to push the pasta around his plate, maybe he should talk to Cas about and get it all out in the open….he had a feeling thought that Cas would be hurt by his answer.

How could you want your partner, but not want marriage with them?

Sighing he dropped his fork to the pot of the plate, the pinging sound it made seemed so loud in the quietened room. Leaning back in his chair Dean rested his forearms on the table top, letting his head drop back and stared at the ceiling trying to ignore the rocking sensation in his gut.

He would be able to tell Castiel about this before the deadline Sam gave him was up, right?

-.-.-

Castiel frowned as he watched Dean give Dylan a quick kiss on the head, in a preoccupied manner before grabbing his keys off the counter.

"Bye, have a good day." He spoke the words quietly from his stool at the kitchen island.

Dean nodded as he grabbed his jacket of the hook next to the garage door. "See ya."

When the door clicked shut, he looked towards Dylan who was looking towards the doorway with an expression that was close to a frown. "It's ok; he'll be back."

Dylan turned his head towards his Papa, expression still set in a frown before scrunching up.

He frowned not understanding why Dylan was about to start crying, normally he was fine when Dean left for work. The older man would bring him down stairs for breakfast; feed him most of his breakfast before giving him a kiss and saying bye. It was as Castiel had that thought, another came to him as to why Dylan was crying. Dean hadn't done that for the past four days and every time he left for work it was just a quick kiss. (kisses he didn't get.)

"It's ok." Castiel placed the plastic plate of Dylan's baby food on the side and unclipped his son before lifting him from the high chair. Bringing his son into his chest he soothed a hand over his head, pressing a kiss to black hair and moved his hand down to rub Dylan's back. "Daddy's just a little preoccupied, he hasn't forgotten about you."

A groan made him look towards the garage door to see Boomerang laid in front of the door, dear lord was everyone a little upset at Dean for being a little distant.

Dylan raised one hand, pointing towards the doorway as he continued crying, not understanding why his Dada was acting a little differently.

Castiel couldn't help the lifting of his lips at the sight of his son, it was too cute. He just missed his Daddy. "It's ok; you will see him when he comes home."

"What's wrong?"

The voice had him turning to see Sam stood placing his bag to the kitchen island; having completely forgotten the man was coming over. "He's a little upset; Dean has been preoccupied and so he hasn't been getting Dylan ready on the mornings like he normally does."

"Aww Dylan." Sam clapped his hands walking around the island. "Is Daddy being stupid, you want Uncle Sammy to kick his butt." He spoke the words knowing he wouldn't get an answer, but hoped to distract Dylan from his crying.

Dylan tipped his head back crying louder, as he rested his curled hand on his Papa's neck.

Sam shook his head as he took hold of his nephew ."Mean Daddy." He brought Dylan closer to his and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then another before blowing against his cheek making a raspberry sound effect. When Dylan paused in his crying, Sam pulled his face back and made his eyes go wide as he looked at his nephew. "What was that?"

Lips curved briefly before a little face started to curl back up, ready to cry again when the sound came again.

His friend was making a funny face again, Dylan placed his hand against his friend's mouth when he made that strange sound again.

"Om, nom, nom." He moved his lips to cover those little fingers and pretended to eat them, enjoying the sight of his Dylan's facial expression changing to a happier one. It wouldn't stop him crying tomorrow if Dean did the same thing but for now it had worked, Dylan started giggling and pulled his hand back.

Castiel smiled at his son who looked at him before placing his hand back to Sam's lips and voiced his thoughts out loud "I think something's bothering him, but I don't know what it is."

Moving towards a stool he sat down on it and adjusted Dylan so he was sat on his knee and slowly started to bounce him, feeling slightly guilty. Maybe Sam shouldn't have given Dean a time limit to tell Castiel about the marriage thing, but he knew his brother would have just kept it to himself for a long while. Dean could claim it was so Castiel didn't feel pressured but Sam was pretty sure that was just a convenient excuse.

Maybe he could broach the subject without _really_ broaching it. "He's just being himself, unfortunately." But how did he broach the subject, without seeming sudden, or letting the cat out the bag?

Lifting the plastic baby plate from the side he moved towards the sink. "I know he will talk to me when he's ready, but I thought he would have talked to me about it by now." It had been four days, normally he didn't wait that long. Castiel rinsed the plate frowning down at it. "He's been acting like this since Bobby's birthday."

Sam tried not to wince, crap he really shouldn't have given Dean the deadline. Sighing he looked at Castiel from the corner of his eye, this wasn't any of his business but he had stuck his noise it in. "Sorry it's kind of my fault."

Turning at those words he looked at the younger man. "Why would it be your fault?" Where he and Dean fighting?

He bounced Dylan on his knee, smiling when his nephew grinned widely. "I kind of didn't help Dean's issue." There he kind of said it without saying it…..sort of. Ok so that was just being cryptic and confusing all at once because Castiel had no idea what he was going on about.

Didn't help Dean's issue, what issue and how didn't he help it. "What do you mean?"

Sam frowned at his nephew, wishing he never stuck his nose in in the first place. Now he had to answer without really answering, but giving Castiel enough of an answer he didn't feel lost, or unanswered.

Good god, did he really just have that thought?

Jesus, this was complicated and it wasn't even his relationship. It was on the end of that thought he came to the conclusion that he really needed to learn when to get involved and when not too. This situation was one he should have gotten involved with, but he might aswell tell the truth and get himself out of it. "He needs to talk to you about something and I kind of told him he had to do it soon."

Castiel raised one eyebrow wondering what was going on here, Sam was trying to answer him without really giving him any information and Dean was acting weird. "Ok, so you know what this issue is but you told him to talk to me about it because?"

"I kind of told him if he didn't….I would." Sam flashed a nervous smile towards Castiel, hoping he wouldn't ask what he was about to ask.

"Ok, so what's the problem?" Castiel would get his answer one way or another, Sam had put pressure on Dean, who was probably making this issue bigger then it needed to be. What was it with these two they felt the need to coddle him from things, did they forget he was an Angel of the lord?

Sam tried to think of an answer he really did but Castiel came to stand the other side of the kitchen island, looking at him with that patient look on his face. Aggh his brother was going to kick his ass for this and it would be justified. "I found a marriage certificate in Dylan's birth certificate envelope and showed Dean it. That's why I asked Dean to come in the kitchen on Sunday night."

Oh, the marriage certificate…maybe he should have hid it better. "You found it."

"Yeah, I wasn't snooping or anything. I was going to put Dylan's certificate away, when my fingers bumped the marriage certificate, so I wondered what it was and after I looked I noticed what it said." He spoke quickly hoping Castiel didn't get mad at him. Sam couldn't remembered a time when Castiel was mad at him, or a time he had seen Castiel mad in general, so he didn't want to be the reason for it happening for the first time.

It was as he waited half in fear for the reaction that it clicked in his head what Castiel had said; you found it. Did that mean…."You knew?"

Castiel rested both hands on the counter edges, as he replied to the younger man's question "Yes I knew. I found it last week after I asked my father for Bobby's name to be given as one of Dylan's names."

Ok, so if he knew. "Why didn't you tell Dean?"

He felt his lips curving up and decided that it was probably best if he had this talk with Sam.

The boundaries talk because if Dean did it, it would somehow become a fight.

"I haven't told Dean because while he has settled into our relationship, he needed time to adjust. It was hard for him to admit he had feelings for me." Castiel knew that Dean loved him, but the man did struggle to admit it at first. Fear may have been the reason why he struggled to admit it, but he still struggled and Castiel wasn't sure they would have happened if Sam didn't give his brother the kick he needed

"Now if I told him we were married, again he would have struggle to adjust but for different reasons." Castiel knew what those reasons might be, he knew Dean's fears however just because he knew them, it didn't mean he would tell Sam what those where. "I did not want him to feel pressure, as we both know he can put too much weight on his shoulders."

"Weight that sometimes doesn't need to be added in the first place." Castiel spoke the words softly, no anger in his tone and he still had a smile on his face. But he hoped he got the message across clearly enough.

Ohh, he was in trouble. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't have interfered." Sam gave the man a sheepish smile. "You're not mad are you?"

"No of course not." He never could be, Sam's intentions where coming from a good place and sometimes they were helpful. Sometimes being the operative word there. "I appreciate it and sometimes you can but on matters like this, it's not your place. This is my and Dean's relationship, these things are strictly between us."

"Got it." Nodding his head Sam felt his lips curving up in a smile. Was this Castiel giving him a boundaries talk?

Castiel felt his smile grow. "And Sam, one more thing." He waited till the younger man looked at him again. "You don't need to coddle me."

Coddle him? "What do you mean?"

"Between you, Dean and sometimes Bobby." Like the birthday party for instances. It was only now he realised he went a little over board on the older man's birthday, yet no one said anything to him about it. "The three of you have taken it upon yourself to make sure my feelings don't get hurt over the tiniest thing. While I appreciate the gesture you don't need to lie to me, or coddle me. I may be naïve in certain situations but that because I have yet to experience them as a human."

Sam felt his eyebrows raise at what the other man said, how did he know they were doing that?

Castiel leaned forward resting both forearms on the counter top as he slid into a stool, feeling his grin grow. "Don't forget after all, I was an angel of the lord. I have watched over humans for centuries, I have seen the worst and the best of them and I have fought in countless battle. Heavenly and other wise, so you don't need to coddle me out of fear my feeling might be hurt."

He just looked at the other man feeling his smile grow. "How did you know?"

"I have tasted my own cooking." It wasn't nice at all, he thought he was bad at it but then Dean continued to eat what he made and so did the others, so he thought it couldn't be that bad. But after watching them, he knew it was just that bad and they ate it in hopes of not upsetting him.

Damn. This wasn't Castiel just giving him a boundaries talk. This was Castiel putting his foot down, making it clear what was expectable and what wasn't when it came to him and his relationship with Dean.

Sam couldn't help the thought that came to his head, but Castiel was like the man of the house. He knew what went on, even if people thought otherwise. Looking at the other man he felt his lips curving up. That would teach him for forgetting that Castiel used to be an Angel.

Sam just grinned at his nephew. "Never underestimate your Papa." It was the last time he was going to do it.

-.-.-

He tossed his keys at the counter but sighed as they dropped to the floor instead. For fuck sake was nothing going to go his way, all day at work it had been one thing after another. Whilst Dean knew it was probably due to his head space, and the major clusterfuck he was thinking up, he just really wished things would go smoothly for once.

Bending down he reached out grabbing the keys from the floor the same time as a wet nose bumped his hand. "Hey Boomer." Dean rested on the balls of his feet and dropped his free hand to the dog's head giving it a stroke.

The poor neglected Puppy didn't know what to do with itself, turn in a circle because he was that happy to see his master, or did he climb on him because he had missed him that much….good lord which one did he do?

Dean frowned at the dog, wondering why it was being a little weird, well weirder than usual.

"What's up with you?" A voice had his eyes lifting upwards seeing….his brother. Did he not have a life outside this house? Did his relationship with Castiel somehow involve his brother aswell?

"Do you not have a home to go to, or a life outside my house?"

Sam winced at the tone, it was clipped and rough telling him his brother defiantly wasn't happy to see him, but still no need to be a dick about it. He had a life, he had a friend…he had Bobby….and others…maybe. Shaking his head he shot his brother a look. "Well I came to see my nephew, you know spend some _time with_ him."

Was that a dig, did his brother just take a dig at him? Really it wasn't enough the little-tall pip squeak shoved his nose in his business and spent most of his time here, now he was taking shots at him about spending time with his own child. "You know what Sammy; go home. Oh my bad I meant Bobby's."

He was going to apologies for interfering but Sam decided he wouldn't now, Dean could kiss his ass. "I'm going, just decided I would stop by and talk with Cas, seeing how he's doing." He didn't just come for his brother, despite his ego eccentric thoughts that he only came because of him.

Dean dropped his keys in the small dish on the counter by the door. "Excuse me?" Just what the hell was that supposed to mean?

Sam slung his bag strap over his shoulder. "I came to see Castiel, thought I conveyed that with sentence." Obviously his brother was stupid aswell as in a bad mood.

He toed his boots off not bothering with the laces; he never tied them properly to begin with and removed his jacket at the same time. "Yeah, sorry I forgot you didn't have any friends." Loser.

"Dick." So what if he hadn't made any friends yet, neither had his brother. Turning around he left Dean standing in the kitchen and looked at Castiel who was standing by the couch. "I'm going Castiel, bye."

Castiel smiled holding one hand up at the younger Winchester. "Bye Sam." He watched the taller man leave but flicked a frown at the kitchen doorway when Dean shouted at Sam.

"Bye Loser."

Shaking his head he walked towards the doorway to find Dean standing before the fridge with a beer in his hand. "You don't have to be mean towards him because you're in a mood."

Mood, he wasn't in a mood. "I just want to be able to come home, hell even go to work without seeing my brother in my house all the time." He was all for brotherly love, he had earned the gold badge over the years but he needed his space without Sammy in it.

Castiel rested against the doorway and felt his frown deepen. "You don't have to be mean or rude, and he's not here all the time. You went to work this morning and he wasn't here."

He snorted at those words. "No he's just here when I get home." Still his space, and Sammy was still in it.

"Have you thought that maybe he spends so much time here because he doesn't have anything else to do?" Castiel knew it would be an adjustment for both the brothers and that it would be different in certain ways, Dean had his already life made out. Sam had nothing, he didn't know what to do with himself and he had no friends to hang out with. The man was still adjusting from spending all his time with his brother however Dean didn't give a single thought to that.

He shrugged one shoulder. "And what, I'm supposed to find something for him to do, he's thirty years old. I think he can handle that himself."

He was in a nasty mood for no good reason. It was time to have this out, normally he would let Dean come to him but he was stone walling himself and if he kept up with the mood he was in, then they would have a problem. "Don't be rude or mean to him because you have your own hang up's, he spent every day with you, hunting and sharing rooms with you. It used to be you and him."

"And now suddenly it's not, you have a son, a house, a partner and a dog. Your time is now spent elsewhere on other things and he has been pushed to the side." Castiel wasn't telling Dean to live his life with his brother, but Sam was a part of it and lately Dean hadn't really bothered with him.

What the hell? He turned to look at Castiel seeing the frown, which could almost be an unhappy look directed specifically at him. Normally he would be able to listen to everything Cas said and even find himself agreeing with the former angel's reason more often than not. But right now, all he got throughout that speech was. "Hang up's?"

"Yes." He had heard correctly. Pushing off the doorway Castiel kept his arms crossed, usually he wouldn't be angry at Dean when they talked about his problems, but the mood he was in and the way he treat Sam annoyed him. "There's something clearly bothering you."

"No there isn't." He didn't want to think about it, he had been trying not to think about it all day and he didn't want to try and talk to Cas about it. The last thing Dean wanted to do was hurt the man's feelings, so best avoid this issue all the way around.

Castiel just shook his head, what was with these men that they all thought they had to coddle him. "Dean I know you found the marriage certificate, and I know Sam put pressure on you to tell me. So don't stand there and lie to my face. " There the issue had been said, wasn't that hard or difficult to say was it.

Lie to his face; oh this was being made into something it wasn't. The way Castiel had said that made it sound wrong. "I'm not lying to your face and I will kick Sammy's ass for telling you about the marriage certificate."

"I knew about it before you and Sam did, it was me who choose to hide it from you. I obviously didn't do a very good job." Which in the future he would do a better job at.

Dean felt his eyebrows go up in surprise, as his arm went slack holding the fridge door open. "You knew about it, and you hid it from me?" Did he just hear that right?

"Yes, I know you would struggle to adjust to the news so I thought it would be best to let you settle into our relationship before I told you we are married." It wasn't such a bad idea, although he didn't really like the thought of having to wait so long. He preferred to be truthful when he could however he also didn't want Dean to feel pressured by the news, so he chose to hide it.

"You lied to me." Oh hey, he really didn't like that, not at all. Castiel couldn't lie to him. In this relationship they only had truths between them because Dean could be truthful with Castiel, in ways he couldn't with others.

He saw the way Dean's jaw tensed, the man was looking for a fight yet Castiel refused to let this become a fight. He kept his tone even and calm as he spoke "I supposed it's like you lying to me, and getting Sam and Bobby to do the same every time I do something."

Dean frowned, slightly deflating at those words and shut the fridge door. "You know about that?" He sighed rubbing a hand over his face and moved around the kitchen island needing to sit down, his head was done in.

Castiel allowed the other man to move passed him before following after him. "Yes I know about it. So don't turn the table on me for hiding the marriage certificate from you."

Dropping into his usual space on the couch, which was the left end with the corner piece attached, he put his feet up and let his head drop back to rest against the cushions. "Sorry, I just don't want to hurt your feelings, or for you to become discouraged."

"I won't, setbacks will happen in life but the point of those setbacks minor or otherwise it's to move forward." So if his cooking was bad, he would work to improve it. "Lying to me and making me think one thing contrariety to the truth won't help me."

Castiel knew he would be in situations where he would have to find his footing. That wouldn't happen thought if Dean kept trying to save his feelings from being hurt. "You can't protect me from every little thing you think might hurt my feelings, while I appreciate the gesture Dean I'm human now and need to experience these things so I can find my footing."

Rubbing his eyes he just exhaled. "Ok sorry." He was only trying to protect his angel's feelings.

Moving around Castiel sat on the couch next to the older man and looked at him. "You want to talk to me about it?"

"No." He didn't want to talk about it, he really didn't.

Castiel turned his body towards Dean. "Avoiding the issue does not resolve it."

"How can we resolve it? We're married." The words came out on a mumbled breath as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"And you don't want to be?" He didn't think it was this serious. Shifting his position he crossed his legs and sat facing Dean. "Is it because of your parents?"

Rolling his head to the right he looked at Cas. "No….maybe." He just didn't know.

"Not all marriages are bad Dean, your parents wasn't that bad. They fought yes but what couple doesn't?" He didn't know exactly what the man's issue with marriage was. What he did know was John had made a big impact on Dean's life. It wasn't always in the good kind of way and at times it made Dean relationship with his father complex.

"Bobby's wasn't that bad either and look out how that worked out." Lifting the bottle he took a swig before resting it on his right thigh, fingers finding the sticky label around the top part of the neck.

Bobby's marriage, Castiel didn't have that knowledge on what the older man's marriage had been like but he was aware how she died, which was a result of demon possession. That seemed to be a common in both marriages, demons, but that had no reflection on the marriages themselves. "Dean of course marriage changes people, you grow together as a couple."

He shook his head, glancing towards the other man. "Not always for the good. My dad changed after mam died and it wasn't in the good kind of way. Bobby changed after Karen passed away and while it wasn't in the bad kind of way, he still changed." Marriage changed people.

There was something that wasn't be said, that much Castiel could pick on up on but what exactly it was he wasn't too sure of. "Dean they changed as a result of how their partners died, that does not mean the marriage is to blame."

Dean snorted. "Bobby used to be more open with his emotions; he used to be happier when Karen was alive. If she hadn't died he wouldn't be my Bobby, the one I know." His father changed into a completely different man aswell.

"Bobby has always been Bobby; he guards his emotions as a result of his upbringing. When Karen was alive he was more relaxed about showing them because he trusted her enough to be able to do that." Maybe he was a little more guarded these days, but what person wasn't after being hurt badly. No person wanted to bury a loved one, spouse, partner or otherwise because you didn't want to lose them, or let them go. And after having to do that, it sometimes made the person a little more guarded because they didn't want to go through it again.

"My dad was a completely different man after mam passed; you can't say the experience didn't change him." Dean was right about his reasons, he just was. If he didn't take that step he couldn't be hurt.

"The way your mother passed played a big role in why he changed and you know that." The same as it did for Bobby, their wives were taking from them and there was nothing both men could have done about it. Of course that changed them after; the hunting life style wasn't often nothing more than heart break and despair. It was a harsh way to live and you often died doing it.

Dean knew that better than anybody, he had experienced more than his fair share of it. He also knew that it had no reflection on the marriages. "That's not the reason your against marriage, or wary of it." It had nothing to do with marriage.

"Yes it is." He frowned at Castiel, word where quick to his tongue but not much thought given behind them. "I don't want that, to put myself out there."

Put himself out there? How was it putting himself out there when marriage was the next step in a relationship for certain people. It was taking that final step to with them, putting your complete trust in them to have you through the good times and the bad. Laying your truths and fears bear with them and having that one person able to accept them completely.

It was as he had this thought that Castiel realised what exactly Dean's issue might be. Fear of taking that step, the final step.

Marriage was different to dating.

With dating you could have fun, keep it light and show a person certain sides of you. It was being able to have a relationship without having to given someone your all, you held parts back and that was ok when you were dating. This was the perfect option for Dean because he didn't have to give all of himself when it came to dating. He could keep his guard up while keep people at a certain distance and his emotions would remain protected.

Whereas with marriage you let a person see all sides of you, flaws and all. You gave it your all when it came to marriage because you weren't just boyfriend or girlfriend, your where partners, you where presenting yourself two half's that made one whole. And that's what scared Dean to put himself out there and risk getting hurt; if he didn't take the final step then he wouldn't have to let his guard down and someone in.

"Do you remember that night in Bobby's when I asked you why can you not accept my gift?"

"Yeah." He remembered that night, he also remembered the questions that came to his mind after he and Castiel talked. He wondered if it was that simple, to just accept the gift he'd been given. He also wondered what he was scared of when it wasn't the change.

"I don't think you can't, it's that you won't." Dean was scared to allow him close enough to be hurt, maybe it was the life he lived. Of having to constantly protect and fight for what he loved the most time after time, which made him wary of letting anything else in for fear it would be taken from him.

"Won't?" Why wouldn't he accept the gift, or the change? Lifting his eyes from the beer bottle he looked at Castiel, blue eyes seemed slightly bright and emotion danced in them. He wanted to say hurt but the smile on his lips was soft. "Cas?"

"You're scared to put yourself in that position." A life of hunting was easier for Dean because it wouldn't allow people the chance to get close. Some small part was hurt that even after all they had been through Dean still couldn't accept this completely, but he understood the man he loved and that was enough for him. "You won't put yourself in that position because you don't want to be hurt, or let anyone in."

"I let Sammy in, and Bobby." He had his whole life, and now he had Cas and Dylan yet as he parted his lips Castiel spoke again….and the words died in his mouth.

"You let them in because you trust them completely. You know that when it comes down to it, even if they hurt you it's not intentional and they won't leave you." Castiel knew Dean, knew him in ways would others never would. "You're afraid somehow, someway that we won't last, or that I'm not always going to be around so why put yourself out there only to be hurt."

Dean shook his head because that wasn't true…was it?

Castiel just carried on speaking. "You think if we aren't married then you're still able keep your guard up." Dean had his fears that only he could deal with, no matter what he did Dean would never be able to get passed this if he didn't want too. "You're the only one holding yourself back, from this relationship and us Dean."

All Castiel could hope for was that his next words assured the older man in a small way and that they didn't have the opposite effect. While they had never said the L-word they both knew it was there between them, for each other. He gave up his grace to be with the man, he was pretty sure that was an obvious sign of his love for Dean but just to be sure. "I love you and I have for a long time."

"I have seen you at your most vulnerable and at your worst; I know your fears because I know you and it doesn't change how I feel for you. But you need to remember when you had your darkest hours and you reached breaking point time and time again; I was there because you came to me. You called and I answered, I always will."

"You trusted me enough then when it was lives on the line or loved ones in danger, just because I'm human now. It doesn't change that." The trust should still remain, why Dean had pulled back slightly he didn't know. Castiel unfolded one leg letting it drop to the floor as Dylan stirring from the travel cot, just across from the couch, could be heard. "Dean you need to work it out for yourself because until then you and us won't be able to move forward."

Pushing up from the couch he moved towards the travel cot to see Dylan sitting up. "Hi." Reaching inside Castiel lifted his son out and smiled at the sleepy blue eyes. "Look whose home." He turned slightly and pressed a kiss to his son's cheek before speaking again, "Daddy."

Dylan's manner shifted from sleep awoken baby to awake baby at the sight of his Daddy. Lifting one hand he pointed towards him and started baby babbling, while scrunching his face up in excitement.

Castiel couldn't help his smile from growing; the poor dog and Dylan had missed Dean so much, even though he hadn't really left. Walking towards the couch he lowered Dylan towards Dean. "You should spend some time with him; he was upset this morning when you didn't do your normal morning routine."

He didn't really know how to react, Cas was being normal about this when he shouldn't be. "I…it's not…" What? Dean swallowed around the lump in his throat when Cas pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling back; he tilted his head back looking at the other man as he spoke.

"I'm going to have a shower, and then I'm going to bed. Good Night." Castiel walked around the couch and towards the stairs knowing he probably wouldn't be able to sleep for a while, but Dean obviously needed to think and he would need space for that.

So it was space Castiel would give him….he just hoped it wasn't for long.

-.-.-

Shit, what the fuck had just happened?

Dean looked at his son, who was looking right back at him smiling widely but he didn't have it in him to smile back. He just hurt Castiel's feelings he was sure of it, never before had the former angel gave him space. They would normally talk about it until he felt better about the situation, or found a solution to whatever was bothering him.

Leaning forward his kept Dylan close to his chest and placed the beer bottle on the coffee table before leaning back. Little hands found his face, holding onto his cheeks as his son brought his face closer giving him a sloppy baby kiss. Lifting one hand he placed it on the back of Dylan's head and looked at his son. "Dad's a monumental screw up." Really he was.

There was no problem yet he was finding one, or if you were to be more accurate, he was creating one…but it's wasn't without reason right?

Was Castiel right when he said Dean was the only one holding himself back from accepting this gift? No it couldn't be because he accepted his son, he would never leave or abandon Dylan. His son was his life, and if he didn't accept his relationship with Castiel than they wouldn't be together would they.

So Castiel couldn't have been right when he said it was just fear.

Dean trusted him, with not just his life but with Sammy's and Bobby's. When they lived a life of hunting, it was him and Castiel maintaining his family's safety and that was the truth. When he couldn't help or save his family, Castiel did and he felt secured with that knowledge. He could trust in Castiel to protect them and do what was right.

That spoke of how much he trusted the former angel didn't it?

Dylan shifted against his chest, hands dropping from his face to rest on his chest as his son started babbling while looking at him, then passed him. Flicking his eyes to the clock he took in the time, it was close to Dylan's tea time, then it would be bath time and bed. Sinking a little further into the cushions he rested Dylan's bottom on his stomach, holding his son's sides as he sat up right. "I have been a little distant haven't I."

Now he was sat holding his son, he realised how much he had been lost in his own head. Even when he was hunting he was still in the game even with half of the normal head space he used, so why was this time different?

Dylan pointed at his Dada, before uncurling his fingers and pressing his hand to his Dada's lips. When nothing happened, he lifted his hand only to drop it, frowning at his Dada. Why wasn't he playing with him?

Dean felt his eyebrow rise when his son hit him on the mouth, he was about to tell him that wasn't very nice when he noticed the look on Dylan's face. He looked about ready to cry. "Aww my little man, don't cry." He moved his hands to cup his son's head as he sat up. His forearms braced together along Dylan's back so he didn't fall, pressing his lips to his son's cheek he made a loud kissing noise. He did it again and again until he heard the laughter coming from his son, only pulling back when he was sure his son wasn't going to cry.

"Dad promises not to ignore you anymore." He couldn't work out how he become so lost in his own head that he became distracted and ignored his son. Shaking his head he leaned back, letting Dylan sit up right on his chest again. "Dad's sorry Dylan." Dean knew Dylan wouldn't understand but still he said it anyway.

Dylan leaned forward, hands resting on his Dada's cheeks and pursed his lips. He leaned forward until his face bumped his Dada's and gave him a kiss before pulling back smiling widely.

He felt his lips curving up, sometimes his son reminded of Castiel. The smile on his lips dimmed, his momentary distracted faded as he thought of his partner. He knew he hurt Cas's feeling and he needed to make it right. But he wasn't sure how he was going to be able to do that when he couldn't even work out what his problem was.

Was Castiel right when he said he was holding a part of himself back?

Dean struggled to answer the question.

* * *

Dear God, I hope you didn't think I lost the plot and I managed to write that emotinal stuff semi well.

Stomach is doing flips with nerves right now. (DeeDee you must text me and let me know if I missed the mark on this.)

I hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry the next chap it gets strightened out, then from there it's all goooddd ;)

If you would like to leave a review then please feel free to do so. If you would like to say this wasn't your cup of tea then again, please feel free to do so but you don't need to be rude or harsh about it, ok.

I'm off to crawl under my rock now.

C.I.G.21xxx


	14. No Better Way To Say It

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but Dylan and Boomerang :)

Ok so here is the next chapter I hope it doesn't suck, as I said before I'm emotionally stunted (Like the Hulk.) So I hope I managed to convey the real fear correctly and that it doesn't seem disjointed.

It's kind of long 8000...ish words, hope that's ok. I do reference back to the first chap in months so that's where the six and seven months comes from. Also that added to the four months Dylan was when he was born makes him about ten/coming up eleven.

Dean will properly apologies to Sam in another chapter. I just like the way that, even if you been fighting with your family if something happens your there for them. Mini fight aside. XD

I also hope Dean words to Cas are appropriate in the emotional sense and it isn't lacking, so fingers crossed.

Kind of distracted at this moment, my brother is a **gonk!** I have moths in my house and he's trying to kill them and he leaves the remains where ever he killed them...because of that one is currently stuck to my dog **-.- ** OCD is going mad at this moment in time.

But I do want to say, I did not expect so many favs, follows and reviews. (Can I count the 101 reviews if the support reviews are in there? Or should I subtract the support reviews?) The most I get on one fic if I'm lucky and my writing was good is about 10, so really just amazed by it all.

Thank you all so much :)

Side note and final ramble. This follows straight on from the last chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

No Better Way To Say It.

Bobby rolled his eyes at the younger Winchester's words; all he wanted to do was watch TV. Yet he couldn't, ever since Sam had come home from his evening college class. All he had been hearing was, said man, bitch about the other pain in his ass.

Dean.

You would think after everything the two brothers had been through; going to hell to save the other, pulling the other half out, and always having each other's backs by taking down any evil coming for them. They would be able to work through an issue between them, like adults do…..but instead chose to fight like little children.

Since leaving the hunter life style and hanging up his hat as the main contact in the hunting world when the situations called for his expertise (which he passed onto that Garth lad who was a little strange.) he had developed a life. Maybe not an exciting one, but he would drink a few beers and watch some programs on the TV because while some of them may have been nothing but pure crap, some of them entertained him.

And that was saying something.

So right now he was trying to watch one of those said programs but since the damn thing started, he had heard nothing but Sam rattle on about Dean being mean, Dean being a dick, bliddy Dean.

For the love of his own sanity, he didn't want to hear anything more about Dean. "For god sake boy, st—"

A knock on the door made both of them look towards the entrance way with raised eyebrows, when the knocking came again, they both looked at each other.

"You expecting company?" Bobby wished he never asked when Sam muttered under his breath as he went to answer the door. Why, just why did he put up with it?

"I don't have any friends or a life, so why would anybody be knocking for me." Stupid dick, he had a life, he did and Castiel just wasn't Dean's, he was his too. While not in the same manner, Castiel was his friend, well ok he was like Sam other brother. The one who wasn't mean to him for no good reason and one that actually didn't mind how much time he spent over there.

He made his expression neutral as he opened the front door wondering who it was, as soon as he saw who it was his expression went right back to what it had been. His bitch face. "Don't you have a life outside of Bobby?" There take that.

Dean just glared at his brother. "Is that how you answer the door to people?" Why was he still hung up on what had been said earlier. "God no wondered you don't have any friends."

Sam sharpened his look, parted his lips ready to fire right back when a cap slapped him around the back of his head. "Ow." He ducked out the way as Bobby shot him a glare. "He started."

"Did not." He came here to talk to Bobby and his little-Tall shit- brother had started on him.

Why did fate have it out for him, would Bobby get no rest or peace in his lifetime? Sometimes the hunting life style looked appealing, mainly when they were squabbling between themselves. "What are you doing?"

Dean frowned. "What's it look like, I came to talk to you." Was he getting senile in his old age?

"Don't get smart with me." He pulled the younger man in and smacked him around the back of his head, his night had been interrupted and ruined, his program was lost because of these two Idjit's so it was head slaps all round. "I meant knocking on my door, you aint knocked since your teens. Even then you didn't really knock." He would tap and walk right in, so something must be wrong if he was knocking.

Sam sniggered when Dean winced as Bobby clapped him around the head and yanked him inside, yet glared at his brother when he 'brushed' passed him. He accidently 'brushed' right back into the older man, who brushed right back.

So he 'accidently' punched Dean in the arm.

He glared at his brother and punched him right back in the shoulder. "Your such a loser Sammy."

"I am not."

Bobby groaned rubbing a hand over his face, somedays he wished just once they could live harmoniously together. Pulling his cap back on his head he stepped towards them and smacked them on the back of the head, it was only down to unfortunate timing their heads didn't smack together. He used the term unfortunate because they both needed a good bang on the head, to knock sense into them. "Look Idjit's, I have a program on that I haven't heard a word of. I have better things than to listen to you two fight."

Dean tensed his jaw before opening his mouth to defend himself because he wasn't at fault. While Sam mouth dropped open and he raised both his hands ready to point out his brother was in the wrong.

"I don't care what it's about, just stop fighting." He looked to the oldest Winchester wondering just what the hell he was doing here, at night…when he was normally at home with Cas and the baby. That coupled with the strange behaviour of knocking on his door made him suspicious. "What did you do?"

His shoulder's dropped when Bobby asked that question, the distraction of fighting with his brother gone; the reality of his problem set back in. "I think I fucked up, majorly maybe, my relationship with Cas."

Bobby felt his eyebrow met his hairline. "What the hell did you do?"

Sam's arms dropped from their position of being crossed over his chest and shifted his body towards his brother taking in his appearance. "You talked to him then."

"No, he talked to me and it did not end well. I have no idea where it leaves us and I hurt his feelings, I know it." That made him slightly panicky when he really thought about it because if he didn't want a marriage with Cas, then would he think the relationship was pointless and not want it anymore?

Did he just ruin his relationship with Castiel? Dean wasn't certain if he had or hadn't and that's what made him come here. He had no idea what Bobby or his brother could do; he just needed advice when it came to this because he was clueless otherwise. "I don't want my relationship with Cas to fall apart."

Mini alarm bells went off at that, moving towards the younger man he pushed him by the back of his shoulder into the living room. "Sit and start from the beginning." Bobby might not be an expert, or great relationship person to come to advice for. But he had been married and he had a relationship built on a foundation, he also had experience when it came to those foundations rocking in uncertainty.

He would try to help Dean as best he could because that's what his and Castiel's relationship was a foundation that had built over the years.

Dropping to the couch, Dean sank into it with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets. "We're married, as in husband and husband. Death do us part kind of shit."

Sam sat by his brother, but leaned forward resting his forearms on his thighs and chimed in "I discovered it on your birthday, it's a certificate and Castiel's legal name is now Winchester. I think it's to protect Dylan and Castiel in case anything should happen to Dean, it also allows Castiel parental rights to Dylan."

Bobby looked toward the younger Winchester. "I can understand that it gives Castiel an identity which you need in this world, but how does that give Castiel parental rights?" He wasn't versed well in laws, but having the same last name didn't always mean you had parental rights.

"He's shares my last name and he's 'adopted' Dylan, so that makes him a legal guardian for our son and gives him parental rights."

Right, so that meant. "There are papers stating that." Bobby looked when Sam nodded;

"They were in a separate envelope." Castiel had showed him after their little talk in the kitchen. It was smart Castiel kept them separate and handy, in case he ever needed them. (which he probably wouldn't.)

"Ok, so why does he need parental rights?" They would never hurt Dylan, hell they wouldn't do anything stupid either because they had Dylan. And who the hell would try to take the kid from them, no one cause there was no reason too however when Dean spoke, he had his answer.

Dean sat up pulling his hands from his jacket and grabbed the beer Sam placed on the table before him. Taking a swig, he ignored the fact it was room temperature and answered Bobby's question "In case of an emergency where Dylan's needs medical care, they won't need to reach me to ask for my permission since Castiel is listed as Dylan's legal guardian."

"Yeah, it's on the birth certificate aswell." Sam chimed in.

"Right go on." He waited for Dean to continuing to explain the rest.

"Ok so I found out and I wasn't exactly happy. I thought Castiel didn't know so I told Sam we weren't going to tell him so he didn't feel pressured into living up to the husband duties, or some crap like that." He rolled the bottle between both his hands, staring at the neck.

That was an excuse if Bobby ever heard one. "Why?"

"I don't, it's just marriage. I don't want it." A frown marred his face as he spoke the words, Castiel's words from earlier playing through his mind. "I don't think I do."

Sam rested the lip of the beer bottle against his bottom lip, why wouldn't Dean want marriage and especial not with Castiel, the guy he loved. He wanted to ask the question but remained silent, watching Bobby rubbed his jaw before telling Dean to carry on.

"I don't know, I just didn't tell him. Then Sam gave me an ultimatum to tell by the end of the week or he would because Castiel had a right to know." He found the rest of his words being cut off as Bobby spoke to Sam.

"What'd you do that for?" Now he was all for helping each other out however there where lines that you just didn't cross to do that. While those lines had become blurred between Dean and Sam, due to hunting, they couldn't be like that anymore. Dean's relationship with Castiel was just that, Dean's not Sam's.

"Hey, I get it. I over stepped." He held his hands up as he admitted it. "Castiel already gave me the boundaries talk, ok." Sam felt his lips curving up at the memory of the talk.

"He did?" Dean raised one eyebrow, paused in the motion of rolling the bottle between his palms.

"Yeah, he was pretty cool about it aswell. Didn't get mad or anything, just told me sometimes things needed to stay between you and him." Sam got it, he did but after always being in his brother's business and his brother being in his, it was hard to know when he shouldn't and when he should. The lines had kind of blurred, but he would get them redrew eventually; it was just going to take a little time.

He grinned at the goofy smile on his brother's face. "Guess I don't need to give you it then."

"Yeah, Castiel saved us all from a fight there." Sam hide his smile in the neck of his beer as he took a swig.

While he found that little moment between them nice and all, Bobby wasn't getting any younger. "Well."

Dean turned his attention back towards the older man, taking a moment to remembered where he was before he resumed telling the story "But Castiel already knew and when I got home, he told me off for fighting with Sam, then explained he knew about it and chose to hide it from me."

He didn't mean to but he cut his brother off. "Really?" Castiel stuck up for him that was kind of cool. While he knew Castiel cared about him, when he was an angel everyone knew he leaned more towards Dean. Which he completely understood he just thought that now Castiel was human, he might not have the rational thinking he had when he was an angel. So he kind of feared the former angel might side with Dean all the time since it was his partner.

Yet Castiel had defended him and told his brother off. Sam was starting to think that maybe just because Castiel was human now, it didn't mean he wasn't Castiel they knew when he was an angel. He was still him, just a laid back, more relaxed version of himself….which speaking of that, he was still his pretty sharp self when it came to observation. "He also knows we lie to him about most things, like his cooking and the party."

Damn, Bobby rubbed his jaw remembering the ache from having to eat his birthday cake; he imagined it was what chewing rocks would be like….or that chewing rocks would be easier on the jaw. "How did he know?"

Sam placed his beer down on the table, yet used the neck to twirl it around. "He's tasted his own cooking."

Bobby muttered under his breath about why did he have to endure torture then. If the damn former angel knew his cooking was dangerous then why did he still have to eat it…Dean that's why. The damn man was a sap when it came to Castiel, but if he was such a sap why did he not want to be married? "So why do you have an issue with marriage and what happened after Castiel told you he knew about the marriage?"

"We talked, I said how I didn't want marriage and Castiel said it didn't have anything to do with marriage but the fact I was holding a part of myself back. I don't know if he's right, or if I do have a problem with marriage. Either way I hurt Castiel's feeling." He exhaled rubbing the heel of his right palm into his eye.

"How did you know you hurt him?" Normally Castiel was the one Dean talked to; the former angel was like his confidant.

"He gave me space."

Nothing but silence was heard; slight expression graced the faces of Bobby and Sam. Something between understanding, confusion and surprise.

"I know." Dean didn't need to lift his head to know what expression they wore, he fucked up, kind of.

Sighing Bobby raised his beer from the holder of the chair and took a swig before speaking "Well what did you do to reassure him?"

"Nothing." He lifted his head to look at the older man in confusion, and then flicked a glance towards Sam seeing a similar expression, disbelief. Unable to help it, he got defensive. "Look I didn't even know how the conversation went the way it did, what could I say to reassure him when I don't even know if what the problem really is."

Sam knew who was right before they even went into this, Castiel knew Dean's fear so he was probably right but still they could talk it all through. "So your against marriage because, what?"

Dean sighed, "I don't want to end up like Dad or Bobby, or that's what I said."

What the hell!

"What's that supposed to mean, there aint nothing wrong with the way I ended up." He was a Grandpa that was better than he could have expected, or ever hoped for….wait was that was Dean was trying to tell him. "You trying to tell me you don't want to do this?"

"Do what?" He frowned slightly confused; his head space was already fucked up, so he could really do without the added help.

"Castiel and Dylan, you said you don't want to end up like me and your father. What kid—" He found himself cut off swiftly by Dean.

"No." What the hell, "I was trying to say I didn't want the marriage thing because I don't want to end up like you and Dad, alone and changed." That did not mean he didn't want to be with Castiel, or not be a Dad to Dylan.

Bobby stiffened, "Boy, watch your words about my marriage."

Sam held his hand out and twisted slightly to face his brother before speaking to Bobby. "Calm down, this isn't what he's trying to say; you both got the wrong idea." He made a t formation with his hands. "Time out, just time out." They really needed one at the moment.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck before pushing to his feet and shed his jacket, letting it drop from his arms to the couch. "Look all I meant was that I didn't want to change." His father changed and so had Bobby.

"Change, why would you change? It's marriage not a torturous experience." Sam tilted his head back looking up at his brother wondering where the hell he got this wariness of marriage from. "Mam's and Dad's marriage was fine." He may not have been around for it, since his mother was killed after he was born but Dean said it was a good, happy marriage. So what's the problem?

"No it wasn't always fine, they fought." He grasped the back of his neck with both hands, elbows raised by his head as he paced towards the fire place. "He moved out once."

"What?" Why did Sam not know this?

Bobby held his hand up. "Stop." He directed that towards Dean, before moving his eyes to Sam. "It was a happy marriage and your father loved your mother." That was never questioned, so the way Dean was saying it wasn't the exact truth. "They had a fight, it was serious and he did move out for a little while but throughout it, they worked to make it right and when they did he moved back in."

Sam felt a little relieved by Bobby's words, he may not have had a normal childhood or life, but he liked to think that his parents' relationship had been real. Despite the fact Cupid made them fall in love, he knew that if they didn't truly love each other it would have faded over time and Cupid's hold would have broken. So the fact they stayed together gave him some comfort that his parents had really loved each other and their marriage was a good one, it gave him hope he could have one like it.

"But they fought and he changed after she died." The words where weak as they came out, the way he looked at it before his and Castiel talk was different to how he was looking at it now. Of course it was the way his mother died that changed his father, it wasn't the marriage itself.

But Bobby's marriage changed him, didn't it?

"He changed because of how she died, don't be stupid boy. You know the reasons for why he changed." He never took Dean for a coward, and normally he wasn't but right now he wasn't even speaking the truth and that was cowardly. "You know damn well, it aint marriage your wary off."

Sam frowned feeling slightly lost; if it wasn't marriage what was it then?

Dean dropped his arms before raising one to point at Bobby, words quick off his tongue. "But you changed after Karen died. If she was still alive you wouldn't be Bobby."

Bobby shook his head; the younger man was just avoiding the real issue. "I would be more relaxed with my guard down a little more, with her I could be like because we we're married Dean."

"See and now she's passed you've changed." Grasping at straws and they both knew it.

"Boy, I'm the same damn Bobby. I always been the same damn Bobby." With his childhood and upbringing, it had shaped him into the man he was. "Yes, after Karen passed I got a little gruffer and tougher but that's because I was hurting, I still am but these days I manage it better." He had clammed up after she passed. His only friend back then had been Rufus who could reach him, everyone else he wrote off and then the boys came into his life. After then he started to open up again. "I got you and Sam, Cas and Dylan."

He rubbed at his face before carded his fingers through dark blonde hair. "I don't want to change the way you and my dad did." He just didn't want.

Sam looked at Bobby needing to be clued in. "What's the real issue here?"

Bobby took a swig of his beer and looked at Dean, narrowing his eyes before swallowing down the cool liquid. "It isn't about the marriage, it's about the loss. I lost my wife; your father lost your mother. He's scared that somehow he's going to lose Castiel if he enters into the marriage, which is just plain stu-pid."

"So if you're afraid you'll lose Castiel, then why are you making this seem like it's something against marriage? You could lose Castiel any day at any moment, he could get hit by a bus or get ill, hell he could even get sho—"

"Sam." Bobby shook his head when the youngest man looked at him, while he was trying to be helpful that wasn't helpful at all. Moving his eyes towards Dean he spoke softly, wanting to give him a different view when it came to marriage "Marriage isn't bad son, I love mine and if I could have it back, I would. Even if I knew it would play out the exact same way because it was worth it."

"But…." It was time to give this up; he sank down to rest on the balls of his feet as he ran his fingers through his hair again. All he had ever seen of marriage was the change one half went through when lost their partner, all it represented to him was pain and loss. He did not want to lose Castiel, and for some fucked reason he thought if he didn't have marriage then he wouldn't lose Cas.

"I don't want to lose him, it would…" He could think of what it would be like to lose Castiel, just the idea of it made his stomach churn and a lump appear in his throat.

"You can't live like that. Always worried about what could happen, it's like constantly holding your breath which you can't do because that's not the way you're supposed to live." He hated getting all philosophical, or spew crap about what life meant. Jesus it was your life, live it how you wanted, everyone else opinions be dammed.

Sam finally understood it; Dean was scared he would lose Castiel if he took that step. Why he had come to associate marriage with loss, he might never truly understand but he would try to help his brother with his fears.

"It's ok you know, your over thinking it." Or maybe he didn't see it for what it really was. "Castiel has had you for a while, your trust him completely Dean. You trust him with our lives and that's saying something." Sam didn't know if stating the obvious would help, but he did it anyway.

Dean dropped to his arse, forearms draped over his raised knees. "I know, I had him. I had him without having him." That didn't really make sense. Rubbing his left hand up his right forearm he tried to explain it in another way. "He was an Angel." That came with restrictions; it allowed him to have Castiel but only in certain ways. And he was ok with that because despite those restrictions Castiel was always his Angel, but now that changed.

"I could trust that Castiel wouldn't leave or abandon us. Even with all the shit that kept coming our way, he would always be right there because he was an Angel." In a way it was a kind of fucked up safety net, but one Dean could rely on sort of and now it was gone.

His accosted fear of marriage being nothing but loss and pain brought home the reality of Castiel being human and that scared him. Things could happen that they would have no control over, things they would be able to undo, prevent or change….Castiel could even decide one day this might not be what he wants.

"What if one day I'm not enough, or he doesn't want this anymore. What if I lose him to something, it could be car or bus, illness or otherwise, either way I won't get him back."

He would stay lost and Dean didn't like the idea of that.

Aww his brother was so far gone for Castiel, he turned into a sap, or an over emotional school girl with their first love. It was kind of funny however Sam knew it's wasn't a time for jokes; this was serious discussion, so he kept his mouth shut.

Bobby flicked a glance at Sam when he chuckled very lightly, before coughing to cover it up. He swigged the rest of his beer before looking at the label, which he knew by heart he didn't want to look at anyone when he said this. It was going to be sappy as shit, and while Bobby did emotions he didn't like going deep with them.

"You got to trust him. You have a good foundation, it's been years in the making and with more time it will only get stronger. Live is never forever, it will end one day but we already know that, it's what allows us to live it to the fullest, or how we want to live it."

Dean raised his head at those words, was Bobby getting deep?

"You have Castiel and Dylan; you shouldn't worry about what could happen. Enjoy the time you have with them now, and even if that turns out to be a few short years, or fifty years in the making, it will be more than enough."

Sam curled his fingers in towards his palm and touched his lips with the middle knuckle of his index finger as he swallowed, a small lump in his throat because damn, Bobby's words where deep.

"It will always be more than enough to get you through the rest of the time, until you're with them again."

Agh shit man, he might cry. Sam coughed into his fist and looked at the ceiling, not sure where to look. It wasn't often Bobby went emotional but when he did, it was enough to bring tears to your eyes and he couldn't help himself for saying what he did "Man that was beautiful."

Dean couldn't help the grin on his face, or the laugh, coming to his lips at his brother's words however they grew when Bobby pulled his cap low and pushed up from his chair, mumbling under his breath at Sammy.

"Shut up, you big girl's blouse. You got balls act like it."

He looked at Sam who was grinning after Bobby and called out his thanks because this talk helped alleviate some of his fears. And the way Sam broke the tension helped, he had been lost too much in his own head lately and to finally come out of it was good. "Thanks Bobby."

"You're welcome you Idjit, now get home and tell Castiel how much of a stupid sorry ass you are." The tone was affection, even if the words where a little gruff.

Sam looked at his brother. "You know you should probably talk to Castiel about this."

"I know, just needed to stop being a coward." He accepted his fear, not a half-ass version he chose to believe instead and while it was good to talk, he still hurt Cas. Dean needed to fix that but the real question was, how.

"How are you going to make it up to him?" Sam had a few fights in his past relationship that he had to make up before, but that was over small things and this wasn't a small thing. He never really had to make up for anything major, so he was a little unsure of how to do that.

Dean shrugged one shoulder, speaking the truth "No idea."

They sat in silence for a few minutes trying to figure something out, when Sam clicked his fingers drawing Dean's attention to him.

"Now I don't know if this is over stepping." He held both hands up in caution but the grin on his face was growing because Sam was sure he thought of an idea that might help.

"Funny, just tell me this lame ass idea." Dean jibed at his brother but the words lacked heat behind it.

-.-.-

He hoped Boomerang didn't bark when he got in the bedroom, he might wake Dylan up. Part of Dean hoped that Castiel was still awake as he wanted to talk to him. The other half of him hoped he hadn't kept him unable to sleep because of their earlier conversation.

Shutting the garage in door, he placed his keys in the bowl instead of tossing them as he didn't want to make a noise. It wasn't like he would make a giant racket if he did his normal routine but it was the early hours of the morning, bringing with it the quiet hush. It was said quiet hush that made him toe his boots off before sweeping them to the side, to move through the kitchen quickly and quietly before he started up the stairs lightly.

When he reached the landing he slowed his steps, tiptoeing in the hopes Boomerang didn't start barking yet slowed altogether for a moment when he heard Castiel talking…

Creeping closer to their bedroom door he looked through it and stood taking in the scene before him; Cas was on the bed with Dylan sitting on his upper chest with only the side table lamp on.

"He doesn't mean to be distant; he just got caught up in his head. It happens sometimes." Castiel ran a hand over black hair that seemed to be growing thicker and longer. "Normally he can split his attention but this was a big thing he was thinking over, so you have to forgive him for being distant."

Dylan dropped his foot he was lifting and made a face, as if he was unhappy. He woke up and his Dada had disappeared, he did not like that.

He felt his smile grow a little. "He has the same kind of look when he's being stubborn, I do prey my father didn't give you all the Winchester traits." Castiel traced the side of Dylan's face before tickling him under the chin. "While they are loveable key traits, I don't think the world could handle another Winchester."

Yet he could see it, his son was trouble in the making, cute trouble that he would love always. But trouble was still trouble at the end of the day, good thing he was skilled at handling Winchesters and a Singer.

Dylan's face started to crinkle up but he turned his head away, once the fingers left his chin his face went right back to being unhappy.

Castiel felt his smile grow. "Definitely like your Daddy." Sliding his hands under his son's arms he lifted him up and brought Dylan closer to him, giving him a kiss on the side of his face. He gave his son another one when a little hand dropped to his cheek, then felt his smile grow when he thought his son was trying to hug him. It was more a squashing of his face as arms rested by his cheeks and Dylan turned his head laying it against his nose. "Thank you."

Dylan lifted his head, two teeth on display in a smile as he babbled something before dropping his head for a kiss.

Castiel moved one hand to brush over hair that seemed to be developing a life of its own, tending to stick up. At times it only served to remind him of Dean; maybe Dylan taking after Dean wasn't all bad….well at least with certain traits anyway.

Little hands rested on his cheeks as blue eyes looked at him, tired but happy eyes.

He moved his other hand to cup his son's small face. "Even if your Dada doesn't get passed his fear, I will always have a part of him others never did." Castiel had Dylan, their son. Now that he thought about it, even if Dean never did get passed his fears and be able to say the words he wanted to hear.

The fact they had Dylan told him Dean loved him and that would always be more than enough.

Castiel kissed his son, smiling at the kiss back he received.

Damn, he felt like he was spying on that private moment which was just stupid. Resting his shoulder against the door frame he slid one hand in his front pocket feeling nervous, hoping he could say what he needed to say right. Opening his mouth he was about to let Cas know he was home when a groan sounded through the quietened room, he paused feeling his lips quirk up.

Turning his head slightly at the groan that came from the pillow beside him, Castiel looked at the puppy, first Dylan and now Boomerang. The poor thing looked sad, after Dean left he sat howling at the garage door and while it was a cute sound, Castiel thought it was a little sad and collected the puppy to bring him upstairs.

The poor dog missed the older man so much he curled up on his pillow and stayed there most of the night. "He will be back soon."

"I am back." Dean rubbed his free hand through his hair and smiled, hoping Cas wasn't mad or upset with him for standing in the doorway during his moment with Dylan.

Castiel turned to look at the doorway seeing the older man leaning against it looking a little tired, "Hi." He was going to ask Dean where he had been but was interrupted by barking and baby babble. What happening next was funny chaos, that how Castiel would remember it as baby and dog got excited over the return of Dean.

Dylan lifted his head higher and started talking loudly and quickly, as he pointed at his Dada.

Boomerang started barking, little tail stump waggling as he charged off the pillow and started for Castiel's side of the bed, as it was the closest to the door. However he encountered a leg under the cover and stumbled over it, face planting the space between Castiel's legs before recovering. It cleared Castiel's other legs continuing to bark as he looked at Dean and when it reached the edge of the bed it did something it never did before.

It leapt off.

Dylan stopped his excited talking and pointing, his eyes went wide.

Dean looked at the dog on the floor, worried as it went completely still. "Boomerang?"

Castiel sat up in the bed, moving Dylan to sit on his lap as he looked at the dog, wondering if it was ok however he had his answer in the next minute.

Boomerang pushed to its feet and shook his head, before looking at Dean and resumed barking as he charged forward.

"Alright, you can stop barking now." He lowered his hands to stroke the over eager puppy, which was turning in a circle in its quest for more strokes. "I was only out for a few hours."

"He missed you," Castiel leant back against the pillows and kept a firm hold on the wiggling form of his son. "So did Dylan."

Dean lifted his head seeing his son holding his arms out for him and stroked the dog for a minute more then pushed to his feet. "So….just Dylan and Boomerang?" He directed the questions at Cas as he moved towards Dylan and lowered his head to kiss his son's cheek. He would try and gauge what kind of mood Castiel was in by his answer.

He felt his lips lift up at one corner, was the great Winchester scared to ask him if he was upset with him? Castiel remained silent as he waited for Dean to look at him but the man kept his attention on Dylan. "Subtle, I think not."

Damn, he grinned giving Dylan another kiss before turning his face to look at Cas, a smile was on the other man's lips and amusement in his eyes. Which was a good sign, good enough he felt it was the right time to talk. "Can't fault a man for trying."

Castiel settled Dylan who was trying to reach for Dean and just smiled at the answer, once he had Dylan still for the moment he looked at the older man's face. He seemed tired but more relaxed, almost as if his problem was resolved. "You seem less troubled."

Dean flashed him a half grin and spoke with affection, "Went to visit a looser."

Oh, he had thought he might go to Bobby's but he also thought since the brothers had their minor fight he might go to a bar and try to figure it out himself. "Good talk?" Castiel looked into green eyes before skimming his eyes over Dean's face, he seemed less tense.

"Yeah." He moved his head closer to Cas's and brushed their lips, resting one knee on the edge of the bed along with a hand over Castiel's legs to support his weight. It was just a soft kiss to start with, Dean didn't want to get up in the former angel's space too much but when lips brushed his again he responded.

Castiel didn't think he should go into tongues with Dylan on his lap but he was glad Dean seemed to be back to himself. The thought of giving Dean space made him panic a little, he raised one hand to brush fingertips along the older man's jaw and whispered as he broke the kiss "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah, give me five." He brushed their lips once more before looking down at his son, head resting against Castiel's chest a content look on his face. Dropping his head he dropped a kiss to Dylan's forehead "You putting him to bed."

"I already tried, he doesn't like being alone at the moment." Castiel didn't mind so much, he kind of didn't want to be alone either so he was more than happy to have him in the room. "I'll wait till he falls asleep then put him in his room."

Dean nodded picking Boomerang up and put him back on the bed giving him one last stroke before entering the bathroom. After doing his business, he grabbed his tooth brush he started brushing his teeth. Trying to figure out how he was going to say sorry and explain his actions for being distant, or to be more accurate, the real reason he was scared.

Holding Dylan to his chest Cas shifted down the bed, until he was lying on his back with his son resting on his chest. Grabbing the covers he pulled them over himself and half way up Dylan's back before kissing the top of his head.

Dylan's arm moved on his chest as his son lifted his head and turned it to lie on his other cheek. Castiel knew he was just trying to settle and then would eventually drop off to sleep.

When the covers lifted he moved his eyes from black hair to glance at Dean, waiting for him to say something.

"Ok so I'm not real good at this, so don't hold it against me." Dean frowned at his own words as that didn't come out right, it sounded like an excuse, not an explanation.

"I know and you're not the only one who feels like that sometimes." Castiel was so unsure went it came to many things. The talk from earlier left him unsure and the confusing emotions he felt after didn't help. He knew Dean cared, he did but a part of him was still a little hurt and worried. "This is new for both of us and I know at times we will get it wrong, but that's ok. As long as we talk to each other and be truthful then I think we will be fine."

He was trying to tell Cas the reasons for his fears, yet the damn words where coming out wrong. Castiel was getting the wrong idea. "No, I'm not on about that." Dean sighed as the words left his mouth. Dropping his head into his pillow he mumbled under his breath before lifting it, pushing down on his left elbow he rested his weight on it and looked down at Castiel face. "I meant I'm not good at talking, expressing how I'm feeling. So don't hold it against me if I fumble it up."

"Oh." Castiel felt his lips twitch but controlled the smile and simply nodded at Dean instead.

Damn that sounded wrong aswell, "I didn't mean that your feelings are unimportant or anything." Shit Cas was trying to say how he felt and he cut him off. "Your feelings count too, and I don't want you to feel unsure and I can talk. I will talk, I will and I won't get wrapped up in my hea—"

"Dean." He reached out with his right hand and rested it on the older man's forearm. "Take your time, its ok."

He exhaled dropping his eyes to the bed, trying to think of how to say this correctly. "I'm sorry for getting the others to lie about your cooking." There that was a start. "I just didn't want you to get discouraged because it's not that good."

Castiel smiled, "Thank you, I appreciate that you didn't want my feelings to get hurt." He did, it was coming from a good place. "But you don't always need to protect me from things, just be there with me through them."

"I can do that." Dean could….try. That was a good start as any however if he thought it would really upset his angel then he wouldn't necessarily lie, but maybe soften the blow.

He brushed his fingers down Dylan's back feeling the even breaths his son took. "What would you have done if I didn't already know the truth?" The answer made Cas smile, Dean expressed himself in ways he didn't even know.

"I would have continued to eat your cooking for the rest of my life." And that was the god's honest truth.

Only someone in love, or if you truly loved someone would do that.

Dean smiled at the amused look on the former angel's face; the light the lamp gave off allowed him to see Castiel expressions clearly, while he was half in the dark on his side of the bed. It kind of gave him some security, or reassurances that he was able to read Castiel's expression.

It was good to know that Cas wasn't mad at him for that however he knew the reaction to how he didn't really say anything during the 'conversation' (Cas calling him out on his shit.) had left the man a bit upset. He didn't want Castiel to feel upset, he didn't want the other man thinking he didn't want this relationship or him because he did.

"About earlier…" The ball of nerves in his stomach grew. His voice was soft and husky in the quietness of the room "I'm sorry for leaving after our talk. For not reassuring you about it but it took me by surprise."

Surprise, how did his own fear surprise him? Castiel thought he knew his fear he just couldn't say it. Reaching out his hand slowly he moved it across the bed again, until his fingertips brushed Dean's forearm. "How?"

He found that little act of Cas's fingers on his skin soothing and moved his right hand to trace over the back of the former angel's hand. "You asked me back then why I was scared to accept your gift, I didn't know the answer because I couldn't admit it to myself." It seemed so long ago but really it was only six, nearly seven months ago.

Castiel remained quiet waiting for Dean to carry on speaking and simply turned his hand over, palm facing up and half linked their fingers, letting him know he was listening.

How things had changed so much since then. Dean knew his fears now, he could reassure Castiel that his was what he wanted. "So I couldn't reassure you that I want this." That didn't sit right with him; he should have stayed and tried to talk to Cas, even when he gave him space. Thank god for the Bobby and his gruff words. "But I do want this."

"I know."

He shifted his position moving to lay on his side by Cas, his bare chest touching the skin of Castiel bared upper arm and dropped a kiss to the skin of his shoulder. "No, you didn't get it. I only ever saw marriage end badly. My father lost my mother, Bobby lost Karen and they changed. Other hunters either died together or one was taking down first. I saw the way it changed them."

Castiel remained silent as lips pressed to his skin but turned his face slightly to the right, wanting to give Dean some comfort but the positions he was in with Dylan on his chest didn't allow it. "So you associated marriage with badness." He understood how when you only saw it one way, you tended to think of it that way.

Dean rested his forehead against Castiel's jawline. "No it wasn't bad things, it was loss." How he came to do that, or when, he would never know. But that's what he saw it as, you got married then you lost your partner. "Everyone lost their other half, and I don't want. I don't want to lose you."

Not exactly words of passion or undying love, yet it was the only way he could say it.

He rubbed his hand over Dylan's back feeling warm breath fan his neck. "Why do you fear you would lose me?"

Dean exhaled gently feeling able to say these words, maybe it was hush of mid-morning, coupled with the semi layer of darkness in the room. Or maybe because he could finally admit it to himself that he could say it aloud. "…I'm afraid you might not want this one day, or that one day you're not going to be here because of other things."

Castiel thought the words over, trying to understand exactly where this fear had come from. Even as he thought about it, he wanted to reassure Dean that he wouldn't wake up one day and his feelings would suddenly be gone. "My feelings for you won't suddenly disappear Dean. I was an angel, I had my grace but I didn't feel in the way humans do yet I found myself with feelings for you."

Such a strange thing in the beginning, the way his grace would always reacted differently with Dean than anyone else. At first he didn't understand why, or what, his grace was doing but over time he figured it out. He felt a deep affection, if you could call it that considering his grace wasn't quite the same as human emotions, for Dean.

After a while of helping Dean his grace sensations grew, when it came to the older man, Castiel found himself wishing he could truly experience human emotions the way they did. It had almost become a need he carried for a while, the need to be able to fully understand and actually experience the sensations his grace gave. But no matter how much he wanted to be able to feel, he couldn't.

Until his father allowed him to feeling after bringing him back, and to this day he would never know if his father allowed him to feel so he could better understand humans. Or if he really allowed it to make Castiel happy. After his father gifted him, he found his emotions for the ex-hunter went deep, it was quite surprising yet those feelings grew after he could truly feel and understand his emotions.

The deep affection gave way to love, a love that to this day didn't diminish or disappear, "My grace isn't the same as human emotions yet I still found myself with feelings for you." The words where weighted with meaning, but he wanted Dean to understand exactly how much he cared for him.

"Do you think that would have happened if my feelings could just one day disappear, or that my father would let me give up being an angel if I would wake up one day and not want you, or the life we have together."

When he put it like that, his fear did sound kind of stupid at least one the front that Castiel might not want him one day. "When you put it like that, I get it…but," However the other half of his fear wasn't stupid, or unfounded.

"When you were an angel, I had you without having you. You came with restrictions that I could live with." Dean had Castiel without having him because of those restrictions. But it was those restrictions that kept Castiel with him. "If you got hurt your father would bring you back, if you disappeared it wasn't permantly because you where an angel."

"I could trust in that fact, that somehow, someway you would come right back to me…but your human now."

When Sammy went into the cage, or he thought he was about lose Sam and Bobby to some big bad, his heart would feeling like it was being squeezed in a vice, which would only get tighter.

Yet the thought of losing Castiel made his heart stop, for a full beat as breath became trapped in his lungs. In the moments when he calmed himself his heart would be beat again but harder than before, hard enough he would rub his chest, in fear at the thought.

"If something happens to you there is no coming back from it and I don't think I could handle that."

Dean would struggle to adjust to Castiel not being there, he may not have known the former angel for a life time but the bond he had with him went just as deep as the ones he had with Sam and Bobby. Hell, if he was being truthful it went deeper.

In the last couple of years Castiel worked his way under his skin and carved a place inside his heart. "I'm afraid one day you won't be here and I need you here, I need you with me."

Castiel moved his head on the pillow so it rested against Dean's more firmly and spoke in a quiet but firm voice. "I am right here with you, I won't be going anywhere for a long time. Trust my father, he gave you this gift and trust in the fact it's not going away."

He pushed down on his left elbow propping himself up and looked down at Castiel's face, blue eyes locked with his. He probably should have said it a while ago but right now seemed like a good time. And there was no better way he could have said it.

"I love you Cas."

Those words made him smile, he been wanting to hear them. He knew Dean loved him but the fact he said it out loud reassured Castiel. It reaffirmed that Dean did in fact loved him.

Reaching a hand up he curved his fingers around the back of Dean's neck and tugged his head down. He brushed their lips, still smiling against the older man's lips and only pulled his head back a fraction to whisper. "I love you too."

He dropped his head down again brushing his lips over Castiel's again, pressing harder into it and lifted his hand to Cas's jaw. He curved his fingers over the left side and rested his thumb on the man's chin, tugging slightly. When Castiel's parted his lips he swept his tongue forward, the kiss wasn't heated but more slow and sensual however it was broken when Dylan's arm hit his chest.

Castiel looked down at Dylan who was still sleep peacefully on his chest, beside momentarily hitting Dean as he pressed close. Lifting his eyes he looked into familiar green eyes, his smile grew.

He soothed one hand down Dylan's head and back, fingers laying over Castiel's as he looked at his son before returning his eyes to Castiel.

"You want to be my husband?"

"I do." Castiel had never smiled so widely before.

"How about you?"

Dean grinned, not exactly a marriage proposal to tell people about but that problem could wait till another time, for now all he had to say was.

"I do."

* * *

Now that's my kind of proposal ;)

Hope it wasn't too bad, that it made sense and you all enjoyed it.

If you would like to leave a review, then please feel free to do so. If you would like to leave a review to say this isn't your cup of tea, then again please feel free to do so, but you don't need to be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
